Dragonfly
by Tari Tinuviel
Summary: The last of the Akitsu clan wants to know why her whole town was let to die, leaving nothing but a crater in its place - why does it seem like it was all planned out? Eventual Renji/OC... Somewhat one-sided Byakuya/OC Rating mostly for violence
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does =]

* * *

A woman sat watching a young girl running around the courtyard as she tried to catch dragonflies, a pendant of that very insect hung around her neck from a chain of blue and silver beads. This child was obviously of high-birth, she wore rich robes that were mostly not for play, and that valuable pendant, it was obvious she seldom heard the word 'No.'. A serene woman walked out from one of the many doors that surrounded the courtyard, she wore an elaborate Kimono that was covered with the same Dragonfly that hung about the child's neck. She smiled happily at the sight of the child; "Come here, Reina." She said, her voice was so gentle that it was almost like listening to snow falling, if you did not hear it the word would probably melt in the warm air. She was calling to the young girl who instantly stopped playing with the Dragonfly as she turned around to the source of the pure voice, her brown eyes became joyful.

The woman got up; "Arashi-Sama." She said as she bowed.

The woman waved to her, telling her to rise; "I thought I heard my daughter enjoying her afternoon, so I thought I would join her."

"Here I am Mama." The five-year-old said running to her mother as she launched herself onto her mother, latching her arms around her waist.

"Here you are." Arashi smiled as she ran her hand through her daughter's long locks. "Have you practiced today?" She asked.

"Yes!" She said excitedly; "Sensei says I'm going to be as strong as Mama is one day!" She said.

"I know you will." Arashi replied.

Reina smiled happily at her mother.

The temple, home of the Akitsu Clan for many a generation, was in the outskirts of Karakura; in a quiet town where the hustle and bustle of modern life did not bother them much. The small town was built around the Shrine where the Priestess and her family lived, the role of priestess was passed from mother to daughter since the birth of that town – it was known that the line of women from the very first priestess had a gift that none of the town had, they could see spirits, and sometimes – it was said – that they watched over the souls until the Shinigami appeared, but that was a mere legend… the people looked to the priestess to keep their town safe from those unseen evils that they, the normal people, could not see. Even after they stopped believing in such stories, they found that the tradition could not be broken.

The Priestess, Arashi, was married to a man from a prominent family of old nobility, Hamada Kazuya, he was a skilled swordsman. The Hamada family also passed this from father to son but since Kazuya and Arashi were blessed with but one daughter he tried to teach all the he could to their young daughter.

For eight years since the birth of Reina they lived in harmony, and life was well. That is until a devastating earthquake ended the lives of that town, and none survived.

Or at least, that is what they happened to the Village of Kurohashi, which was nothing more than a giant crater.

* * *

Ok, so I know this chapter is short - don't worry, I don't think the others will be this short *points up at text* However, this is just the Prologue... I haven't ever written Bleach Fanfics before, and I thought it would be nice to start... anyways - I came up with thise when I had a slight writer's block from my Tsubasa fanfic... and I probably have two or three chapters all pre-typed, but need a LOT of editing before they can see daylight. Anyways Reviews would be lovely, tell me what you think about this chapter... and all that =]

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	2. Red Beans

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does =]

* * *

The Fifteen-year-old scowled as she kicked the fridge as it seemed to groan rather loudly, "Stupid –" She gripped it and began to shake it. "Stop that noise!" She then realized that she was attempting to strangle an inanimate object, despite the obscene amount of noise it was making. "Stupid run-down, second-hand piece of junk." She muttered, as it to mock her she heard something break in it, and the noise stopped. She opened it and saw that it wasn't working anymore. She shut it again and then let out a sigh as she looked over to the wall where there were two swords mounted upon it, crossing each other, and beneath it on a mantle was what looked like the headdress of a Shinto priestess. She stood before it and bowed before grabbing her school bag and leaving the apartment.

She felt her feet pound on the pavement as she made her way to school; it was her first day in High-School. People around her laughed and met up with their friends as they walked to school together while she walked alone, she knew most of the kids, but none of them noticed her much through-out the years, and even though she had made sure to look unique she was still invisible, after a while she realized the solitude was not that bad.

Class-room 1-C was full of excited chatter, nobody even noticed the girl who walked in, she had short brown hair that stuck out everywhere, behind her right ear hung a braid that hung in front of her shoulder and had a small jade circle tied at the end, and on her left cheek there was a black star. She cast her eyes about the class-room and saw an empty seat behind a boy who sat reading out of a small white book.

She sat down and stared out the window, not really wanting to be there, but she really didn't have a choice.

"Hello –" A girl said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She said as she jumped ever so slightly and looked to the girl and saw that she had short black hair that was probably just a bit shorter than hers; "S-Sorry… I was deep in thought –" She said awkwardly. She knew this girl, Arisawa Tatsuki, they had been in the same class since the third grade.

"Tatsuki." The girl said pointing to herself with her thumb. Obviously taking awkwardness for curiosity. "I was asking you if that's real." She asked pointing to the black star.

"Oh… yeah – it is." She said absently as she put her hand to it. She remembered how painful it was to get it, she had gotten it to spite the old lady that she had lived with in the flat that was now hers.

"Are you new here?" Tatsuki asked curiously.

"Uh… no." She said, "We've been in the same classes since the third grade." She said.

"We did? What's your name?"

She frowned slightly; "Rei."

"That's it? Rei?"

She nodded; "Rei."

"Well… I don't remember you – at all." Tatsuki said, almost looking guilty.

She put her hand on the desk; "I… never interacted with people much." She explained. "I sort of like to be left alone."

Tatsuki looked really guilty, "I guess that could be why I never noticed you."

Rei looked away, hoping that Tatsuki would leave her alone.

But that didn't happen; she jumped when Tatsuki slapped her hand onto the desk-top. "Well, Rei-Chan –" She started; secretly Rei flinched at the sudden familiarity, but nearly cried out as Tatsuki pulled her out of her seat. "Follow me!"

She really had no say as Tatsuki practically dragged her to a boy with orange hair, Rei instantly balked, his scowl would have sent her running for the hills. "Hey, Ichigo!" Tatsuki said as she pushed Rei forward, the girl's face was red and she stood there awkwardly. "Rei-Chan, this is Ichigo." She said.

Rei knew Kurosaki Ichigo well; he wasn't the type to be forgotten easily. And it wasn't like he didn't know her either… he had stopped a bunch of older kids from bullying her once, but that was a long time ago.

Ichigo looked annoyed at the sudden appearance of the two girls, "What do you want, Tatsuki?"

"Rei-Chan, here, is new." She explained, "And needs friends."

Rei flinched; "I'm not new – I don't need friends – I'm fine – honestly!" She managed to blurt out.

"See?" Ichigo said dryly.

Tatsuki looked at Rei as she walked off to sit down again, this time she pulled out a small book that looked very worn out and was leather-bound.

She found that she couldn't read – she was suddenly annoyed; 'I don't need friends.' She thought angrily, 'I never have, never will.' She shut the book angrily and huffed, she wasn't used to attention, and she wasn't sure if she liked it much. The boy in front of her turned around, looking annoyed. "What?" She snapped.

His eyes widened ever so slightly before he turned around again.

'Happens every time.' She thought dryly. She sighed and watched as the teacher walked in with a bright smile; 'This is going to be a long year.' She thought with a heavy sigh.

After an agonizing day at school she made her way home.

She walked into her apartment and bowed to the items on the mantel, "I'm home." She said to the empty house. She went about to her typical routine of cooking her dinner and doing her laundry, then finishing whatever homework she had before she went off to work.

She worked at a dusty old book-shop, nobody ever walked in, but the pay was good enough to keep her alive. The old shopkeeper smiled as she walked in wearing her uniform, a dark-green shirt that said; 'Kane's Books', a worn pair of jeans, and her sneakers. "Rei-Chan." He said with a pleasant smile. Nakamura Kane was a man of eighty years; he had a bald head and a long white beard that spilled over his round belly. He was a kind and wise man who always had something interesting to say.

"Hello, Kane-San." She replied as she sat at her usual stool behind the counter and pulled out the book she had been reading the previous day.

"How was your first day at school?" He asked as he put his round thick-lenses glasses.

"Fine." She replied curtly, still slightly annoyed about Tatsuki.

"My, my." He said stroking his beard; "Children these days are so tight-lipped, you never know how their day was unless you pry them out." He chuckled before taking a sip out of his cup of tea.

She smiled to the book; "Oh be quiet Old Man." She replied as she turned a page in the book.

He chuckled and went back to reading his book. "So bad tempered."

She sighed and began to reflect on how her day went. 'I saw too many spirits today.' She thought, 'I've never seen more than three in one day –' She mused, 'That Kurosaki boy…' She sighed. Rei had always been able to see spirits, it annoyed her to no end when a spirit thought she didn't see them and would start to do odd things. She rolled her eyes slightly and for the next couple of hours the only sound filling the shop would be the turning of a page, or the sipping of tea.

Once her shift was over she said good-bye to Kane and walked out into the busy street. She walked alone in the dark after she took a turn and ended up in a street full of houses, her hands were deeply set in the pockets of her jeans as she walked. She was wrapped up in her thoughts, but despite that she could hear something appear behind her, it was big and it roared loudly. Without even looking she jumped out of the way and onto a near-by fence as she looked at a familiar sight. A giant creature with a hole in its chest, and a white mask. "Hollow." She said.

"Little girls shouldn't walk at night alone." It said. "Especially not ones with such yummy Spirit Pressures."

She pulled her hands out of her pockets and shrugged as she began to walk away.

"H-Hey!" It said.

"I have no interest in you." She said as she began to walk away again. The Hollow attacked her, she crashed into a light-pole, causing it to break and fall she winced in pain as she got up; "How annoying." She said as she stood up, slightly shaking because of her aching back. "I said I have no interest in you." She said feeling braver than what her body would allow. She held out her hands, which were shaking ever so slightly from the shooting pain in her back. She began to mutter; "Holy Spirit, Mizu." She began, "You I summon." The intensity of the ball's light increased. The Hollow began to attack again, it was inches away from Rei, "Release." She cried out as the ball shot out of her hands and onto the Hollow, It's mask began to crack, "I told you I have no interest in you." She said as it disappeared. She began to limp away, as she did that she saw the boy from her class, the one that had looked at her oddly before turning away, she saw he carried a plastic back with groceries in it.

"…Good Evening…" He said.

She waved once before walking past him, hiding her limp the best she could, he pushed his glasses up once she stood beside him, her face was opposite to where he was facing; "Good night." She said before leaving.

He stared after her, thinking how odd she was.

She found herself falling into an annoying routine that began with breakfast, and ended with her going home after her shift at Kane's. Every day she would avoid Tatsuki and her friend Orihime – and would get weird looks from the Glasses guy, Ishida Uryuu.

Sometimes she could hear people talking about her, how she refused to interact with people, how she hid away at every opportunity she could – but mostly at how different she looked. A lot of the students deemed her untrustworthy because of her tattoo; she knew that she did not mean to belong. She really didn't care to. She found that she preferred it back when she was invisible.

She sat alone in the school-yard, as usual; on her lap was the latest book she had been reading as she absently played with her necklace. She nearly jumped up when she heard Orihime, "That is so pretty Rei-Chan!" She said. Suddenly aware of house close Orihime was sitting, a little too close for comfort.

"Huh?" She managed to say.

"Your necklace." She said.

"Oh, this?" She said letting the silver Dragonfly fall to her collar.

"Yes… it looks very valuable –" She suddenly clasped her hands over her heart; "Like Rei-Chan is some sort of princess hidden away from the world, hoping one day to save her kingdom!"

Rei blinked uneasily, not quite sure how she was able to tie that to the necklace, as Tatsuki patted Orihime's head like she was a pet or something.

"It's an heirloom." Rei explained, "Passed down for generations from mother to daughter in my family."

"Must be special." Tatsuki said.

Rei nodded; "Yeah, it is…" She said stuffing it back into her shirt. She was expecting them to get up and leave, but rather they made themselves comfortable, and before she knew it all of the girls in the class had joined them under the tree.

She never had friends before, she sort of wanted them, but not really – but something about the group that sat around her made her not want to get up and walk away. Maybe it was because of how well they got along, or maybe she decided she had enough of being a loner.

She flinched as Orihime shoved a small lunch-box into her face; "would you like to try some of my lunch – Rei-Chan?" The meal consisted of red buns that fascinated Rei greatly.

Tatsuki was violently shaking her head but Rei shrugged; "Ok –" She grabbed a bun and bit into it, and she felt like all of her senses shut down. "What – what is this?" She choked down the bite that was far too sweet for her liking.

"Red-Bean Cinnamon Sweet-buns!" Orihime said happily.

Her face was turning blue.

"Rei-Chan?" Tatsuki asked.

"R-Red Beans?" She choked out.

"Y-Yes." Orihime said, "My specialty –"

"A – allergic –" She coughed, "T-to…" She fell over.

The girls began to shriek; "Rei-Chan!" They began to run around like headless chickens as they panicked. Luckily Ichigo and his friends were walking by. Tatsuki pointed at him; "Ichigo!"

"What's going on?"

"Rei-Chan is DYING!" A girl sobbed.

"…huh?"

Orihime was shaking a blue-faced Rei until her head rattled, when she stopped it lolled back. "REI-CHAN!"

Ichigo's face paled; "Oi, Inoue, you're killing her!" He said.

Orihime pulled her hands back and Rei fell to the ground in a heap, he ran and threw her over his shoulder before he ran to the School Nurse.

Orihime bowed repetitively to Rei who sat in the Nurse's office, looking human again. "I'm sorry – sorry – sorry!" Orihime said.

Rei waved her hand; "You didn't know." She said, "It's a good thing the nurse has everything I needed." She said.

"I'm sorry –"

"Orihime." She said crossing her arms over her chest; her eyebrows were dipped into a deep frown, "Don't think about it… I'm still alive, and that's the important thing." She grinned wolfishly, "I just won't eat any of your lunches again."

Orihime laughed quietly, only slightly consoled, how do you react to almost killing someone who you're trying to be friends with?

"Besides." Rei said stretching her arms over her head as she swung her legs off the examination table and jumped to the ground; "I've survived far worse, Red Beans won't be what kill me." She put her hands on her hips; "So, let's get back to class." She said with a pleasant grin.

"O-ok." Orihime said as she got up from the chair.

Rei thanked the nurse before they left.

The teacher looked up as the girls walked in, "Sorry." Rei said, "May we sit down?"

She just waved her hand before turning back to the book; the class was reading a passage out of their books so that they could discuss it. Rei sat down and opened the book, she was aware of the stares the girls and Ichigo and his friends were giving her but she chose to ignore. 'It's not like these people aren't allergic to things.' She thought. "Che." She muttered out.

Ishida turned to look at her, and eye-brow was quirked.

"What?" She said dryly.

He frowned and turned away.

Rei huffed and tried to read the passage, but her mind was far too occupied.

* * *

Here's chapter 2! So I don't know what it's like to be allergic to something like that - so I just wrote what I've heard (You know, the tongue swelling and the throat closing up and such) Just a question, what do you think about Rei? Reviews would be lovely =D

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	3. School

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

She walked home alone as usual. Her mind was so occupied she didn't pay attention to the Hollow behind her. She cried out in shock as her body flew and made contact with the wall. She groaned and got up, her fingers ghosted over her nose, when she felt a shooting pain she knew it was broken, she managed to get up and looked at the Hollow as it swooped down to attack her again, this time it was blocked by someone in black robes – Rei knew enough of the spiritual world to know this was a Soul Reaper… a Shinigami. This Shinigami was shorter than Rei, but she gave off a good amount of Spiritual Pressure, "Run." The girl said.

Rei nodded and made to run off but she found more Hollows in front of her, blocking her path. She hissed through her blood which was streaming annoyingly into her mouth.

"I said run!" The Shinigami yelled at her.

"Yeah, that would be lovely in theory." She replied sarcastically, "But I've just made some new friends."

The Shinigami cursed when she saw the Hollows, Rei quickly ran the opposite way, and as she did she grabbed the Shinigami by her arm.

"Let go!" The Shinigami yelled at Rei.

"Too many houses." Rei yelled back despite the shooting pain in her face, "You could at least try to lessen the damage you cause!"

The Shinigami nodded and began to run as well. They got to the park, the only reason Rei was able to avoid direct attacks was because the Shinigami forced her to move more quickly. Once they got to the park the Shinigami drew her sword once more. Rei managed to summon a red ball of magic, it flew to one of the Hollows, but it barely scorched the mask.

"Kido?" The Shinigami asked in surprise.

"Worse." Rei managed a joke, "Elemental magic." She said. She furiously rubbed blood away from her mouth, "I haven't trained in ages so I'm not very good!" She yelled as she dodged an attack aimed for her head. She reluctantly fell to the ground and placed her palms on the dirt, her body began to glow green as roots shot out of the ground and attacked a Hollow like spears, it let out an unholy shriek as it's mask shattered and it ceased to exist. Since Rei was not capable of her own magic this particular attack was increasingly tiring, and it left her open to more attacks, it was then the Shinigami decided to release her Zanpakutou to end the Hollows. "Took you long enough." Rei managed as she tried to get off the ground.

"Shut up, you only killed one." The Shinigami retorted.

"I shouldn't have to kill any – I'm the innocent one and you're the Shinigami here." Rei shot back.

The Shinigami glared at Rei, but then relaxed a bit when she saw how bloody and worn out she looked; "Names Rukia… Kuchiki Rukia."

"…I'm Reina…" Rei said, "Akitsu Reina."

Rukia looked at her, "Akitsu – hey isn't that –"

Rei glared at her, causing the Shinigami to quiet. "I think there's a clinic somewhere…" She said as gingerly touched her broken nose.

"Come with me." Rukia said, "I know someone who can heal you quickly."

She began to protest but Rukia punched her in her injured nose leaving no room for argument. "For the love of all things Holy!" She cried out in pain as Rukia forced her to follow.

They walked to a place that said; 'Urahara Shoten.'

Rei was clutching at her bleeding nose. "Really? A Market?"

Rukia lifted her fist again.

"S-sorry." Rei winced.

Rukia nodded and then led her inside. A large man stood waiting as they removed their shoes; he then bowed as they walked further into the shop, "Welcome, Rukia-Dono." He said.

Another man walked out from the back-room, he wore a haori over his clothes, as well as a hat and Geta. "Welcome back Rukia-San." He said with a lazy grin, "And who is this?" He said taking in Rei's disheveled state.

"Akitsu Reina." Rukia said gesturing to Rei.

"Akitsu?" The large man said, "It's impossible!"

The Hat man pulled out a fan and gently fanned himself, "If it were impossible she would not be here –"

"Urahara, she has a broken nose." Rukia said.

"No thanks to you." Rei grumbled.

"What was that?" Rukia said almost dangerously, Rei smirked through her bloody state.

"We should take care of that right away." The Hat man said causing both girls to look up at him.

Rei didn't know why but she didn't fully trust this man.

A while later they all sat around a table as Rei touched her nose, "Thank you Tessai-San." She said with a grin as she looked at the large man as he set a cup of tea in front of her on the table.

"You're welcome Akitsu-Dono." He said.

She began to stutter how he shouldn't be so formal with her.

"So." She looked at Urahara, who peered at her from under his hat as he got her attention. He grinned, "It is so good to see that someone of the Akitsu line still lives." He said gesturing to her Dragonfly pendant.

"I'm surprised that memory of my family still lives." She said.

Rukia sat up, "Your family had close ties to Soul Society."

Rei looked at her, "Then tell me why nobody came when the Menos Grande took down the whole town I lived in." She said, "My mother died trying to send that beast back into Hueco Mundo –" She broke off.

"How did you survive?" Urahara asked.

Rei looked down at her cup, "… My father – he forced me out of the village… and he told me to run and not look back – and then I heard…" She fell silent, obviously lost in her own thoughts, she shook herself gently and looked up, "When I went back everything was gone… I was to go on and learn the ways of the Akitsu-Clan, but that did not happen… that day an old woman took me in, and I did not bother much with my magic to a degree, only enough to protect myself from Hollows. And to seek revenge from the person who is responsible…" She looked up again. "But today proved that I am not strong enough if beating one Hollow took out a lot from me." She sighed then looked around with a bright smile, "Sorry – I usually don't think about getting stronger… just to keep the bloodline alive." Her smile dimmed slightly; "So far so good, I guess."

Urahara studied her keenly as she looked at Rukia, who began to explain why there were no Shinigami had come to help them on that fateful day.

"… all traveling into the human world had been suspended." Rukia said, "All I know is that one of the captains… Aizen-Taichou was the one who suggested it – and the General-Captain agreed…" Rukia frowned. "There was a lack of communication that day as well…" She frowned, "That day was very strange…"

Rei nodded; "I see." She shrugged; "Then, as long as I know that there was nothing you could have done, I will let it go." She said gently, "I can't go back to the past and fix what is wrong; I can only live on in their memory."

"That is a very grown up thing to say." Urahara said.

She frowned and looked at her cup again.

"Well!" Urahara said, "It's late, and some of us have school tomorrow!"

Rei glared up at the man.

"Off you go Rei-Chan!" He said waving his hands as if to shoo her away.

She got up and bowed, "Thank you." She said gesturing to her nose, "And it was nice meeting you all, maybe I'll come here more often."

Urahara got up as well, "If you ever need a place to train, Rei-Chan, you can train in our private grounds." He said.

"Thank you. See you around – Kuchiki-San." She said waving before she left.

They watched her leave.

Urahara fanned himself; "My, my… this was unexpected."

"Why is the Akitsu family important to Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

Urahara let out a long and dramatic sigh; "Akitsu, a name I thought I would never hear again." He sat down again. "A very long time ago, when Karakura didn't exist yet, there was a village that had a high concentration of Spirit Pressure." He said, "We don't know if it is true or not, but it is said the very first Akitsu woman was not even Human, it was said that she was from the elementals that roamed the earth, she had the ability to control the elements, Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. She could see the Hollows that attacked the people within the Village, and they – despite their high spiritual pressure – could not. So she took residence in their Shinto shrine, and claimed herself divine priestess and protector of the village… it is said that someone from Soul Society went to investigate this and met her… Amarante Akitsu." He trailed off before he continued; "That is when she struck the deal, that she would protect the village for as long as it stood, and in a way the Akitsu family was the first line of defense here in Japan… and in turn many great Shinigami have come from that Village. Or so it is said."

Rukia frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest, "What happened to the village?" She asked.

"Demolished, by Hollows – when I learned of what had happened – it was already too late." He said, his head bent as he remembered that horrific day, "Instead of that thriving and beautiful village there was a crater… I didn't know about the Menos Grande…" He frowned.

"How did Reina-San escape?" She asked.

"I think her explanation told us how, no?"

Rukia was silent.

For weeks Rei rarely saw Rukia and went to the Shop, she only went when she felt like she had nothing to do, most of the time she was studying as the exams were drawing nearer.

Rei threw her pen across the room and buried her face in her pillow, she hated Math, and it was obvious math hated her. '**_x_: _x2 + 1 = 0_**' The equation jeered at her as if saying; 'Ha ha, you can't solve me!'

She ran a hand through her hair, making it stand out even more than it already was. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"What is this?" A voice demanded.

Rei was sure they could hear her startled shriek all the way in down town Karakura, she then grabbed one of her pillows and threw it right at the offender. "Don't do that!" She yelled out.

Rukia smirked, "Did I scare you?"

Rei glared at her, crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from the Shinigami. "No." She huffed then turned to look at Rukia again, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to stay here." Rukia explained as if it was a dumb question to ask.

"Why?" Rei asked dryly.

"Because –"

"You want to watch me." Rei said with a frown.

Rukia nodded warily. It was true; Rukia was a little bit suspicious why Rei survived a full-scale Hollow attack accompanied by a Menos Grande. Urahara had teasingly said that if she didn't trust Rei then she should just live with her. Of course, he never expected her to do just that.

Rei sighed, "It was bound to happen, I guess." She got up and poked Rukia in her face.

"H-hey!" She exclaimed.

"Gigai?" Rei asked as she bent to looked at Rukia who nodded.

"I see." Rei sighed and stood up straight, "Let's see what we can set up for you." She said walking to her closet; she pushed it open to reveal a lot of clutter, "Let me see." Rei said scratching her leg, "There it is –" She pushed past a box, and an oddly shaped bag that was as tall as a person would be. Rukia watched oddly as Rei pulled out a strange metal thing, "There's one –" She said to Rukia, "Here… take this a bit."

"What is this?"

"Bed." Rei replied before she dove into the cluttered closet again, this time she pulled out something long and wide that looked like a mattress. She yanked and flew back as the mattress gave way, causing things to crash onto the floor, and Rei hit the wall with the mattress right on her, she pushed it off and it fell with a thump onto the worn grey carpet. "There." She said dusting herself off.

Rukia had abandoned the 'Bed' to look through the stuff. "What is all this?" She asked holding up a porcelain doll that looked like a geisha.

"…The belongings of the person who used to live here." Rei said. "The woman who took me in." She shrugged.

"Why don't you just throw it all away?" Rukia asked as she looked through a worn out album.

"…I can't." Rei said.

"Why not, just haul it all –"

"I promised I would wait for her children to come and take everything." Rei said as she tried to put everything away. "Her Spirit… before she went to Soul Society."

"Have they even tried to contact you?" Rukia asked as she sat on Rei's bed.

Rei sighed quietly and shook her head, "They only came to retrieve the will she left; they don't even care for this." She set the box down.

"Then throw it out."

Rei looked at Rukia, "The sole existence of my bloodline was because of an oath we too, when an Akitsu promises something, that Akitsu holds true until she draws her last breath." She set the last of the clutter back to its rightful place. "Right, let me show you around the house."

Rukia nodded and followed Rei.

"The apartment isn't that big." Rei informed her, "Small kitchen, small bathroom, small living room, and well – my room." She said gesturing around the small yet modernly decorated house, Rukia's eyes went to the mantle that looked like a small shrine. "My father's blades and my mother's headdress." She said notching Rukia's stare, "The last bits of them that I have…"

Rukia bowed to them before turning to Rei, "You're right, your house is small."

Rei rolled her eyes, "I have some dinner in the fridge, I ate a while ago – I'll go set up your bed, make yourself at home."

Rukia nodded and watched as the shorts-and-t-shirt clad girl walked back into the bedroom. She let her gaze sweep over the house, the walls needed repainting, but it seemed like Rei took care of that, the walls had paintings on them, all artistic and creative, the floors were hardwood but for Rei's room which was carpeted, and the bathroom was indeed tiny.

It was the morning of the math exam, Rei felt nervous, she barely understood the subject, and she didn't want to fail a single class. Rukia waved as Rei left the house, "Try not to trash the flat." Was the last thing Rei said before leaving.

"Morning, Rei." Ichigo said with a wave once she got to the class, most of the guys were standing outside.

"Ichigo." She replied with a weak grin.

Since Rei allowed Orihime and Tatsuki to befriend her, she had gotten along well with Ichigo, as well as his friend Sado – or as everyone called him. Chad. "Ready for the –" Ichigo started but they heard a cry down the hall.

Rei turned as she saw one of Ichigo's friends, Asano Keigo, running her way with his arms outstretched. "Good morning Rei-Chan! ICHIGOOO!"

All Ichigo had to do was step forward and put his arm up as the boy hit his arm and fell to the ground with a yelp.

Ichigo's other friend, Kojima Mizuiro, walked over with his usual gentle smile; "Good morning!"

Rei managed a grin. "Morning."

"Are you ready for the exam Rei-San?" He asked politely.

"No." She said truthfully, "I'm worried."

"I'm sure you'll do great, my Rei-Chan!" Keigo said as he got up, this earned him a punch to the side of his head from Ichigo.

Once the bell rang they made their way in. Rei made a bee-line to her desk as she sat down and began to dig through her bag for her pens. A short while later she waited patiently as the teacher handed out the exams. Once everyone received a paper, the teacher nodded; "You may begin."

The teacher didn't have to tell them twice, Rei uncapped her blue ball-point pen and looked down at the paper, the first question made her dizzy. 'Why don't they ever put 'What is 1+1 on these things?' She thought with a scowl.

Rei sighed and stared at the paper once half an hour had passed, most of the questions were unanswered, and what was answered were the simple questions. She was trying to answer a rather complicated looking question.

"The answer is two." A voice said from behind her.

Everyone looked up as Rei let out a strangled shriek, like she had been surprised. She blushed when she noticed everyone staring. "Sorry… the difficulty of this question startled me." She lied.

Once the attention was off her she glared at the source of the voice, Rukia stood there, wearing her Shinigami outfit, it was obvious that only Rei could see her. "Go away." Rei hissed under her breath.

"So this is a school, I've been stationed here for a while, but I've never been in one." Rukia walked between the students.

'I don't see why she felt like she should start now.' Rei thought dryly.

"Fascinating, we don't have classes like this in Soul Society." Rukia said. "Yes, we do have school there."

Rei rolled her eyes as Rukia sat on the corner of her desk, suddenly they both heard beeping. "Hollow." Rukia said, "Good luck!" She said before leaving through the open window.

She let out a huff before going back to focusing on her exam.

Later that day, after school, Rei was sitting in the shop because Rukia had forced her there due to Urahara requesting that she went. She stared at Urahara blankly as he finished telling her what he had found out; "They want me to… what?" She said.

"Rukia-San said that they want to meet you in Soul Society." Urahara said, "As the tradition for the past women of your family."

"Oh, when do I have to go?" She asked.

"Let's see – today is a Friday?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then you leave tonight."

"What?" She asked backing away from the table.

"Yes, you will leave tonight."

"What?" She exclaimed, "I don't want to go!"

"Oh, why not?" Urahara asked, "It's tradition!"

"I'll be going alone – I don't want to go alone!" She grumbled.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Urahara said, "You will have two Lieutenants come to escort you to Soul Society."

"Oh, I feel SO comforted." She replied dryly.

"Reina." Rukia said, "You will go because your mother did."

Rei sighed and frowned as she looked down at her lap.

Rukia knew that bringing up Arashi would definitely force Rei into going.

"Fine – I will go… but as Priestess, I have nothing to show who I am –"

"Oh, that is not a problem, Ururu, if you please?"

The little girl walked out into the room carrying an elaborate Priestess kimono. Rei nodded, "Fine." She got up and took the garment before she bowed and left to change.

* * *

Ah... Math... the bane of my existance... that and Physics X-D

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	4. Hoshi Chan

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]  


* * *

'Once upon a time, a long, long time ago when things like elementals actually roamed the world, there was one who watched over a town, ever night giant masked monsters would attack the town. Her name was Amarante, and she loved the town. One night as she watched the beasts snatch up a child Amarante made a decision, she chose to watch over the town and take the name Akitsu, Dragonfly, the creature of both elements… Water and Air. Just like Amarante was a person of two worlds, Human and Elemental. It is then did the Shinigami go into the town and seek out Amarante who they noticed was skilled at killing these beasts. It is then the deal was struck, that Amarante would protect the town, and in turn she and her family would be held in high honor amongst the Shinigami. From there started a long line of skilled women who bore the magic of the elemental Amarante, and as decided, whenever a new Akitsu took the place of her mother she would go to Soul Society to meet with the Shinigami who struck the deal… Shigekuni Yamamoto –Genryūsai.'

Rukia sat with her back to the door of the room Rei was changing in, "Do you know they say that Shigekuni Yamamoto –Genryūsai was from Kurohashi?"

"No." Rei said, "He must be really old."

"When you're dead, aging isn't as easy as when you were alive." Rukia smirked.

"How old are you?" Came the curious voice of Rei.

Rukia scoffed, "I stopped counting." She replied.

"Well." Rei said opening the door, "You look like you could be 10."

Rukia's eye twitched, "Say that again." She said getting up, she turned around and looked at Rei who was smirking at her.

Urahara joined them, "You must be going, it's almost time."

Rukia nodded and put her hand on her Zanpakutou, "Let's go."

It was dusk, and Rei was wearing the Kimono but her head was left unadorned, "Don't trash the house." She muttered to Rukia as they stood in the wooded area of the park, it was only the two of them in the clearing.

Rukia smirked, "I can't promise that I won't throw out all that junk you're hoarding." She said, "You made the promise… not me."

Suddenly a massive door appeared and they opened as a bright light seemed to engulf the gloomy park, they saw two Shinigami appear, one had red hair that was tied back, and tattoos on his forehead that was mostly concealed by the white bandana that was tied about his head, the other was a tall blond woman who had a pink sash about her shoulder. Rukia greeted them with a wave. "Rei, these are your escorts." She explained, "Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division, and this is Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the Tenth Division."

Rei bowed, "Nice to meet you."

They nodded and returned the gesture. "We have to get going." Renji said. "See you around, Rukia." He said waving to her.

Rei could tell by those few words that they were close friends. Matsumoto was idly standing by as Rei turned to Rukia, "Don't make me do this." She said.

"You have to – it's tradition." Rukia smirked.

Rei sighed miserably before turning back to look at Renji who was staring at her oddly.

"What?" She snapped.

He glared at her, "I heard priestesses are mild mannered and quiet."

"Doesn't mean you can stare at me." She huffed.

"Let's go." Matsumoto almost whined.

Rei nodded and clasped her hands together as she walked between the pair.

She blinked when they appeared in a long rocky tunnel, each Lieutenant grabbed an arm and rushed through is in an instant, she was almost dizzy when the set her down in what looked like a courtyard.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

"Seireitei." Matsumoto replied, "In Soul Society."

Rei looked around at the buildings, she never imagined a world for the dead would actually look like a city – she expected green fields and blue skies..

"This way, Akitsu-Sama." Renji said.

Rei felt like the honorific was forced, she understood – he was probably a whole lot older than she was, and he had to treat her like she was more important – and no doubt she looked like she didn't belong in the Kimono, especially with her wild hair and tattoo. She nodded and followed them to a building and then into a room where ten men and two women stood in two rows facing each other, and at the end sat an aged man. Rei assumed these were the captains of the thirteen divisions, and behind them stood their Lieutenants, and the aged man who sat facing the entrance was the Captain of the first division, Shigekuni Yamamoto -Genryūsai. Renji went to stand with a man who looked like a noble, and Matsumoto stood with a captain who looked to be older than thirteen. She felt reassured when Matsumoto winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. She saw another Shinigami with long black hair and an almost wicked glint in her eyes, obviously a Lieutenant as she stood behind a man with a gentle face and long white hair.

Rei tore her gaze away from the girl and then bowed to everyone within the room. "Thank you for your invitation Yamamoto –Genryūsai." She said.

"It was of utter importance that we knew who the new Akitsu was, Akitsu-San." He replied. He put his aged hands upon the staff that he held before him, "However, we shall not discuss anything today, but we shall wait for tomorrow, it is customary for the Akitsu to be familiar with Soul Society before anything is spoken that is of great importance."

"I see." She said.

The old man nodded and one by one the Captains began to leave as they walked past her, some looked at her oddly, others smiled. A large man was forced to stop by her as a little girl with pink hair stood looking up at Rei with a big smile, "Hello Hoshi-Chan!" She said.

"H-hoshi." Rei wondered.

The girl pointed at her face, "You are Hoshi-Chan!" She looked serious.

Rei's hand went to the star tattoo, "I – I see –"

"Yachiru." The large man growled.

"Coming Ken-Chan!" She said running off.

Rei blanched at how this Yachiru girl called the big intimidating man, 'Ken-Chan.'

Renji scowled as he made his way to Rei. "Looks like I have to baby sit you." He said sending a glare to Matsumoto who grinned widely and left with her Captain.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Rei said dryly.

He started walking away and she had to follow.

They walked in silence as she looked everywhere, trying to take it all in, "So where will I be staying through-out the duration of my stay?" She asked.

"Fourth Division." He replied gruffly.

"Oh." She said.

He looked away, then paused when he saw that she was not walking with him, he turned around and saw her standing away from him, "Am I annoying you Abarai-Fukutaichou?" She asked.

"Yes, you are." He replied without any hesitation.

"Well, I cannot say that I feel sorry for that." She said coolly. "It is you who have summoned me here, so if you do not stand my presence, you should have suggested that I remain where I was." She crossed her arms over her chest as she saw his eye twitch.

"Maybe I should have if I know some random annoying kid was the one who was coming." He retorted.

"Maybe I shouldn't be walking with an old geezer like you – you look kind of questionable to me." She said.

"Why you –" He said, realizing that there were evenly matched.

"Yes?" She said, realizing it too.

"Shut up." He growled before walking off.

She smirked and jogged to keep up with him, 'Rei-1 Abarai-0.' She thought. "So." She said, "What do you guys do around here?"

"Train." He said.

"And…?"

"Do paperwork."

"Oh come on, I know that there has got to be something you do when you have nothing to do." She said.

He ignored her.

She put her hands behind her back and began to skip alongside him. He stopped and looked at her, "What are you doing?"

She sighed dramatically, "You are so boring Abarai-San." She replied. "I have to entertain myself somehow."

He glared at her, she grinned brightly as she resumed skipping. "How old _are_ you?" He asked.

"Fifteen." She replied, "But I turn Sixteen in March." She said proudly.

He nodded.

She looked at his Zanpakutou, "What's its name?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"Curiosity." She replied simply.

"Zabimaru." He replied.

"Oh." She said.

They walked on in silence, "Who were the Captains?" She asked, "The ones in the meeting – I don't know their names… obviously." She looked up at him.

"I think you'll meet them tomorrow, by name."

"Oh." She played with the jade bit in her hair. "Are you good friends with Rukia?"

"Yeah." He said without elaboration.

"When did you meet her?" She asked.

"Before we went into the Academy." He replied.

"So, you grew up together." She said.

"Yes."

"You don't talk much, do you?" She asked.

He was silent.

"I see."

"You talk too much." He said.

"I do? Most of my friends say I don't talk enough." She said pensively.

"Go figure." He said dryly.

She fell silent as they walked on, "Where are we going?" She asked.

"4th Division barracks." He said.

"But I want to see Soul Society." She said.

He opened his mouth to speak but they heard someone calling out. "RENJI!" The voice was female.

They both turned and saw the girl Rei noticed in the assembly. She was running forward, arms waving excitedly; she didn't stop until she collided into Renji. He fell flat on his face while she stood in his place. "Hi!" She said.

Rei managed a smile, "Hello."

Renji got up and glared at the Shinigami who was looking at him, "Akitsu-Sama, this is Kurohane Shizuka."

Rei bowed. "Hello Kurohane-San." She said.

She rolled her eyes, "Just call me Shizuka." She said, "You're name?"

"Akitsu Reina."

"Reina-Chan, then – or what was it that Yachiru-Chan called you? Ah yes, Hoshi-Chan. Come on Hoshi-Chan _I_ will show you around Soul Society."

Rei was suddenly fearful of being alone with Shizuka. Especially since Renji was smirking at the suggestion. "Um – I think I'd like to rest in –"

"Oh, no _Hoshi-Chan_." Renji said, "I think this will be good for you."

She sent a glare his way as he walked away.

"So." Shizuka said, "Follow me!" She said walking off.

Rei had no choice but to follow.

They walked in silence, "You're not much of a talker, are you?" Shizuka asked her.

Rei smirked when she thought of her exchange with Renji, "I have my moments." She said.

Shizuka grinned. "Since you don't have to attend any meetings today, I guess I can take you to the tea-party."

"Tea-Party?" Rei wondered.

"The Shinigami Woman's Association weekly tea-party." Shizuka explained.

"Oh, I see…" She said.

Shizuka led her to a wall and opened a secret door in the ground, "Jump in."

"Are you serious?" Rei said.

"Yes." Shizuka said, "Ladies first!" She said pushing Rei in.

Rei gasped as she landed on a bunch of fluffy pillows, Shizuka landed right next to her, "See?"

They both got up, Shizuka walked before her; Rei got to study the Shinigami. They were both probably the same height, Shizuka's wavy black hair hung to her waist, her Zanpakutou hung at her waist, she noticed also noticed a wood panel at her hip that was attached to her Obi, it has the number 13 in it and its insignia was a snow-drop. "So you're the Lieutenant of the 13th division?" Rei asked.

"Yup." Shizuka replied, "Only recently though." She grinned, "Nobody thought I could make it."

"Why?" Rei asked.

Shizuka grinned oddly, "Let's just say sometimes I don't really want to train." She said as they reached a door, she knocked three times and it flew open. Yachiru flew out and launched herself at Shizuka, "Finally Kiki-Chan is here!" She noticed Rei, "And you brought Hoshi-Chan too!"

They walked in, Rei saw several women there, as well as the kind-faced captain of the 4th division, and the short-haired captain if the 2nd.

"Everyone, this is Hoshi-Chan!" Yachiru declared.

Rei opened her mouth but Shizuka shook her head sharply.

The kind-faced Captain walked over to them, "Welcome, Akitsu Reina." She said, "I am Unohana Retsu, captain of the 4th division."

Rei bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you."

Unohana-Taichou led her forward, "This is Ise Nanao, the lieutenant of the 8th Division, under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, and Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association." She said gesturing to a woman who had black hair and blue eyes that hid behind her glasses. She then moved to a petite woman, who had green eyes and black hair with slightly parted bangs a long braid, "This is Kurotsuchi Nemu, the lieutenant of the 12th Division serving under Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri." She then gestured to a woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair was worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. "This is Suì-Fēng-Taichou, of the 2nd Division." She then gestured to Matsumoto who was waving. "You already know Matsumoto Rangiku, Lieutenant of the 10th Division under Hitsugaya Toshiro."

A short girl with blond hair and grey eyes jumped up, she had a white collar under he Shinigami robes, as well as white gloves; she saluted Rei. "I'm Kotetsu Kiyone! Co-3rd Officer in the 13th Division, under Ukitake-Taichou! Nice to meet you Akitsu-Sama!"

Rei heard Shizuka mutter; "Kiss-up."

Rei politely put a hand over her mouth and chuckled, mostly because she heard Shizuka.

A woman with grey hair which was styled in a way almost identical to Rei's stood up and smiled, "Kotetsu Isane, lieutenant of the 4th division under Unohana-Taichou."

Rei noticed Yachiru going at a bowl full of brightly colored candies.

"And Hinamori Momo." Rangiku said gesturing to the shyest of the group; she was small with black hair pulled up in a bun, "lieutenant of the 5th division under Aizen Sōsuke."

"And I'm Kusajishi Yachiru –" Yachiru started, her mouth full of candy, "Lieutenant of the 11th division under Ken-Chan!"

"Zaraki Kenpachi." Shizuka muttered.

"Oh." Rei looked around the room, "Where is this?"

"Kuchiki Manor." Shizuka replied, "Byakuya – that's Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th division – gets so mad when he finds us… it's funny." She said with a bright grin, "But he's busy today – so he won't find us."

"H-how do you know that?" Rei asked.

Rangiku smirked, "Shizuka is obsessed with the captain –"

"I am not obsessed!"

"She knows his schedule – she stalks him –"

"Ok, so maybe a little – I don't stalk." Shizuka said.

"No, you stalk." Rangiku smirked.

"I stalk because I care." Was the final answer.

"Now, shall we begin?" Nanao asked.

"Yes." Unohana said as she sat at the round table that had been set there.

Rei sat between Shizuka and Rangiku, "First thing is first." Nanao said, "We still have yet to acquire pictures of Kuchiki-San, and proper pictures of the others."

"Its not my fault that Byakuya finds some place to go every time I'm in the vicinity." Shizuka shrugged.

"Stalker." Rangiku said, masking it with a cough.

Shizuka sent her a glare. Rei felt slightly out of place.

After a while Unohana and Isane told Rei that she could accompany them since she was staying in the 4th division barracks.

She was ready to walk but Unohana sheathed her Zanpakutou, she said something and the blade disappeared and began a massive green monster, "Whoa." Rei said.

"This is my Zanpakutou Minazuki in its Shikai form." Unohana explained, "It serves as transportation as well as heals the injured."

Rei decided that she very much liked traveling via Minazuki.

She noticed the barracks were just beyond the infirmary, Isane explained that people in the squad all live there.

"So, are there personal apartments?" Rei asked Isane.

"No, usually people live in the barracks of their divisions, and those who don't are either noble or the Spirits in Rukongai."

"Where do the Nobles live?"

"Special places in Rukongai." She explained, "Here's your room. Someone will come and collect you in the morning; you will have breakfast in the 1st Division with the Captains and Lieutenants at 8 a.m sharp, then at 10 a.m there will be the meeting to discuss your situation; that will go on until Noon, then at 3 p.m you will attend a –"

Rei gently waved her hand and grinned, "I never liked schedules, I prefer to be told tomorrow – or else I'll probably miss everything."

Isane nodded and smiled, "You'll find spare clothes in that closet –" She gestured to the doors on one of the walls, "Good night."

"Thank you. And Good night."

Rei walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She looked around at the bare room; there was a bed, a night-stand, an armchair, and a vanity. One of the walls had a built-in closet. She smiled at the simplicity of the room which was bigger than her own, slowly she began to remove the robes, once she was done she was in a simple white Yukata, she made her way to the bed and got under the covers.

It had been a while since she's been anywhere but Karakura. Now that she was alone she felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, he hand went to the dragonfly pendant. 'Mother.' She thought, 'This is all so overwhelming, nobody ever cared about me before… now I am someone everybody wants to know… or at least here in Soul Society… what do they expect of me?' She let out a sigh, for the first time in a long time she felt guilty, guilty that she hadn't worked on her abilities as she should have, had she kept training like she did when she was younger she would have been one of the strongest of the Akitsu clan since Amarante. Or that is what her mother told her when she was seven years of age. 'When I get back.' She thought, 'I will go to Urahara's every day just to train – I will become stronger… and I will avenge my mother, father, and town.'

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, slipping into the world of her dreams.

* * *

I hope I'm not making the character too OOC... how are they? (I'm not talking about my OC's because my OC's could be OOC and you wouldn't know... now would you?)

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	5. Busy

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Shizuka knocked on Rei's door, it was exactly 7:15 and Rei had to be ready for the breakfast with the Captain. She knocked again when there was no reply, "Hoshi-Chan?" She called out. Still nothing, Shizuka rolled her eyes and barged into the room. Rei was still asleep, Shizuka rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed, she sucked in a big breath and yelled; "Wake up!"

Rei sat up, her eyes wide and still clouded with sleep as her hair stuck out everywhere. "Who ate the last muffin?" She cried out.

Shizuka chuckled and patted Rei's head, "Wake up Hoshi-Chan."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"7:15 –"

Rei instantly jumped out of bed and pushed Shizuka out o the room, exactly five minutes later Rei was dressed an ready. "Let's go."

Shizuka chuckled and led her to the 1st division barracks.

The captains and lieutenants were already there, when Rei walked in they all got up and bowed, she returned the gesture and saw the only empty spot was at the other end of the long table, facing Yamamoto-Genryusai. She sat down and looked around as all eyes were on her; she managed a week smile, "Apologies for my tardiness." She said. "I had quite a busy day –"

She saw Rangiku waving her hands, telling her not to say anything about the meeting.

"Now we speak, Akitsu-San." Yamamoto-Genryusai said.

Rei fell silent, then she spoke up realizing she did not know most of the captains, and the large man… Ken-Chan… sort of scared her. "Forgive me Yamamoto-Genryusai, but before we begin I would like to know who I am addressing." She said, remembering all of those movies she saw about nobles and how they kept their backs perfectly straight while sitting Seiza*, while remembering to speak in Keigo**.

"Very well." The aged man said.

Rei realized they sat in a particular order, the captains of the even numbered divisions sat to the Genryusai's left, and the captains of the odd numbers sat to his right.

"Suì-Feng, Captain of the 2ndDivision." Suì-Feng-Taichou said.

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda Marechiyo." The large man that sat beside her said.

"Captain Ichimaru Gin, of the 3rdDivision, nice ta meet ya." Said a silver haired captain, his smile unsettlingly like a fox, something about him sent unpleasant chills down Rei's spine.

"Lieutenant Kira Izuru." Said the blonde beside him, he had a kind face, needless to say Rei felt like she could trust him more than his captain.

"Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4thDivision." Unohana said. Rei fought the urge to wink at the kind-faced captain.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane." Isane said with a grin.

"Aizen Sōsuke, Captain of the 5thDivision." Said the man with glasses upon his face, Rei didn't know why his name sounded familiar, he had a gentle smile that put her at ease, she decided that he had a nice face.

"Lieutenant Hinamori Momo." Said shy Momo.

"Captain Kuchiki Byakuya of the 6thDivision." Said the noble looking captain, out of the corner of her eye Rei saw Shizuka sigh and set her elbow in the butter. The silver haired captain beside her sighed but shook his head with a small smile.

"Lieutenant Abarai Renji." Renji said with a smirk.

Rei suppressed the urge to make a face his way, 'I have to be dignified.' She thought, an evil smirk made its way to her lips despite herself, but it quickly disappeared as she turned her attention to the 7th Division captain.

"Komamura Sajin, Captain of the 7thDivision." Rei wondered why he wore a mask and gloves. She slightly frowned at the thought then smiled and nodded.

"Lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon." She nodded to the man who wore sunglasses, she felt like telling him that the sun was outside, but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Kyoraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th Division." He spoke with a slight drawl, like he was bored – or just plain lazy.

"Lieutenant Ise Nanao." Nanao said stiffly.

Kyoraku said something like, 'Lighten up Nanao-Chan.' But it was so quiet Rei wasn't even sure if she heard it.

"Captain Tōsen Kaname of the 9th Division." Spoke the man who also wore sunglasses and an orange scarf about his neck.

"Lieutenant Hisagi Shūhei." Rei looked at the speaker and nodded, he had two tattoos on his face; she inwardly smirked and remembered what Tatsuki asked her on the first day of school. She saw the Lieutenant's eyes sweep over her star before he smirked.

"Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the 10thDivision." Said the white haired kid, to Rei he looked like a child who needed a nap very badly, or a time out. She had the oddest feeling that he could read her mind because his scowl deepened, and that was when she realized her expression might have given her thoughts away, she blushed and looked at Rangiku.

"Matsumoto Rangiku." She said pointing to herself.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, 11thDivision." Said the large and scary man otherwise known as 'Ken-Chan.' Or as Rei had begun to think of him as 'Kenny'.

"Hoshi-Chan knows me!" Yachiru declared through a mouth full of cookies.

Rei smiled and nodded.

"CaptainKurotsuchi Mayuri of the 12th Division."

'So this is Nemu-San's… Captain?' Rei was terrified of the man… person… thing – she wasn't quite she what he was.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu." Said soft-spoken and almost vacant Nemu.

"Ukitake Jūshirō, Captain of the 13thDivision." Said Shizuka's captain, he had such a gentle face he seemed almost fragile.

"Lieutenant Kurohane Shizuka." Shizuka said brightly.

"Nice to meet you all." Rei said then she finally looked at Yamamoto-Genryusai, "Now we may begin."

"As your duty as one of the Akitsu, you're charge shall be Karakura town."

'Wow, way to dive into the subject.' She thought, "I understand, however, regrettably I am not in the prime of my strength." She said.

"That is not our problem. It is your duty, Akitsu Reina, to be strong, you have had fifteen years to become as strong as your mother before you… why have you not done just that?"

"Forgive me." She said, her anger rising, "I did not know I was still to baby-sit the people of a town that no longer exists." She said.

"It is your duty to ready for your position." He said, unfazed by her retort. "To protect whichever city or town you reside in with a high-concentration of Spiritual pressure."

"May I remind you, Genryusai, that I have been living with a woman who did not know a thing about the Spiritual world, save for what her traditions taught her, until I was the age of 12 when she passed away. From the young age of eight I have been without mentor." She said, her hand curled tightly on the fabric of her kimono, Shizuka noticed her knuckles turn white. "So forgive me if I sound presumptuous, but I do not think that I should be held accountable for a town that –"

Captain Kuchiki spoke up. "The law states that each Akitsu, since Akitsu Amarante, must protect and watch over whichever town she has taken to care for, and if she refuses then the consequences are dire."

Rei looked down, suddenly feeling like a child who was being told to eat something it did not want to eat. She then looked up again, "How am I to protect if I cannot fight properly?" She replied almost icily, "What happens when a foe will come- and there are none to help?" She frowned, "My mother, despite all her skill, fell all too easily… how do I know that when it matters you will not send back-up?" She felt the anger coil in her stomach like an angry snake. She realized that she was being to forward, she looked down and closed her eyes while counting to ten before she looked up again. "Forgive me." She said finally, "It is just that I feel overwhelmed by your request, I never expected so much to happen in so little time." She then bowed her head.

Yamamoto-Genryusai remained silent.

She looked up at the others and saw they were all staring at her intently. She blushed and looked away. "I will fulfill my duty as the last of the Akitsu Clan." She said, "And will assume responsibility of Karakura." She let out a sigh, "As well as train to achieve my fullest potential."

"Know this, Akitsu Reina, we will not send you alone. Akitsu Arashi's death was indeed a most tragic loss that should not have happened." The aged Captain spoke, "By the end of this day you will have people ready to join you in Karakura, and will leave with you when you return to the Human World."

She looked back at him, "Thank you, Genryusai." She said.  
Once the meeting was over, Rei realized that they had made the breakfast the meeting as well, 'I've been in there from 8 until noon.' She thought.

Suddenly she heard a voice say, "Frowns aren't beautiful, you know?"

She rolled her eyes and turned around, there two men stood, one had a bald head that shined in the sunlight, she paused and was dazzled by the sheen his baldness gave off. "So… shiny." She said.

The owner looked annoyed, "Oi, kid, stop staring."

"Oddly, I can't look away." She said sounding dazed.

Renji happened to be walking by as he spotted this. "Oi, kid." He said to Rei.

She scowled, "Don't call me kid, geezer."

"Say that to my face!" He said.

"Geezer!" She said pointing at him, "You old creepy Geezer!"

"Why you little." He started, "I'm not old!"

"So you claim." She said with a smirk. "And you are so rude." She then said, her tone very similar to a mother scolding her toddler son, "You haven't introduced me to your friends!"

His eye twitched as he forced her to turn around.

The man with a bob and feathers on his eyebrow and eye brushed his hair back and smiled vainly, "I am Ayasegawa Yumichika." He said.

"Baldy?" She then said.

Baldy looked irritated. "Madarame Ikkaku."

"Can I call you baldy?"

"No."

She then turned to look at Renji, "Why are you still here?" Ikkaku and Yumichika took this chance to leave, when she turned around again she frowned, "Oh, they left."

She had no other option but to join Renji. "You know, you've got guts kid." He said.

She scowled but chose to question why.

"Because." He said, "Yamamoto-Genryusai doesn't like it when people go up against the rules."

"I didn't go against the rules." She said, "I tried to tip-toe around them." She shrugged, "There is a difference."

"Like I said, you've got guts." He said.

She then frowned, "It doesn't matter if I have guts or not." She said, "I'm not strong enough to protect all of Karakura." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's why you've gotta train." He said, "And be stronger."

"Who made you a cheer-leader?" She asked with a scowl.

"Shaddup." He said with a scowl.

She stared at the ground. "So… if I don't fight – if I don't protect…"

"A lot of people are gunna die." He said. "Some of them might even be your friends."

She sighed, "And I just made them, too…" She frowned.

He looked at her.

"That's what sucks, you know?" She said, "Being the last of something… puts all the pressure on you – and you have to face everything alone." She shrugged, "Well – I guess it can't be helped. When I get back I'm going to have to train… and push my limit so I can get stronger."

"You are so weird." He said.

She didn't respond to that.

"What?" He said, "No smart reply?" He scoffed.

She looked up at him seriously, "If you knew what it was like, you would be weird too." She said. She then looked away, "Well – I have to go; apparently according to Isane-San I have a very busy schedule." She said, "You be a good boy." She said reaching up to pat his head.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some sort of dog." He growled.

She waved and walked off.

He watched her leave with a frown. 'Were all Akitsu this confusing?'

She walked down the street, her mind running a mile a minute. 'What have I gotten into?'

Just as expected that day was full of things to do, and Shinigami to meet.

She had finally retired to her room and began to change out of her Kimono when Shizuka barged in with Rangiku. "Hoshi!" They said in unison.

"Can't you see I'm changing?" She yelled.

"Well, get dressed again, you're going out with us!" Shizuka said brightly.

"Uhh… no – I'm tired –"

"Oh come on." Rangiku whined, "It's only to the 10th division barracks."

Rei sighed. "Fine." She grumbled fixing the kimono, "You're worse than Orihime."

"Who?"

Rei shook her head. "No one."

Both women dragged her to the barracks, when the entered a room Rei saw Hisagi, Kira, and Renji all sitting around a table.

"Don't kill me!" Rei said, "I'm too important to die!"

"She can't be here." Renji said.

"Why not?" Shizuka demanded as she pulled out bottles of Sake.

"You're drinking?" She said sounding appalled, "I'm underage!"

"You? Underage?" Shizuka said. "No way."

"I'm only 15 – plus… I don't drink."

Rangiku scoffed. "Everyone drinks."

"Not me."

"Then just sit here and watch." Shizuka smirked.

Rei let her head drop to the table with a thump, "Help me."

Half an hour into the 'Party' Rangiku and Shizuka were singing loudly. Rei watched, wishing she had a video camera.

Kira had fallen asleep, and Hisagi was sitting as still as Renji. It was obvious the two had better tolerance.

"Do you know who's missing?" Shizuka asked loudly, "Kyoraku-Taichou… now he's a fun man to drink with – mew." She giggled. "Mew." It was obvious she liked the way her 'Mew' sounded.

"I should go." Hisagi said.

"Bye~!" Rangiku and Shizuka chorused together before Shizuka went back to her constant 'Mew's.

Rei almost got up, "Don't leave me!" She begged.

He waved and left.

"Nooo!"

"Why do you want to leave Hoshi-Cha~n?" Rangiku said throwing her arms around Rei's neck.

"Matsumoto!" An angry voice said, the door flew open and the young Captain of the 10thdivision stood there, glaring openly at his Lieutenant, Shizuka, Renji, and the unconscious Kira.

"Taichou!" She beamed, not letting go of Rei.

Hitsugaya-Taichou scowled, "Unhand Akitsu-San." He said, "Abarai, you will escort her back to the 4th division barracks."

Renji got up and nodded.

"But Taichou!" Rangiku said, "Rei's had nothing to drink!"

The captain's eye twitched.

"Abarai." He said.

Renji got up and nodded, Rei pried Rangiku off her and followed him out of them room.

"I hope I didn't get them in trouble." She said once they were outside.

"Nah." Renji said, "All though, it probably wasn't very smart of you to come."

"I was forced." She replied with a huff.

He was silent. After a short while he spoke up, "You didn't look too happy about your new job." He said.

She shrugged, "… it's sort of hard to explain." She said, "How I was feeling at the time."

"Well, look at it this way, you're on pay-roll." He said.

"I… what?"

"Technically you're working for Soul Society." He said, "Your mom was on pay roll too." He fell silent.

"Did you know her?" She asked.

"I met her once." He nodded.

She smiled gently, "Wasn't she the nicest person you could ever meet?"

"Yeah…" He said.

"Do you know who might be going back with me to Karakura?" She asked.

"Probably a Lieutenant." He replied. "So they don't have to send more than one person."

"Oh." She said, "You -?"

"No." He deadpanned. "Are you only chatty with me? According to Kurohane you're really quiet." He said.

"… I guess because you're quiet whenever I'm around." She grinned.

He glared at her.

* * *

The following day Rei had nothing to do, so she chose to explore Seireitei alone, she walked about and was not bothered until she was summoned so that she could go home at around noon.

She stood facing Yamamoto-Genryusai, "I thank you for hosting me." She said.

"Remember, Akitsu-San, that now you are no different then one of the Shinigami in the eyes of Soul Society, if you go against the ruled you will be treated in the same way." He put his gnarled hands on his staff, "Remember that well, Akitsu-San."

She nodded.

"Wait!" They heard a familiar voice.

Shizuka ran their way, carrying a big bag on her back, "Shizuka?"

She dropped the bag and grinned brightly, "Yeah, me!" She said, "I'm going with you."

Rei spotted Renji smirking her way.

The massive door opened and both Shizuka and Rei passed through.

Rukia was lounging on Rei's couch, she nearly jumped three feet in the air when the door flew open in Rei barged in, "YOU!" She said pointing at Rukia.

"W-What did I do?" Rukia squeaked.

"You forced me to go! Now I'm under the employment of old Yama-ji."

"Shhh!" A voice said, "I swear that old coot can hear across dimensions."

"Shizuka?" Rukia said.

"Ah, Rukia-Chan!" Shizuka said brightly, "Long time no see!"

"So you guys know each other?" Rei asked as she went into the kitchen.

"Duh, we're on the same squad." Shizuka said.

Rei sighed, "Rukia… take Shizuka to Urahara-San." She said.

"Ok." Rukia said.

"Who's Urahara?" Shizuka asked.

"Oh, you'll know when you meet him." Rei replied. "I'm going to take a shower."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Come on Shizuka! Let's go!" She said quickly pulling her fellow Shinigami out of the house.

"What's the rush?" Shizuka asked.

"I might have done something Rei won't be too pleased with –"

"RUKIA!" Rei yelled.

"RUN!" Shizuka said pulling Rukia along.

Back inside Rei now stared at her clutter-free closet, 'That –' She thought, then paused to think about it, she shrugged and went about her business as if nothing happened.

* * *

*Seiza is when they sit with their legs tucked under them, and their backs straight

** Keigo means proper speech

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	6. Nee San

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Monday morning Ichigo stood at his desk, he looked at the door as Rei walked in, and with her was a girl with long black hair and bangs that were clipped to the side.

Rei led the girl to Ichigo who nodded, "Rei."

"Good morning Ichigo." She said.

"Good morning Rei-Chan!" Orihime said as she joined them, "Who's your friend?"

"This is… my sister." Rei introduced, "Shizuka."

"I didn't know you had a sister!" Orihime said.

"I don't." Rei muttered but smiled anyways, "She was studying abroad." She turned to Shizuka, "Shizuka, this is Inoue Orihime, and Kurosaki Ichigo."

Shizuka grinned, "Hey! Did you know Ichigo means strawberry?"

His ever present scowl deepened.

Rei smirked, "It does?"

Ichigo glared at Rei who grinned innocently.

"Rei-CHAAN!" Someone cried out.

Shizuka turned around and saw Keigo running with his arms held out; he kept speeding forward until the fist of Ichigo stopped him.

"Good morning Asano-San." Rei said.

"S-so formal." The boy choked out as he laid face first on the ground. He got up and began to bat his eyes at Shizuka, "And who is this lovely young –" He grunted as her fist met his stomach.

"Name's Shizuka." She said with a bright smile.

"N…nice to meet you." He grunted.

Shizuka nodded over to someone, "Why's that nerd staring at you?" She asked Rei.

"Huh?" Rei asked.

"Him, four-eyes." Shizuka said, not bothering to be quiet.

"That's Ishida Uryuu." Rei said. She frowned slightly.

"What?" Shizuka asked.

Her eyes flicked to Ichigo whose attention had shifted to Keigo. "I…" She quickly looked around, "He saw me… the other day…"

"Ooh." Shizuka said simply.

"Let's just get through this day." Reisaid, "We have things to do after school."

And one of those things was moving into the new house Soul Society had provided for her; apparently her flat wasn't good enough to host two Shinigami and her.

The day seemed to inch along slowly, until finally it was the end of it. Rei and Shizuka waved to Orihime, Ichigo, and Tatsuki before going down a separate way.

They walked to the small flat and saw Rukia sitting outside on a big box and in sloppy writing Rei's name was written on it. "You have the handwriting of a five year old." She said dryly.

Rukia glared at her, "Everything is packed up." She pointed to another box just behind her.

"Fine." Rei said grabbing one; Shizuka grabbed the other as they made their way down the street to the new address.

They walked for about ten minutes before the reached the building; they entered and saw that the inside was just as nice as the outside was, "Wow." Rei said.

"I think it's 'cause you're noble." Shizuka said.

"Which floor?" Rei asked.

Rukia looked down at the paper in her hand, "Three."

They went into the elevator and hit the button for the third floor. They felt their stomachs lurch as it glided upwards and then stop. Once they stepped out they saw two doors on each side of the landing, Rukia pointed to the one on the left, "That one." She pulled out the key and walked over to it. After two clicks the door flew open to reveal a spacious looking apartment, the three walked in bearing identical slack-jawed expressions. "Wow." They all breathed out.

Shizuka dropped the box and ran off, "I call this room!" She said diving into the closest room.

Rei rolled her eyes and walked to the one at the end of the hall. Rukia also claimed one of the rooms.

Rei walked into the room and opened the door, inside the furnishings were classy just like the rest of the house, and one thing she noticed were the dragonflies etched everywhere. "I wonder whose room this is." She said sarcastically. She set her box down and looked around; she walked to the closet and saw that it was full of Kimonos and Yukatas. "Seriously Yama-Ji… do you really think I'm going to run around in these all day?" She snorted. She shut it and then saw the dresser, there was a small picture, it looked like it was out of a history book, she walked over to it and picked up the brown frame; the woman was drawn in black ink. She looked at the writing and saw 'Amarante' She frowned, 'Amarante… Akitsu Amarante?'

"Nee-Chan!" Shizuka said bounding in, "Hey! Who's that? She looks just like you! Is that you?"

"…Akitsu Amarante." Rei said. "The very first Akitsu… she was an elemental…" She touched the face with her fingertips, "She is the root of our magic."

"Wow, you have elemental blood huh?"

Rei didn't say anything. Shizuka was right; she bore an uncanny resemblance to Amarante… just like her grandmother was.

"Nee-Channnn~" Shizuka whined, "I'm hungry."

Rei rolled her eyes and set the photo down, "I'll make us dinner before we go to Urahara's." She said before walking out of the room.

Rei was looking through the cabinets in the big kitchen as she pulled out things that might be edible; Shizuka sat at the island and stared at Rei.

"Why would Soul Society pay for this nice place for me?" Rei asked.

"Well, you are sort of a big deal." Shizuka said, "With what happened to you, you could easily turn on the Good-Guys, so… in a way, they are buying your favor."

Rei snorted, "I wouldn't go to the bad side."

Shizuka waved her hands, "Shh Nee-Chan!" Shizuka said, "Don't let them hear you, I like this place!"

Rei rolled her eyes and went back to preparing the meal. "Where's Rukia?" She asked.

"Urahara's." Shizuka said. "Something about getting you a phone or something."

"Phone?" Rei asked.

Shizuka pulled out a sleek looking cell-phone, "This lets us know when Hollows are around." She explained, "And helps us keep in touch."

Rei sighed, "This is too much too fast."

"No one told you to be born an Akitsu." Shizuka shrugged.

Rei fell silent and went back to work.

After a simple dinner the pair made their way to the shop.

Rei saw Jinta and Ururu sweeping outside, rather Ururu was sweeping, and Jinta sat back. "Hey, slacker!" Rei said.

He glared at her, "I'm not a slacker, you woman!"

"Ooh." Shizuka said, "Is that the best you can come up with?" She quickly pulled the boy in a head lock and ground her knuckles into his head.

Rei grinned and walked into the shop, "Hello!" She called out.

"Hello Akitsu-Dono." Tessai said.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, where is Urahara-San?" She asked.

"Waiting for you in the training grounds." Tessai said pointing to the trapdoor.

"Thanks." She said as she went to it and began her descent.

As she began to climb down she kept her eyes trained on the metal bars. "Ah, Rei-Chan!" Urahara's voice said.

Rei scowled as she heard his voice, 'Shut up.' She thought.

"You came!"

"I have no choice." She replied dryly.

Urahara laughed, "True –" He chuckled, "How long will you take up there?"

"I'll come down at my own pace!" She yelled down at him. "Don't rush me you old coot!"

"Goin down!" Shizuka's voice came from above.

Rei looked up and her eyes widened, "Shizuka – NO!" She yelled as the Shinigami began to slide down the ladder with her hands and feet barely on the metal, she quickly gained momentum and as she slid she crashed into Rei causing them both to fly the rest of the way down.

"Oh my." Urahara said as he walked over to them, they were in a heap and Rei was yelling furiously at Shizuka to get off her.

"Sorry Nee-Chan." Shizuka said as she rolled off Rei.

Rei sat up and glared at Shizuka who was now up and dusting herself off.

"Rei-Chan… are you ready to become an Akitsu?" Urahara said.

"I always was an Akitsu…" She began to grumble under her breath.

She blinked as Urahara suddenly appeared right in front of her; half his face hidden by his fan, his eyes had a scary glint in them, "What was that… Rei-Chan?" He asked.

"S-Sorry… U-Urahara-San." She said.

He got up and pointed to a spot, "Twenty push-ups… now!" He said.

"WHAT? That has nothing to do with my training!" She yelled.

He chuckled, "I know – I just wanted to say it."

She scowled and got up as she dusted off her black pants and went to her usual spot.

She was training herself to use one element at a time. Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. She had started with Earth since it was the easiest most stable element she could begin with.

Shizuka, Rukia, and Urahara sat watching her train, they all saw the dirt move to her will, and the rocks float about.

"Arashi-San could make a mountain bend to her will." He said.

"Do you think she will ever be that great?" Shizuka asked looking at Rei who had a determined frown on her face.

"No." Urahara said.

Both girls looked at him.

"The Akitsu line weakens with every generation." He explained, "It is because each Akitsu is but half of the Akitsu her mother was before her. Rei-Chan will not be as great as her mother, but I don't doubt that she will be great in her own right."

"Stop talking about me!" Rei yelled over at them.

Urahara waved his fan about, "But we're saying nice things about Rei-Chan!" He called back.

"It's distracting!"

"Aw! You're blushing!" He called back.

"Shut up!" She said.

"Fine! We'll only say evil things about Rei-Chan!" He said.

"Don't say anything at all!"

"My… so angry." He said.

They all quickly dodged a flying boulder.

"And such a temper."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. "Let me concentrate!"

They fell silent and watched her as she held out her hands and made a circle with them, suddenly a green ball materialized in her hands, the braid that hung behind her hair began to wave about madly and the jade was slapping against her cheek, and her eyebrows were furrowed deeply. "Release." She murmured, a jet of green light flew out of her hand and right into the mountain facing her, leaving a nice round hole going right through it.

She heard clapping from behind her, she turned to glare at whoever it was and saw Urahara, "Well done, Rei-Chan, it seems you've just about mastered earth, but tomorrow you work on water."

She blinked and looked around at the desert training ground, "And how will we do that exactly, I can't yet control the water in the air, that requires great skill."

He opened his fan and hid half of his face with it, "You'll see."

"Geezer." She grumbled.

She winced as he brought his fan down on her head. "Now, now Rei-Chan, Tessai has tea ready for all of us."

She rubbed her head as they made their way to the ladder.

After a cup of tea, and Urahara saying he would not let slackers come to his shop, Rei and Shizuka had to go home to study.

The following morning the girls walked to school and found their friends waiting at the gates, Orihime waved to them, "Rei-Chan! Shizuka-Chan!"

Shizuka waved, "Orihime-Chan!" They walked over to them, "Good morning everyone." She said brightly.

Rei nodded, "Good morning."

They all walked in together. Orihime looked at Rei, "You look kind of pale Rei-Chan." She said sounding concerned.

"Don't worry about it." Rei said with a grin, "I was up late studying."

Ichigo looked at her, "I never took you for a nerd, Rei."

"Shut up Kajitsu-Tan."

He turned to her, a dangerous glare fixed upon her, "What did you call me?"

She grinned, "Ka-Ji-Tsu." She said, annunciating every syllable perfectly, "Tan."

"Why you." He started.

She gestured to Shizuka, "Nee-San put the idea in my head." She said simply.

"You two…" He growled.

Rei smirked and walked ahead.

"Rei-Chan made a joke!" Keigo almost squealed.

* * *

Reiscribbled absentmindedly in her History book. Suddenly something began to vibrate in her sock, she bent down and pulled out the sleek silver phone and then she opened it. 'Hollow alert.' She thought then looked up at Shizuka who was looking at her phone under the desk as well. Rei was first to speak up, "Miss, I – uhh… may I go to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Yes, hurry up." The teacher said dully.

Shizuka was much more dramatic; she clutched her stomach and fell off her chair, "Oh my stomach!" She groaned out, "I think I have Apendiousus!" She cried out.

Rei rolled her eyes, making a mental note to tell her it was 'Appendicitis.' She ran out of the building as she tucked the phone back into her sock. A short while later Shizuka appeared in her Shinigami clothes, "It's Appendicitis." Rei said.

"Shut up, it worked didn't it?" Shizuka asked with a grin.

"I guess. Where did you put your Gigai?"

"Bathroom, shoved it in a stall." She said simply.

Rei nodded, "Where's the signal coming from?"

Shizuka checked her phone, "Um…" She did quick calculations, "Karakura shopping district." She said.

Rei frowned, "Full of people, we aren't going to be able to fight – at least I won't people can see me!"

"We'll draw them away." Shizuka said.

"No duh." Rei said.

"Let's see if you can keep up." Shizuka said and disappeared with the blink of an eye.

"Show-Off." Rei grumbled. "You just wait."

Urahara had explained that once she mastered her abilities she would be able to use them to her will, and one of the first things she wanted to accomplish was to fly.

She ran to the shopping district and stopped to catch her breath, but that was cut short when she saw where the Hollows were. "Jin." She said running to the shop. Shizuka was successfully keeping the hollows out, but something was wrong.

"Reina!" Shizuka yelled, "Get over here! I have to perform Soul Burial here!"

'W…who?' She wondered but ran to help anyways.

"They won't be drawn away." Shizuka informed her, "So finish this quickly."

Rei nodded and quickly looked around, she saw a line of trees on either side of her, she quickly dropped, 'I can do this attack again.' She thought, 'This time it's much stronger because I practiced.' She closed her eyes and could feel her ability at work.

She could feel the roots grow and twist, when she opened her eyes they shot out of the ground and wrapped around the hollows, people shrieked as they saw the roots seemingly wrap around thin air, they barely noticed the teenager sitting on the ground, staring up at the roots' progress.

Rei then spoke one word. "Crush."

The roots tightened with a sickening snap and all the hollows vanished. She pulled her hands back and saw the roots untwist themselves and return to the ground. She ran into the shop and saw Shizuka sheath her Zanpakutou. "Who did you –" Rei stopped when she saw old man Jin on the floor. "J-Jin-San." She squeaked.

Shizuka looked at her, "He died peacefully." She said, "I guess he had a decent amount of Spiritual Pressure for the Hollows to attack."

Rei sat down by the body and gently slid his eyes shut.

"You knew him?" She asked.

Rei nodded, "He was one of the few people to show me kindness before I met everyone." She choked out. "I used to work here."

"He's in Soul Society now." Shizuka said.

Rei was silent as she gently held the old man's hand.

"Does he have any family?" She asked, "Someone to come for the body?"

Rei nodded, "A son… in Tokyo." She said. "…I'll give him a call…" She got up and went to the phonebook that was always in the top left drawer in the main desk. She then pulled out a phone and began to dial.

As Rei did this Shizuka decided to look around the shop. The books were scattered because of the attack, and the front window was shattered. Her attention was drawn to Rei who awkwardly held the phone to her ear, "Yes." She said, "I am so sorry…" There were tears in Rei's eyes, "I – I worked at the shop – yeah, that's me… ok… thank you. Good bye." She hung up then lifted the receiver again. She gave the shop address to whoever it was on the other end of that phone-call, and then said what the problem was. Once she hung up she looked up at Shizuka, "We have to get back to school."

"But –"

"An ambulance will be here in a bit, I've called the hospital Jin-San told me to call for his father… everything is taken care of."

"Do you want to –"

"No." Rei said. "Let's go." She said walking out of the shop.

The teacher looked at them, "Well." She said as Rei and Shizuka said, "You've been gone a while, Rei-Chan."

Rei grinned oddly, "Sorry… I got distracted on the way back."

The teacher rolled her eyes and nodded, "Go back to your seat, and you – Shizuka-Chan?"

"Turned out it wasn't Apendiousus." She shrugged, "I guess Nee-Chan must have done something wrong at breakfast." She said going back to her seat.

Rei stared out the window; everyone could tell she was distracted.

After school Rei began to walk off, "Bye!" Orihime called out.

Rei just waved over her shoulder.

Shizuka frowned, "What about Hat-n-Clogs?" She called out.

"Go yourself, I'm going home to get some sleep." Rei said as she walked even further away from them.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

Shizuka grinned, "Moody ol' Rei, what's new?" She said, "Well, I have to go – see you all tomorrow!" She said running in the opposite direction.

Rei walked into the apartment and found Rukia sitting at the window, "There was a Hollow alert earlier –" Rukia started.

"We took care of it." Rei said dully, "I'm going to bed." She walked to her room.

"Rei, is everything –"

"Fine. Everything's fine." She said closing her door behind her.

She shut the shades and walked to her bed as she fell face-first onto the pillows. 'Jin-San.' She thought sadly. She let out a heavy sigh.

At Urahara's Shizuka sat with Urahara as she explained what happened.

"She knew the old man." Urahara said.

"Yes, I think he was her employer – if he owned the shop… she said he showed her kindness."

"Ah." Urahara said, "I see." He fell silent, "How was the fight?"

"Rei took them out with that root attack thing."

"Hmm."

"What?"

Urahara shook his head, "She's only used earth-based attacks… she hasn't even attempted to use the other elements."

"Well, she said it took a lot just to use the earth based attacks." Shizuka said.

"We'll have to work harder on the other elements it seems." Urahara said.

Shizuka was silent.

Urahara chuckled, "Such a caring Nee-San."

* * *

I have to thank my 'Nee-San' Inspiration for both Shizuka and a lot of things that will pop up within the story.

SO, how was this chapter? Reviews are love!

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	7. Proving One's Worth

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Rei walked into class the following morning, she had avoided Shizuka and Rukia all morning. Ichigo waved to her, but she didn't return the gesture, instead she moved and sat at her desk.

She saw Ishida turn around in his seat and look at her. "What?" She asked dryly.

He frowned and turned away.

"That is so annoying, you know." She said, "If you're going to be awkward just because you saw me using my magic, you could do me the favor of stop turning away every time I say 'What.'"

She saw his ears turn red as he turned again, "S-sorry." He said.

She rolled her eyes as he said this. "Seriously?"

He pushed his glasses up, "What's that supposed to mean."

"Tch." She shrugged, "I don't know, even Shizuka's noticed you keep staring." She said gesturing to Shizuka who was staring at them from over her book.

"Why is she staring like that?" He asked.

Rei frowned and didn't reply. She then looked up at him curiously, "Just how much did you see the other night?" She asked.

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and chuckled awkwardly, "N-not much – just you and that weird beam of light."

She looked suspicious, "Oh."

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"You presence there was a bit suspicious if you ask me." She replied. "Like you knew to be there at that moment."

"It was a coincidence." He said.

"I don't believe in coincidences." She said, "Just pre-ordained events."

She could feel his awkwardness turn into annoyance, "I was at the market." He insisted.

She shrugged and sat back. "I still find it suspicious."

"I didn't ask you if you didn't find it suspicious – I was out buying things for dinner." He said.

"Or." She said, she leaned forward, "You're stalking me."

"W-WHAT?" He said as he backed away from her.

"It's ok." She said, "Admit it… I won't be mad."

"I'm not stalking you!" He growled.

She sighed dramatically, "You don't have to deny it."

"Shut up, stop saying weird things!" He said in a quiet hiss.

She grinned, "I'm just teasing you." She said.

He pushed his glasses up again, "I knew that."

"Mhmm." She said. "I'm sure you did."

He glared at her.

After school Rei caught up with Shizuka as they walked to Urahara's. "Oh, so have you decided to acknowledge me now?" She asked.

Rei frowned, "I'm sorry." She said. "But… I – you know… Old Man Jin…" She shrugged. "I just needed space, the old man was dear to me, you know." She said as she held her bag over her shoulder.

"I guess… come on; Urahara has a surprise so you can learn how to use Water Based abilities."

Rei nodded as they both ran off.

They both ran into the shop where Urahara was waiting for them. "Ahh! Rei-Chan, how nice to see you!"

She nodded.

"I suggest you put these on." He said as Tessai held up two wetsuits. They nodded and grabbed them.

About ten minutes later both Shizuka and Rei stared uncertainly down the dark hatch. "I don't trust you, you old geezer." Rei said to Urahara.

"Why not?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Because of that weird look in your –" She shrieked as he whacked them with his cane, sending them flying into the dark abyss below them.

Rei braced herself and flung out her arms to at least try and cushion her fall, even if it did mean crushing her arms, but she never hit ground – instead she belly-flopped onto water.

Shizuka didn't suffer the same, in her fall she had managed to right herself so she was falling in upright, so when she hit the water, she landed feet-first.

Rei quickly got over her shock and glared at Urahara who sat on a floating raft that had a table on it, and he was sipping tea, "You – that could have killed me!" She yelled.

"Had you been smarter, you would have used this to your advantage." He said with a smirk.

"I don't know how to use water based abilities!" She cried out.

Shizuka was happily swimming about.

"Now is the time to learn." He said gleefully.

She glared at him before she looked around, the whole room was full of water, some of the mountains were like Islands.

"And Rei-Chan? You are not allowed to use your earth abilities." Urahara added.

That was how Rei trained for months, with Urahara forcing her into semi-Dangerous situations, forcing her to learn how to use her abilities.

It was the first couple of days in May, and Rei almost had a hang of her Fire abilities, and the method in which Urahara helped her achieve that still made both Rei and Shizuka shudder.

Rei walked into the kitchen as she adjusted her bow, "Where's Rukia?" She asked Shizuka who was eating toast.

"I don't know." Shizuka shrugged, "She went to fight last night and never came back."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah." Shizuka said waving her hands, "Hey have you heard about that nutter Don Kanonji?" She asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Bwahaha." She said, "Orihime likes to watch his show – although if you ask me, I think it's all a load of –" She started but then she looked at Shizuka, "Why?"

"I was just flipping through the T.V and then I saw –" She crossed her arms over her chest, each hand on a shoulder as she let out an loud "BWAHAHAHA!" And then she gestured wildly, "May the Spirits be with YOUUU!"

Rei clutched at her heart and cowered against the counter, "Don't do that again!"

Shizuka smirked, "Come on, we have to get to school."

Rei grabbed an apple from the fridge, the both bowed to the new mini-shrine they set up for Rei's parents and then left the house.

They saw Ichigo walking along, "Kajitsu-Tan!" Rei cried out.

They saw him square his shoulders as they caught up with him. "Geez." He started, "Not in public."

Shizuka stopped and looked at Ichigo oddly. She then looked at Rei who was making fun of Ichigo. Shizuka began to walk behind them as she began to reflect.

Rei had been so quiet when Shizuka joined the group; she imagined it was because Rei never had friends before so it took her a while to open up. And now that she did, not only Rei was happier, but so was everyone around her. She was getting along with her classmates, and had a grudging friendship with Uryuu Ishida.

'It seems like she can't sense his Spirit Pressure.' She thought.

Rei turned and looked at Shizuka who was frowning, "Hey!" She said.

"What?" Shizuka said.

"Hurry up or we'll be late." Rei said before she ran off, the other two watched her run off before taking off after her.

Rei walked to her desk, 'Something is off.' She thought as she plopped down onto her chair, 'Something is… different –' She sighed.

Ishida turned around looking irritated. "What is it now?" He said.

"Hmph." She started, "Something is different." She stated.

Ichigo walked in and Rei sat up, "That's it!" She said slapping the desk with her palm, making a girl who sat a desk away squeak in surprise.

Ishida shook his head and face the front again.

Rei got up and began to make her way to Ichigo and Shizuka who glared at her, "Don't run off again!" Ichigo.

"Sorry Kajitsu-Tan." She said.

"Stop calling me that." He growled.

She grinned, even months later, his reaction was always the same. She put her hands behind her back and followed him to his desk, where he sat down; Shizuka went over to Orihime and Tatsuki.

Keigo and Mizuiro made their way over to Rei and Ichigo and began to speak, but they were cut off by someone.

"Hello!" Someone said.

Ichigo and Rei both gasped. "Rukia?"

They looked at each other, "You know Rukia?"

"I asked first!" Rei said pointing at herself.

"I'm older!" He said pointing at himself.

"No your not! I'm sixteen." She said proudly.

Rukia laughed. "You two must be best friends."

Rei nodded proudly.

"No way." Ichigo snorted.

Rei looked at Rukia who sat in the desk next to Ichigo's; Rukia gave her a look that said they would talk about this later.

And later came around lunch time, Rei burst out onto the roof where Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad usually had lunch. Rukia sat with them, turning a juice-box over.

"Another girl?" Keigo cried out dramatically, "This place –" He started.

"Shut up, Asano." Rei said. "Rukia, Kajitsu – I need to talk to you guys."

Rukia got up and nodded.

The three walked away from the others and stood on the other end of the roof.

Rei stared at Rukia as Ichigo stood facing her, "What's going on?" Rei asked.

Rukia sighed, "Last night, I was overpowered by a Hollow."

"Why didn't you call us for back-up?" Rei asked.

Rukia scratched the back of her head, "I left it in my room." She said, "But anyways – I was too weak to fight… so I transferred my powers to Ichigo."

Rei frowned, "All of them?"

"He took a little more than he should…" She said.

Ichigo was looking between the two, "How do you know about all of this Rei?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Rei replied with the wave of her hand.

Ichigo nodded.

"Well." Rei said, "I'm off." She said turning around and leaving them.

It was then Ichigo realized there was a lot about his friend that he did not know.

Rei sat with Shizuka and the others as the girls talked about them. Shizuka looked over to Rei and saw that she looked perplexed. "Nee-Chan?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I just got a message from the place." She said.

Rei looked annoyed, "What does old Yama-ji want now?"

She cast a cautious glance about, "They want to assess your capability as a defender, to see if you have been doing your job."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Tonight?"

"Yeah, you'll probably be there a day or two."

Rei sighed, "Oh well… I guess it can't be helped, who is my escort this time?"

"He will meet you at the Senkaimon." Shizuka replied.

Rei nodded, "I see."

Shizuka suddenly frowned, "I think he really is stalking you."

"Who?" Rei asked.

"Ishida." She said nodding to the lone boy.

Rei narrowed his eyes, "He knows something." She said as they watched him walk away.

"You're the one who's actually his friend." Shizuka said.

"Oh yes, we're so chummy that we have plenty of heart-to-hearts." Rei deadpanned.

Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"Anyways…" Rei said, "I have to think about seeing everyone up there again." She shuddered.

"Oh, they aren't all bad; you just didn't get to see them much." Shizuka said, "Take, for example, my Captain."

Rei nodded, expecting Shizuka to say more. "Well?" Rei asked after a short while of silence.

"Well what? Everyone else is crazy."

Rei smacked her forehead with her palm. "Only you."

That night Rei went to the same place where the Senkaimon opened for the very first time, as she stood there in the clearing – hands hidden in the sleeves of her kimono, she watched the massive door appear and a familiar shiny bald head stepped out of it.

"Baldy!" She cheered happily.

"It's not baldy." He ground out.

She reached up to pat his head but he grabbed her wrist. She pouted, "Please?"

"No." He said.

She put her hands behind her back, "But it's so distracting." She said.

She saw a vein throbbing in the back of his head.

"Baldy?" She asked.

"Don't – what?" He asked.

"What's your name, Baldy?"

He glared at her, "Madarame Ikkaku." He said.

She nodded, "Well, Baldy, let's get going." She said grabbing a bag she had packed to take with her.

"It's not –" He started but it ended with a growl as he grabbed Rei's upper arm and led her through the gate, and safely into Soul Society.

She blinked and looked around, "Well, it still looks the same." She said.

"What did you expect?" Ikkaku asked.

"Flowers." She said. "Over there." She pointed at a building.

He looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry." She said. "I'm just kidding." She grinned. "So, where am I staying this time?" She asked.

"Like I know, I was just asked to bring you here." He said.

"Oh I guess –" She started but he was already gone. "Okay then." She began to walk around aimlessly.

"Reina!" Someone said.

Rei turned around and saw Rangiku. She began to wave, "Rangiku!"

"What are you doing here?" The Shinigami asked.

"Baldy left me here." Rei said.

"I was supposed to meet up with you." Rangiku said with a grin.

"He failed to mention that – so, where am I staying?"

"Same place as last time." Rangiku said, "But this time they want to see you straight away."

Rei nodded, "I guess I'll go and put the stuff away, and I guess – get changed…" She mused aloud.

She staggered back as Rangiku launched herself onto Rei and hugged her, "We'll be cheering for you Hoshi-Chan!"

Rei nodded and went to the fourth division barracks. She walked through the doors and was greeted by a surprised Isane, "Oh! That's right! You were supposed to come back, welcome back Reina-Chan!" Isane said.

"It's good to be back." Rei replied as she made her way to the room she stayed in the previous time.

Once she was in the familiar room she set the bag on the bed and changed from the Kimono into something she could move around in.

Half an hour later she emerged from the room wearing a simple green tunic over black leggings, and her black shoes; she then made her way to the first division, where she would be seeing all of the Captains, and their Lieutenants, just like her very first time.

She walked to the doors and opened then, and just like the first time, the captains and their lieutenants were lined up, with Yamamoto-Genryusai sitting at the head of the long line, and behind him stood his lieutenant. She bowed to everyone, "I am honored to be received back into Seireitei." She said once she stood up-right again.

"Welcome back, Akitsu-San." The Captain General said, "We have been wondering if you have been working, and upholding your end of our agreement."

She stood with her hands held neatly behind her back, "You will find that I have." She said with a small smile.

The aged man opened one eye to look at her, "You will prove it." He said.

She nodded, "I am ready to do so."

The captains and their lieutenants turned and began to walk out one by one; Rei then followed them until they ended up in what looked like training grounds.

It felt like she was a Gladiator and they were there, expecting her to die for their amusement. Then again, she had always been a bit paranoid about groups of people watching her, and it felt like everyone in Soul Society had gathered there just to see her in action. She wondered who she would be going up against.

As she looked around, unsure of what to do a tall skinny boy walked out. He looked like he was probably no older than thirteen, and he looked nervous.

"Are you kidding me?" Rei asked aloud. "This kid –" She gestured to the nervous boy, "I'm going up against him!" She then began to laugh out loud, "I'm sorry!" She said, "I thought you were going to give me a –" She was stopped mid sentence when she felt the tip of a Zanpakutou touching the back of her neck. "I see." She said stiffly. 'Time to test out my new favorite ability.' She thought. She quickly sent out a blast of air at the boy, causing him to fly back, and as she did this a circle of earth about her feet launched up into the air, making a thin floating platform of sorts. Her balance was terrible as she still had to master the technique. She gasped as the boy sent some sort of magic at her. 'Kido.' She thought, 'Rukia told me about this… it's their magic –' the second spell sent her way hit the platform and sent her hurtling to the ground. She coughed as she fell to her back, the wind fully knocked out of her lungs, and for a moment she was paralyzed. She saw more of that Shinigami magic flying at her, this one was red; she quickly rolled out of the way and blinked as the ground where the red magic hit blew up like a geyser of sand. She pressed her hands to the sand and it began to ripple like waves until the area around the boy was like quicksand, he quickly jumped out of the way, she bit back a curse as she opened a flask hidden at her waist, the water took form in her hand like a scythe, and by making the air colder around the water she was able to freeze it. Soon her blade was just a slab of ice.

"That's good." The kid had a surprisingly deep voice, "But how strong will it hold?" He said as he rushed forward, Zanpakutou raised, he slashed down the minute he was close enough; she squeaked and blocked his attack. "Impressive." He taunted.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked just before she flew back from the force he put behind the attack.

"My name is Yoshida Hisashi." He said, "I am in the 11th Division."

Shizuka had explained that most of the guys in division 11 lived for one thing, and one thing only – and that was to fight. "I see." She said just before she ran at him, scythe before her, his blade his hers, causing ice to fly everywhere, even in Hisashi's eyes. Momentarily blinding him, she took this opportunity to let the wind toss him back a bit. They were here to see her ability at making the elements do as she willed them, not to impress everyone by what little skill with the blade she had. 'If only there was a plant, so I could use its roots –' She frantically looked around as the boy began to run her way. She then spotted a small shrub in the corner of the yard, it was nothing more than a weed with short roots, but it would have to do. She sat down and pressed her palms to the sand as she reached out to the plant. It took her a moment to coax the roots to do her bidding, tree roots usually reacted instantly because their roots ran deeper in the ground. She expected to feel the Zanpakutou come down on her head but it never did, instead she heard a muffled cry which made her look up to see Hisashi wrapped in what looked like pale ropes, but she knew were the roots of that little plant.

She then turned to look at the captains with a triumphant smirk on her face. "I win!"

"This proves, Akitsu Reina, that you have indeed been training." Old Yama-Ji said.

"Of course I have." She said; outrage was evident in her voice. "I was tossed around for months, if I didn't learn anything I would probably have to be the densest person to ever walk on earth!"

Rei watched as he got up, "That is all." He said before leaving.

She glared after the old man and his Lieutenant.

Someone walked to her, whoever it was happened to be tall enough to cast quite a shadow. She turned and saw 'Ken-Chan.' and at his shoulder was Yachiru. "Hoshi-Chan did so well; even Ken-Chan is impressed!" Yachiru said.

The massive Captain didn't confirm or deny the words of his tiny pink-haired lieutenant. "Th-thanks." Rei said.

Yachiru waved as her Captain walked away.

Hisashi had managed to untangle himself, "That was the most interesting fight I've had in years." He said with a grin.

She nodded and watched him leave with the others.

She sighed and looked around the grounds that had emptied but for two people, a waving Rangiku, and a scowling Renji who looked like he really didn't want to be there. Rei ran their way and grinned. "I knew you could do it, Hoshi-Chan!" Rangiku cheered.

Rei nodded and put her hands on her hips, "I think I proved my worth."

* * *

Here's another chapter, I dunno... I'm afraid Rei will turn into a Mary-Sue... any thoughts on that?

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	8. Koi Pond

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Rei walked between the two Lieutenants. Rangiku suddenly clapped her hands, "I know!" She said, "Let's party!" She cheered throwing her arms around Rei whose eye twitched in remembrance of what had happened the last time Rangiku decided to party. "Come on, Hoshi-Chan."

Rei pushed Rangiku off, "Um… why don't you go ahead?"

"Ok!" She said rushing off.

Rei put her hands on her hips and watched her disappear out of sight, "You're not going to bother, are you?" Renji asked.

"Nope." She said. "Not after last time, it was kind of scary." She shrugged. She ran a hand through her hair and realized that it was time she got a hair cut. She heard a noise from him that could have been a laugh. "He laughs." She said.

"Shut up." He said.

She looked at the ground as they walked. "I wasn't good enough." She said. "I may have proved my worth, but I'm still weak…" She frowned, "I got tossed off the Glider."

"What?"

"Glider." She said pointing to the sky, "I used that slab of earth and used the air to glide about… Glider." She let her hand fall to her side, "I have to perfect it… because I'm not a very fast runner, it can help me get about quickly when I have to get to fight Hollows…" She trailed off, seemingly distracted by a butterfly that fluttered by.

"Why don't you just use Shunpo?" Renji asked.

She shrugged, "I don't think I can." She said. "My magic has nothing to do with spirit particles, but with the Elements…" She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I think Shunpo is all about using your Spiritual energy." She paused and looked up at him, "Right?"

He nodded.

"My Spiritual Energy is probably high – or else I wouldn't be here…" She started, "But I don't know if I have the ability to utilize it… I don't think that is the Akitsu way."

Renji smirked, "You know a lot for a kid." He said.

"You don't know enough for an old geezer." She retorted. He glared at her, but stopped when he saw how quiet her face was, "Where do the Akitsu go?" She asked. "After they die, I mean. I know people come to Soul Society – but I haven't seen anyone from my family… or at least, you would think they would try to see me…" She sighed.

"They're in a special court." He said. "Separated from everyone else… because of their service to Soul Society, so they have been given a special honor." He explained, "Every Akitsu, from Amarante-Sama."

She looked at him, "Have you seen her?" She asked. "Have you seen any of them?"

"Once." He said, "When Arashi-Sama joined them."

"My – my mother." She said.

He nodded.

She fell silent and stared at the sky, "Is she happy?" She asked after a long pause.

"Yes."

"Can I see her?" She asked.

"No."

"Why?" She asked looking at him.

"Because, the court she's in is considered Sacred." He replied, "Nobody but the Captains, and the head of every noble house can go in there."

"But I am the head of my family now." She said.

"What family?" He asked.

She stopped walking as she glared at him.

He realized what he said. "I didn't mean –" He started.

She frowned and began to walk again; she passed him and got ready to turn to go to the 4th Division Barracks.

"Wait!" He said stopping her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He said quickly.

She looked at him, "You're a mean old coot… Do you know that?" She said before she walked away.

She made it to the 4thDivision Barracks where Captain Unohana greeted her with a smile, "That was quite a display, Reina-Chan." The captain said with that ever present maternal smile of hers.

"Thank you, Unohana-Taichou." Rei said with a small bow, "I am quite tired now." She lied, "I think I will retire to my room."

Unohana nodded, Rei began to walk away but then she stopped, "Captain?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it true – that I am forbidden to see those of my Clan who now reside here?" She looked at Captain Unohana.

"I am afraid so." She said nodding sadly, "It may be difficult to comprehend, but it is what your mother was told, and your mother's mother as well, and every Akitsu since Amarante." She smiled gently again, "I fear the only way you can see them… is to die." She said, "But please, do not let desperation keep you from whatever good might come in your life because you desired to see those who came before you."

"I…I understand." Rei said, "Thank you… Captain." She said and then went back to her room.

The more Rei sat in her room, the more she realized how boring it was without Shizuka. She sighed and fell back onto her pillow, "I'm so bored." She whined to the empty room. "It's been hours since the exhibition."

She gasped as a pink head appeared, "Hoshi-Chan talk's to herself!" Yachiru said happily, "Hoshi-Chan is crazy!"

Rei was clutching her chest, gasping in shock. "Y-Yachiru-Chan." Rei said, "H-How did you get in here?"

Yachiru pointed to the window, "You left the window open." She said with a smile, she then jumped onto Rei's stomach. "I Hoshi-Chan say she was bored!"

Rei nodded, "Y-Yeah."

"Then come with me!" Yachiru said, "I have a secret mission!"

"Secret mission?" Rei questions.

Yachiru nodded, "Yes. A secret mission, now follow me!" Yachiru jumped onto the floor and pulled Rei with her.

"Wait!" Rei cried out, but it was two late, the force of Yachiru yanking on her arm sent her flying face-first onto the ground. "Ow." She groaned.

"Come on Hoshi-Chan!" Yachiru said.

"Wait!" Rei cried out again.

The pink haired lieutenant looked at her and nodded, "You're right, you aren't enough of a distraction."

"D-Distraction… just what exactly is this mission you're taking me on?" She said.

Yachiru ran into Rei's closet and began to toss clothes out, "I have to find a nice gift for Ukki!"

"Ukki?" Rei said quietly, wondering just who Ukki was.

"Here!" Yachiru said pulling out a brightly colored Kimono.

"No."

But Rei had no choice, in that moment she found out why that pink-haired child was the lieutenant of the 11th division.

A short while later Rei walked behind a skipping Yachiru as they went to the walls of Kuchiki Manor. "Y-Yachiru-Chan, we can't go in there."

"Oh, I go in there all that time, Byakkun won't even notice!" She said opening a secret door.

"And why am I here?" Before she got an answer Yachiru jumped into the hatch, forcing Rei to follow her. Once they were in the secret tunnel Rei asked the question again.

"Because, Hoshi-Chan is a distraction!" Yachiru said.

"What?" Rei wondered as they climbed up a ladder and into a garden. "Oh! It's so pretty!" Rei said as Yachiru went straight to the Koi Pond. Rei decided to explore the garden a bit. She walked down a path that had rose bushes on each side. "I wonder what Yachiru-Chan is doing." Rei wondered aloud as she bent over to sniff a rose. She then stiffened when she heard voices, and they were coming down the path. She felt to blood drain from her face as she stood there, unsure of what to do. She then realized what Yachiru meant as a distraction, so she stood still and made sure she looked lost. To her horror Byakuya Kuchiki and his lieutenant appeared. 'If only Shizuka was here!' She thought.

"Akitsu-San?" Byakuya asked calmly. "What are you doing here?"

She fiddled with the Dragonfly pendant that hung about her neck. "Umm… I think I took a wrong turn." She said shakily.

"How could you do that?" Renji asked, "The gardens are right in the middle of the estate."

She visibly paled, "Umm…" She quickly looked around then up, "I fell! From… the sky!" She said pointing to the sky, "You see – I was trying to practice my Glider…. And I sort of… fell – from above – unintentionally – by accident…." She was fidgeting.

Renji muttered something that sounded like: 'Terrible Liar.'

Byakuya simply raised an eyebrow. "I don't imagine Akitsu-San to train in finery." He said.

She laughed uneasily, "You see – it's so I can get used to gliding… in every situation that demands it…" She audibly gulped. "You never know –" She broke off as he walked past her and down the path, like he knew something was going on.

"Geez." Renji said, "You're a terrible liar."

"I've never had to lie before –" She paused, "At least not about something so blatant." She frowned. "Will we be in trouble?" She asked.

"You got caught." Renji smirked, "So maybe."

"Don't make fun of me." She huffed.

He looked at her then looked away, "Stupid kid." He muttered.

"Old geezer." She replied.

Byakuya returned; his gaze locked onto Rei who began to fidget again. "Come with me, Akitsu-San." He said in that calm tone he always spoke in.

"Y-Yes, sir." She said bowing her head as she walked behind him like a prisoner, Renji followed her as the three walked into the manor.

"Sit down." He said once they entered a room that looked like a traditional tea-room.

She sat down and kept her head bent as he sat across the table, and Renji sat to the left of Rei. Even the lieutenant didn't know his captain's intentions.

Her eyes widened in surprise as a cup of tea was place before her, she looked up and saw a young woman with a kind face; she then smiled and left the room. "K-Kuchiki-San?" She said uneasily.

"You're here anyways." He said before he sipped out of his cup.

Rei looked over to Renji who looked as shocked as she felt.

For half an hour they sat there in an uncomfortable silence. That is, until Byakuya spoke up, "Now, Akitsu-San, what were you doing in my garden?" He said.

She suddenly felt like she was in an interrogation. "I am afraid I can't tell you, Kuchiki-San." She said.

There was an almost dangerous glint in his eyes, "Does it have anything to do with the dwindling number of fish in my pond?"

"I cannot tell you, Kuchiki-San."

"I see." He said. "You may escort Akitsu-San back to her quarters." He said to Renji.

"Yes, sir." Renji said as he got up and then looked at Rei who got up as well.

As they walked out Rei turned to look at the stoic captain, "Thank you, Kuchiki-San." She said.

"You've got guts, kid." Renji said.

"Sheesh, stop talking to me like I'm five you old Geezer." She said with a scowl.

"I'll keep talking to you like that every time you make me feel like I'm some old coot!" He snapped.

"Which you are." She said with a smirk. She let out a sigh, "Your captain…" She said, "I can't believe he's Rukia's brother." She crossed her arms over her chest. "He's so… strict."

Renji didn't say anything.

She let her hands all to her sides, "I wonder what happened with Rangiku." She wondered aloud.

In the distance they heard, 'Matsumoto!'

Renji smirked, "That answer your question?"

"Yeah." She grinned.

The following morning Rei found a place she could train, it had become a habit for her to practice every time she had nothing to do, so she had discovered a place that looked like it was a quarry. There she was determined to work on her Glider technique.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips, 'Now.' She thought, 'Let's see if I can do this…' She aimed her hands to the ground and a circle appeared about her. She then closed her hands and the circle began to shakily rise into the air. She frowned in concentration and thrust her fists downward causing the platform to skyrocket into the sky.

She shrieked as she cowered on it until it stopped quite suddenly. "Did it stop?" She wondered quietly. Her stomach dropped as she did; soon she was hurtling to the ground, "NOOO!" She shrieked as she flung out her arms and stopped just before she hit the ground. She shakily returned to the ground and then collapsed. 'One in every six times this happens.' She thought, she was breathing heavily each breath ragged.

She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing down. "I can't believe I haven't mastered this yet." She muttered. She then frowned, 'Come to think of it, I haven't really mastered much, why is this so hard?' She sat up and crossed her legs as she felt the sun beat on the back of her neck almost mercilessly. 'It shouldn't be this hard!' She let out a sigh as she opened her eyes and looked around. 'I feel like I'm failing my Clan…' She shook her head and got up, 'When am I going home I wonder.' She looked around and began to walk to the stone wall so she could sit in its shade. 'What am I going to do?' She sighed.

She gasped as two people appeared, the girl looked familiar, "Kotetsu-San!" Rei said after a short while, she had forgotten her first name, but she remembered that the blonde was Isane's sister.

"Hello, Reina-San!" The girl said, "I brought you a drink -!"

"So did I!" The man that was with her said.

"I brought it first!"

"Stop copying me!" He growled at her.

"Guys!" Rei said, "How can I help you?" Rei suddenly remembered the girl's name, Kiyone.

"Ukitake-Taichou said that you were training hard!" Kiyone said.

"So he asked me to bring you something to drink!" The man said.

"No! He told me!"

Rei rolled her eyes as they left while arguing, forgetting the reason why they were sent there in the first place.

Once they were gone she got up and rolled her shoulders, 'Back to work.' She thought.

* * *

It had been days since Rei went to Soul Society; Shizuka sat at her desk bored out of her mind as the teacher had begun to give the history class. Five minutes into explaining the reasons behind World War II they all heard someone knocking on the class-room door as it slid open to reveal Rei who looked a bit tan, her hair had been cropped short again, and her braid had been fixed from it's shabby state and the jade gleamed at the end. She smiled brightly as the teacher looked at her dryly, "Rei-Chan, how nice of you to finally join us."

"S-Sorry!" She grinned, "I had to go out of town; there was a personal emergency." She said as she walked in and sat at her desk.

"Oh, and what is this 'Personal Emergency' of yours?" The teacher said skeptically.

"My new employer had to send me on a trip… I have a note – I'm not living for free you know." Rei said.

The teacher still looked suspicious but let it slide. Rei looked about and noticed that Ichigo and Rukia both weren't there; she looked over to Shizuka who grinned her way.

They all jumped as the teacher slammed her fists on the table, her eye twitching violently, "Rei-Chan, the best you could do after slacking off is pay attention." She ground out.

"Sorry." Rei said.

After class Keigo ran her way, "Rei-Chan!" He cried out happily. She held out her fist and his face met it as he fell back, "So… violent." He choked out as he rubbed his nose.

"Where's Ichigo?" Rei asked.

"I knew it!" Keigo cried out, "Rei-Chan loves Ichigo!"

"Shut up, Asano." Rei said dryly. "Shizuka?"

"Graveyard." Shizuka said quietly.

Rei nodded. "I see."

"Rei-Chan!" Orihime said, "Where've you been?" She asked.

"Out of town." Rei said with a grin.

"Is everything ok?" Orihime asked, "You know you can tell us if something is wrong."

"Everything is ok." Rei said.

After school Shizuka and Rei walked home, "So what happened?" Shizuka asked.

Rei shrugged, "Yama-Ji decided I'm not a waste of space… and I've been working on my Glider technique… oh, and I got interrogated by Byakuya."

Shizuka stopped, her eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yachiru took a Koi out of his pond, and I think he realized she dragged me along as a distraction." She shrugged. "I ended up having tea with him."

"Isn't he just perfect?" Shizuka asked.

"…sure." Rei said as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her grey blazer, "I just want to go home."

Shizuka grinned, "Let's go."

"I hope you guys didn't trash the place." Rei muttered as they walked.

Shizuka grinned uneasily.

Rei's jaw dropped the moment she walked into the apartment, "What… happened here?"

The house looked like a hurricane passed through it… twice.

"Uhh… you see –" Shizuka said.

"We're cleaning this up… now." Rei said.

"I knew you'd say that."

Once they had changed into comfortable clothes they began to clean up the house. "I just don't get it."

Shizuka grinned uneasily. "It's a long story… did you know Ichigo has a Mod Soul buddy?"

"What's a Mod Soul?" Rei asked as she tossed away a stack of newspapers.

Shizuka silently cheered at how easily distracted Rei was. "You know… a Mod Soul… an artificial soul, so when he's a Shinigami it can take over control of his body."

"Do you know how twisted that sounds? Like… like the Exorcist or something…" Rei said.

Shizuka shrugged, "Well, this mod-soul… he's a little creeper I tell you – but so fun." She chuckled at a memory.

"O –" She started but their phones began to beep. "Hollow."

Shizuka was the closest to them, she grabbed her and flipped it open, "The graveyard… Rukia is there – should we go?"

"No, I think Ichigo can take it… right?"

Shizuka nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok." Rei said.

"So what did you do for fun in Soul Society?" Shizuka asked.

"Paper work." Rei replied.

"No, seriously." Shizuka said.

"Seriously. I did paper work… apparently; even I have to do a detailed report on everything I do as a protector in Karakura…" She said, "Of course, five minutes into my work, Rangiku came and we both decided to ignore the paper work." She shrugged, "We were half way out of Seireitei when Hitsugaya-Taichou discovered what we were doing." Rei finished her story with a shudder, "Word of advice… NEVER call him 'Little Man'."

Shizuka grinned. "I already know that."

Rei threw something into the trash bag, "Is Byakuya-San always so strict?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shizuka said. "He's kind of hard on Rukia, too."

Rei frowned.

"Why do you ask?" Shizuka asked.

"I tried asking Renji, but he got all quiet." She said with a shrug.

Shizuka snickered, "Renji's got an inferiority complex." She said, "Always had… you should have seen him in the Academy, practically beating up anyone who was better than him." She paused and looked at Rei, "What's with that face?"

"What face?" Rei asked.

"When I was talking about Tattoos, you had this weird expression on your face." Shizuka said pointing at her.

"I did not." Rei said.

"Yes, yes you did –" Shizuka gasped, "No!"

"What?" Rei was getting annoyed.

"You fell in love with Renji!" She said gleefully. "Ooh! I can just imagine your kids! Little tattooed angels –"

"Shut up!" Rei said, "I do not love that old man!" She said.

"Oh, you say that now." Shizuka said with a dreamy sigh.

"Stop daydreaming about our kids!" Rei yelled.

"So you do admit you love him!" Shizuka said gleefully.

"I do not love him!" Rei growled.

"Ok, fine… Geez, no need to be so violent about it." Shizuka said.

Rei hit her head on the wall with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

Here's another chapter. So I want to thank **OldBlueRiver** and **Moon opheliac **for reviewing, (I know... I should have done this ages ago... but I normally don't write back to reviewers... bad - I know...). So I'm about to do something I normally NEVER do, usually I don't ask for reviews because... well? I'm not the type to ask... but I REALLY need feedback so I can fix any kinks in the story early on so whatever is wrong doesn't fester and become a major flaw in the story in the future... as a writer I like to know what my readers think of the story, (If there are any at all.) Any opinions on the OC's (Shizuka and Rei)? How about their relationships with the other characters? and so on and so forth, I appreciate constructive criticism because in the end it helps me improve as a writer.

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	9. Strange Days

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rei and Ichigo stared blankly at Shizuka and Orihime as they did this.

"Don't you know it, Kurosaki-Kun?" Orihime asked.

"G…Ghost Bust?" He asked weakly.

They made to do that vile laugh again but Tatsuki stopped them. Rei rolled her eyes, she knew what the craze was about – apparently Don Kanonji was shooting an episode in an abandoned hospital, and Shizuka had made sure that they would both go, so Rei wasn't exactly in the best of moods. She sat at her desk and huffed as everyone around her did that laugh. She didn't even flinch when Shizuka appeared beside her and gestured wildly, "Smells like BAD SPIRITS!"

"Do you have to make my suffering worse than it already is?" Rei asked.

"Come on, Nee-Chan… it's all a part of the fun!"

"No." Rei said. "And what is with you telling old man Kurosaki that we were going to go with them to the show?"

"Motivation!" Shizuka exclaimed.

Rei rolled her eyes, "This is going to be a long day." She groaned.

And the 'Bwahaha' didn't stop all day.

And it was the first thing that greeted her at the Kurosaki household. Rei assumed the man was Ichigo's father, and the two little girls were his sisters. The black haired girl looked up at Rei with a blank expression, one Rei returned. "You too, kid?" She asked.

The girl just nodded. "Name's Karin." She said.

"I'm Rei."

Ichigo was yelling at his dad, Shizuka, and his other sister who were still doing that laugh.

Both girls looked over to the small group as Ichigo yelled at them like a madman.

"Let's get this over with." Rei said as she and Karin left the house first.

Ichigo, Karin, and Rei walked behind Shizuka, Ichigo's father, and his Ichigo's other sister, Yuzu. The latter three going on about the show.

Rei shoved her hands into the pockets of the hoodie she wore, "I don't even watch the show." She said dryly.

"Why are you even here?" Karin asked her.

Rei sighed, "Nee-San." She said pointing to Shizuka who was laughing with Yuzu.

"Sisters." Karin said dryly.

"I hear ya." Rei groaned as they finally reached the site where hundreds of fans were waiting and cheering.

Rei decided to join Orihime, Tatsuki, and the others.

As Rei was talking to Tatsuki she heard a cry from within the hospital, it was a loud, and pained sound. She stopped mid-sentence and looked up at the building, her eyes narrowed. 'So, I guess there really is a spirit… huh.' She sighed and then pulled out her phone, 'There isn't an order so it isn't a Hollow… yet."

"What are you talking about, Rei?" Tatsuki asked.

"Huh? Oh! I said there wasn't any order in the crowd, and I hope that the pies aren't hollow!" Rei said.

"Pies?" Tatsuki stiffened, "What is that noise?"

Orihime looked at her, "You heard it too?"

"…You guys can hear that?" Rei asked them oddly.

"C-Can you?" Tatsuki asked.

Rei frowned and began to walk away from them, a hand closed on the sleeve of her purple hoodie, she stopped and looked at Orihime who was frowning, "Rei-Chan, what is that?"

"Don't worry about it, Orihime." Rei said as she freed her arm from her friend's grasp. "I have to go find Nee-San." She said walking away.

She found her with Isshin and Yuzu Kurosaki, "Shi –" She started but a loud noise from above silenced her.

"How's it going babies?" A voice called from above.

Rei looked up and saw a man flying down from a Helicopter, he wore bizarre clothes and everyone about her began to yell. Rei frowned, "I'm ditching this freak show." She said.

"Why?" Shizuka asked, "This looks fun!"

Rei cast a glance about the crowd before walking off.

As she walked away she caught sight of a familiar hat, she looked at Urahara who stood there with Tessai.

"Are you leaving already, Rei-Chan?" He asked.

"This place gives me the creeps, what are you doing here, old man?" She asked. She then spotted Jinta and Ururu. "Hey! Little Twerp!" She said pulling Jinta into a head-lock as she ground her knuckles into his head.

"Get off me you hag!" He said trying to push her off him.

They all fell quiet as a loud cry made them look up. Rei let go of Jinta so suddenly that he fell to the ground. "… Has the spirit…" She began.

"It's turning into a Hollow." Urahara said, "Looks like you can't leave, Rei-Chan."

Shizuka ran to them, she was in her Shinigami robes. "Rei." She said pointing to the building.

Rei looked up and saw a hollow forming on the hospital's roof. "That freak-show must have sped up the process." She said pulling out her phone which had begun to beep wildly. "And here I thought this would be a day off." She said shoving the sleek black device into her jeans' pocket before she ran off through the crowd. Shizuka was luckier to use Shunpo.

Once Rei got to the divider to jump to where Ichigo now stood in his Shinigami robes, and Don Kanonji was telling both him and Shizuka to back off – but as she put her hand on the red rope to jump over when a hand grabbed the back of her jacket. "I don't think so, ya hooligan!" A security guard yelled.

"Let go!" She yelled flailing about. Her fist flew and hit one of the guys in the face, and that made them let go of her; she began to run again but they grabbed her once more and restrained her.

* * *

Rei rolled her eyes as she stood in the main office with Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad. Out of all of them, Rei was the only one sporting a black eye, and it was because after they restrained her she refused to go quietly. Shizuka was the only member of their group who was not there, and that was because she was hardly seen at the event. Especially since she had dumped her Gigai in the dumpster of the site, the only person who saw the Gigai was a homeless man who thought it was a dead body and tried to convince security that a murder had been committed.

Rei put her weight on one leg as the gym teacher, Mr. Kagine, yelled at Ichigo. Once he had enough of insulting Ichigo he moved to Rei. "And you!" He yelled, "Taking on the security like some sort of Hooligan!"

She shrugged, "I told them to let go." She said.

He showed a bit more of the incriminating clip of Ichigo and it showed Rei having a full-out brawl with security. "Care to explain?"

"Nope." She said, "I think it speaks for itself."

"You –" He started as he began to shake her by the red bow on her shirt, while Ichigo's shirt was still grasped tightly in his other fist.

"Kagine-Sensei." Tatsuki said.

"What is it, Arisawa?" He asked .

"I understand why Kurosaki, Rei, and Kuchiki-San are here." She said, "Why are we here?" She said pointing over her shoulder to Orihime.

"Because you were with them." The angry teacher said.

"Not on purpose –"

"What are you talking about?" Keigo asked, "I invited both you and Inoue-San!"

"Don't listen to him." Tatsuki said, "He's delusional."

"You're only trying to save yourselves." Ichigo muttered.

"Sell-out." Rei said in an undertone.

Tatsuki pulled a face in their direction before she dragged Orihime to the door, "I guess we can go back to class now."

"Me too!" Keigo said as he tried to run out.

"Not you." Kagine said.

Rei reached out and grabbed the back of Keigo's shirt.

"Why Rei-Chan?" He whined.

"If I go down, so do you." Was the reply.

"But all I did was go with Ichigo." He said.

Kagine let go of Rei and grabbed Keigo instead, "It's because you didn't stop Kurosaki, and so you are to blame too!"

Rei slowly began to creep to the door, but Rukia's voice stopped her. "I'm sorry." Rukia said in a delicate voice, "This is all my fault… if only I had stopped Rei-Chan and Kurosaki-Kun – because I was closest to them… but they still wouldn't listen –" She pulled out a handkerchief and began to dab at her eyes. They saw the Gym Teacher go to Rukia, to try and stop her from crying, Ichigo silently motioned for Rei to follow; she quickly joined them as they opened the window. The Principal, who had been there the whole time, was still watching Ichigo on the T.V, once the window was open they jumped out of it.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

"RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" Rei yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled at her.

She tripped and fell flat on her face. "Ow."

Once they were at a safe distance they slowed their pace. "Hey guys!" Shizuka said brightly as she joined them.

They all nodded.

"So you guys got free?"

"Yeah, thanks to Kuchiki-San." Keigo said.

"Don't go singing her praises just yet." Rei said dryly.

Shizuka clapped, "Well! Let's go! Yuzu said we could eat at the Kurosaki house."

"What? I can cook dinner –"

"No offense, Nee-Chan, you're cooking sucks, but Yuzu is the cooking queen!" She said gripping Rei's wrist in one hand, and Ichigo's wrist in the other, "Let's GO!"

They were dragged all the way to the Kurosaki household, once there Rei saw that the house was over a clinic, Ichigo opened the door and let them in. At that very moment Ichigo's father flew out of nowhere with his fist aimed at his son's face, "Ichigo!"

The younger Kurosaki quickly jumped out of the way as his father skidded to a halt, "Ah, Shizuka-Chan, and Rei-Chan!" He said brightly.

"Hello Kurosaki-San!" Shizuka said.

Rei nodded.

"Shizuka-San!" Yuzu said excitedly.

"Yuzu-Chan!"

She held a ladle, "You're a bit early." She said.

"It's ok!" Shizuka said, "We can go to Ichigo's room and demolish it while we wait." She said helping herself in, "Come on Nee-Chan." She pulled Rei in and ran further into the house.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled as he ran after them.

Rei waved to Karin as they passed by. "Hey, Karin!" Rei said waving to the girl, "Bye, Karin!" She then said as they went into Ichigo's room.

Rukia sat neatly on the bed, "Hello!" She said.

"Rukia –" Rei started but she heard something that was akin to a battle cry. She turned and saw what looked like a lion plushie flying right at her, arms stretched wide. "Wah!" She cried out and caught it, "Demonic toy!" She said as she swung it by its leg, banging it on the wall repeatedly.

"NEE-SAN! MAKE HER STOP!" It cried out.

"STOP TALKING!" Rei said shrilly as she kept hitting the toy on the wall. Ichigo finally grabbed her wrist and held up the poor beat-up toy.

"She beat the stuffing out of me!" It cried out.

"Serves you right for trying to sneak-attack her." Ichigo said dryly.

"Awww!" Shizuka said sympathetically. "Let me give you a hug, you poor thing –"

"You keep away!" Ichigo said pointing at Shizuka.

"Party-Pooper." She said sitting in a chair with a huff.

"What is going on?" Rei asked. "What is that thing?" She pointed at the beat up toy.

"That's Kon!" Shizuka said.

Kon got out of Ichigo's grasp and jumped onto Shizuka's shoulder.

Rei eyed the plushie closely, "He's a little creeper." She said.

Shizuka held up Kon and made to hug him but Ichigo snatched him away. "Don't encourage him." He snapped.

Rukia got up, "Well – I have to go out for a bit." She said before exiting through the window.

Rei sat down where Rukia was sitting just moments ago, "So." She said eyeing Kon as he inched closer to her, "Persistent little stinker – aren't you?" She asked.

They sat a bit before Karin walked in and announced that dinner was ready.

They all went downstairs and sat around the table as Karin and Yuzu handed each one of them a plate. Rei grinned, "Looks good – Yuzu-Chan." She said.

Shizuka began to shovel food into her mouth, "Tastes good too!" She said.

Rei chuckled as Yuzu grinned brightly.

After dinner Rei helped Yuzu in the kitchen as Shizuka and Isshin picked on Ichigo.

A short while later everyone fell silent because they heard the door-bell from the clinic ring.

Ichigo took this as his chance to escape. Rei set down the dish-towel and followed him downstairs. Once she got to the Clinic she saw who had been the one to disrupt their peace.

"Hey look!" She said pointing to the glass window, "It's the Ghost Buster!"

"Another fan?" Don Kanonji asked excitedly, "How delightful, young lady!"

"Uh, no." She said, "Hey, is that Rukia?" She asked.

"The traitor." Ichigo said darkly.

"What's all this noise?" Yuzu asked, her eyes widened when she saw Don Kanonji. "It's Don Kanonji-San!" She squealed.

"A fan?" He said excitedly.

Rei's phone began to beep in her sock; she pulled it out and saw the screen.

"Hollow." Rukia said.

Rei shoved the phone back into her sock and watched as Rukia helped Ichigo get into Shinigami form, Rei jumped over his body and pushed past Don Kanonji, "Out of the way old man." She said.

The three ran down the street to get to the Hollow. As they ran Rei saw a familiar face watching them. She stopped and looked at him; Ichigo stopped and looked at her, "Rei!"

"Go ahead." She said, "It's only one."

He nodded and ran off with Rukia. Rei put her hands behind her back and strolled over to the familiar person, "Hello Ishida-Kun." She said.

"Rei-San." He said rigidly, his eyes glued to Ichigo.

"You can see him too, huh?"

He looked at her, "Where is the Hollow?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Never mind, I'll find it myself." He said leaving her.

She scratched her head, "That was… strange."

* * *

Here's another chapter. Thank you reviewers, you make me smile =]  
This chapter is kind of... I don't know... You be the judge of that.  
Oh, and you can now find story-related art on my deviantart account... link is on my profile, just go on over to my 'Bleach Related' gallery.

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	10. Doesn't make sense

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

"Rei-Chan."

She sighed.

"Rei-Chan."

'Shut up Asano.' She thought.

"Rei-Chan!"

'How annoying.' She rolled her eyes, not lifting her gaze from her book.

"I'm so proud of you Nee-CHAN!" Shizuka yelled as she pushed Keigo out of the way.

"Huh?" Rei asked looking up.

Shizuka shoved the paper that held the grade rankings into her face. "You're so smart!"

"I am?" Rei held the paper and saw she ranked 19, just after Ichigo who ranked 18. She scanned the list, Orihime was on it, and so was Chad and Ishida. "Hey, Shizuka… you're on here too." She said pointing to the name that was in the 30th ranking.

"I know!" Shizuka beamed. "I feel so smart!"

Rei grinned and set the paper down. "Oh yeah, we need to go grocery shopping after school – we've got nothing in the house again."

Shizuka sighed, "But I hate going grocery shopping!"

"No one tells you to make those weird cakes." Rei said dryly, "Honestly – who uses coffee beans and bacon strips to make a cake?"

Shizuka shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Yeah well – it cost me cooking material."

"Not that you're a five star chef." Shizuka grumbled.

"Yeah? Look who's talking Ms. Burnt Cereal." Rei smirked.

"That was a one time incident… and in my defense, those little flakes are highly flammable." She said.

"Right." Rei said.

After school, as planned, the two went to the supermarket. Rei had a long list in her hand as Shizuka ran about, eyeing everything.

"Honestly – it's like you haven't been here for months."

"Can we –" Shizuka started.

"No."

"But –"

"No."

"It's half off."

"No." Rei said then waved the list, "We're here for this."

Shizuka pouted. "Pwease?"

"No."

"You are so cold hearted Nee-Chan." Shizuka whined.

Rei just nodded and began to pull things into the basket she held.

After a painstaking hour, Rei and Shizuka made it out, each girl carrying two bulging paper bags full of groceries. As they walked Rei heard her phone and Shizuka's go off. "Hollow?" Rei asked.

"No Duh, because Yama-Ji likes to chat when he's feeling lonely." Shizuka said putting her bags down so she could pull out her phone, her eyes widened.

"It's Yama-Ji?" Rei asked.

"You wish – a whole bunch of Hollows."

"We'll put the stuff in the house before rushing off." Rei said.

Shizuka picked the stuff up and looked around to see if anyone was watching, when she saw there wasn't she rushed off using Shunpo. Rei saw a small park just across the street, she ran to it and stood on the dirt, as she did a patch of earth flew out with her on it as she flew all the way home.

Once they had put the things in the kitchen, and Shizuka had gotten out of her Gigai they ran out again only to find a Hollow staring down at them.

Shizuka looked at Rei as she drew her Zanpakutou, "Go look for the source." She nodded to the Hollow, "I can take care of this."

Rei nodded and ran off as she opened the phone and kept an eye as to where the Hollows were going. She ran until she found where they were going, and it was right around two of her classmates – Ichigo, who was in his Shinigami robes, and Ishida Uryuu, who held a strange and glowing bow that was obviously made up of spirit particles. "What are you?" She asked.

"Move!" He said quickly running as he pushed her out of the way just as a Hollow crashed into the place she had just been standing.

"What are you?" She repeated as he jumped to the ground, and arm firmly holding her as they flew downward. "Are you crazy?" She yelled at him as she realized how high they were, a circle of ground suddenly appeared below them as they crashed onto it.

She sat up as he stood up again, "Stay out of the way." He said.

"What –"

"I am a Quincy." He said simply, "It is my job to kill these Hollows." He began to jump off the platform.

"Don't you mean destroy?" She asked as she got up as well.

He looked at her then smirked as he noticed her pendant hanging out of her shirt. "Akitsu." He said, "Explains a lot."

She noticed Ichigo was surrounded. "Go help him!" She said pointing at Ichigo; he just jumped off the hovering circle of earth as he shot arrows at Hollows.

She began to fight as well, but as she did she thought about what she had just found out about her friend.

She had learned something about those of the Quincy Clan when she was a child; her tutor had taken to teach her about the different clans that were rich in Spiritual Pressure. The Quincy had been the biggest of the group, but they worked differently than the Shinigami or those of the Akitsu Clan did. Rather then helping the souls within the Hollows pass into Soul Society, they completely destroyed the Hollows, leaving nothing to find peace – eventually that helped create an imbalance in the fabric of the world and the Shinigami were commanded to destroy the Quincy. It was known that Soul Society had also requested the acting Akitsu to aid in this, but she had refused because she did not believe that in order to restore the fabric of the universe, you must wipe out a whole clan.

It was also said that the Akitsu that refused to fight was forced to abdicate her position and pass it on to her sister; that Akitsu had disappeared out of memory and time.

Rei snapped back to reality as she realized the situation they were in. Her gaze turned to the sky as the Hollows began to fly upwards to a tear that began to appear in the sky.

"What?" She breathed out as a massive beast appeared.

"Rei-Chan~!" An annoyingly familiar voice said from behind her. She turned to look at Urahara; there was soot on her face from the fire attacks she had attempted to perform. "I see you've been hard at work."

"Shut up, where's Shizuka?"

As if on que Shizuka appeared out of nowhere and began to attack the Hollows that were attempting to get to the scary monster in the sky.

For the first time since Rei met her she realized exactly why Shizuka was a Lieutenant. Her motions were fluid and her slashes precise, killing Hollows took almost nothing from the Shinigami – and she was not even using Shikai.

Her gaze then turned to giant Hollow and memories rushed back painfully.

* * *

_A child ran between the houses as everyone about her shrieked in fear, 'Run Arashi-Sama!' Someone cried out, the child tripped a couple of times because of her Kimono as she found her Mother standing beside her father, both were staring at the creature that stood before them – it was ugly and massive. _

_Her father turned around, his grey eyes easily spotting his daughter, "Reina – run." He said. "Run!" _

_She had never heard her father raise his voice before, not even when she accidentally broke an expensive vase, but now he did – and when the child was terrified, it did nothing to help her. _

_"Do you want to die?" He yelled, "RUN, and don't look back!" _

_She nodded and turned as she ran away and as far as her eight-year-old legs could carry her. _

_She only stopped when she reached an empty part of town, past all the bodies that littered the streets, past all the Hollows, and the moaning spirits. She then turned and saw the beast getting ready to attack, in its mouth a red ball of energy appeared and hit a radius so wide that none in the village were left alive._

* * *

She blinked into reality, surprised to find tears in her eyes as she looked up. "That thing." She started.

"Yeah." Urahara said, "That is similar to what killed your Mother and Father."

Shizuka appeared beside them, "You'll forgive me someday Nee-Chan." She said.

"What?" Rei started as Shizuka swung her hand and hit her in the back of her neck.

"That's so cruel, Shizuka-San!" Urahara said.

"If I didn't do it, she would have done something stupid." Shizuka replied. "At least now she won't go for revenge… it's too early for that."

Urahara smirked behind his fan. "So smart."

"Shut up."

* * *

Rei came-to in a room that was not her own.

"You're awake!" A familiar voice said.

Rei looked to her left and sat up, "Orihime?" She gasped.

She heard someone shuffle behind her, she turned to look at whoever it was and saw Chad. "Sado-Kun!"

"Ah~ You're awake, Rei-Chan."

She then glared at Urahara as he walked in, "Old Coot."

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" He said dramatically.

"Don't get me started – where's Shizuka?"

"On an errand." Urahara said.

She noticed Orihime was staring at her oddly. "What it is, Orihime?"

The girl blushed and looked away, "N-nothing."

Even Chad was looking at her strangely.

It didn't take her long to put two and two together; she lazily stretched her arms, "How annoying, you could have asked me before telling them, Urahara." She said. "It's kind of a big deal."

"I couldn't help it; they looked so worried for you." He said while fanning his face.

She sighed and let her hands drop into her lap, "I guess it can't be helped." She got up and rubbed the back of her neck which felt really sore – "Why does my neck hurt?" She asked.

Urahara chuckled, "You are so funny, Rei-Chan." He said before leaving.

Rei found her phone then made to fix her socks before she shoved the phone in her right one, "So, let's ditch this sweat-shop." She told her friends.

"I-Is it ok?" Orihime asked.

"Unless he wants something the old coot will tell us." Rei said, "Come on."

"Ok." Orihime grinned.

"Sado-Kun?"

He nodded.

The three walked down the street, Rei was gesturing wildly as she explained her job to them.

Once she was done, Orihime was silent, "It must be lonely for you, Rei-Chan." She said, "To live without anyone."

Rei looked at her, "Was it for you?" She asked.

Orihime looked up in surprise.

Rei shrugged, "The way I see it – we've all live sad and lonely lives." She said, "Look at Ichigo, no mother – and a scowl on his face…" She frowned, "And…" She trailed off; thinking about Ishida who she knew lived alone as well. She then smiled, "But I think we all turned out to be grand, you know?" She said brightly. She then remembered something, "Oh yeah – tomorrow I won't be coming in to school." She said, "I hope you don't mind bringing me homework at the end of the day."

"Ok!" Orihime said. "But, why won't you be going to school?"

Rei's smile became warm and gentle, "Tomorrow is the day." She said, "The anniversary of the death of my parents… I haven't visited them in a year."

"Oh." Orihime said.

"Well." Rei said, "This street is mine; see you later Orihime, Sado-Kun." She said waving to them.

They waved back and watched her run down the street.

She walked into the apartment and heard crashes from above. 'Huh?' She went to the floor the apartment was on and stood at the door, there was laughter, and more crashes. 'What?' She opened the door and paled at what she saw – the house was a complete mess, and the culprits stood in the middle of the room. Shizuka stood there, covered from head to toe in extinguisher foam, and Kon – plushie form – stood on the kitchen counter, wearing what looked like the remnants of a chef's hat, and over his little form was a pan of something that was smoking. She dropped her keys as her jaw dropped. "What is going on?"

"SHE'S BACK!" Kong cried out, "The Murderer!"

"I'll really murder you!" She yelled pointing at it.

"Rei!" Shizuka cried out as Rei dove to catch the little toy.

More chaos ensued as Rei slipped on foam, sending her flying through the room and sliding into the cabinet full of expensive tea things. They all cringed as everything fell – shattering within it. After a few moments of silence they burst out laughing, all but Kon who was now gripped tightly in Rei's hands.

"Save me Onee-SAN!" Kon wailed.

"Oh shut up, you drama-queen." She said, "Once we clean up here, Shizuka is taking you back to Ichigo –" She paused, "On second thought, I am taking you to Ichigo's."

"So cruel." He sobbed.

Shizuka stepped forward, Rei pointed at her, "Keep away you!"

She grinned innocently and tucked her hands behind her.

Once they had finished, and Kon was tied to a chair with duct tape was on his mouth, Shizuka and Rei – now foam-free and in their pajamas – collapsed onto the couch and let out simultaneous sighs.

Shizuka looked over at Rei, "So, tomorrow's the day, huh?"

"Yeah." Rei said.

"I never knew they recovered their bodies." She said.

"No, they did." Rei said.

Shizuka looked at Kon, "Need me to go with you?" She asked.

"No… I'll be fine – I have been for years."

"But you aren't alone anymore… you know that – right?"

Rei smiled absently as she scratched at her tattoo, "Yeah – I know… it's taking me a while to get used to that notion." She admitted.

Rei put an arm around her and gave her a hug, "Well, get used to it, because none of us are going anywhere soon."

Rei grinned then got up, "Well – I should get the little monster to Ichigo." She said as she freed Kon from the chair, threw on a long coat and left.

* * *

The following morning Rei wore one of her finest Kimono's as she made her way to a special grave-yard that was old, and saved for nobility and Royals. At the gate an old man bowed, "It is good to see you in good health, Akitsu-Dono."

She bowed her head, "And you, Mazaki-San." She said as he opened the wooden gate for her.

The guards knew her well, ever since the old woman Rei lived with brought her there to show her where her parents were buried. She made her way down the path through the courtyard, in the distance she saw a well-dressed family, standing at a grave, weeping as they laid flowers upon the cold marker that told them their loved one was lying in peace.

She sighed and walked to the one she had been visiting since her youth, it looked the same as it always did, unmoving, and cold – a harsh reminder of her reality… of her duty, and her calling.

She knelt before it and let out a sigh, 'I know you are now happy, in Soul Society… but this is as close as I will ever get to seeing you.' She looked up at the stone, in elegant and archaic calligraphy, her parents' names, and legacies were carved upon it. 'Is this it?' She thought, 'Is this what I will find when I am dead? Nothing but a marker bearing my name and little of what I have done in this life?' She frowned, 'Will I be nothing more than another Akitsu to be laid under the dirt – and tucked away into a court in Soul Society?'

She frowned and got up from her musings as she walked down to find more of her clan. At one, Rei saw a girl who was her age, and dressed just as finely. She had long brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back, and her eyes were blue – almost harsh and uncaring. She looked up at Rei and scowled, "What are you looking at?" She spat, her voice full of anger and venom.

"I was trying to look at my family." She replied icily.

The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder and began to walk away. Rei rolled her eyes and curiously walked to the tomb, it read; 'Akitsu Riku'. Rei frowned, 'Isn't she the one who refused to fight the Quincy?' She wondered. She then shrugged and walked off, unaware to the cold blue eyes that followed her.

She began to make her way home at sunset; she bowed to the door-man before she made her way down the road. As she walked she felt familiar spirit pressure. She grinned and ran to find it as she pulled out her phone and it told her where it was.

She grinned as she found a familiar red-head standing against a wall. "Renji!"

He looked annoyed, "Go home." He said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He seemed to think about something for a while before he pushed himself off the wall, "Where's Rukia?" He asked.

She sensed something was off. "Who?"

"Don't play stupid now." He said.

She grinned, "Now, Renji – why would I know where Rukia is?"

"Do you know she's facing serious charges?" He asked.

"She is?" She asked, "Uh – I mean… who?"

He towered over her, and she was never comfortable when people towered over her, "Reina." He said calmly.

She chuckled, "I thought you were still using 'Akitsu-Sama.'" She said.

"Stop playing games, this is serious." He said.

She sighed and gave in, "I'm not sure where she is, she stopped living with me when –" She stopped herself.

"When?"

"When she bought a bunny –" She stopped when she saw his glower. "I – I don't trust you." She said.

"Tell me –"

"No." She said, "I won't tell you – I need to get home now." She said.

She began to walk away but her grabbed her wrist, "No." He said, "You're going to help me find her."

"Akitsu Reina." A familiar voice said.

"K-Kuchiki-San." She said as she turned to look at him.

"Kya~!" Someone yelled. They all looked up and saw Shizuka in her Shinigami clothes. "I knew you guys were here!" She said excitedly.

Byakuya said nothing.

Renji rolled his eyes, "Geez, Shizuka – get out of the way."

"Hey buddy – do you know domestic abuse is illegal here?" Shizuka said pointing at them, "She'll never want to marry you now."

Rei glared her way.

"What?" Renji asked, his face twisting in confusion and annoyance.

"You know." Shizuka said, "You and Rei – and your tattooed babies –"

"People aren't born with tattoos." Rei said dryly.

"Kurohane-Fukutaichou." Byakuya finally said, Shizuka turned to him and began to nod almost dreamily. "Return to where you were last."

"I can't." She said, "Akitsu Reina is my charge… I am to stay with her."

"Akitsu Reina will go with you." He said, "Let her go."

Renji obeyed his captain.

"What will you do if you find Rukia?" Rei asked.

"Justice shall be carried out." Byakuya said as he began to turn from them, "But that is none of your business, Akitsu Reina."

She clenched her fists, "Yes – it is." She said.

"If you interfere." He said, "You too will be considered a criminal."

"She has done nothing wrong." Rei said.

Shizuka tried to stop Rei, but it didn't work.

"She has done nothing to merit judgment."

Byakuya looked at her, "Do not claim to know the laws of Soul Society, Akitsu Reina, you are nothing but a pawn and warrior to the Gotei." He said, "No matter how noble you are – bear that in mind."

Rei just stood there, slack-jawed and wide-eyed as she stared at the captain.

Renji looked at her, "Go home, Reina." He said before following his captain.

"He didn't mean it." Shizuka said to Rei, whose face contorted with anger as the two left. "He's just… worried – about Rukia –"

"Worried my foot." Rei spat. "That is not the face of a worried brother." She began to walk off.

Shizuka grabbed Rei's sleeve to stop her, "Rei – you don't know what you are getting in to." She said.

"I do." She said, "I'm going to show him that I am more than just some stupid pawn."

"Rei, it's not worth it." Shizuka said quietly. "He always says stuff like that."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Stop standing up for him."

"Shizuka-San? Rei?" A voice asked.

"Like magic." Rei said gesturing to Ishida who had walked into the alley.

"What is going on?" He asked looking at the two.

Shizuka was silent.

Rei managed to pry Shizuka off her arm, "I'm going to warn Rukia." She said.

"Is Kuchiki-San in trouble?" He asked.

"They'll be expecting you to do that." Shizuka said, "Going to warn Rukia… they'll just get to her –"

"If Kuchiki-San is in trouble, and you need to warn her, I could go." He said.

"You just want to see the Shinigami." Shizuka said a bit scornfully.

He pushed his glasses up with a bandaged hand, "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't." He said.

Rei hesitated a bit, "Go." She said, "But be inconspicuous… and careful."

He just left them.

"What now?" Shizuka asked.

Rei gave her a look that said, 'Are you really asking that question?'

Shizuka shrugged as they ran off after him.

As they ran Urahara appeared before them. "Good evening." He said cheerfully.

"Move." Rei said.

"You have school tomorrow, Rei-Chan." Urahara said.

"I don't care – Rukia is my friend."

"It will be safest for you if you did not –"

She pushed past him and ran off. Shizuka shrugged and followed her.

Urahara only watched them go.

When they got there, they were met by Ichigo, and Renji – who were fighting, Byakuya – who regarded them coolly, Rukia – who stood wide-eyed to the side, a gash on her cheek and it was bleeding, and Ishida, who lay face down on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Guilt tore through Rei's chest as she ran to his prostrate form.

"I believe I told you not to interfere, Akitsu Reina." Byakuya said as he appeared beside her.

"I always had a hard time listening to my higher-ups." She said coldly as she turned the Quincy over to examine his wound.

The fight went on, and Shizuka watched apprehensively beside Rukia as it seemed that both Ichigo and Renji were equally matched. Both Shizuka and Rei were torn. Shizuka had known Renji the longest – and she had forced herself into his circle of friends – but Ichigo had been a good friend. To Rei, Ichigo was a good friend, and thought she knew him more than Renji, something deep down made her want Renji to make it out alive.

Then it all happened in the blink of an eye – one moment Byakuya had been beside Rei, the next he was just behind Ichigo, whose Zanpakutou had split just above the hilt, and blood splashed out of his gut.

"Ichigo!" Rei cried out.

Renji got up, Rei did as well and grabbed his arm; "Stop this!" She said.

"Let go." He growled.

"This boy looks a lot like him." Byakuya said to Rukia and Shizuka.

"Hey!" Ichigo said weakly, "Don't talk to me like I'm not here!" He said as he grabbed the leg of Byakuya's _Shihakusho_**.**

"Don't touch him!" Rukia said shrilly.

Renji made to move forward as Rei tried to stop him.

"What will happen to him?" Shizuka asked, glaring down at Ichigo.

'What is going on?' Rei thought.

"Even if he lives." Byakuya said, "There won't be a single speck of Shinigami in him."

"And the Akitsu-Sama?" She said.

"She will be held until it is known what will be done with her." Byakuya said.

"I have done nothing!" She yelled as both Shizuka and Renji grabbed her upper-arms.

"You have aided those who have committed crimes against Soul Society, Akitsu Reina." Byakuya said. "As well as trying to prevent us from finding Rukia."

"R-Rei!" Ichigo managed.

With his free arm Renji opened a Senkaimon.

"If you come after me." Rukia said, "I will never… _never_forgive you!" She yelled at Ichigo.

Rei hadn't noticed it was raining until that moment; she looked at Ichigo and managed a smile, "I'll be fine." She said the moment before the four of them stepped through the Senkaimon.

The moment they were in the sunny atmosphere of Soul Society a group of Shinigami surrounded them. Four went to Rei, taking her from Shizuka and Renji. Rei recognized them as the people from 2nd squad under Suì-Feng.

"That is not necessary." A voice said. They looked up and saw the captain of the 5th division, Aizen, approaching them, a smile on his face; "After all, Akitsu-San only did what any person in her position would do."

Rei nodded.

"I have just received order from Yamamoto-Genryusai that she be kept within the Seireitei but not treated as a prisoner." He said with a nod.

"She will be held in my division." Byakuya said.

"As you wish." Aizen said.

Rei followed Renji and Byakuya to the 6th division barracks.

Shizuka sighed and made her way to the 13th division. She knew Rei wouldn't understand why she turned on Ichigo.

"Welcome back, Shizuka-San." Captain Ukitake said cheerfully.

"Hi." She said with a sigh as she sat beside him in the garden.

"What is wrong?" He asked, concerned for his usually lively lieutenant.

"I think I just did something very bad." She said absently.

In the 6th division barracks Rei had been given dry clothes to change into. Once she had done that, she sat on the chair in the room she was given as Renji strolled in, wearing a floral print Yukata. She could see he had been bandaged up. She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared up at him. "You're telling me that if you had a sister, who did something that was basic for the survival of innocent people – you would have tossed her in prison?"

"How things are run here is none of your concern." He said.

"Uh, yeah. It sort of is." She said holding up her phone, "I'm on payroll – remember?" She threw the phone onto the bed as he sat down. She got up and walked to the window, "It's just." She sighed. "It doesn't make sense."

* * *

Here's another chapter. How is it? Reviews are lovely so I know how I am doing and don't end up working on a 20 + chapter long train wreck.

There was a lot going on in this chapter... a lot of drama and such - how was the flow of time within it?

I've also uploaded pictures of Shizuka on my deivant art... go to my profile, there is a link there... and from there just go to my 'Bleach Related' folder, and let me know what you think. =]

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	11. Strength

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Rei sat by her window, as she had been doing for the past couple of days. Shizuka had been forbidden to visit her, the same went for everyone else Rei considered a friend. The only people permitted to see her were the captains.

The door opened and someone stepped in, she looked up and saw the Byakuya in the door-way. She rolled her eyes and turned to look out of the window again.

"Akitsu Reina." He said, "Do you understand what you have done?"

"Yes father." She scoffed. "How much longer am I grounded?"

"This is serious." Renji said, appearing beside his captain.

"I did nothing." She said.

"You are lucky, Akitsu Reina, to have the privilege to be noble in both Soul Society and the human world." Byakuya said.

"Thank goodness for that." She said dryly. "Can I go home now?"

"No, you cannot." He said, "You, as well as Kurohane-Fukutaichou, are forbidden to go back to the human world. At least, until Rukia's execution."

Rei's eyes widened. "What?"

Byakuya merely turned and left. Renji stood in the door way.

"Did he say Rukia's execution?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"But –"

"It's the law –"

"It's wrong!" She cried out as she got up.

"We can't do anything about the –"

"But there has to be something!" She said. "Rukia had to give Ichigo her powers –"

"Shut up." Renji hissed as he shut the door, "Don't go talking about it, or you'll put her in more trouble than she already is."

"What's worse than death?" She asked.

"Just stay out of this." He said to her, "You're lucky you got off the hook."

She frowned and sat on the chair she was sitting in before Byakuya walked in. "It's not fair." She said, "She helped him save his family – and all you can do is go and try to kill my friends."

He scoffed as she said this, "So typical of a kid." He said, "When are you going to grow up?"

She didn't say anything, he shook his head and left.

Rei sat there for the rest of the day. It was evening when she heard her door open; she looked over and saw Shizuka peek in. "Are you mad at me?" She asked in a small voice.

Rei sighed and shook her head.

Shizuka grinned and threw the door open, "Good – cause it's time you ate."

"I'm not hungry." Rei said.

"Oh yeah, I heard you fought with Renji… huh?"

Rei's brow creased, "What are you talking about?"

"Well." Shizuka said. "You have a frowney face… Renji has a frowney face –"

"And it has nothing to do with Rukia." Rei said sarcastically.

"No." Shizuka said as she dropped herself onto Rei's bed, "You see - deep down, you secretly love Renji… see – and –"

"How do you think of all of this?" Rei asked, "Renji is nothing but an old geezer who treats me like I'm five."

Shizuka ignored her, "And every time you talk to him your hearts races –"

"Shut up." Rei said.

"And you bat your eyes –"

"Shut up!" Rei said throwing a pillow at Shizuka who smirked evilly.

"If you don't care why are you blushing?"

"I'm annoyed." Rei said, "You and your delusions." She snorted.

"Go to dinner?"

"If it gets you to shut up." Rei said as she got up and waited for Shizuka to get up and lead the way.

As they walked, Rei listened to Shizuka talk, "… And since you're here for a while all the noble families will want to meet you – have dinner with you… tea… you know." She shrugged.

"Who are we dining with?" Rei asked.

"Ukitake-Taichou." She said.

"Oh." She said.

"Come on." Shizuka paused, "Don't look so serious, Nee-Chan." She said, "I bet you anything that Rukia will be fine – if Ichigo doesn't come waltzing in with that famous scowl of his, then I am not Kurohane Shizuka."

Rei didn't look comforted.

"Look, the execution isn't for another month." She said, "Relax."

"You have a plan… don't you?" Rei asked.

"Maybe." Shizuka said.

Rei grinned and followed her all the way to the 13th division.

Rei instantly felt at ease once they were in the presence of Captain Ukitake. "Hello, Reina-San." He said cheerfully as they sat down.

"Hello." She replied.

"Let's eat." He said.

Reihadnever eaten at a table where they actually spoke, she smiled at how homey the atmosphere was in the room as the Captain and Lieutenant discussed what was going on within Soul Society and the Human World. A short while later the conversation turned to her. She could tell the captain was almost cautious with what he asked her, even if his calm demeanor didn't betray that. "How do you find Soul Society, Reina-San?" He asked.

"The same as last, I guess." She said, tactfully avoided speaking about her captivity, "Less fun, but the same."

He smiled and nodded, and for the first time that evening an awkward silence fell over the group. Shizuka began to hum; a glare from Rei shut her up. Ukitake smiled, "Well," He said. "Nothing happens the same way twice."

"Ukki!" A voice said. They all gasped as Yachiru raced in, a glass bowl in her hands, and in it was a Koi. "Look at what I brought you! Hoshi-Chan's here?" She set the bowl down and tackled Reiwho fell back with a loud thud and a groan. Yachiru sat up on Rei's stomach and grinned, "Hi!"

Rei waved weakly, "Get off."

Yachiru jumped off then went back to Ukitake who was smiling. Rei sat up and rubbed the back of her head. 'Ow.' She thought.

Once they were done Rei and Shizuka left, "So, what would you like to do?" Shizuka said.

Rei shrugged, "I don't know – what do you do for fun – and don't say drink."

Shizuka pouted, "But Rangiku invited me."

"No." Rei said.

"But, Hisagi, Kira, and Renji will all be there!"

"No." Rei said, "Nothing good ever comes out of your parties."

"Party pooper." Shizuka said. "So…"

"Can we go visit Rukia?" Rei asked.

Shizuka looked at her friend and the nodded. "Yeah."

Together they went to where Rukia was being held. Once they got to a door, Shizuka pulled out a card looking thing from her Obi and then she inserted it into a slot by the door, after a loud beep from the door it slid open.

A 4th division quickly got up from where he sat and bowed, "Kurohane-Fukutaichou!" He squeaked, "Akitsu-Sama!"

Rei looked confused.

"Yamada Hanatarou." Shizuka said gesturing to the nervous boy, "4th Division."

"Oh!" She said.

Hanatarou quickly left the room; they looked at Rukiawho sat with her back to them. She turned around and looked at Rei, "They let you go?"

"I'm still under world-arrest." Rei shrugged.

"Nii-Sama?" She asked.

"Yup."

Shizuka sat down on the ground, so did Rei. "Shizuka?" Rukia asked.

"All of my field-work has been suspended until further notice." She said, "Now it's all boring paper-work."

Rukia grinned.

"I'm sorry." Rei said.

"Why are you sorry, Rei?" Rukia asked.

Rei was silent.

Shizuka slapped Rei on the back, "Guilt."

Rukia shook her head, "Don't be guilty."

She began to say something when someone ran in; it was a tall lanky Shinigami Rei had never seen. "Akitsu-Sama – I found you!" He cried out.

"What do you want Mizumaki?" Shizuka asked, sounding annoyed.

"K-Kurohane-Fukutaichou –"

"What do you want?" She asked again. It was obvious that this was a character she did not like.

"K-Kuchiki-Taichou is looking for Akitsu-Sama." He said.

Rei sighed, "I guess I have to go. Master calls." She said, "See you later Rukia, Shizuka."

They nodded and watched her leave.

She followed the lanky Shinigami to Byakuya's office. Once inside she saw Byakuya sitting at a desk, and Renji at another. "You called for me, Captain?" She asked stoically.

"Yes." He said, "Sit down, Akitsu Reina."

She obeyed and sat on the couch facing the desk.

"It has come to the attention of the noble houses that an Akitsu is within reach." He said, "And as such, you are the head of a noble house."

Reiknewwhere this was going, "Who wishes to meet me first?" She asked with a sigh.

"My House." He said, "The Kuchiki Clan."

She inwardly cringed, "What am I to do?"

"You are invited to join us for our annual family tea." He said.

"T-Tea?" She asked.

She heard Renji chuckle behind her.

"Yes." He said, "You will be escorted to the Kuchiki Manor tomorrow morning. Unless you would like to walk there yourself, as it seems you know the way well."

Rei blushed, "Uh, an escort will be fine." She said.

"Very well." He said, "You are excused."

She nodded and got up and cast a glance at Renji who had a smirk on his face before she left.

If she didn't have something to dread before, she did now. She now had to deal with the nobles of Soul Society. A terrifying thought to think about.

As she walked to her room she realized it had been ages since she last trained, and felt like she needed to in order to break out of that ever present gloom that had settled within her heart. She nodded, 'That's it – I'm resuming my routine.' She thought as she went into her room to change into the training clothes that had been amongst the clothes that had been brought when she was 'Arrested'.

Once she had changed into loose fitting clothes she made her way out of the room, strolling easily down the halls, that is until she bumped into Renji who was walking down the hall.

"Oi, watch it." He said as she landed on the ground.

"You watch it, you old geezer." She said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." She said as she dusted the seat of her pants off. "Got a problem with that?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Go back to your room." He said.

"You can't stop me." She said, "I'm not under house arrest anymore."

He scowled as she walked past him and down a corner.

Rei smirked as she walked out of the Division building and made her way to the training grounds that was by the 13th Division. Once she got to the grounds she saw that someone had lit lamps at the top of the cliff. She sighed and began routine warm-ups.

"I figured you'd come here." A voice said from behind her.

Rei turned and saw Shizuka sitting on a rock, her Zanpakutou drawn and set across her lap. "How long have you been here?" Rei asked.

"Just got here." She said, "I just left Rukia– how did it go with –"

"I am now invited to tea." Rei said.

"The annual Kuchiki tea?" Shizukaasked, her eyes widening with excitement.

"Uh… yeah."

"Lucky!" Shizuka said with a dreamy sigh.

"…Sure." Rei shrugged. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well." Shizuka said, "I figured that since we have nothing to do… and Ikkakuwon't train withme – I could train with you." She said.

Rei smirked, "You?"

Shizuka jumped off the rock and slung the sword over her shoulder, the dull edge resting on her right shoulder. "Don't underestimate me, Kid. I'm a Lieutenant for a reason."

Rei jumped back as green magic appeared in her hands.

"I take that as a yes –" She said as she held out her sword again, "Split, Jouhinou!" She cried out.

Her simple blade turned into a long and delicate looking chain that had a spear-head on one end, and a weight on the other. Rei was stunned, she had never seen Shizuka's Zanpakutou released into it's Shikai form. She gasped as Shizuka swungthe spear at her; she quickly jumped out of the way as the ground where it hit exploded. She had her arms crossed in front of as she blew the dust away with her wind ability.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you, Nee-Chan." Shizuka's taunting voice said.

"I'm not expecting you to." Rei said.

"Good –" She swung the chain again, this time the spear nicked Rei's arm, sending a strong shock through the appendage. With a shocked gasp Rei clutched her arm. "Oh, you don't know – do you?" Shizuka asked, "I guess I forgot to tell you – my Zanpakutou is a Kido type." She said, "If it as much as nicks a part of you – it makes that part numb."

"I have the feeling that you did that on purpose – you're as evil as Urahara." Rei said.

Shizuka pouted, "Aww, don't compare me to Urahara-Chan!" She began to swing the weapon over her head, "I did say I wouldn't take it easy on you." She said, "So think fast!"

Above them, on the cliff, Captain Ukitake satwatching them with interest. He thought back to when he took on Shizuka as his Lieutenant. Rukiahad not agreed withitat first, it had been too soon for her – especially since the death of the previous Lieutenant Shiba Kaien. But Shizuka had been a good asset to the Division, she was strong – even if she had the tendency to be lazy – and more often then not did she force young Kiyone to do her paper work. Yet he was proud to think that it is his Lieutenant, and no other, that was learning how to fully use her Bankai. Yes, Shizuka had potential to be great, if only she applied herself a bit more.

The captain let out a sigh. "So this is where she ran off to." A voice said from behind him.

"Do you mean Reina-San, Abarai-Kun?" Ukitake asked.

"U-Ukitake-Taichou!" Renji exclaimed.

"Have a seat." Ukitake said, "I wanted to see how much Reina-San has improved since she has been here last."

"Not by much." Renji said.

"On the contrary, by much." The Captain said gently, "Before her Reitsu was as wild as the Elemental Blood those before her used to boast." He explained, "Now it is a bit more refined."

Renji sat down and put his hands on his knees, he felt a grudging respect for the girl as he watched her hold her own against Shizuka, who despite her appearances was a fierce fighter. "If she can hold her own against Shizuka," Renji started. "Then she is stronger than what we expect."

The captain only nodded in agreement.

Down below Rei and Shizuka was staring each-other down. Rei looked beat up and bloody, but Shizuka looked fine. "You're not fast enough!" Shizuka said.

"You're too fast!" Rei said, her breathing was labored.

"The enemy won't take it easy on you if you get tired." Shizuka jeered. "Do you think that will stop a Hollow from devouring your soul? What a pathetic end to the _Great Akitsu Clan_." She began to swung her weapon again, the spear made a whirring noise as it swung around and around. "Fight back!"

An ice sword appeared in Rei's hands.

"Ooooh, scary, an icicle." Shizuka taunted.

Reimanagedto summon what strength she could find as she charged at her friend, and current opponent who just rolled her eyes and flicked the chain at Rei's weapon, sending it flying into the air. Rei took this chance to use the air about her and send a burst of cold air at Shizuka, as she did this she drew moisture from the air and sent that as well. Seconds later the Shinigami had frost all over her, and she was shivering uncontrollably. "W-Well." Shizuka said. "I-I think that's enough f-for today."

A couple of minutes later Rei had a fire going, and Shizukawas huddled next to it. "You're not fast enough." She said, "Withclose combat – I mean… we always fought Hollows as a team, or you would be flying above so speed didn't matter in most cases because where you fail in one area, you excel in the other." She sneezed and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "You need to learn hand to hand combat, and think about a sword from your abilities…" She sneezed again.

"Hello." A kind voice said.

"Ukitake-Taichou!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Geezer!" Rei said, pointing at Renji who was just behind the captain.

"We were watching you from above." Captain Ukitake said, "I must say I am quite impressed with how much you have improved, Reina-San."

Beneath the grime on her face she blushed, "I- I haven't improved much." She said, "Which is not good."

He smiled as he offered Shizuka a cup of tea, "Actually, where you have improved is something you might not be aware of." He said.

"Huh?" Rei asked as she took a cup from him as well.

"Your Spiritual Pressure." He explained, "The last time you were here, when you displayed your abilities, it was wild." He said gesturing to the fire, "Raging and flickering like a flame would. Now, it is more controlled, and tame."

She looked down at her cup, "But I am not good enough." She said, "I can't fight close-combat."

Shizuka had finally stopped sneezing. "I'm not teaching you." Shizuka said, "Being your friend – I probably won't have patience… I'm not a patient person."

Rei scratched the back of her head. "Oh."

"Don't worry, Reina-San." Ukitake said, "We'll find you someone." He then glanced at Renji, and Shizuka turned to her red-headed friend, a wide grin on her face.

"No." Renjisaid with a scowl.

"Oh, come on Tattoos." She said, "You're perfect – plus, I think she likes you."

"Lies." Rei grumbled.

"See? She's blushing!" Shizuka said pointing at Rei who was glaring openly at her friend.

"No." Renji said, "I won't do it, I'm too busy anyways."

"I don't want him to train me." Rei said.

Renji's scowl deepened. "And why not?"

"Because." She snapped. "Because I don't want you to teach me anything, you don't look very smart."

"Why you –" He started.

"It's settled!" Shizuka said, "Renji! You're going to teach Rei how to fight close-combat!"

"What?" Both Rei and Renji said in unison.

"When shall you start?" Ukitake asked, an amused expression adorning his face.

"You too, Captain?" Renji asked weakly.

"I think this will be good for both of you." He said serenely.

They both gaped at the captain as he got up and dusted himself off, "C-Captain?" Rei asked.

"It might teach you both how to work with each-other." At that he left them.

Shizuka started laughing, "You guys have identical expressions it's so funny!"

They both glared at her.

* * *

Byakuya didn't look impressed when he saw a bandage on Rei's forehead the following morning. "Follow me." He said.

She nodded as they walked into the manor together. Reihad been forced into an elaborate Kimono with so many layers she felt like she wanted to pass out. She walked into the room where women and men in elaborate Kimonos sat and stared at her blankly.

She bowed slightly and managed a smile before sitting at the head of the table, facing Byakuya who sat at the other end.

A short while later there was nothing but silence. Rei dared to look up at Byakuya who sat staring straight at her; she flinched and looked down again. Once they moved to a sitting area, people began to acknowledge Rei's presence. She could feel them stare at her oddly.

"Akitsu Reina." Someone said, she looked up at a woman who had cold eyes, and long black hair twisted into an elegant bun. "Tell us, how do you find it living in Soul Society?"

Rei sat up straighter and glanced at Byakuya who sat beside her before she looked at the woman and plastered a smile on her face. "I am enjoying it greatly." She lied.

"Even though you are stuck in the presence of those who are lesser than you?" She asked.

Rei inwardly scowled, "I do not notice them." She said, "Since I spend as much time as I can in the company of Kuchiki-Sama."

Both captain and girl knew that was a blatant lie.

"I see." The woman said. "As long as you keep civilized company – and not that buffoon… what was his name, Byakuya-Sama?" She asked, "That idiot that you keep as your Lieutenant?"

"Abarai Renji." Byakuya said.

"Yes, the trash from _Inuzuri_." She scoffed.

Rei clenched her fists on her knees, true she didn't like Renji but it didn't mean she would let them call him trash. "Abarai-Fukutaichou has been nothing but kind since I met him." She said.

Another lie.

The woman smirked, "So, you do know him?" She said.

Rei knew that the woman was trying to egg her on, she nodded and unclenched her fists, "Yes, I must say, that I truly admire when one raises to something great from a once terrible life… that is true nobility in my eyes."

"So, you are one of those nobles." The woman said, "The type that believes that everyone is noble as long as they work hard, and get to the top – let me tell you, that is you are not Noble by blood, you will never amount to anything."

"Enough." Byakuya said, "Your insolence towards Akitsu-San shall not stand, Kuchiki Kimiko." He said. "Do not forget that she is now the head of her Clan, and as such she will receive the respect due to someone of her position."

'You're going soft, Byakuya.' Rei thought dryly.

"Forgive me, Byakuya-Sama." She said, not sounding sorry at all. "Tell us, Akitsu-San, how is it you came across that obscene marking upon your face, when I first saw you I thought you were Rukongai trash." She said with a small laugh.

Rei smiled a sickly smile that made Kimiko's own smile fall, "Tell me… _Kuchiki Kimiko _is it the custom norm for all nobles to be foul, I had the highest opinion that the Kuchiki-Clan was the finest – it seems even the finer families have members who do not truly understand nobility – excuse my, Kuchiki-Sama." She said to Byakuya, "I have many things to do before the day is out, and as much as I enjoy the company of your family, I really should be going." She got up and made her way out of the Manor and was walking through the garden to get to the gates, she still fuming over the treatment she had received. She then stopped and crossed her arms over her chest, "Come out." She said.

Shizuka appeared from behind a tree, "How did you know I was watching?"

"I think I know your Spiritual Pressure now." She said dryly. "How much did you see?"

"The Awkward tea-party, you defending Renji… and your freak-out." She said as they began to walk together.

Rei sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"If it's any consolation – I think you were great."

"Sorry, it isn't." Rei grumbled.

"…The Association is having a meeting, if you want to come." Shizuka offered.

Rei paused, "We're here anyway."

"Great!" Shizuka grinned and pulled Rei by her hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

Here's another chapter. I'd like to thank my reviewers, and you know who you are - you guys make my day when I see I have a review.

So, we finally see Shizuka's Shikai - the released form of her Zanpakutou is a Surujin. I got the idea from this website I found, and I will post the link in my profile in the links section of it.

So, how was this chapter? How is the flow of the story? For some reason I feel like it's going to fast - your thoughts and tips would be greatly appreciated.

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	12. Ryoka

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Reihad easily found a routine in Soul Society, she would wake up in the morning, have breakfast with 6th Division, go see Shizuka in 13th Division, then go to train with Renji once he was free to do so, and sometimes – to her glee – Ikkaku would join them.

Rei slung the wood sword over her shoulder as she sat in the shade of the cliff while watching the clouds overhead. She winced as Renji's fist suddenly met the back of her head. "Ow, what was that for?" She asked.

"I didn't say you can rest." He said shaking his fist at her.

"But… I'm tired." She replied with a pout.

He sat next to her and set his Zanpakutou, Zabimaru, across his lap.

"It's quiet." She commented.

He nodded, "It hasn't been this quiet in a long time."

She put the wooden sword across her lap as she stretched out her legs, "It feels like that unsettling quite before the deep plunge." She said quietly, "It feels like… something big is about to happen."

He remained silent.

"Have you gone to see Rukia?" She asked.

"No." He said.

She put the sword aside and pulled her knees up. Over the past couple of days they had fallen into an easy sort of friendship. They didn't argue as much as they used to before, but it didn't stop altogether. Yet still, sometimes they had moments of companionable silence, and this was one of those many moments.

Rei let out a sigh as she broke the silence, "I wish we could do something about this – to stop it… you know?"

He nodded.

"Why don't we?"

"Because, if we do we're dead – that's why, now stop asking questions." He said.

"That's your response to everything you can't answer 'Stop asking questions.'" She imitated him. Badly.

He scowled and looked at her, "Being with you is fine until you talk."

"Ouch." She said pretending that she got shot in the heart. "That hurt Renji."

"Shut up." He said.

Shizuka appeared at the distance, waving her arms about wildly. She then skidded to a halt and fall across Rei's lap, "Woo." She said, "Running is so much harder when you don't use Shunpo!" She whined.

"Then why didn't you?" Rei asked.

She sat up and looked at them, "Aww, you were having a tender moment." She had to tumble back to avoid their fists of fury. "Alright, alright." She said waving her hands. "I'll stop – but your faces are priceless every time I say stuff like that. But you know, people are talking." She said with a smirk.

"What?" They said.

"Oh… nothing… just rumors here and there –"

"Where?" They asked.

"Ok, so I started most of them." Shizuka said. "But that's beside the point." She said.

"No… it isn't –" They all heard a loud crash. "What was that?" Rei asked.

Shizuka frowned, "Sounded like the wall that's around Seireitei." She said, "It keeps out people who aren't Shinigami." She looked confused, "The Spirits aren't stupid enough to attempt that."

"You never know." Renji said getting up.

As he dusted himself off a black butterfly appeared, and from it they could hear a voice say that the Lieutenants were required for a meeting. Once the confirmed getting the message it left.

"Sorry, Nee-Chan." Shizuka said apologetically. "Guess you are on your own for a while."

"I'll be fine." She said dusting off the borrowed Shihakushowhen she got up. "I'll just make my way back to the 6th Division, and make myself useful… Byakuya makes me run errands sometimes." She said.

Shizukagrinned sympathetically before both she and Renji disappeared.

Rei began to walk, her wooden sword belted at her hip, and her hands in her pockets. Once she passed 5th Division, a voice called out. "Reina-San!" The pleasant voice said.

She looked up and saw Captain Aizen waving from the balcony. She reluctantly waved, "Aizen-Taichou… can I help you?" She asked.

"Join me for tea?" He asked.

She hesitated a bit before shrugging. "Why not."

A short while later they were sitting in his office as he poured tea. "I see you are training hard." He said.

"Yes." She said, "One can't rely on special abilities alone."

"Indeed." He said.

She lifted the cup to her lips but paused. She thought he looked a bit too eager for her to drink, even if she couldn't see it on his face – she had been around enough Shinigami for weeks on end to pick up subtle changes in the person's mood or vibe. Instead of drinking any of the amber liquid she made the Captain think she was drinking from the tea before she set it down and smiled amicably.

"Have you an interest in calligraphy, Reina-San?" He asked.

"Yes, actually." She said, "I do, but I fear I have not had the time to practice it in a while."

"Pity." He said, "It is a beautiful art."

For some reason, his smile reminded her of a predator zoning in on its prey, despite the fact it was nothing but warm. She got up, "I must go, I just remembered that Byakuya-Taichou asked me to be back at the Division by –" She looked out the window, "Now – so I must really go, thank you for the tea!" She said before running out of the office.

She didn't stop running until she was at the place she was meaning to get to. 'That was strange.' She thought as she slowed down and removed her shoes before entering the building.

She went to Byakuya's office, but found it was empty. '… meeting?' She shrugged and then retired to her room for the rest of the evening.

The following day she heard yelling from within the city as she sat reading in her room.

"Intruders! Everyone to your posts!"

"Intruders… in Seireitei?" She wondered aloud, "Isn't that kind of impossible?"

"What is that?" Someone yelled from below, the voice sounded terrified. She got up and saw something strange in the sky – like a missile aimed right at the center of the Seireitei.

What was odd was the fact that something about the object – or as Rei would think of it in the future, a UFO – was oddly familiar. It hit the barrier protecting the city with a loud explosion, and from it three breams of smoke erupted. She frowned and then jumped when two Shinigami barged in. "Akitsu-Sama!" One said. "We have been ordered to escort you to a safe-house!"

"Who ordered this?" She asked.

"Yamamoto-Soutaichou." The other said. "The Ryoka might be here for you."

"Ryoka…" She trailed off. She stared out the window again. 'Ryoka – the familiar Spiritual Pressure…' Her eyes widened. 'Could it be -?' She looked at the two men. "Fine." She said. 'I'll just have to make this work in my favor.' She thought deviously.

She followed them down a secret door that led to an underground tunnel. "What is this place?" She wondered.

"The 4th Division sometimes uses these paths to get to places that are hard to get when there is a crisis." One explained, "Not many know about it. It is also part of the sewage system."

"Lovely." She said. "The Ryoka…" She started, "What news do you have about them?"

"Not much, Akitsu-Sama." One admitted. "One was a fierce swordsman. But Ichimaru-Taichou let them go."

"Ichimaru-Taichou –? ha! Fox-face!" She said as she snapped her fingers.

"A-Akitsu-Sama." The other said weakly.

"What are your names?" She asked, "I have been referring to you as Shinigami -1 and Shinigami -2 as I think about this situation." She said.

They stopped and looked at her as she grinned widely. Had Shizuka been there, she would have known something was going in the girl's head.

"I am Ajibana." The first one said.

"And I am Asanuma." The other said.

Rei paused, "Ajibanana… Asanumana?" She said then smiled. "I like!"

"A-Akitsu-Sama." Ajibana said uneasily, not knowing if this was the norm for the Noble.

"Well." She said, "Carry on Ajibanana." She said waving her hands.

Once they began to walk she smirked and pulled out the wooden sword she had stashed in her Yukata. Witha loud smack both Ajibana and Asanuma fell to the ground in one heap.

"Sorry." She said, "But I'm not running off to some safe-house." She saw walking back from where they came. She climbed up the ladder and lifted up the hidden door, once she was sure the coast was clear she shut the door and smirked, "Too easy –" She then let out a shriek as she bumped into someone.

"Shut up!" The voice yelled into her ear.

She turned around and her eyes lit up, "Baldy!" She said gleefully.

"Why aren't you in the safe-house?" He asked sharply.

"And let you have all the fun? No way!" She said. "I didn't take out two guards to hide away in some stinky room."

Ikkaku looked impressed, "You took out two guards on your own?"

"Yep." She said. He grabbed her wrist at the moment she noticed Yumichika. "Oh hello –" She started but gasped as he began to run, she pumped her legs furiously so she could try to keep up as both Shinigami ran on either side of her. It didn't take them long to find two of the Ryoka, as everyone – even Rei – was starting to call them. Rei couldn't help but get excited when she recognized one of them. "Kajitsu!" She cried out happily.

Ichigo nearly dropped his sword as he looked at her. "R-Rei!" He yelled.

She waved and tried to run to him but Ikkaku had a strong grip on her wrist, he then let go as he began to do an odd little dance. She rolled her eyes and walked to the pit that had Ichigo and his companion stuck in the middle. "I knew you would come!" She said. "Just like Shizuka said – she said you would come – who's your grumpy friend?" She asked.

Ichigo smirked at this.

"I am Shiba Ganju!" He said, "Who are you, Kid?" He demanded.

"I am Akitsu Reina." She said.

"A-Akitsu?" He choked out, the color draining from his face.

"Who else is here, Kajitsu?" She asked.

"Inoue, Ishida, and Chad." He said, "We're here to rescue Rukia – and… well… you – but you look fine." When she appeared he thought coming here for her was now pointless, she was tanner – just like the last time she spent time in Soul Society, and she looked happy.

"Nope." She grinned. "I hate it here. I'm glad you came."

"R-Rei." He said.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING IN THERE?" Ikkaku yelled and then punched Rei in the back of her head, "It's your fault."

She winced, "Ow Baldy." She said, "Can't you see we're having a romantic reunion?" She pouted.

"What?" Ichigo said backing away from her.

She winked at him.

Ikkaku grabbed her by the neck of her Yukata. "Get out of the way."

He held her up so that she was actually hanging about half a foot off the ground. "Now Baldy, what did I tell you about man-handling me?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shut up." He said.

Ganju took this as his chance to run for it, Rei's jaw dropped as the man jumped out of the pit and ran for his life, of course that didn't mean he was home-free, Yumichikasmirked, "Looks like I got stuck with the ugly one." He said before running off.

Ichigo jumped out of the pit. "Let her go." He said.

"Oh! My Hero!" She cooed, holding her hands to her cheek.

"Shut up." They both said.

"Let her go now." Ichigo said.

"Why didn't you run like your friend?" Ikkaku asked. "He obviously realized we're stronger than you."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Because, I know that even if I ran you would catch up to me." He said.

Ikkaku let Rei down, Ichigo looked like he was expecting her to run behind him, she just sat at the wall and waved her hand. "Proceed to the blood-shed please."

They glared at her.

"What?" She said, "This is what I knocked two unaware guards unconscious for."

"I knew you didn't take them on single-handedly." Ikkaku said dryly.

She stuck her tounge out at him.

* * *

In another part of Soul Society Shizuka was putting much of an effort since she easily recognized the Spiritual Pressure of the 'Ryoka'. Instead she made her way mindlessly through the streets of Soul Society until she found one of her favorite captains, lounging away in his office.

"Shizuka-Chan." Said the lazy voice.

"Hello." She said, dumping herself onto the couch.

"You both should really be helping in eliminating the Ryoka." Nanao said.

"You really should lighten up." Shizuka said. She then fell silent, 'They really are Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo.' She thought, 'I need to prevent their impeding deaths.' She sighed.

* * *

Back where Rei was, she watched her friends battle it out, and it seemed like Ichigohad the upper-hand, even with Ikkaku using Shikai. She had to move to a roof-top to avoid getting hurt, both Ichigo and Ikkaku were bloody and injured. She gasped when Ichigo finally defeated her bald friend.

Ichigo sat against the wall and heaved a breath as he clutched to his injured arm, Rei jumped down and ran to them, instead of going to Ichigo she dropped to her knees once she was beside Ikkaku. She inspected the long gash Ichigo inflicted upon him.

"Here." Ichigo said holding out Ikkaku's Zanpakutou. "There's this sort of medicine he used when we were fighting."

She nodded and took it from him, "Yeah, I was there – remember." She said as she began to salve the long gash, "Wrap up your hand, you can't afford to loose more blood." She said.

He sat beside her so he too could use the medicine.

"You didn't need to come for me." She said, "Just Rukia."

"What are you talking about?" He grunted.

"I mean, I wouldn't have felt left out if you said you just came for Rukia." She explained, "They can't keep me here forever."

"But they forced you here, like a prisoner." He said.

She smiled bitterly, "I am a prisoner to fate." She said, and then shook her head and grinned at Ichigo, "I see you got your Shinigami powers."

"Yeah – Urahara helped me." He said.

"Never knew that old coot was good for anything." She said.

He was silent.

She sighed and wiped her hands on her skirt. "There." She said, "Let's just wait until he wakes up."

Ichigo nodded.

Rei affectionately patted Ikkaku's bald head, "Don't tell him I did that." She said with a grin.

He nodded as she got up and sat on a block. He then got up, grabbed his Zanpakutou, and Ikkaku's as well and sat beside Rei as they waited for Ikkaku to wake up.

"How long have we been missing?" She asked.

"… It's summer vacation now." He replied.

"Oh." She said.

They sat in silence, watching Ikkaku as he lay on the ground in a state of unconsciousness.

Once he came to he looked at Rei and Ichigo, "Why am I still alive."

Rei grinned, "I can't let you die Baldy!" She said.

"My –" He started, and saw that Ichigo held his Zanpakutou, "Give it back!"

"I'm not keeping it." Ichigo said, "We used the medicine to heal you."

Ikkaku let out an odd laugh, "Healed by the enemy… how pitiful."

"I'm not your enemy, Baldy." Rei said.

Ikkaku looked at her, then at Ichigo who got up. "Where is Kuchiki Rukia?" He asked.

"Couldn't you ask the brat?" Ikkaku said while weakly gesturing to Rei.

"I don't know." She said, "Byakuya-San kept the info from me." She shrugged.

Once Ikkaku told them what he knew they took this as their que to leave.

"So, lead the way." Ichigo said to Rei.

"Yeesh, fine." She said.

They began to walk down the path, Rei was absently humming until Ichigo smacked her shoulder.

"What?" She asked.

"I asked you who is this Kenpachi person – mph –" He was cut of when Rei slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh!" She said, "That man – is like… like…" She shrugged, "He knows when you say his name!" She hissed.

Ichigo pushed her off, "Fine, but who is he?"

"Captain of the 11th squad." She said, "His Lieutenant is one of my friends. A fierce fighter, not someone you want to cross."

"Huh –" He started as they stopped by an alley.

Noises made them turn, Rei's eyes widened when she saw the guards that tried to escort her to the safe house, and they looked disgruntled.

"Run." She said.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"Run!" She yelled.

The pair ran as fast as they could go without loosing each other. As they ran Reitripped and fell flat on her face with a loud thud. "Rei!" He yelled.

"RUN FOR YOU LIFE!" She sobbed dramatically.

"Idiot!" He yelled throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he ran off, leaving her to watch to oncoming mob. "Hey Ganju!" She heard Ichigo say.

"Stay away!" Ganju yelled from the distance.

She gasped as Ichigo dumped her to the ground, she curled up in a ball as Ichigo and Ganjuwere left to deal with the mob. She didn't look up until she heard Ichigo say, "Hey – let us through if you want your friend to live!"

She sat up, "Hanatarou!" She exclaimed.

"Akitsu-Sama." The boy said shakily.

What was left of the mob began to laugh loudly.

Reipunched both Ganju and Ichigo in the backs of their heads, "Let him go!" She yelled.

Hanatarou cowered behind Rei once they obeyed.

A beam of light made them all flinch.

"What was that?" Ganju asked.

"Whatever it was, it just lessened the enemy by half." Ichigo said. "Let's go."

The three turned to Hanatarou.

"Don't hurt him." Rei said. She then addressed the boy, "They want to help Rukia."

The boy looked hopeful, "Then… can I help you?" He asked.

Ganju and Ichigo looked at the boy skeptically.

Rei looked at them, "Don't underestimate him." She said.

* * *

In her office, Shizuka sat staring at the wall; she already knew that Ikkaku and Yumichika had fallen. She set her hands on her table-top when suddenly people from their division ran in. "Kurohane-Fukutaichou!" A short girl with black hair said, "They've called out all of the forces, and Ukitake-Taichou isn't here!"

Shizuka sighed and got up, her Zanpakutou at her hip, and an idea in her head. "Follow me." She said. Her brilliant plan so far consisted of keeping her squad busy and away from her friends.

* * *

"What is this place?" Ichigo asked.

"Service tunnels." Hanatarou explained, "We use them to get around Soul Society quickly."

"They tried to sneak me into a safe-house through this path." Rei said.

Ichigo looked at her, "Why?"

"Are you stupid?" Ganju asked. "Akitsuis one of the noblest of Noble families in both Soul Society and the Human World."

"You would know, wouldn't you… Shiba Ganju." She said.

He didn't answer.

Reiput her hands behind her back and looked around. She wondered what was happening with Shizuka.

"Here we are." Hanatarou said as they reached a ladder. He stood, "Akitsu-Sama?" He said.

She ruffled his hair, "Call me Rei." She said, "And I am NOT going up before those two." She said pointing at Ichigo and Ganju, "Not in a Yukata."

Ichigorolled his eyes, "We both know you're probably wearing something under that." He said.

She gasped in horror, "Ichigo!"

"Shut up and go up the ladder."

"How cruel." She said pulling up her skirt to reveal black tights adorning her legs, she tucked the skirt into her sash and began her ascent. She stopped as the others joined her and Hanatarou lifted up the panel. "The court of the tower." Rei said.

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious." Ichigosaid, but winced as her elbow made contact with his gut.

"The cost is clear." Hanatarou said.

Together the four jumped out and replaced the slab where it belonged. Once they began to walk Ichigo held out his left arm to stop Rei, and his right hand to stop Ganju. "Stop." He said.

Rei grinned as a familiar figure made it's way down the long winding stairs from the tower. "Remember my face?" The familiar figure spoke.

"Abarai Renji." Ichigo said.

Rei began to wave, "Geezer!"

Renji glared at her, "What are you doing here?" He yelled at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Did you already forget who my friends are?" She then began to pat Ichigo's head, she then stopped and frowned. "It's just not the same." She then made her way over to Renji.

"Rei –" Ichigo started.

"I've got this covered." She said to Ichigo.

"You can't fight him!" He said.

She rolled her eyes, "Who said anything about fighting?" She said turning to face Renji, her careless face falling into an expression of fear. She saw Renji's hand go to the hilt of Zabimaru. Once she was close enough she looked up at Renji. "Don't do this." She said.

"I can't listen to you." He said, not meeting her gaze. "Everyone knows you've been helping them."

"What?" She asked.

* * *

"What do you mean a traitor?" Shizuka cried out as she faced Rangiku.

"It was just issued." She said, "They said Hoshi-Chan was aiding the Ryoka – and since she did that she is now one of them."

"She's an Akitsu for the love of –" She broke off angrily. "I have to find her."

"If you help her, they'll say you betrayed us too." Rangiku said.

Shizuka ground her teeth in frustration. "Do you know who got to them?"

"Renji." Rangiku said.

'This won't end well.' She thought, 'This will not end well at all!'

* * *

Well... I am not too happy with this chapter, I'm going to work more on not putting Rei in the major situations (Since this is a Renji/Oc fanfic, I guess I have to start building that relationship don't I?) Anyways... I want to thank my Reveiwers, you know who you are - you make me want to update as quickly as possible! Anyways, tell me what you think about the story - and tips on how to make it better? (There is always room for improvement!) Oh, and if any of the words come out squished together, its because sometimes when I save the final draft in the Document Manager, the format gets messed up ever so slightly - once I had a fiasco with Italics - lets just say I had to change the way I present Flashbacks.

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	13. When it all Falls Apart

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

"Move out of the way, Reina." He said.

"No." She said. "Ichigo is my friend."

"It's a good thing I am to." He said, "Now move."

She began to say something but Ichigo said her name. "Rei." He said, "Move."

She sighed and moved to stand with Ganju and Hanatarou.

"Who is that?" Ganju questioned.

"Abarai Renji." Rei said almost quietly, Lieutenant of the 6th Division."

"A – A Lieutenant?" Ganju choked out.

Rei nodded, "This is going to be a fight to watch." The worried tone from her voice was not missed from Hanatarou and Ganju. She sat down and hugged herself, she began to think back slightly to the fight with Ikkaku 'I wasn't worried then because I knew they were evenly matched.' She looked up and saw Ichigo and Renji were now fighting. 'But now -?' She frowned, 'Who do I cheer on? Back when Ichigo was fighting Ikkaku, I didn't take it all that seriously – but now -.' She sighed.

* * *

Shizuka walked purposefully to the 1st Division, and right to Yamamoto's office. She didn't even wait to knock before she barged in. The old man looked up from his work. "What is the meaning of this, Kurohane-Fukutaichou?"

"Forgive me, Yamamoto-Soutaichou." She said bowing, "But I just heard that you have declared Akitsu Reina a traitor to Soul Society." She said.

"She has been seen aiding the Ryoka, and it has come to our attention that she has attacked her escorts." He said, "As such she has been labeled –"

"Forgive me for assuming that she would receive the benefit of the doubt." Shizuka said.

"Do not forget that she is Human, and we cannot trust Humans."

"Because all Shinigami are trustworthy." Shizuka said angrily before she left.

She walked blindly until she collided with someone. "Oops." The voice said.

She looked up and frowned, "Sorry, Ichimaru-Taichou." She said.

"It's nothin' Shizuka-Chan."

Something about the way he said his name made her skin crawl unpleasantly. "I – I guess I should be on my way." She said with a chuckle that was obviously forced.

He nodded and waved as she walked away.

"Creeper." Shizuka muttered before rushing off to find Rei. And it didn't take her too long to do that, as a short while later she found them in the court of the Senzaikyū; her quarry was looking on with a pale face and wide eyes, Shizuka followed Rei's gaze to the two powerful Spiritual Pressures that were battling against each other and her eyes widened as well – Ichigo and Renji were fighting, both bloody and beat-up. She was quickly beside Rei and Hanatarou, while casting a glance at the big guy who was glaring at her. "What happened here?" She asked.

Rei's looked at her and frowned. "They –" She waved her hand to them. "I don't get why he's trying to stop Ichigo from saving Rukia." She said.

Shizuka frowned then turned to Ganju, "And what are you supposed to be, the Mascot?"

"Shut up, Shinigami!" He yelled at her, "I am Shiba Ganju."

Shizuka froze for a second. "Did you say… Shiba?"

"Yeah, so you were one of the people who murdered my brother?" He asked angrily.

"You know nothing." She said angrily, "So shut your face."

Rei's eyes snapped to Shizuka, she had never heard her take on a tone so angry and pained before… ever.

"Make me, Shinigami." Ganju growled.

"Stop!" Rei cried out.

They looked at her.

"Stop fighting." She said.

"Rei?" Shizuka asked, "What –"

She blinked at Shizuka, "I just don't get it." She said, "I didn't care when Ikkaku fought Ichigo – but now…" She said heavily.

Shizuka put a hand on Rei's shoulder and looked at Ichigo and Renji, "Maybe Ichigo and Renji fighting matters more to you than Ichigo and Ikkaku fighting." She said, and then she tried to make a joke. "It's cause you lo~ve Renji."

Rei didn't even roll her eyes; instead she kept them glued to her fighting friends.

Ganju smirked, "You fail." He said.

"Shut up ugly." She snapped.

They continued to bicker as the battle waged on.

Rei felt like she had to intervene, she had to stop them before they did more damage to each other. Ichigo was too slow, and Renji's Shikai – though strong, had one flaw in it – it did not keep going for ever.

In a split second Ichigo found Renji's opening and blood sprayed out of his shoulder in an almost unrealistic way, and Zabimaru shattered. She heard him yell at Ichigo to save Rukia before he fell face-first onto the ground. Moments later Ichigo fell as well.

"Ichigo!" Ganju, and Hanatarou yelled as they ran to him.

Rei was ahead of them, sprinting to her fallen friends with Shizuka hot on her heels.

"Someone's coming." Hanatarou said.

Rei dropped beside Renji and gingerly put a hand on his bloody shoulder, "Can you heal Ichigo?" She said looking up at the boy.

"She's right." Shizuka said, "No one will heal him but you – he's Ryoka, remember?"

"But… Abarai-Fukutaichou –" Hanatarou said.

"We'll stay with him." Rei said. "Until someone comes – but you must leave quickly."

Ganju threw Ichigo over his shoulder as the three disappeared.

Shizuka help Rei turn over Renji onto his back. "It looks bad." Rei said shakily.

"Akitsu-Sama!" Came Kira's voice from behind them.

"Izuru-Kun." Rei said.

"Quick – get a stretcher!" Someone yelled.

A short while later Shizuka, Rei, Kira, an unconscious and bleeding Renji were with Momo who had tears in her eyes. Rei now looked disheveled, and she had blood on her sleeves which she had tied back to keep them out of the way.

Kira sighed, "Contact 4th Division." He said. "And have an official heal him."

"That won't be necessary." A familiar voice said.

They all jumped to see Byakuya standing by the head of his lieutenant.

"Throw him in jail."

"What?" Rei said.

"He chose to fight the Ryoka alone; he has no reason to be defeated."

"He had no choice!" Rei yelled as she stomped over to him. "He was following orders despite what he knew was right – he was following _your_ orders!"

Byakuya regarded her coolly, "Do not forget, Akitsu Reina, that you too are an outlaw."

She stared up at the Captain with disgust.

"Kuchiki-Taichou." Shizuka said, "Maybe –"

"If you're going to throw me in jail, at least let me be with him – someone needs to take care of him." Rei said.

"But –" Momo started.

Kira stopped her, "You're right, Kuchiki-Taichou… I am sorry." He said bowing.

Momo cast a teary glance at Rei and then Renji before copying Kira. "I'm sorry."

Byakuya glanced at Rei before leaving.

"How scary!" Someone said once Byakuya left. They all turned to find Gin, Shizuka inwardly scowled. "Everything he says is scary – don't worry about it." He waved his hand, "I'll go alert 4th Division."

"I'll go with you." Kira said.

"Sorry to trouble you!" Momo said while bowing as Captain and Lieutenant left.

Rei then saw Toshiro appear behind Momo.

"How did Abarai get injured?" He asked.

Momo let out a cry as she jumped and clutched at her chest.

Rei shook her head and sat down by Renji's body as she ignored what went on around her.

"Do you hear me, Akitsu?" Toshiro said.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Beware 3rd Division." He said. "And especially Aizen, and Gin."

She looked confused, "But why?"

He turned to leave them, "I find the way he acted earlier very suspicious – and Gin could have easily stopped the Ryoka once and for all but he didn't… he's up to something… they both are, and I have the feeling that you might be involved."

She nodded, "I understand."

He nodded and left.

Rei looked up at Shizuka with a wry smile, "He's not so bad."

Shizuka grinned sympathetically.

A short while later three tall and lanky men found them. "Kurohane-Fukutaichou, Hinamori-Fukutaichou – we're here for Abarai-Fukutaichou."

"Yes, yes, we know." Shizuka said, "Haul him away –"

"B-but we have word from Kuchiki-Taichou that we are to take him to the Prison, and Akitsu-Sama is to –"

"Yes." Rei said. "We know." She said getting up.

The third guy approached Rei and pulled out a red band from his pocket. "Forgive me, Akitsu-Sama." He said.

She held her hands behind her back and felt the red band wind itself tightly around her wrists.

"Rei, you can run." Shizuka said.

Rei shook her head, "Toshiro said something is going on… and it involves me… I can't find out what it is if I run away." She said. "Plus… who's going to give the old geezer proper care?"

"But- Rei…"

"They can't execute me." She said, "I am too important for them. I'll be fine."

"I'll come visit you as soon as I can." Shizuka said.

Rei followed the three.

Not too long later she was sitting in the same cell they were holding Renji in, the man who had taken care of Renji looked at her and explained everything she would need to do in order to help Renji get better.

She just nodded as she played with the sleeve of the plain white Yukata she now wore.

"I have completed the care of Abarai-Fukutaichou." The healer said, "open the door."

Once they were alone Rei sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. The only light in the cell was from the moon. She sighed and looked over to Renji, 'Why am I here?' She thought. 'He's be fine alone… right?' She then frowned, 'I wonder what Toshiro meant when he said I might be involved.' She got up and began to pace. Her eyes fell on the wood restraint on Renji's wrist. 'Really, is that even necessary?' She said putting her hand on the wood.

"What are you doing?" Shizuka's voice made her gasp. "Aw, you wanted to hold his hand to support him in his unconscious state!" She said, "How cute –"

"What is going on, Shizuka?" Rei asked. Cutting her friend off.

Shizuka sighed and sat on a chair looking into the cell, "Byakkun wanted to demote Renji… but a lot of captains fought against him." She said. "I can tell you something; Suì-Feng, Toshiro, Unohana, and Kyoraku are all on your side." She frowned, "There are others, but they are not as vocal about your defense."

"How can you still like Byakuya after all that he's done to all of us?" Rei asked.

"His scariness is a part of his appeal." Shizuka shrugged.

Rei walked to the bars and sat facing Shizuka.

"Have you been thinking about what Toshiro told you?" Shizuka asked quietly.

"…Yeah." She said. "If – this indeed has something to do with me…" She trailed off.

Shizuka sighed and got up, "I have to go… I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok."

Shizuka waved before leaving. She walked out of the building and looked up at the starry sky; Soul Society had never felt unstable like it did now. In her many years, she had never felt unsafe in Soul Society. Shizuka made her way to her favorite place after her Division and the Kuchiki manor, and that was the 8th Division.

* * *

The following morning Rei had managed to redress Renji's wounds just like the healer told her to, her breakfast was still on it's tray on her cot. She sat down and tossed the bloody bandages to the side. She then sighed and clasped her hands on her lap.

"Morning!" Shizuka said bursting into the prison.

"You went drinking last night." Rei said.

"Not really." Shizuka said, "I just went to see a very old friend of mine." She sat on the chair she was sitting in the previous night, "Why haven't you eaten breakfast?"

Rei's stomach growled. "I… I don't trust it." She said.

"Well, I guess you have every right to – here –" She pulled out a small wrapped package from her sleeve, "I smuggled this from under Kiyone's nose – this should be ok."

Rei briefly touched Renji's hand before she got up and walked over to take the wrapped parcel.

As she began to open it they heard a loud shriek from outside.

Shizuka got up, "That sounds like Momo." She said, "I have to go."

Rei nodded and watched Shizuka run off.

Rei sat on her cot and opened the package and began to eat as she listened to the commotion that was happening within the city. She felt bubbled in the cell, away from whatever was going on outside.

It seemed like forever before Shizuka returned to visit her, this time Rangiku was with her and they both looked solemn. "What's going on?" Rei asked as she ran to the bars.

"Aizen is dead." Shizuka said.

"What?"

Rangiku crossed her arms over her chest. "Momo and Kira are in prison." She said, "Because they fought against each other."

"What is going on?" Rei asked in horror, "Why is everyone turning against each other like this?"

Shizuka sighed and shook her head, "It's crazy out there." She said, and then nodded to Renji's "How's he doing?"

Rei shrugged, "Better – and Zabimaru is fixed –" She gestured to the Zanpakutou which was by her cot; they saw that it was in its Shikai form. "I think he might be waking up soon…"

"Ok." Shizuka said. "We have to go, it's such a mess out there –" She frowned. "And… I should let you know… they've pushed up the date for Rukia's execution… to noon… tomorrow. Be careful. "

"Aren't I always?" Rei asked with a smirk.

Shizuka grinned and began to leave.

Rei gasped as Rangiku suddenly crushed her into the bars in an attempt at a hug, "Be careful Hoshi-Chan!"

"Can't-BREATHE!" Rei cried out.

"Sorry." Rangiku said.

"It's ok." She replied as Rangiku released her. "Thanks."

"Bye." Rangiku said.

"Bye." Rei said as she watched them leave.

About an hour later she was sitting in the corner of the cell, she heard stirring from Renji's bed, she got up and saw that his eyes were open, and looking to his Zanpakutou.

"Renji?" She asked tentatively.

His eyes quickly found her, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Gee, it's good to see you're ok." She said dryly.

"That's not what I meant." He said.

She sat down and shrugged.

"And why aren't your hands bound?" He asked while weakly holding up his shackled hands.

"I'm the noble here. Remember?" She said, trying to make a joke.

He didn't say anything. He then started to move his hands, trying to get them free from the wood restraint.

"Here." She said grasping his hand, she held her hand over the lock and the wood around it came loose. She moved the wood and threw it over her shoulder. "…There." She said.

He sat up and rubbed his wrists, "Why didn't you do that before?" He asked.

She shrugged and looked away.

He had to admit he was slightly worried, she was never this quiet. "Reina." He said.

She frowned, nobody else used her name alone like he did.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Aizen is dead." She said, "Gin is creepy, Momo fought with Kira – now they are both in jail –" She got up and sighed, "And my friends are the 'evil' behind all of this." She put her hands on her hips. "And it turns out this might have something to do with me." She said.

He sat up and crossed his legs as he put his elbows on his knees and looked at her. She was staring at the wall with wide eyes. "Don't think about it." He said, "Why everything is going wrong in Soul Society isn't your fault."

"Then whose is it?" She asked looking at him.

"How should I know?" He said.

She walked over to her cot and then she sat on it. "I am here for treason." She said, answering the question he asked when he became aware to her presence. "I attacked the two that were supposed to be my guard, aided the Ryoka… and I argued with your Captain." She said. She then looked at her hands, "And… they're executing Rukia at noon tomorrow."

He nodded and got up, "That's it." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"We're breaking out of here." He said.

"B-but –" She said.

"Geez, you're so annoying." He said. "We're leaving… tonight."

She looked up at him and nodded.

He gripped Zabimaru and it returned to its sealed state, he then hid it under the mattress before he sat on the bed again. She leaned back against the wall and stared at the ceiling as an odd silence enveloped them. She closed her eyes and frowned. He sighed and stared at a spot on the wall just over her head.

"Is he still your enemy?" She asked.

"Who?" He asked.

"Ichigo." She said, "Is he still your enemy?"

"No." He said.

"Are we going to help him save Rukia?"

"Yeah."

She nodded.

When night finally fell Renji looked at Rei who nodded to him. She waited for him to knock their guard unconscious before he broke through the bars. "Let's go." He said.

"Where to?" She asked.

He looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Make that flying ground circle." He said.

She nodded, once they were outside she was on a hovering circle, he hopped on and gripped her shoulders, "Go north-east." He said.

"What's North-East?" She asked.

"Trust me." He said.

She nodded and soon they were zooming off in that general direction. "Where are we going?" She asked over the wind.

"You'll see." He said. "Over there!" He pointed at a mountain.

"Ok." She said speeding up until they were close enough for her to see a cave on the side.

She made sure they landed inside the cave. "What is this place?" She asked.

"Just –" He broke off as she suddenly fell through a hole in the ground.

She gasped, not anticipating the sudden drop so she couldn't react. The next thing she knew Renji had crushed her to his chest as he slowed their fall, "Idiot, I was going to tell you to watch your step."

She got over her shock and scowled at him, "I'd slap you now."

"I can just drop you." He said.

"Old Geezer."

"Stupid Kid."

She looked around, "Hey, this looks like the place I used to train in."

"So this is where you ran off to." Renji said loudly.

"Who are you talking to?" She questioned.

"And it looks like you're training for Bankai." He said as they landed on the ground. "Count me in."

She turned her head and grinned. "Ichigo!"

"Renji – R-Rei?"

She waved.

"Stop that." Renji said.

"Why – I'm saying hello –" She slipped from his grip and fell onto the ground with a thud, "Ow."

"Because you kept moving around I lost my grip on you." He said with a scowl.

She got up and rubbed her backside, "You look concerned." She said.

"Shut up." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

Rei noticed a woman regarding her oddly; she walked past Ichigo and straight her to. "You're Akitsu Reina." The woman said.

"Yes… you are?" Rei asked.

"Shihōin Yoruichi." The woman said, "I knew your mother well."

Rei managed a smile, until they heard Renji tell Ichigo about how they pushed up Rukia's execution. He then looked at Rei who was staring at the form of Ichigo's Zanpakutou. "I'm here to train."

* * *

Rei sat on a boulder; she wore clothes Yoruichi provided so that they were dressed identically. Her face was set into a frown that gave way into a smile as the boulder flew up. 'So it's not just a thin patch of ground.' She thought gleefully. She saw Renji looking at her with an eyebrow cocked. She stuck her tongue out at him and resumed zooming about the place. She groaned in pain as Yoruichi flew out of seemingly nowhere and knocked her off the boulder. "Ow – What did you do that for?"

"You're slow." Yoruichi said.

"Quite on the contrary." Rei said, "I am top in my class –"

"When you are in the air you are fast, but on your feet you are slow. That will kill you someday." Yoruichi added.

"Oh." Rei said. "Well – It's not like I can learn Shunpo over night. I can't manipulate Spirit Particles… remember."

"No, but you can manipulate air." Yoruichi said, "And luckily I am a Shunpo Master."

Rei nodded, "And you are also very humble – OW!" She said as Yoruichi smacked her upside the head. "Fine, teach me."

"Get up." Yoruichi said.

Rei obeyed.

After attempting to manipulate the wind around her feet. "Ugh, this is impossible." Rei said as she plopped down onto the ground, she then tore off the leg warmers that were on the black tights. "I think we don't have to look completely identical." Rei said. "These make me feel heavy."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, I'll show you that I did learn something." She said and then rushed off.

It was not what Yoruichi was expecting, but it was better than what she expected from Rei.

"Watch out!" Rei laughed as Renji loomed closer.

He turned, "Wha –" He managed to not fall over as she crashed into him. "Oi!" He said.

She was laughing, "Sorry." She said. She then stopped when she looked up at him, "You're leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah. While you were playing with the wind, I achieved Bankai." He said. "I'm going."

Rei stood away from him and nodded. "I'll go with you." She said.

"No, you won't." He said.

She gave him an odd look, "This isn't just about Rukia anymore – this is about more than just that." She said.

He nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

So, how's this chapter? Anyways - I hope it's better than the previous one. ANYWAYS Happy New Years everyone, hope 2011 treats you better than 2010 did. See you guys next year (Get it? Cause when I post the next time it will be 2011... clever... right?)

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	14. Akitsu

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

The pair jumped off the patch of earth, Rei looked around and then found the tower. "Go to Rukia." She said, "…I have to see what's going on."

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

She looked to where she knew the Nobles lived, "I'm going to find Shizuka first. I'm going to do it." She said.

"Do what?"

"…Break into the Akitsu Complex." She said before using her newly acquired ability to speed off.

* * *

Shizuka sat in the office, Ukitake was sitting at his desk as he looked over paper-work. Shizuka's eyes drifted to the balcony where she saw something Orange settle on the rail, once she got a better look it was gone. "Huh?" She wondered as she got up.

"What is it, Shizuka-Chan?" Ukitake said absently.

"…It's probably just a bird." She said getting up, "But I'll go check."

He nodded and watched her leave.

Shizuka walked out onto the balcony and looked around; in the distance she could see smoke from some distant fight. She gasped as someone grabbed her from behind, an arm restraining her from her shoulders, while the other slapped over he mouth. "Don't freak out." An all too familiar voice said.

Shizuka stopped struggling and was released. She turned around, "Rei!"

"Shh!" Rei said holding up her hands, "I'm a criminal now, remember?" She said.

"How did you – why – when – why are you dressed like that?"

"I broke out of jail." Rei said, "With Renji, why? Because I have to find something out, and he had to save Rukia. When? Last night – and the reason I am dressed like this is a very… very long story." She said. "But please, Shizuka… I need your help. You are the only person I can go to now."

Shizuka nodded, "What do you need?"

Rei let out a relieved sigh, and then looked up at her best friend. "I need to get to the Akitsu Complex." She said.

Shizuka looked at her, "No one has ever gone in or out of that place." She said.

"There is always a first." Rei said. "I need to speak to my mother – I need to know why I am here." She said. "Please."

Shizuka studied Rei's face, from the black star adorning her cheek, to her big pleading brown eyes. "Fine." Shizuka said. "I'll take you." She then paused.

"What is it?"

"Byakuya is fighting Renji." She said.

"Then we need to hurry." Rei said.

Shizuka nodded and walked back into the office.

Ukitake looked up, "What was it?" He asked.

Shizuka could tell that his question did not only mean the 'bird' she saw. "I need to leave for a short while." She said.

"Ok, be careful." He said.

She nodded and began to walk back to the window.

"And Shizuka, tell Reina-San to be careful as well." He said.

The Lieutenant froze at her Captain's words before she smiled. "I will… Captain." She said before leaving. Once outside Shizuka watched Rei jump onto the rail, "We both know you can't fly without a bit of earth." She said.

Rei grinned, "Last night I underwent extensive training to be able to manipulate wind easily. Just like you can use Spirit Particles to Shunpo, or even stand in the air – I use the wind."

"So… you can Shunpo?" Shizuka asked.

"No." Rei admitted, "But I'm a lot faster now."

Shizuka paused, "We're wasting time."

"Let's go." Rei said as they both jumped off the rail.

The girls ran as quickly as Rei could go while using the air around her feet to move in a fashion quite similar to skating.

"So you and Renji broke out together." Shizuka said.

"Don't start." Rei said.

"Left here." Shizuka said as they passed Kuchiki Manor.

Rei turned down the path and they kept running until there was nothing but trees and a giant golden door.

"I can't go any further." Shizuka said.

"What do you mean?"

"…I am not of noble blood, sometimes there will be wards against people of lesser lineage." She explained.

Rei nodded and looked at Rei, "What should I expect in there?"

"Generations of those of your clan." Shizuka said. "Cousins, sons, daughters, and everyone of the Akitsu blood."

Rei nodded and began to walk to the doors.

"Wait." Shizuka said.

Rei turned to look at her, "What?"

"… Be careful." She said.

Rei nodded and turned back to the doors, the closer she walked to them the more they opened up for her.

She looked back and saw Shizuka waving as the door shut. It felt like the world was shut off with it. As she walked trees about her rustled, and the grass bent beneath her light shoes. It didn't take her long until she reached a majestic castle that was far more elaborate than any of the houses of the Nobility in Soul Society, and upon the front doors she saw dragonflies engraved. "This is the place." She said as she reached out to touch the door, she pressed her palm to it and let out a cry of pain as she quickly pulled it away and then fell to her knees. She looked at her hand and saw that where once her skin was smooth and flawless; it was now burnt and raw. She frowned.

"That is the punishment for those of the Akitsu that enter the House before it is time." A voice said.

Rei looked up and saw a woman who wore an elaborate imperial Kimono. Her hair was set in a bun that had many ornaments of jade, silver, and gold. But what stunned Rei was the woman's face. It was like staring into a mirror except this woman was much more beautiful and Rei had a tattoo on her cheek. "Y-You are Akitsu Amarante-Sama." Rei said.

The woman nodded and walked over to her, a small pale hand reaching down to cup Rei's chin and then making her look up. "And you are my descendant Akitsu Reina."

"Y-yes." Rei said.

Amarante's eyes became sad, "I cannot let you pass young Tonbo."

Rei frowned, "Why? Why can't I pass?"

"Because if you pass through the doors, you will never return, and there will be too many hearts will break if you do." She said. "You will join us one day. Then your curiosity will be satisfied –"

Rei frowned.

"But, you are pressed for time, already one of your friends has fallen." Amarante said.

"Renji." Rei muttered.

"Yes, the Lieutenant from Inuzuri." Amarante nodded, "You have a mission, young Tonbo. What is it that you seek?"

"… I want to know." Rei said, "I need to know why my mother died." She got up and looked Amarante in the eye, "Why my father died – why my city died."

Amarante looked at her seriously, "I can only tell you this, young Tonbo… Beware the numbers three, five, and nine – for they will be revealed as factors within your live long before your birth – and a malice that works hand in had with another of my blood."

"Another –"

"You must go." Amarante said, "Soul Society is about to face an upheaval like it has never seen before – and it is your reprieve as well."

"But –" Rei started, "But I need to know –"

Amarante smiled gently and waved her hand, a gust of wind carried Rei and sped her out of the compound.

Shizuka was sitting on the ground, drawing in the dirt with a twig; about her were swirls and characters of distorted figures and features. She didn't even glance up as Rei landed outside of the door, looking windswept and confused. "Dismissed?" Shizuka asked.

"…Yeah."

"What did you find out?" She asked looking at Rei.

"… To be wary of the numbers three, five, and nine." Rei replied. "Do those numbers mean anything?"

Shizuka threw the twig over her shoulder, "Well." She said, "Looking back at everything that has been happening – and all of the nonsense affecting Soul Society – those can be Divisions within the Gotei. Three – Gin – and think about what Toshi-Chan said." Shizuka said, "Ol' Foxface is rather fishy to me… and then there's Aizen."

"Who is dead." Rei said dryly.

"… and Tosen is as docile as a butterfly." Shizuka muttered.

"But if this is a conspiracy." Rei said.

"And since you are involved… it is." Shizuka added.

"Nothing will be as it seems." Rei said getting up and dusting her tights off. "Well… It's time to go."

Shizuka got up and imitated Rei. "Sōkyoku?" Shizuka asked.

"No." Rei said sarcastically, "Kuchiki Manor."

As they ran they saw a familiar group. Rei cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled out. "Orihime!"

The girl stopped, "Rei-Chan!"

Ishida stopped, "Rei!"

"Oi! HOSHI!" Ganju yelled.

Shizuka and Rei caught up with them, Orihime waisted no time in tackling both girls into one hug. "Shizuka-Chan, Rei-Chan!" Orihime cried out happily, "You're ok!"

"More or less." Rei said with a smirk. "Hey, do you guys have any spare bandages?" She asked.

"Why?" Orihime asked.

"I – ah…" Rei said as she pulled away from Orihime, "I burned my hand…" She grinned impishly, "You know – my fire abilities aren't honed properly."

"Idiot." Ishida said.

"Here." Ganju said handing her some.

"Thanks, geez Shiba – you look worse than you did before – what happened to you?" Rei asked.

"Shut up you." Ganju growled.

She smirked and wrapped her hand, she felt someone staring at her, when she looked up she saw it was Ishida. "What?" She asked dryly.

He shook his head and looked away.

"You are going to be an oppressed husband one day." She said, "If you chicken out every time someone catches you staring." She rushed to his side and linked her arm through his, "Can you imagine, every time your wife is a bully you just look away?" She clutched his arm.

"Let go, please." Ishida said.

"Say it like a man!" She demanded.

Shizuka grinned uneasily, "I have a feeling this won't end well Nee-Chan."

Rei pulled away and shrugged as they began to run up stairs which wound around Sokyoku hill. She then noticed the man that had been accompanying them, she hadn't given him any thought or noticed he was there since her arrival, "And who are you?"

"…I am –" He started.

"Maki-Maki." Shizuka said with a smirk.

The man just glared at her.

As they ran up the stairs everyone stumbled from a very high amount of Spiritual Pressure.

"Ichigo?" Rei asked.

Shizuka nodded. "Ichigo."

They reached the end of the long winding stairs onto a plateau with a forest.

"Are they on the other side of this forest?" Ganju asked.

"I don't see anyone." Ishida said.

Orihime smiled gently. "That is definitely Kurosaki-Kun." She said, "I can tell."

"Strange…" Chad said.

"What is?" Rei asked.

"Kuchiki's Spiritual Pressure is absent." He said.

"That girl ran away already." A voice said.

They all turned around and saw Yachiru sitting in a tree. "Yachiru." Rei said.

"If Kuchiki got away, why is Ichigo still fighting?"

Shizuka frowned as she walked closer to the trees, 'Why would anyone even ask that question?'

They all gasped as a burst of energy sent them sliding back a bit.

"We should leave, Inoue-San." Ishida said.

"No thank you." She said, "I want to stay."

"Rei." Shizuka said.

"Yeah?"

"We have to go find old Yama-ji." She said, "Tell him what we found out about you."

"Let's go." Rei said.

They ran off without saying anything to the others. Rei was thinking deeply. 'All of Soul Society is in Chaos.' She thought, 'Even if I can't see it – I can feel it…' She glanced at Shizuka beside her. She then changed her course.

"Rei?" Shizuka asked.

"The traitor." Rei said, "Is from this way."

"What – Aizen." Shizuka said.

In Rei's hand a long crystal-looking sword appeared, when Shizuka looked closely she saw Sand and fire mixing in Rei's palm before it formed into the weapon.

They appeared right on Sokyoku hill. There they saw Aizen, Gin, Tosen, Renji, Unohana, Isane, and Rukia.

"Beware 3, 5, and 9." Rei said.

"Reina -!" Renji yelled. "Run!"

"No." She said walking with steady and confident steps until she was right in front of Aizen, the tip of her blade pointed right at his neck.

"Rei!" Isane yelled.

"You should have died." Aizen said, "You should have died eight years ago… Rei-Chan."

"What do you mean?" She asked; anger was evident in her voice.

"I was so sure that Menos would kill you, but you survived." Somehow."

"Why?" She spat.

"Why?" He asked. "Because, you are an Akitsu – I could not have another one of that filthy clan standing in my way can I? I was sure you would interfere… and I was right."

She didn't even see him draw his Zanpakutou, but before she knew it there was an unexplainable pain in her stomach.

"REI!" Shizuka, Rukia, and Isane cried out.

The crystal sword fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Aizen pulled the Zanpakutou out and grabbed Rei by her neck. "Maybe this will stop you." He said before flinging her aside.

Rei groaned in pain as she clutched her stomach and rolled to her side, she coughed causing blood to spray out from her mouth. "Eww." She cried in pain.

"Why?" Shizuka asked. "Why would you do that to Rei?"

"You really don't get it – do you?" He said coolly, "That little girl is the only thing in my way to rising to power."

Shizuka's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Ever since Amarante –" He spat the name like it was filthy. "Great Shinigami have been produced from where that accursed family was protecting." He said. "Strong Shinigami means balance in the world – and I want discord. So I have to kill the last Akitsu in order to achieve that."

Rei coughed as she rolled to her stomach and winced in pain, "You're so stupid." She said weakly. "I'm not the last Akitsu."

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"N-not the last?" Renji asked.

She dropped her head to the hot sand and nodded, "Don't forget the line of Akitsu Riku… the Shunned." She said, her eyes felt heavy and her breathing was labored.

Aizen laughed a long and cruel laugh that made her look up again through heavy eye-lids. "Foolish girl." He said, "Do you think I do not know? Fortunately the last remaining heir of Akitsu Riku has no interest in helping you." He then smirked, "But I am not here for you…" His eyes locked onto Renji and Rukia, "hand her over."

"No." Renji said. He then moved to stand in front of the injured Rei.

"What?" Aizen said.

Rei could hardly focus anymore, black spots began to swim in her vision, and the pain in her stomach was so intense she couldn't even feel it anymore. Her eyes slid shut as she let out a shaky breath. 'I'm weak.' She thought. 'No matter how hard I try – I am never good enough – I am not fast enough… I deserve to die for failing everyone… Mother – Father… Amarante… and everyone.' She slipped further into her mind as she saw her friends. 'If I ever live –' She thought, 'I want to get stronger… not because Soul Society tells me too… but because I want my friends to be proud of me… to not worry about me getting stronger…' She finally gave in to the unconsciousness that was pulling her in like some strange trance, promising her comfort and safety.

When she woke up she was comfortable on a bed, 'Where – what –' She put a hand to her stomach and could feel bandages through the thin fabric of the plain white gown she was wearing. She could hear snoring from somewhere within the dark room, once her eyes focused she could see Ichigo sitting in a corner, arms crossed and scowl plastered on his sleeping face. Not to far from him was Orihime, who was curled up in a chair and was snoring lightly. Chad was there too, and so was Shizuka.

She looked up as the door opened and Renji peeked in. Once he saw she was awake he walked in, "You're awake." He stated.

"I am? Thank you for telling me." She teased. She saw that he too was bandaged. "What happened?"

"Aizen, Gin, and Tosen betrayed Soul Society." He said quietly as he sat on the chair by her bed, "Then went into Hueco Mundo."

Rei looked down at her hands, "Beware 3, 5, and 9." She said quietly.

"What?"

"… Amarante told me that."

"Idiot… you risked it and went into the Akitsu Compound." He said.

"I had to." She whispered, "I just…" She shrugged, "I don't know… but I didn't get out unscathed." She said holding up her palm to reveal the scarred skin.

He gingerly reached forward and touched it.

"So what happened?" She asked once he pulled his hand away.

He sighed and explained everything that happened after she passed out.

Once he finished she looked at him, brow furrowed in confusion, "What was this hokey-pokey –"

"The Hōgyoku." He corrected her.

"That… what was it doing in Rukia?"

Renji shrugged and frowned.

They were blinded by a bright light and Shizuka cooing. "Aww, you two are so cute!" She squealed waking up Ichigo.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" He yelled.

"NO! The green cheese monster got me!" Orihime shrieked.

Chad woke up as well.

And Ishida.

Shizuka stood there proudly as she held a camera, "I got a picture of you two holding hands!" She said triumphantly.

"Huh –" They looked down and saw that indeed they were doing just that.

Renji quickly pulled his hand away and so did Rei.

"You two were talking quietly and it happened!" She cackled.

"What happened?" Orihime asked sleepily.

"Nothing." Rei said.

"Why are you blushing?" Ichigo asked.

"Out!" She yelled, "Everyone out!"

"Nee-Chan –" Shizuka started but received a pillow to the face.

"So sensitive~!" Shizuka yelled before they all emptied the room.

Rei shook her head and looked at her scarred hand. 'It's all over… for now.' She thought.

The following morning she was dressed in a formal kimono, and was in the office of Yamamoto. He looked at her as she sat silently; on one hand she wore a fingerless black glove. "Akitsu Reina." He said, "We have agreed to let you return to the human world."

She nodded.

"But you must make up where you are lacking." He said.

"I understand." She said.

"And it is also your job to discover the Akitsu, and you must eliminate her." He added.

"I understand." She said.

"As such, we must give you this." He said.

Lieutenant Sasakibe walked out with a sword in his hands. Rei looked curious, "That isn't –"

"No, this is not a Zanpakutou." Sasakibe said. "This Katana belongs to your father."

"M-my father?" She asked.

"Your father sent it when he found out you tried to enter the compound." The Lieutenant said as she got up and took it from him; she bowed over it to him and thanked him. "Bear it will, Akitsu Reina." He said.

"I will." She said gently. She then looked at Yamamoto, "Is there anything else you require of me, Soutaichou?" She asked.

"No." He said, "You may leave, Akitsu Reina."

She bowed, "Thank you." She said before leaving.

* * *

Shizuka stared at Yamamoto. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"It is not a problem, Kurohane-Fukutaichou, to have one seat free, but to have three – that is a problem." He said.

"I don't understand what you want from me." She said dryly. It was obvious that Shizuka had no respect for the Genryusai.

"We are offering you a Captaincy position." He said.

"No." She said.

"Are you declining, Kurohane-Fukutaichou?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yup." She said brightly. "You see, I like being a Lieutenant… less work than a captain and all that – and I'm not about to take command of a whole division." She shrugged, "Plus – I like sticking around Ukitake-Taichou, especially when Kyoraku-Taichou comes around." She grinned, "If I'm Captain, I can't party with Matsumoto, Shuhei, Ikkaku, and the others." She got up, "So I decline… but thanks for asking anyways!"

At that she left.

* * *

Rei sat in one of the many gardens of Seireitei; her newly acquired Katana sat across her lap.

"Should little kids be playing with sharp things?" A voice said.

"Shut up you old geezer." She said looking up, "Why aren't you with Byakuya?" She asked as he sat next to her.

"Don't interfere." He said.

She grinned and looked down at the sword, "This is my fathers." She said running her hand down the length of it, "He sent it to me."

He was silent for a short while before he spoke again, "So… you're leaving soon." He said.

"Why, you're going to miss me?" She asked.

"Che." He said, "Idiot."

She smiled gently, "I'll miss you too." She said. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw he was grinning. She looked away, "Did Byakuya wake up?" She asked.

"Not yet." He replied. "Shizuka's with him."

"Do you think it's wise to leave Shizuka with an unconscious, injured, and immobile Byakuya?" She asked.

His eyes widened as he got up, "Help me restrain her!" He said grabbing her hand as they ran off.

They ran into the room and saw Shizuka sitting on a chair staring at Byakuya… simply staring with a content smile on her face.

"N-Nee-San?" Rei said.

"Huh? Oh! If it isn't Rei and Renji!" She beamed.

"What were you doing."

"Just watching." She said.

"That isn't creepy at all." Rei said.

Shizuka pulled a face, "Shut up."

Rei grinned, "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

"Ok." Shizuka grinned and followed Rei out the door.

* * *

So... my Plot begins to appear... dun dun dunnnnnnnnn.  
What do you think about the story?  
Again, thanks to the reviewers!

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	15. The Missing Akitsu

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Rei was all packed up to go, she had everything she had manage to gather in her long visit in Soul Society. It was time to leave. She sighed and grabbed her bag, the door flew open and Orihime ran in, "Are you ready Rei-Chan?"

"…Yeah." She said with a grin.

Orihime linked her arm with Rei's and led her out.

Shizuka joined them, "So, we get to go home?" She asked.

"You don't want to stay?" Rei asked.

"And miss out watching you beat up some long lost relative? No way." She beamed.

Rei grinned as they walked out of the building.

They were all gathered in front of a Senkaimon, Byakuya was up and well, Rukia was there, and so was everyone else. "I finally get to leave!" She said happily.

"Are you sure everyone is happy about that?" Shizuka asked coyly.

"Shut up." Rei said quietly.

"What, you know it's true – look there he is!"

Rei spotted Renji standing to the side, he was grinning. "He looks fine." Rei said.

"But inside he's hurting deeply." Shizuka said dramatically.

"You are so annoying."

"I love you too, Nee-Chan." Shizuka said as she threw herself on Rei.

They saw Ukitake give something to Ichigo.

"Now or never." Shizuka said.

"I –" She started. The gates opened.

"Too late –"

"Wait!" Rei said. She ran straight to Renji and threw herself at him.

He staggered back as she hugged him tightly. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"See you later, old geezer." She said gently.

He hesitated at first before letting his arms wrap around her waist, holding her closer to him. "Idiot kid." He said.

"AWWW!" Shizuka said, "They're blushi- OW!" She said.

Ichigo had pinched her arm to shut her up.

Rei pulled away and grinned, her face still bright pink. "Well – bye." She said as he let go of her. She waved as she went back to Shizuka and took her stuff just before they disappeared through the Senkaimon.

"I knew it!" Shizuka said as they ran through the severing world.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Fine, Fine." Shizuka said with a smirk.

They ran out of the end of the path only to find themselves in mid-air.

"Huh?" They all said.

They all cried out in fear as they began to plummet to the ground, Rei acted fast and held out her hands causing them all to stop in mid-air.

She quickly launched herself into the air as a large piece of fabric wrapped around her companions. "JINTA HOME RUN!" She heard Jinta yell from behind her.

"Tessai Death Catch!" Tessai said.

A short while later the cloth unfurled and they were sitting on it, Rei grinned and joined them. "I can't believe I am going to say this, but I missed you, you old coot." She said to Urahara.

"Welcome home Rei-Chan!" He said excitedly.

"Home." Rei said. "Shizuka?"

"Yeah~?"

"Let's go home." She said.

"Ok!" She agreed as both girls left the group.

Rei walked into the apartment and let out a sigh, 'I'm home.' She smiled.

Shizuka ran to her room excitedly, "We're back!"

Rei looked over to the mini-Shrine as she bowed to it before going into her room. She tossed her bag aside and threw herself on her bed. 'Home.' She thought with a grin. 'No more Yama-ji… no more…' She frowned gently.

* * *

Rei glared at the door as Shizuka banged away at it. "Stop it!" She whined.

"Get up or we'll be late for school!"

"No!" She whined.

Shizuka kicked the door open. "Get up!"

"Fine!" Rei growled as she got up. She had a bruise on her shoulder, "I won't train late ever again."

"Urahara beat you up?"

"Chyeah." Rei said.

Shizuka noticed something else on Rei's shoulder-blade, "Is that a new tattoo?" She asked.

"What?" Rei asked.

Shizuka pointed to Rei's shoulder-blade.

"No." Rei said. "I told you, I was a rebel without a cause." She got up and scratched her leg. "Did it to annoy the old lady who took care of me."

"So, you got it the same time you got the star?"

"Just about."

"What else is there that I don't know?" Shizuka asked as she reached for the hem of Rei's tank-top.

Rei grabbed her wrist and glared at her, her left eye was twitching, "Don't even think about it."

Shizuka grinned, "I have a tattoo, don't you know." She said.

"You do?" Rei asked.

"Sure I do! I'll show you –"

"No, it's fine." Rei said.

Shizuka rolled her eyes and patted Rei's head before leaving.

Once Rei was dressed they went to school.

Rei was standing next to her locker so she could stow her shoes in.

"What's this?" A voice said coolly, "What are you supposed to be, the school mascot?" Rei looked up and saw a tall girl who looked vaguely familiar. She had icy blue eyes and brown hair that was in a sleek bob. "Move it, Inky."

"Che, is that the best you got? 'Inky'?" Rei scoffed, "You sure do lack originality."

The girl stepped closer to her, towering over her by an inch. "Move."

"Make me." Rei said darkly.

"Is there a problem here?" Ichigo asked as he walked to his locker to place his shoes.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" The girl said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice, "No – I was just talking with Hoshi-San here –"

"It's Rei." Rei said darkly. "No one calls me Hoshi… get it?" She pushed past the girl, muttering something that sounded like 'freak' before she went into class.

She walked into class in a foul mood.

"Rei-Chan!" Keigo said happily.

She glared at him, making him stop in his tracks as she went to her desk right behind Ishida who turned around and looked at her curiously.

"What did I tell you about that?" She asked.

He then looked at her hands, one of which was gloved. "That burn." He said, "At the time I didn't know what to say about it –"

"Don't say anything about it." She said.

"You could only have gotten a burn like that from a high concentration of –"

"I know." She said angrily. "Please stop talking about it… I'm in a foul mood today."

He turned away and sighed.

The girl walked into the class room, flanked by two more girls. "Who's that, Uryuu." Rei said quietly.

"That is Erizawa Sakura." He said, "She transferred from a city out of Karakura when you were away." He looked at Rei and frowned, "You can say she's a… what they call 'Queen Bee'."

"I hate people like that." Rei grumbled. She then heard an annoying beeping from behind her that matched the beeping of her phone. She saw Ichigo get up and run out of the classroom followed by Orihime and Chad.

Later that day Rei sat in the underground training room, her Katana was set beside her as she sat cross-legged, she wore a black tank top and the bottoms of a Shihakusho she snuck into the Human world.

"Tired already, Rei-Chan?" Urahara asked. His Zanpakutou was drawn in his hands.

"Shut up." She said quietly.

"You have never been this irritable." He said, "Could it be you miss that Lieutenant so much?"

"Shut up, you old coot." She growled as she hunched over and put her elbows on her knees. "I haven't been sleeping well lately." She explained.

Urahara sat facing her. "Oh?"

She nodded, "I keep getting… dreams." She said, "They started about four days ago."

"What do you dream about?" He asked.

"…Mostly death." She said, "I see everyone dying." She sighed. "Ishida, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Renji, and Shizuka…" She opened her hands and stared at them, "And… it's always my fault…" Her voice shook, "I am always soaked in their blood – and laughing… laughing this horrible laugh that sounds so inhuman… so unreal." She closed her hands. "I can't sleep because – every time I do… I see them. Dying."

"It was just a dream, Rei-Chan." Urahara said.

"You're right." She said. "Just a dream." She said shaking her head.

"Now get up." He said.

* * *

Shizuka sat in her room; she could hear Rei crying out in her sleep from her room. She got up and walked to Rei's room just before she walked in. Rei was writhing about like on in pain. Worried Shizuka quickly ran to the bed and shook Rei whose eyes shot open with a cry, "No!" She yelled.

"Rei." Shizuka said gently. "What's going on?"

Rei wordlessly shook her head, unable to speak words before she began to sob. Shizuka hugged Rei, who began to speak. "Every night the same thing." She sobbed. "Over and Over… the same thing – I can't sleep anymore – and my hands… though they've done nothing they are stained with the blood of everyone I love!" She clutched at her head and shook her head. She calmed down, her breathing slowed down and Shizuka saw that she had fallen back to sleep. She gently helped her back onto her pillows and began to set up a ward within the room. Once she was done she went back to her room and sat there. When she heard nothing for the rest of the night Shizuka was sure that the dreams were induced.

The following morning Rei looked pale as they walked to school, she had bags under her eyes from lack of proper sleep, and she was as irritable as ever, it even went as far as her as snapping at innocent by-standers.

Shizuka sighed, "Rei, doing that won't do –"

"I'll do whatever I want."

Shizuka glared at her, "You leave me no choice." She said, and then punched Rei in the back of her head, causing the younger girl to fall to the ground in a heap. Shizuka pulled out her phone and dialed, after waiting a bit she heard Urahara on the other end. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I need you to send Tessai… why? I knocked Rei unconscious… that's why." She shook her head and shut her phone.

It didn't take long for Tessai to find them. "I am here, Shizuka-Dono."

She gestured to the prostrate form of Rei, "There she is."

The large man picked up Rei and bowed before leaving.

Shizuka set her sights to the school before walking into it.

The new kid, Shinji, greeted Shizuka with a wave. "Hello Shizuka-San."

"I don't trust you." She said before walking past him.

"Shizuka." Ichigo said waving. "Where's Rei?"

"… I knocked her out."

"But why, Shizuka-Chan?" Orihime asked.

"She won't sleep." She explained. "Bad dreams…"

"Bad dreams?" Ichigo said. "Why hasn't she said anything?"

"Why do you think?" Shizuka said dryly.

They nodded and sighed.

In Urahara's Shop Rei woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in five days. She opened her eyes and let out a shriek as she saw Urahara's face directly over hers, she quickly thrust her fist up and it connected with his nose. "Owie, Rei-Chan." He whined as he tried to stem his bleeding nose.

"What are you thinking?" She yelled at him, "You don't loom over someone who is waking up!"

"But you look so peaceful when you don't make that angry face!" He said poking her cheek.

Shizuka was walking into the shop when she heard a loud yell and a crash, she quickly ran inside and saw Urahara in the hallway, flat on his stomach while Rei was standing up, pointing directly at him, "You creepy old coot!"

He sat up and pulled out his fan as he hid behind it with a sly smirk on his face, "My, my Rei-Chan… you've gotten strong." He stated.

"Shut up." She said.

"You look well rested." Shizuka said.

"Uh… yeah." Rei said as she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't get it – why didn't I get any dreams?"

Shizuka put her hands on her hips, "Because… I think you're dreams aren't your own, but induced by someone who wishes to push you to madness." She explained. "Last night, when you woke up, I put a ward in your room; it kept out any outside Reitsu but mine and your own." She waved her hand absently, "You slept fine through the rest of the night."

Rei frowned. "But who…"

"Are you seriously asking who would want to hurt you?" Shizuka asked, "Who would want to weaken you so that you can't fight?"

Rei frowned, "The Missing Akitsu."

"Exactly." She said. "So, I had Tessai bring you here… Urahara was supposed to give you something – I imagine he didn't."

Rei glared at the older man. "All he did was give me nightmares." She ground out.

Urahara chuckled. "Now, now, don't be so dramatic Rei-Chan!" He said while waving his fan at her.

"So?" She asked, "What is it?"

He held out a charm. It was a plain wooden square on a brown string. "Put this under your bed." He said, "And it should put a barrier around it."

She took it, "Thank you."

He waved brightly and watched them as they walked home.

That night Rei put on the outfit Yoruichi gave her through her stay in Soul Society, and then belted her Katana to her waist. She then walked out of her room and saw Shizuka waiting in her Shinigami outfit, "Sometimes you're just like Ichigo." Shizuka said, "And not necessarily in a good way."

Rei grinned, "That sounds like an insult."

"It is." Shizuka teased.

"Don't let Kajitsu-Sama hear you!" Rei said.

"Yeah, let's –" Their phones began to beep; "Hollow."

"No… really?"

"Shut up." Shizuka grinned before they left the house.

They had been in Karakura for two weeks since they left Soul Society, and Rei had been practicing as hard as she could since then, every day at Urahara's underground training room from dawn to dusk, but that was interrupted when they returned to school. Shizuka could tell training was paying off, Rei was quicker, her faux-Shunpo was almost as fast as the real thing, and she had better control over her other elemental abilities – and with the help of Urahara, she was becoming a better swords-woman. She wasn't lazy anymore – and something drove her. Shizuka wasn't sure what it was, but something made Rei want to get up every morning at the crack of dawn just to go train.

"Ichigo's at one Hollow." Shizuka informed her.

"The other?"

"Ishida, and his Quincy powers haven't been working lately." Shizuka replied.

"Let's go."

They adjusted their course to help their bespectacled friend.

Once they were near to him Shizuka stopped, "I shouldn't." She said.

"What? Why?"

"There's another Quincy with him… one much more powerful… I don't want to start any problems."

Rei nodded. "I'll go then." She said.

"Go." Shizuka said nodding.

Rei appeared beside Ishida only to be looking at a man who bore an uncanny resemblance to him. "I guess you took care of the hollow." She said.  
"Go away, Rei." Her friend muttered.

She frowned.

"You." The man said, "You are an Akitsu." He said.

"Yup – Rei –" She gasped as she found the tip of a Quincy arrow pointed right between her eyes. The Spiritual Particles sizzled loudly. "You must be Uryuu's father… Ishida Ryuuken." She said uneasily.

"How do you know me?" He asked coldly.

"It is my job to know the history of my clan, and the clans affected by it." She said coldly. "Remove your weapon from my face, my quarrel is not with you." She then smirked, "I wonder how this must look… an older man holding his weapon to a mere child."

Ryuuken pulled his weapon away; she then paused as she felt a vaguely familiar Spiritual Pressure. She looked to the sky, "Did you feel that?" She asked.

"That's not a Shinigami." Ryuuken said.

"No." Rei said, "It's the Missing Akitsu." She said and disappeared before they could say anything.

She quickly rushed to the source, not even caring to see the person's face as she drew her Katana and did not hesitate to attack. Her opponent was taller then her, she wore white clothes that looked like a Shihakusho; her hair was short and wild. "Found you." The girl said.

"No." Rei said darkly as their weapons clanged together, "I found you!"

Shizuka was watching from a distance as the two clashed. 'That Reitsu.' She thought, 'It's not just Akitsu.' She thought in horror, 'This person is distorted – is that -?'

Rei realized the blade, her eyes widening in horror, "Is that a Zanpakutou?" She asked.

"You finally noticed?" The other girl spat, "Yes, yes it is – let me tell you this _Akitsu Reina_I am much more than just a stupid Akitsu." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Rei spat.

The girl smirked and rushed at Rei, her attacks were quick and brutal. "Those dreams didn't work for you?"

"What?" Rei asked in horror.

"I can make them worse!" She yelled angrily.

"Who are you?" Rei yelled.

"Oh yes." The girl said, "You must know my name so you know who it is that killed you." She said maliciously. "My name is Akitsu… Akitsu Sakura, descendant of the Shunned One, the one who will kill you, Akitsu Reina." She then noticed Shizuka hiding in the bushes, "Think you can sneak up on me, Shinigami?" Sakura spat, she flung her hand out at Shizuka and a bolt of strong flames were aimed directly at her, she quickly drew her Zanpakutou and blocked the stream. She then launched herself into the air.

"Stop." Rei said. Shizuka stopped in mid-air and looked at Rei. "This is my fight." She said, "As head of the family, it is my duty to execute due punishment upon those who go against the laws of the family." She suddenly reminded Shizuka of Byakuya, except unlike Byakuya Rei hated Sakura.

"Ooh, scary." Sakura sneered, "Don't forget that you have a weak puny Katana that can't do anything."

Rei smirked, "Oh, on the contrary… my Katana does much." She said holding it out before her, "I discovered – quite accidentally – that it incorporates my abilities into its attacks." As she said that the blade began to burn with flames and then she launched herself towards Sakura. Their blades locked, Rei's burning bright like a beacon; she even managed to burn Sakura's hand.

Sakura yelled and pushed her away, "Stupid girl." She spat, "Kill, Shiroshi." She yelled. Her Zanpakutou began to change form into a large silver claw on her right hand. She then slashed at Rei, easily cutting her side.

Rei hissed and clutched her side, 'Get over it.' She thought.

Shizuka stood staring helplessly up at the sky, "My, my, Rei-Chan looks like she's in a pickle."

She turned around and saw Urahara, and with him was someone she didn't expect to see, "Kurosaki-San?"

"Yo." Isshin Kurosaki said as he waved at Shizuka.

"You're… a Shinigami?" She asked.

"So are you." He said then looked up at Rei.

Shizuka stared at him, 'He's so different.' She thought, 'More like his son than that oaf a man he appears to be –'

Urahara sighed, "Looks like she might be with the other side." He said.

"And how did you figure that out?" Shizuka asked dryly.

"I'll go help –" Isshin started.

"Don't." Shizuka said. "Rei can do this on her own."

She then remembered something Ukitake said on that horrible night that Kaien died in, '_There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle, we must be one of the two. The fight for life or…the fight for pride! Right now…He is fighting for his pride! His wife's pride…his men's pride…Most importantly…his own personal pride. Dismiss this as his stubbornness…and let him fight alone like this…'_He had once said to Rukia.

"She is fighting for her pride." She said gently, "The pride of her family, and of herself. Let her have this fight."

They looked up when a bright light grabbed their attention. Shizuka gasped and held out her hand, "It's… snowing." They saw that indeed snowflakes were falling in that area, when they looked up they could see why.

Rei's Katana had grown in size and length due to the layer of ice around it. She then smirked and quickly used the air about her for her faux-Shunpo.

Sakura wasn't even expecting it as the icy blade came down on her shoulder, she shrieked in pain and swiped at Rei, catching her thigh in the process; Rei brought her good leg and kicked the other girl in the back, sending her flying to the ground.

Sakura crashed to the ground, creating a crater where she fell, her eyes widened as Rei dove straight at her. She quickly got up and countered the attack. Sakura quickly shoved her hand right into Rei's stomach. Rei froze as she felt the hand go through her stomach, Sakura smirked. "Did you think I wouldn't learn a few tricks?" She asked darkly into Rei's ear, "Now Die." She said pulling her hand out as she quickly moved out of the way. She choked out as blood trickled out of her mouth and splashed out of her wounds.

"REI!" Shizuka yelled as her friend began to plummet to the ground. Isshin quickly ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Do you see that, Reina?" Sakura jeered, "You are so week." She spat.

"D-Don't call me Reina." Rei said weakly, "Only one person is allowed to call me Reina." She coughed up more blood. She gently pushed herself out of Isshin's grip, "I'm not dead." She said, "This fight isn't over." She gripped the sword.

"Please." Sakura laughed, "You're almost there anyways."

"Shut up!" Rei yelled, "Just shut up! I didn't want to kill you before –" She coughed, "But now that I know that you – you were messing with my mind – and you are helping Aizen –" She swayed a little bit, "Even if it kills me, I will kill you."

Sakura stood on the ground, she wasn't as beat up as Rei, but then again, Rei wasn't cheating.

"And it looks like playing fair isn't working for me either." She spat. "Akitsu Sakura." She said, her weakness seemingly gone, "If I do not kill you before the sun is up, then it is I who will be dead."

Sakura suddenly froze, she then smirked, "Sorry – I would love that… really I would… but you see, they need me back in Hueco Mundo…" She launched herself into the sky and disappeared.

Rei fell face first onto the ground. "It's always the stomach." She said. She then looked at Isshin, "Hey – it's Kurosaki Sr."

Isshin shook his head and sat down beside her, Shizuka turned her over and looked at the gap in her stomach. "Let's see if I can still do this." Isshin said holding his hands out over her wound.

"Don't kill me." Rei said.

He grinned before using Kido to heal her stomach. "This is an interesting turn of events." Shizuka said.

"I know who won't be at school tomorrow." Rei said dryly.

"I don't think we'll be seeing her any time soon." Shizuka said.

"Don't think about it for now." Urahara said, "We need to get Rei-Chan even stronger –"

"That's my plan." Rei said dryly. "But I think I did well."

"Better than well." Shizuka said. "I've never seen you so strong."

Rei smiled gently and looked up at the sky. "Aizen's planning big things… isn't he?" The men cast glances at each other. Rei then looked at Isshin, "So you know Ichigo's a Shinigami…?"

"Nothing goes past this papa-bear!" Isshin said.

She grinned and looked up at the sky again. Her smile fell slightly, "Things are going to be so hard from now on, aren't they?" She asked. "There will be a war… won't there?"

Shizuka put a hand on Rei's forehead, "When the time comes we'll know."

* * *

Suspense! I think? Anyways - quick update -yay!- (I'm really into the story, and I won't lie when I say that my life is full of Bleach references... Thank you Nee-San!) Anyways, I love Isshin as a Shinigami, I think he's really cool - even cooler than Ichigo. OH, and I'm following the Manga as a reference for the story, and since I dislike it, I won't be mentioning the Bount Arc, I really didn't like it. However, I think I will put the Shunsui Amagai arc (That one I like... Enryuu and Kenryuu = pure epicness in my opinion.) Anyways, what do you think about this chapter, for some reason I feel like the flow is too fast (I have a problem with that) If it is let me know and I can fix that.  
And a special thanks to my Reviewers, you guys really make me want to update as quickly as possible =]

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	16. The Need to be Stronger

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

For days Rei trained non-stop in Urahara's shop, unaware to what was going on outside with her friends. She was determined on being faster and stronger. If she was planning on winning she had to tap into her wild Elemental side. Something she had every intention of doing.

Shizuka sat at the top of a mountain as she watched Rei practice. She saw Rei's hands light up with flames up to her elbows, she let out a cry as the flames engulfed her whole body, Shizuka sat up as the flames died down and Rei collapsed, a string of colorful words flying out of her mouth as she got up again. "Stupid -!" She yelled, the moment she did she was aflame again. She then stopped and smiled, 'Anger – it's anger that's what makes the fire –' She stopped and looked at Shizuka, "How long have you been here?"

"I just got here." Shizuka replied as she neared her. "But, I was here long enough to know that secretly you have the vocabulary of 11th Division. Kenpachi would be proud."

Rei grinned and sat down on the ground.

Shizuka sat down and looked at her seriously, "Rei… you're missing out a lot on what has been going on lately." She said.

"What?"

Shizuka sighed, "Arrancar." She said.

"A-Arrancar… what's that?" She asked.

"…it's when a Hollow tries to be Human." She explained, "Lately they've been attacking – Ichigo was in a fight… so was Orihime… and Chad…"

Rei looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Shizuka said gently, "You've been here, getting stronger –" She trailed off. "Are you?"

Rei nodded, "I'm trying to tap into my Elemental abilities." She said, "So far so good…" She sighed, "Any news about Sakura?"

"Apparently… she's in Hueco Mundo… and is aiding Aizen, Gin, and Tosen… that's what we were able to discover."

Rei sighed and closed her eyes, "I've been down here long enough." She said.

Shizuka nodded. "Come on…" She said. "Let's go home."

Rei got up and nodded.

* * *

That night Rei and Shizuka sat in the living room, their schoolwork littered the ground as Shizuka was helping Rei catch up on the days she missed.

Rei sighed in frustration, "This doesn't make sense!" She yelled.

"Stop yelling." Shizuka groaned.

"I wish I could go Bankai on everything." Rei said.

"I can – but I'm not allowed to." Shizuka said dryly.

"You aren't?"

"Power limit –" They heard banging on the door. "Is someone visiting?"

"No." Rei said getting up. "I'll see who it is." She walked off.

Shizuka looked over her notes when she heard a loud squeal that sounded just like 'Baldy!'

"Huh?" Shizuka said as she got up and walked to the entry-way where she saw Toshiro, Rangiku, and Ikkaku –who had Rei excitedly patting his head -, Renji, and Yumichika. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We could leave." Said Rukia who pushed her way through everyone.

"No!" Rei cried out as she shut the door, "No leaving, you're all mine now… MINE!" She declared.

Shizuka rolled her eyes, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to assist with the Arrancar situation." Toshiro said. "We were specifically picked by Yamamoto-Soutaichou."

"Old coot." Both Shizuka and Rei muttered.

Rei then paused, "As much as I love having you all here, I can't house all of you."

"We'll figure out living arrangements." Toshiro said, "Just house us tonight."

Rei bowed dramatically, "My hospitality it given." She said.

About two hours later they were all staring at the Gigais that Urahara brought because he was called over by Shizuka and Rei.

"I'm supposed to walk around in that?" Renji asked.

"I do." Shizuka said. "Not that one, but a Gigai - this Gigai" Sge gestured to herself. "… so don't complain."

"I'll go make sure everything is set so you guys can sleep while you guys…" She pointed to the mock bodies that sat on the couch. "Yeah." She walked inside to go pull out the spare bed-rolls that she had stowed in a closet in her room. She sighed, 'Arrancar.' She thought, 'I should know more about this.' She walked out and saw that they were in the faux bodies.

"This is so weird." Renji said flexing his hand.

"I think it looks great." Rangiku said twirling around.

"I think I look beautiful." Yumichika said.

"You look the same as you always do." Ikkaku said dryly.

"Exactly." Yumichika said.

Rei set the rolls down, "Now, sleeping arrangements." She said, "Rukia has a room, Rangiku – you're choice, who do you want to bunk with?"

"Shizuka!" Rangiku said.

"Ok."

"What about us?" Renji asked.

"You guys sleep out here." Rei beamed.

They moved the couches out of the way and spread out the bed-rolls.

A couple of hours later the house was quiet, and everyone was asleep, everyone but Rei. She sat in the kitchen with a mug of tea in front of her as she reflected on everything that had been happening the past couple of days. She sighed heavily and clasped her hands before resting her forehead on them. She could hear the chair closest to her scrape on the floor as someone pulled it out and then sat down; she looked up and saw Renji staring steadily at her. "Can't sleep?" She asked.

"That's my line." He said.

She put her hands down and let out a long sigh, "I'm fine." She said. "Got get some sleep, tomorrow we're going to enroll you guys at out school." Her fingers brushed the smooth ceramic surface of her mug. She slightly blushed as his hand closed over her smaller one.

"Reina." He said gently.

She couldn't bring herself to look up.

"Look at me." He said.

"No." She said.

"Shizuka told us about what happened the other day." He said.

She pulled her hand away from him and frowned, "I know… I should have beat her up. I should have won… I should have killed her… I should have –"

"Would you shut up." He said.

She looked down and frowned. "You just… don't get it." She said.

"Don't I?" He asked. "I don't understand what it's like to want to get stronger." He smirked, "Stupid kid."

"I'm just…" She started, "So… so tired of having people worry about me." She said, "So tired of people around me getting hurt –" she lifted a shaky hand to her eyes as she rubbed her eye with the heel of her palm. "It feels like – no matter how hard I train… it's just never enough… or that – I'm not progressing fast enough." She sighed. "Shizuka… she's always there – but how long will it be until she decides it's just not worth it anymore? How much longer before everyone else leaves me?"

"Idiot." He said. "No body's going to leave you."

She looked at him, he was leaning back in the chair, she noticed his hair was braided loosely and it hung over his shoulder. "Promise?" She asked.  
He leaned forward, "I don't know about the others, but I know Rukia, Shizuka, and me aren't going anywhere any time soon." He said.

She looked down and smiled gently, "Thanks." She said.

He patted her hand before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

She got up and drained the last of the tea before putting it in the dishwasher and then heading off to bed.

The following morning Rei groaned as Shizuka and Rangiku burst into her room, "Wake up!"

"Go away!" She cried out as she tried to keep them from pulling the blankets away from her.

"Time for school." Shizuka said.

"I want to see how cute the outfit will look on me!" Rangiku said.

"It's called a uniform." Rei growled. "Get out!" She yelled flinging out her hands; a burst of wind sent them flying out of the room.

"Hoshi, you are so mean!" Rangiku said.

"Rei!" Ikkaku yelled, "I'm hungry!"

"It's not beautiful to be hungry." Yumichika said.

"Akitsu, don't make Matsumoto and Kurohane make us breakfast!" Toshiro yelled.

Rei glared at all of them, "You guys are nothing but a lazy bunch of freeloaders!" She said before stomping into the kitchen. She muttered angrily to herself as she cooked breakfast. ''Stupid, good for nothing, lazy - good for nothing, demanding free loaders.''

"Reina." She heard Renji say.

"What?" She asked.

"Where do these go?" He asked.

She didn't have to look to know he was talking about the bedrolls, "In the closet in my room –" She said waving over her shoulder.

Once they were fed, and all dressed appropriately they left the apartment.

Rei was walking between Renji and Shizuka, who kept glancing at the two. "What?" Rei finally said.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Renji said.

"Aren't you two going to hold hands?" She asked.

"Why?" They asked at the same time.

Shizuka let out a frustrated sigh and muttered something about clueless idiots. They reached the school and led the group to the main office where Rukia pulled out a clever looking gadget. "We can take it over from here." She said.

"Good luck." Rei said.

Shizuka waved as they went to class.

Ichigo waved to Rei, she nodded back and made her way to him.

"Rei-CHAN!" Keigo said, she stepped to the side and watched as he crashed to the ground, "S-So Cruel." He said.

Shizuka stepped over him and smirked.

Rei walked over to Ichigo and saw that he was bandaged, and so was Orihime. She frowned and looked down, "I'm sorry." She said.

"Why are you apologizing, Rei-Chan?" Orihime asked.

She looked up and frowned, "Because I failed to help you… I failed in protecting –" She winced as Ichigo roughly ground his knuckles into the top of her head.

"Shut up." He said.

She pushed his hand away and frowned, 'My friends – they all got hurt…' "Why aren't you mad at me?" She asked.

"Because." Ichigo said, "I know what happened to you when you fought that girl… we all knew you would be training –"

"But I should have been with you guys –"

"Shut up." He said again, "If you had you probably would have gotten beat up, just like the rest of us."

Shizuka was sitting with Tatsuki who was unusually quiet.

Rei sighed and stood next to Ichigo. They looked up as they heard noise, Rei's frown turned into a grin and Ichigo noticed this.

The door slid open to reveal Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. "Yo." Renji said, "How's it going, Ichigo?"

"R-Renji!" Ichigo yelled, "Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku-San!" He then looked down at Toshiro, "Toshiro!"

"That's 'Captain Hitsugaya' to you." Toshiro growled.

Rei and Shizuka looked at each other and grinned. Especially when Rukia appeared at the window.

"Rei-Chan." Chizuru said as she appeared beside Rei, "Does Ichigo know these people?"

When Rukia attacked Ichigo Rei nodded, "Yup, so does Shizuka and me."

Ichigo's body went limp as Rukia pulled his Soul out from it.

Ikkaku heard someone call him bald, he pulled out the wood sword that looked suspiciously like the one she had in her room. After some pandemonium, Shizuka and Rei were able to calm things down. Rei instructed Renji to sit Ichigo down at his desk and make it look like he was sleeping. "So this is a school." He said looking around.

"What, isn't the Academy like this?" She asked.

"No." He said dryly.

She grinned.

* * *

Rei stood in the underground training room; she sat against a boulder and let out a sigh.

"Still hiding away here, huh?" Shizuka asked as she appeared beside her.

"I need to get stronger." She said. "I need to defeat Sakura."

Shizuka sighed, "So ambitious Nee-Chan." She said.

"Not ambition." Rei said as she pulled her knees up. "So… Where are the others?"

"Ichigo's." Shizuka said. "When we didn't find you I knew where you would be."

Rei nodded.

"So." Shizuka said, "Urahara said you were trying to make your Elemental abilities much more active?"

"Yeah." She said. "When I thought about it, those attacks – they use a little bit of whatever I have within me." She explained, "Can you imagine what I could do if I could use them to their full potential?"

"The Dragonfly." Shizuka said.

"Huh?"

"That's what they call it – The Dragonfly, to use all of your abilities to the fullest, to go from the realm of fire, into the realm of water with just a mere thought… just like a Dragonfly who is born to water, and dies in air."

"That's a dark way to put it." Rei said.

Shizuka looked at her, "Just don't push it."

"Fine…"

Urahara jumped down, "Guys! We have a house guest!" He said happily.

"Huh?"

Renji jumped down as well.

"Oh look Rei, its Renji." Shizuka said. "Renji, why don't you stay with us."

"I shouldn't." He said.

"Rei wouldn't mind." Shizuka said, "You could stay in Rukia's room!"

Urahara hid behind his fan, "It's highly improper for a man to live with two women." He said.

"_You_ shouldn't even mention a thing about propriety." Rei said.

"Oh Rei-Chan, you are so funny." Urahara laughed.

Rei glared at him then she looked at Renji, "Really, it's no problem."

"I'll stay here." He said.

"Who knew under all those tattoos was a gentleman." Shizuka said. "Well, Nee-Chan, we have to get going."

Rei nodded and got up, "Yeah I guess so." She said. She walked to the ladder but stopped by Renji, "I know how Urahara is." She said, "So, you're welcome to our house if he gets to be a little too much."

"Thanks, but no thanks." He said.

There was an odd glint in her eyes, "Believe me… you will appreciate my offer later." She then launched herself into the air as Shizuka did as well.

A short while later they were at the apartment, the smell of food permeating the house. "I'm so hungry Nee-Chan!" Shizuka whined as she peeked over Rei's shoulder, trying to get a good view of what was cooking, "Please hurry up!" She then noticed that Rei seemed to be thinking about something. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"Who."

"You know who." Shizuka said.

"Why are you so persistent about that?" Rei asked looking at her.

"I'm bored." Shizuka said. "And you're here – such an easy victim."

Rei huffed.

Shizuka leaned against the counter and looked at Rei, "So?"

"So what?"

Shizuka shrugged, "You're nice."

"He trained me, I have to be nice… we're friends." She then sighed, "I wonder if the others found places to stay –"

"Don't change the subject!" Shizuka cried out. "You're so mean Rei-Chan!"

Rei rolled her eyes, "Can't anything be private in this house."

"Not when only two people live here." Shizuka grinned. "Now, feed me woman!"

Rei shook her head, "Set the table." She ordered.

Shizuka ran off to do just that.

Rei sighed and began to set ready to take the food out.

"Door!" Shizuka yelled.

"Go get it!" Rei yelled back.

"Taichou!" Shizuka cried out.

"Kurohane!" Toshiro's voice rang through the house.

"Toshiro!" Rei said brightly, "What brings you here."

His stomach grumbled, answering her question.

She grinned gently, "Join us for dinner?"

"You don't cook as bad as Inoue do you?"

"Uh… no – Inoue's cooking almost killed me once." She said.

They stared at her blankly.

"I swear!" She said, "I'm allergic to red beans… and she uses red bean paste for EVERYTHING."

As they ate they chatted quietly. Shizuka and Rei informed Toshiro of Rei's training, and how far along she was to achieving her ultimate ability.

"I guess it is the same concept of Bankai." Rei said. Her chopsticks fell from her hand. "They're here." Shizuka and Toshiro were already out of their Gigais. Rei disappeared into her room and came out in the outfit from Yoruichi, something she had decided to wear every time she had a fight as it was easiest for her to move in. Her Katana was at her hip. "She's here." She said.

Shizuka looked worried. "Rei, are you ready for –"

But Rei was already gone.

"Stupid girl." Shizuka sighed.

* * *

Wow... I think I am on a roll, so how was this chapter?

Sometimes I wish I could go Bankai on everything... don't you?

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	17. Fresh Wounds

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Rei ran in the air, following the pressure, and it didn't take her very long to find her quarry. Sakura sat in the air, as if she were lounging on a couch. "I see you're still alive."

"I see you haven't died yet." Rei replied.

"So cold… Akitsu-Sama." She said.

Rei glared at her.

"After all, isn't that your proper name? Akitsu-Sama?" She got up and gestured widely, "Don't you wish to eliminate me so that you can be the last Akitsu? Ha? Akitsu-Sama?" She neared Rei, "Will you kill me… Akitsu-Sama?"

"Shut your face." Rei said darkly as she drew her Katana.

"Ooh." Sakura said as she stepped away from Rei, her Zanpakutou taking the Shikai form. "Scary."

Rei glared at her, she had never hated anyone before – but now… now she hated this girl, she hated Akitsu Sakura. She rushed at her, banging away at the large metal claw, she knew that doing that would be useless, but she had a tactic, and she hoped it would work. 'If I can just injure her properly.' She thought, 'Maybe I have a chance at defeating her.'

Sakura gritted her teeth as Rei hit wildly, 'Why is she fighting erratically?' She thought angrily.

Rei didn't cease her barrage on the girl who finally looked annoyed and retaliated by pushing Rei away; she slashed at Rei, one of the long claws slashing down her face. Rei let out a cry as she clutched at her wounded face. 'Suck it up!' Rei thought angrily, she ignored the blinding pain in her face as she gripped her Katana.

"Looking good, Akitsu-Sama!" Sakura jeered.

"DIE!" Rei yelled as she rushed at her again, this time the blade was aflame.

Sakura was not expecting this. Rei's attacks were more furious now, and more erratic, it was obvious whatever plan she had just flew out the window.

'Forget plans.' She thought angrily, 'It's time to think like Kenpachi.' The flames on the sword increased in intensity.

Sakura's eyes widened as Rei's speed increased as well. Rei sped past her and managed to slash Sakura's side. Blood poured out of the wound as Rei came to a halt in the air; she then made a makeshift bandage down her face using ice. "Surprised?" Rei asked. "A couple of days can make a difference."

"Not if you die." Sakura spat as she ran, her hand extended and going right for Rei's stomach, Rei stopped this and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Not again." She spat as he grip tightened on her wrist. "You make me doubt myself." She spat, "and use my friends against me… you help Aizen, and as such you are an enemy." She said, Sakura cried out as her wrist cracked, "You are a threat to this world and to Soul Society. You have gone astray, Akitsu Sakura, and so I shall eliminate you."

Sakura glared at her, "Do you think it is that easy?" She spat, "Do you think you can just kill me, you worthless piece of trash?" Her face twisted angrily, "Do you think I just sat idly in Hueco Mundo?" She stabbed her weapon into Rei's shoulder. Rei cried out and let go of the broken wrist. "You really are stupid!" She yelled kicking Rei in the stomach, causing her to crash to the ground.

Through her good eye Rei saw a mask appear on Sakura's face, "I'm more than just a filthy Human." Her voice was strange, contorted, and ugly. "Now die!"

She rushed down at Rei, clawing away at her, Rei barely managed to dodge the attack as she used the earth around her to shield herself.

"Come out, you rat!" Sakura yelled. "Come –" She stopped mid sentence, a sword protruding from her stomach. "How – how –"

"Do you think I was doing nothing while I was in Soul Society?" Rei spat. "I am fast." She said, "Faster than what you obviously expect… now do me a favor and die." She pulled the blade out.

This didn't stop Sakura, it only angered her, her attacks became faster and more furious.

Rei couldn't keep up with her, she quickly launched herself to the ground and great vines shot up into the air, wrapping about her enemy. The vines quickly burned and fell away as a stream of fire went directly at Rei. "Time to stop playing with pathetic foil things!" Sakura yelled at Rei as she flung fireballs at Rei, each one more intense that the one before it. But none of the hits were accurate, out of the shower of fireballs only three had hit Rei. Rei began to run, using the wind to enhance her speed as she ran to the river that cut through Karakura. "Stupid girl!" Sakura shrieked.

Rei quickly gestured to the water and a giant wave arose behind her, she then aimed it right at Sakura and as she did she made the air around it cold to freeze the water. For a moment Sakura was frozen in mid-air. Rei gripped her Katana and waited. She was half expecting Sakura to melt the ice and attack her, and exactly that happened. She could feel a rise in Spiritual Pressure that was familiar, and she figured that her Shinigami friends must be at full power if she could feel them so easily. She looked up at Sakura who was glaring at the sky; she took this opportunity to inflict a wound onto her opponent, she rushed past her twice and then stopped to watch the wounds she inflicted on the barely aware Sakura.

Her opponent looked shocked, then she looked at Rei, "Y-You're –" She choked.

"Fast?" Rei asked. "Yeah, I know." She said watching Sakura fall to the ground. "You should tell that to the person who taught me." She landed on the ground as she flicked blood off her Katana.

"Are you going to l-leave me here?" Sakura choked out.

"No." Rei said shaking her head, "For your crimes against Soul Society… and against your family… I should."

"Y-You can't prove a-anything." She said.

"Even if I was unconscious – I was told about your involvement with Aizen's plans." Rei spat, "You were planning to kill me."

oOo

_Rei sat looking at Renji, "Are you sure?" She asked quietly so she wouldn't wake the others. _

_"That's what Aizen said." He replied just as quietly, "He said that the remaining Akitsu has been helping him all along, she has been trying to kill you, but you've been here – out of her reach." _

_"So, I am related to a traitor." She muttered._

_"I'm sorry."_

oOo

"And that is why I felt no hesitation when I was told to kill you." Rei walked over to her. "The first time we fought you nearly killed me…" She held her sword up, "I guess second time is the charm."

* * *

Shizuka glared at the spot where she had just destroyed the Arrancar.

"You weren't lying about the tattoo." A voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Rei leaning heavily against the wall, and ugly cut going down her face opposite to the tattoo.

Shizuka pointed to her back, "Believe me now?" Shizuka turned her back to Rei to show her the intricate pair of wings that spanned her shoulder blades and below.

Rei ran a bloodied hand through her hair as she nodded, "I also believe you're copying Ken-Chan." She said pointing to Shizuka's bandaged torso.

"You mean Ken-Chan is copying me." Shizuka said. "You look terrible."

"Thanks." Rei said dryly. "And you look like a princess."

If anything Shizuka was just as disheveled, but not as wounded.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up." She said.

Rei nodded and followed her friend to Urahara's place.

Urahara was waiting outside, "Rei-Chan!" He said.

"I killed her." Rei said.

"Who?" Urahara asked, though it was obvious he knew who she was talking about.

She walked past Urahara and went into the shop so that Tessai could deal with her wound.

Rei sat down in one of the rooms as Urahara, Shizuka, and Tessai walked in. "Shizuka." Rei said, "Please inform Yama-Ji that Akitsu Sakura has been eliminated. If he needs proof, her body is by the river."

Shizuka nodded and left.

"That's a nasty looking wound, Rei-Chan." Urahara said.

"I didn't notice." Was the sarcastic reply.

She winced as Tessai began to poke and prod. "Ah, you are very lucky, Rei-Dono." Tessai said.

"I take it that my eye is ok?" She asked.

He nodded.

She let out a sigh as Tessai worked on her wounds.

Shizuka returned, "I informed Soul Society… and Renji's back." She said. "The Arrancar Threat has retreated for now."

Rei looked at Tessai again. He had moved to heal the burn on her shoulder.

"Reina?" A voice said.

They looked up at Renji who looked beat up. She cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you look worried?"

"Did you defeat her?" He asked.

"Yup." She said, "And now I have a really cool scar." She said pointing at her face.

Shizuka looked worried. "Rei…"

"I'm fine, right Tessai-San?" She said.

"Yes, Rei-Dono." Tessai said.

They still looked unconvinced – and this annoyed Rei greatly. "Stop looking at me like that." She said.

"Shizuka-Chan." Urahara said, "I think we should leave Rei-Chan alone."

They nodded and left.

After she was all healed, and had changed into clothes Shizuka brought from the apartment she sat outside alone, staring at what was left of the night.

"Don't tell me you feel guilty for killing your enemy." Renji said as he joined her.

"I feel no guilt." She replied. "No remorse… nothing…" She frowned, "Why?"

He sat beside her.

"Am I so… numb – to take a life and not care?"

"Shut up." He said. "You don't feel remorse because this was a person who turned against everything that is right."

"Maybe – she thought she was right." Rei said. "Maybe… we're the wrong ones –"

"Shut up." Renji said. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn to him. "She would have killed you without a second thought." He said harshly. "This isn't a game."

"Do you think I don't know that?" She asked. She frowned and looked down. "Do you know why I want to be stronger?" She asked. She didn't wait for him to ask why. "Because I don't want you guys to look worried every time something goes wrong." She said. "I don't feel guilty for killing her… I feel like I should – but I don't – I'm upset because it seems like no matter how hard I try – how strong I become, you guys will always look at me with that worried look on your faces – like you're afraid I will break." She pushed his hands off her as she looked at the sky again. The sun was starting to rise. "I'll keep training and becoming stronger until you guys stop –" She gasped as he pulled her into a head lock.

"Would you shut up?" He said as he ground his knuckles into her head.

She punched his side. "Let go!" She said trying to pull away.

"Even if you become stronger then Yamamoto-Soutaichou." He said, making her struggling come to a stop. "We will still worry for you."

"…Renji." She said.

"So stop acting like a kid." He said. "Because if you keep it up we will tie you up and keep you from fighting."

His hand fell to his lap, but his arm didn't move. She gently moved it as she sat up and looked down at her lap. She then grinned, "Will you go to school today?"

"Why should I?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because, you've been registered as a student. You have to go."

"I won't do it."

"You have to." She said.

"No way."

"Oh, you'll go." She said.

"Why do you think that?" He said defiantly.

Her smile was unnerving.

* * *

"Stupid kid." He grumbled.

"Didn't I tell you that you will go to school?" She asked as she walked between him and Shizuka.

"Shut up." He said.

"You're never too old to learn!" She beamed.

"She has a point." Shizuka said.

Renji glared at them before lapsing into silence. He then looked at Rei from the corner of his eye his gaze quickly finding the scar that marred the length of her face.

"Rei-Chan!" Someone said from the distance, "Shizuka-Chan!"

"Hoshi~!"

Rei grinned as they saw Orihime, Rangiku, and Toshiro waiting for them. "Good morning!" Shizuka and Rei said at the same time.

"Rei-Chan!" Orihime gasped as she saw Rei's face.

"It's fine… really." Rei said with a grin. "Tessai-San took care of it – it doesn't hurt."

Shizuka was uncharacteristically quiet, and everyone noticed it. "Shy are you quite, Kurohane?" Toshiro asked.

Shizuka grinned, "Quiet? Me?" She chuckled. "It's nothing!"

Rei cast a glance at her, but Shizuka was already lost in her thoughts.

Shizuka sighed as she followed them, she was thinking about her fight with the Arrancar the previous night. True she had defeated it easily, but it was manipulative, and it almost broke her through her memories. It had reminded her of the past she had almost stopped thinking about all-together.

* * *

Ok, so I know this chapter is short - but a lot is going on in it (I think) Anyways, next chapter we'll be getting background on Shizuka... it might be in first of third person I'm not sure as of yet, but we get to find out more about Shizuka, her relationships, and such.

Thank you to my reviewers, you guys make me smile =]

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	18. Shizuka

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

_4th District of Rukongai, a quiet district that's peace was rarely disturbed, the people there were peaceful, and they were known to take in people from other districts without much complaint. In one of the many houses built around the main square a young girl sat idly in her room. A brush was in her left hand; her abandoned calligraphy was on the table. 'How boring.' She thought. Her stomach grumbled, she glared at it stubbornly, 'I won't feed you! Nobody else eats.' She got up and paced her room. Her stomach grumbled again. 'Fine!' She said throwing the brush over her shoulder before she ran out of the room. The house was big, and in it several people lived making up her 'Family'. She then snuck out to the garden where she went straight to their apple-tree. _

_She quickly climbed up into the tree and sat on a branch, hidden away from everyone as she began to munch on the nearest apple she could find. _

_"Shizuka." A familiar voice said from below, it was cheerful and calm. _

_The young girl grinned as she hung upside down to look at the owner of the voice, "Retsu-San!" She said brightly._

_Unohana Retsu was one of the Shinigami to come out straight from district 4. Even if that had been quite a time before Shizuka's birth into the district, the captain was known to often visit her old town. It was no secret that Shizuka favored Unohana over everyone else, and Unohana was the only person she was willing to listen to. It was very known that if Shizuka misbehaved, the Captain was the only person who was able to make her behave properly. "Are you hungry?" She asked the child. _

_Shizuka bashfully nodded. _

_Unohana smiled gently "Why don't you join me for lunch?" The young girl jumped down from the tree and nodded as she followed the captain back into the house. As they ate in silence Unohana looked up at the girl as she ate to her content, "Shizuka, would you like to learn to become a Shinigami?" She asked with a smile. _

_"Shinigami." Shizuka said quietly. "Do I get to serve with you?"_

_"If you want to." The captain replied, "And if you do well in the Academy." _

_Shizuka seemed to balk a bit at the idea of studying and going to the Academy, but then she nodded. "Yes." She said, "I want to learn how to become a Shinigami." _

_"Very well." Unohana smiled pleasantly. _

_It was her very first day at the Academy, and Shizuka stood there awkwardly as she did not know anyone there until a girl waved her way. The girl bounded over to her and waved again, "Hi!" She said. _

_"Hello." Shizuka said uneasily. _

_"I'm Rangiku." She said. _

_"My name is Shizuka."_

_It was at that moment Shizuka made her first friend in Shino Academy._

_When she graduated she was accepted straight into 4th division. However, that didn't last very long when Captain Unohana realized that Shizuka was a fighter, not a healer. So she referred her to the 13th Division, to serve under her good friend Ukitake Jushiro; it was also known that Unohana had considered sending her to 8th Division, but knowing her former student, and Captain Kyoraku – who was also a friend of Unohana – she deemed it wise for Shizuka to be placed within the 13th Division for their obvious similarities. But what Unohana had wanted to prevent happened the moment Rangiku and Shizuka became his drinking buddies, and a numerous amount of situations with varying hilarity ensued._

_It was easy to say that Kurohane Shizuka was quite the character, she had her circle of friends, some say that she had bullied Renji into getting his very first tattoo which led to more the older he got._

_And then came the day where she became a lieutenant. She had been against it since she was such good friends with Shiba Kaien. He was someone she looked up to greatly, and his death affected him as it had Rukia, especially since they were both there that horrible day, a day that was forever engraved in Shizuka's mind, and it gave her a reason to fight. That night she swore something to herself, she swore that she would never let a hollow hurt another person the way the Hollow hurt their Division in more ways than one. It was the only reason she agreed to become lieutenant, even if it felt wrong._

* * *

'I won't let any Hollows hurt the people around me.' She thought, 'Even if they are Arrancar.'

"Nee-San~" Rei wined in her ear, "You've been spacey since we met up with Orihime, Rangiku, and Toshiro."

Shizuka blinked. "What?"

"Look, we're at school!" Rei said pointing at the building.

Shizuka looked at Rei's scar for a moment, Rei frowned, "Why are you so serious all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Sorry, I was just… thinking about last night…" She said quietly.

Rei frowned, "What's wrong?"

Shizuka shrugged and then forced a smile, "Nothing." She said, "Come on, let's go."

Rei glanced at Renji who was frowning.

Shizuka sat at her desk, absently scribbling away in her notebook. She looked up and frowned, Rei and Renji were talking and glancing at her every so often. She got up and walked over to them.

Rei sat up straight. "Shizuka!"

"Aww, are you guys planning a date?"

"Huh?" Rei asked.

"You're so cute!" She then walked away.

Renji looked worried, "I've only ever seen her like that once." He said, "When Shiba Kaien died."

Rei frowned, "I'll talk to her tonight." She promised.

"She's going to be hard to talk to." He warned.

She sighed. "I'll manage."

Later that evening, after another dinner with Toshiro, Rei found Shizuka sitting on the balcony, her back to the glass door as she stared up at the sky. She sighed and went outside to join her. "Hey." She said as she sat down beside her.

"Hi." Shizuka said glumly.

"Is everything ok?" Rei asked.

"No." Shizuka said. "Everything isn't ok."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Rei sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "That Arrancar you fought." She started. "Renji said that each Arrancar had a special ability… you fought…?"

"He tried to manipulate my memories." She said. "Tried to make me forget my purpose."

"What is your purpose?" Rei asked.

Shizuka looked at her, "If I tell you, your opinion of me will change."

"Oh, I doubt it will." Rei said, "You're my best friend Nee-San… we're stuck together through thick and thin."

Shizuka sighed and shook her head. "You can't be stopped, can you?"

"Unless something shiny gets in my way." Rei teased. "Then I am useless."

Shizuka rolled her eyes but sat up. "Ever since Kaien-San passed away." She said, "I told myself that I would stop Hollows from hurting the people that I care about." She frowned, "But that Arrancar has only showed me that I have been doing the exact opposite." She said angrily. "I've neglected my purpose, and I've let you guys get hurt."

She gasped when Rei punched the back of her head, "Don't say things like that – that is my job." Rei said as she got up and walked to the rail. "It's your job to not let things bother you." She leaned on it and stared out to Karakura. "You know? I've always thought of you as the strongest person I could ever know – and don't tell Renji because I know he has an inferiority complex – but you…" Rei said, "You're like… one person every day – but when you fight? You are completely different… it's like it's your objective to prove everyone wrong." She looked at Shizuka, "Your purpose is your own." She said, "And if you say pitying stuff like that again I will punch you again."

Shizuka smiled and looked down at her lap.

"Personally I think it's kind of stupid, that someone like you would doubt herself."

Shizuka looked up sharply, "You little –"

Rei quickly ran into the house and hid in her room.

Shizuka shook her head but smiled as she sat on the couch. The doorbell rang, she got up and walked to get it.

"No!" Rei cried out, "Don't get the door!" She ran out and blocked Shizuka's path.

"Why not?"

"Uhh." Rei said pressing herself to the door, "Because I'm not supposed to tell you who it is."

Shizuka was now curious, "Rei, open the door."

"No." Rei said.

Shizuka began to pull her away from the door.

"NO!" She yelled, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" She cried out.

Shizuka managed to pry her off and open the door, and there stood Renji looking confused. Shizuka looked between the two then began to coo, "Awww, you really were planning a date."

"No we weren't!" Rei said.

"Then what's he doing here?" Shizuka asked.

Rei sighed, "I was supposed to tutor him."

"T-Tutor him?" Shizuka said, "And not tell me? I live here!"

"Yeah." Rei said awkwardly, "We hadn't planned that far ahead."

Shizuka ceased her laughing, "Wait… tutor… why?"

Rei crossed her arms over her chest, "Because I told him to." She said.

"You didn't tell me to do anything." Renji said.

"I told you to be passable as a student you have to know what they're talking about." She said. "Or you could just go back to Urahara… 'Isoro-Dono'."* She said the last bit in a deep voice. He glared at her and stepped into the house, she smirked and flung the door shut, "I thought so." She said.

"Well, be nice kiddies." Shizuka said, "I'm off to take a shower."

They nodded and watched her leave the room.

They were sitting in the living room, "So?" Renji asked, obviously referring to Shizuka.

"Obviously _I_ talked her out of it." She said.

He scoffed, "You're so full of it." He said.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch, "There really is a lot about Shizuka that I don't know." She said.

"There are things I don't know and I've known her for a long time." He said.

She sighed, "Some people just don't air all of their dirty laundry." She said.

"I wish you would be like that." He said, "At least I wouldn't know more things than I need to."

"Oh shut up." She said. She then looked at the ceiling, "I think – Shizuka is so much more than she seems."

He didn't say anything.

"Those… Arrancar." She said. "How tough were they?"

"I guess they weren't the strongest because once the limit ban was off we defeated them pretty easily." He said.

She sighed. "If they were the weaker ones, who knows what the stronger ones are like…"

* * *

*Isoro-Dono... You know, Freeloader-Dono. I love the pressure Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, and Urahara put on Renji... so I just had to mention it.

Ok, so this chapter is solely about what Shizuka was thinking after her fight with the Arrancar. (Obviously an original idea because I'm not even sure there is an Arrancar that does that, but anyway.) I want to show that Shizuka's character has depth (If that hasn't shown previously then I'm not doing my job as a writer) Short chapter, I know... next chapter will be longer... I was just excited to get this chapter out for my real-life Nee-San. Hope you like it!

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	19. R&R

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Rei was watching a tree grow from a sprout as she held her palm to it. "Maybe I should get me a sparkly outfit." She said to Shizuka who was watching, "You know… maybe with wings – and a tiara…" She nodded, "And a sparkly wand."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Shizuka asked dryly.

"Well, yeah." Rei said. "What do you think?"

"I think you're insulting your family, that's what I think." Shizuka said.

They heard several explosions behind them.

"Well, I think it would be cool." Rei said.

Shizuka sat back and stared at the tree as it grew in width and height, some of the branches giving off apples.

They didn't even gasp as Chad crashed right through her tree. Rei got up and shook her fist at Renji, "Stop throwing him through my trees!" She yelled at him.

"Stop growing your trees in the way, woman!" He yelled back at her.

"Say that again?" She said shrilly.

"You heard me!" He said.

"Sorry Rei." Chad said as he ran off, dusting splinters off himself as he ran.

"Stupid…" Rei muttered as she fixed the tree.

They had been practicing there for days, Chad wanted to get stronger, and Renji wanted to prove he wasn't an 'Isoro-Dono' as Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai liked to call him – and Rei… to annoy him. Rei was working on achieving her full powers as an Akitsu, and it seemed like it was working well, so far her earth powers were at their fullest potential, and proof of that was the forest that was growing throughout the expanse of the Training grounds.

"I think it looks very pretty Rei-Chan." Urahara said.

"No one asked you, you old coot." She said as she got up and walked, flowers sprouting from where her feet touched.

Shizuka rolled her eyes, "Seriously Rei?"

Rei grinned, "I always thought it looked pretty when I saw that happen in movies." She shrugged, but saw the look on her friend's face. "Ok, I'll stop it now." She said.

"What else can you do?" Shizuka asked.

"What else can I do…" Rei scoffed. "Isn't this good enough?" She gestured to the robust forest.

"… Are those squirrels?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes." Urahara said, "I had Jinta and Ururu set them loose - look!" He pointed up, and the looked. From the ladder Ururu was tossing squirrels into the forest like someone tossing bread to ducks.

"Are you serious?" Rei asked, "That has to be animal cruelty."

Shizuka was already hugging three. "Huh – Oooh yeah… Animal cruelty." She nodded. Then went back to hugging the squirrels.

Rei rolled her eyes and then went back to practicing her fire abilities.

"Ah, Rei-Chan." Urahara said, "Take that away from the pretty trees so we can avoid a forest fire?"

She glared at him, "All I have is this corner with –" Chad flew through the woods, causing a few trees to fly, and birds to escape. "See? I don't even have my corner!"

"You've got something to say, woman!" Renji yelled.

Rei stomped off.

"At least he stopped calling her 'Kid.'" Shizuka said, "That was getting kind of creepy."

They saw Rei poking Renji in the chest.

"Maybe we should stop them?" Urahara said.

"Are you kidding?" Shizuka said, "It's been like that for days… it's hilarious – and he always does what she says."

"No kidding." Urahara said. "He's whipped!"

"I AM NOT WHIPPED!" Renji yelled at them.

Rei then began to yell at how she was not done yelling at him, and then she pointed at the trees, "Go apologize to them!"

"WHAT?" He said, "No way am I apologizing to trees!"

Shizuka smirked, "Imagine if they were a couple."

"Poor Abarai-San wouldn't stand a chance." Urahara said.

"He would not." Shizuka agreed.

Five minutes later Rei stood looking victorious as Renji bowed to the trees, all the while grumbling.

"See?" Shizuka said. "Happens every time – now look Rei will tell him to take his fight with Chad all the way to –"

" –The other side of the training grounds." Rei said.

"You can't tell me what to do, woman." Renji growled at her.

"I can tell Unohana-Taichou you're being mean to me." She said in mock sadness. This sent him running to the other end of the training grounds.

"See?" Shizuka said to Urahara, she had been copying Rei quietly.

"Urahara-san!" Rangiku yelled as she ran to them.

"Ah, Matsumoto-San." He said pleasantly.

"Shizuka, Hoshi – listen up… You too Renji, and Sado-Kun!"

The group stood around her, she looked at them, "We've discovered Aizen's true motive." She said.

"And that is?" Rei asked.

"To recreate the Royal Key."

"What is that?" Rei asked.

"The key to the Gateway that leads to the dimension of the Spirit King." Renji said.

"His true objective must be to over-throw the Spirit King." Rangiku said.

Rei clenched her fists, "We have to stop him." She said.

"That is why we are readying for a war in winter." Rangiku said, "I just found out from Yamamoto-Soutaichou."

They all looked at each other uneasily.

"War?" Rei asked.

"War." Rangiku nodded.

Yoruichi appeared beside them, "That is as expected." She said.

"Yoruichi-San." Urahara said. "Please go find Orihime-San for me. There is something I need to discuss with her."

Yoruichi nodded before leaving.

"I have to go tell Ikkaku and Yumichika." She said before leaving.

Rei looked at Urahara as Chad and Renji went back to training, "You're not going to let Orihime train with us, will you?"

He just walked away from her.

"Come on Tinkerbell." Shizuka said.

Rei shrugged and followed her back to the forest.

Rei was lounging on a branch as Shizuka sat at the base of the same tree, a peach in her hand. "Do you really think the old Coot will keep Orihime from fighting?" Rei asked as she watched Renji and Chad cease their fighting as Orihime joined them.

"I think he'd be stupid if he didn't." Shizuka said.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Tsubaki was destroyed in the last fight with the Arrancar." Shizuka said, referring to the fighting fairy-like powers of Orihime, "She's defenseless, even with her shield, her Shun Shun Rika isn't strong."

Rei sighed.

"Don't feel bad for her." Shizuka said. "When one of your comrades is weak. You will always be thinking about that comrade… she will be the weakest link… the one everyone will worry about…"

"The person I used to be." Rei muttered.

Shizuka looked up at her, "You're almost at Full Akitsu Ability… that isn't you anymore."

"I still want a sparkly outfit." Rei pouted.

Shizuka rolled her eyes. "I have to go." Shizuka said.

"Ok." Rei said.

Shizuka waved and left her.

Rei lounged in her tree for a long time until Chad decided to leave. Renji walked to her, her looked up and her and put his hands on his hips, "Are you planning on coming down?" He asked.

"No." She said. "I like it up here." She let out a long sigh.

He sat at the base of the tree and silence fell over them for a long time. They could hear Jinta yelling for Renji.

"Are you going to go?" She asked.

"Not planning to." He replied as he made himself comfortable against the tree.

She closed her eyes, "What do you think about Urahara keeping Orihime out of the fight?" She asked.

"I agree with him." He said. "She is the weakest link."

"Don't say that." She muttered. "She isn't the weakest link."

"She can't fight –"

"She can defend –"

"She isn't strong enough –"

"She keeps us going –" She opened her eyes and jumped down as she glared down at him.

"Having her sit on the sidelines cheering you on won't matter if she's dead!"

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked.

She shrugged, "She's my friend." She said. "Before Tatsuki and Orihime noticed me… I never had any friends." She frowned, "I have faith in Orihime… just like she had faith in me."

Renji rolled his eyes, "You are so lame." He said.

She glared at him, "You are so stupid." She said. "Don't you get it?"

"No, I get it." He said getting up, "You just want as much people around you as possible in this war. You're afraid."

"I am not." She said turning away from him.

"Yes you are."

She glared at him. "I am not." She said, "Everyone had a right to fight for what they love." She shook her head, "Orihime wants to be with us – is it so hard for her to just want to be there for us?"

He put his hands on her shoulders, "It just doesn't work like that."

"Well it should." She said.

"Sometimes you are such a kid." He said.

"Better than being an old geezer." She replied. She then looked down, "If I die…" She said. "I will probably never see you guys in Soul Society. Right?"

She gasped when he pulled her into a hug, "Don't think like that." He said.

She blushed. "Renji." She said.

"Shut up." He muttered.

She allowed herself a small smile as she shyly hugged him back.

"I KNEW IT!" A voice said. Rei wanted to jump away but Renji wouldn't let her. Shizuka came bounding over to them. "I knew it – I knew you were bound to crack." Shizuka then pulled out a camera and took a photo, "This will sell ISSUES I tell you – wait until Shuhei gets this…" She began to run off.

"Get back here!" They yelled as they ran after her.

Rei quickly launched herself in the air and tackled Shizuka to the ground. "Oomph!" The older girl cried out.

"Give it to me!" Rei said.

Shizuka threw the camera; "DEATH BEFORE DISHONOR!" She cried out dramatically.

Renji caught it in his hand. "What's on this?" He asked waving it.

"Oh." Shizuka said, "Random pictures I caught unaware, the Shinigami Woman Association wants pictures of cute couples~" She said. "And, as you know – there aren't many in Soul Society." She then looked at Rei, "You are stronger than you look."

Rei scowled.

"NOOOO!" Shizuka let out a dramatic shriek as Renji crushed it with his hand. "Just kidding… the only thing lost was the last picture…" She said with an evil laugh, "The other pictures are already developed. You'd be surprised at how couple-y you guys are even though you say you can't stand each other."

Rei looked at her oddly, "Sometimes you make Kurotsuchi seem like a cuddly person."

"You have no idea." Renji grunted.

Urahara peeked in, "Is everything ok down there?" He yelled.

"Rei is trying to murder me!" Shizuka cried out.

"Oh! Ok!" He called back before disappearing.

Rei got off Shizuka and sat on the ground. Shizuka got up and dusted herself off, "You know I –" She started but a loud grumble made them all jump.

Rei put her hands on her stomach as she fell to her side. "Feed me." She said.

"Get up." Shizuka said rolling her eyes, "Or we'll have Renji carry you."

They glared at her as Rei made her way up the ladder.

They sat around the table, Rei sat between Jinta and Ururu as they ate.

"And how is your progress, Rei-Chan?" Urahara asked.

She looked at him, "What are you talking about? You were just whining about a forest fire." She deadpanned.

"I was just trying to make polite small-talk." He said waving his fan at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"So." Urahara said. "What else happened down there?" He asked slyly.

Shizuka smirked at Rei and Renji who glared at her.

"Tomorrow I'm going to extensively work on my wind abilities." She said.

Shizuka nodded, "I have to go to Soul Society for a bit." She said, she then looked at Rei, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Rei glared at her, "Shut up."

Shizuka grinned and propped her elbows onto the table.

Jinta smirked, "You're blushing, Stupid." He said.

"Shut up, Brat." She shot back.

"Make me, Stupid!"

She pulled him under her arm and shoved her knuckles into his head, as she did this he punched her leg and side. "Let GO!" He yelled at her.

"My, my." Urahara said, "We are such a loving family."

"Say sorry you little punk!" Rei said.

"Why should I apologize you loser?"

"Respect your elders!" She growled.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She paused and was about to let go.

"You smelly old Grandma!"

She ground her knuckles into his head again, "I am not smelly!" She said. "And I'm only 16!"

"Smelly Grandma!" He yelled as he punched her leg.

"Stupid Brat!"

"Airhead!"

"Baby!"

"Loser!"

"Punk!"

Tessai grabbed Rei by the neck of her shirt, and Jinta by the back of his. "Rei-Dono." He said, "Jinta-Dono. Dinner time is quiet time." He said.

"S-Sorry!" They said at the same time.

He let go of them and they sat down silently through-out the rest of the meal.

Shizuka was ready to leave, "Rei?"

"I'm staying here." She said, "If I plan on getting stronger I need to be here all the time." She shrugged. "Urahara let me stay."

"Ok." Shizuka said, "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Why are you leaving?" Rei asked.

Shizuka had that look on her face that told Rei she wouldn't say much, "A friend needs me to help out with something." She grinned, "So I'll see you around, Nee-Chan."

"Yeah." Rei said.

Shizuka waved before stepping through the Senkaimon.

Rei frowned, "Where would she have to go?"

* * *

Shizuka made her way to the training grounds where she and Renji would help Rei train. There she found her captain sitting of the cliff that looked down onto it. "Captain!" She exclaimed happily.

"Shizuka." He smiled, "I knew you would come." He said.

"Here I am." She beamed.

"I imagine you're looking for Kuchiki and the Ryoka girl, Inoue?" He said.

"Uhh, yeah – I sort of promised I would help Inoue train."

"Well – there they are." He said pointing downwards.

Shizuka grinned uneasily. "Are you watching them train, captain?"

"Well." He said, "I find Kuchiki's interaction with Inoue to be fascinating."

"Sure." Shizuka said. "I'm sure that's the reason." She then waved before joining them.

* * *

Renji glared at Rei, he and Chad were drenched and Rei looked triumphant. "I did it!" She exclaimed. "I made it rain!"

"Shut up!" Renji yelled at her, "We're soaked!"

"Aaaand?" She asked.

"Why you little…" He started.

"How is it going, Sado-Kun?" Urahara asked Chad as they watched Renji and Rei yell at each other.

"I don't think anything will stop them from acting like that." Chad said dryly.

"Ah love." Urahara said, "It's such a good thing Abarai-San and Rei-Chan haven't changed!"

Renji stomped back over to them, his hair was puffed out oddly and Rei was smirking.  
"Looks like you're dry Abarai-San!" Urahara said.

"Shut up." Renji grumbled. "She's a little pain in the –" He grumbled as he stomped by them.

For the following hour the weather of the Training grounds shifted from really hot, to really cold, to very window, and to rainy.

Urahara sat in a shelter as he smiled, "I think Rei has reached her full Akitsu abilities."

Renji still looked like a walking Q-tip, "We didn't notice." Was the sarcastic quip.

A while later Renji sat with his back to Rei as she tackled his hair with a brush. "I don't get why you have to do this." He grumbled.

"Because no one else would do it –"

"Ouch!" He said as she tugged at the brush.

"Well what do you expect?" She asked. "I never thought your hair could get so knotted."

"Keep in mind that this is your fault." He grumbled.

"Which is why I am slaving away." She said. "Now be quiet and let me work through this mess."

"Cheh." He said. "Stop tugging."

"Stop complaining." She shot back. "Once I'm done here you can prance off and play with Chad."

"Look who's talking." He growled up at her.

She yanked at his hair, shutting him up.

He found himself staring off into the distance. About a good hour later he realized that Rei was still working on his hair, "What are you doing, woman?" He asked.

Urahara passed them and then stopped before laughing, "You look so cute, Abarai-San!" He said.

"C-Cute… what did you do to me?" Renji asked as he got up and turned to her.

She quickly his some hair bands behind her back. "Uhh… nothing." She said with a bright smile.

Jinta had come down into the underground room; he looked at Renji and began to howl with laughter. "Oi! Pineapple!" He yelled gleefully, "You look so stupid!"

Renji turned to Rei but she wasn't there. He saw that where she had just been standing was a collection of brightly colored hair bands and ribbons. His hand went to his hair as he grabbed a fistful of it and felt a bunch of thin braids; he looked down and saw the ends were tied with the multicolored bands and bows. "REINA!" He yelled then he ran to the forest where he knew she would be hiding.

She was hiding in a tree, her hands over her mouth as she muffled her laughter. Renji walked past her tree, looking odd with all the braids and bows in his hair. "Reina, where are you?" He asked almost angrily.

She jumped into another tree, "If you can find me." She said, "I'll undo your hair." She jumped into another tree so quickly he didn't even see her.

He glared up at the trees, "Get down here."

She laughed, "You have to loosen up, Renji." She said. "If you win this game, I'll undo your hair!"

"Game." He spat.

She laughed again and jumped into another tree. "Ye~s." She said, "Game!" She then jumped into another tree. "Catch me if you can!"

He heard the leaves rustle above him, but her laughter was seemingly miles away. He jumped up into the trees and saw a flash of movement to his left; he went racing off after it.

Rei smirked as she sat on a tree-limb.

"Gotcha!" He said. She gasped as he flew right at her and knocked her out of the tree. He pinned her to the base of the tree, "Game over."

She pouted, "You're so lame Renji, why couldn't we play a bit longer?" She asked.

"Undo my hair." He said.

"But it looks so cute!" She said tugging on a braid.

"Shut up." He said.

"Fine." She said, "Geez, won't you let me have my fun?" She asked as she grabbed his hand and marched out of the forest, practically pulling him out behind her. Jinta was there, laughing at Renji. "Shut up, Brat." Rei said as she forced Renji to sit down.

"Now, undo my hair." He said.

She smacked the back of his head. "Don't tell me what to do." She said as she began to undo the braids.

* * *

So, how's this chapter? Anyways, until next time - Oh... And get well soon Nee-San!

Oh and the chapter's title could mean whatever you want it to mean =]

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	20. New Obstacle

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Shizuka walked with calm steady steps to 1st Division where Yamamoto-Genryusai had asked for her to speak about Rei. She waited patiently as the doors swung open to admit her before she made her way to the main office. Once she saw there she knelt at the entrance, "You asked for me, Yamamoto-Soutaichou." She said.

"Yes." The old man said.

Shizuka got up and walked over to the chair in front of the desk as she sat down. "What is it?" She really hated the Genryusai; he unnerved her with that wrinkly face and piercing gaze that seemed to be a thousand steps before her.

"This is about Akitsu Reina." He said.

"She killed that other Akitsu, what more do you want from her?" Shizuka asked sharply.

The Captain-General looked unfazed by her snip. "This is about the conditions of her serving for Soul Society." He said.

Shizuka knew that serving for Soul Society was a very touchy subject, and not just for Rei. "What's wrong."

"It has come to our attention." He said, "As we were looking over the agreement between us and Akitsu Amarante that there was one condition we have over-looked."

Shizuka dreaded what he was about to say next, she didn't know what it was, but something in the pit of her stomach told her it would be unpleasant for her best friend. "What is that, Soutaichou?" She asked.

He clasped his hands together and looked at her, "In the agreement that was signed, it was stated that the current Akitsu must find a husband before she turns 17 summers old." He then looked down, "That was a condition of the nobles of Soul Society."

"And what would this do –"

"You are aware, Kurohane-Fukutaichou that it is in the best interest of Akitsu-San if she follows the condition." He said, "If she does not she can no longer serve Soul Society, and you are also aware of what happens then."

"But she is young!" Shizuka cried out, "She's just 16!"

"And others would argue the same for the young Nobles of Soul Society." He said.

"What purpose does this serve?" Shizuka asked harshly, "Forcing her to marry – what does that serve?"

Yamamoto lifted both of his eyebrows; Shizuka knew that meant she had crossed a line.

"I won't let this rest." Shizuka spat, "Excuse me Yamamoto-Soutaichou." She said and then left.

She walked all the way to 6th Division. Her cheery demeanor was gone; she was a woman on a mission. She walked all the way to Byakuya's office and barged in without knocking.

Byakuya looked up, "Good morning, Kurohane-Fukutaichou." He said then looked down at his paperwork again.

She marched right up to his desk and slammed her hands on the table-top, causing some of the papers to fly about her hands. "You knew." She said.

"About the conditions of Akitsu-San's ability to serve Soul Society?" He said calmly. "Yes, I did… I was present at her mother's wedding." He then looked up, "If that is all –"

"No that is not all." She practically snarled, "Stop this!"

"I can not." He said, "It is the law –"

"Oh, hang the law!" She cried out in frustration as she walked away from the desk, "This is condemning a girl to something she won't want – she's only 16!"

"The heads of other families are much younger." He said, "Consider Akitsu-San to be lucky that they did not force her to go through this a long time ago."

Shizuka threw her hands up and walked off, she then headed to the only place she knew where someone would support her. Without sparing Byakuya a glance she went to 8th Division.

Captain Kyoraku didn't even look up as Shizuka barged in and flung herself onto one of the couches in his office.

"Shizuka-San!" Nanao cried out angrily.

"To angry to care, leave me alone Nanao." She said waving her hand.

Nanao stomped out of the room grumbling about lazy captains and annoying lieutenants. Once she was gone silence lapsed over the room. Shizuka was still fuming but she was trying to stop her angry thoughts and ideas of a rebellion.

"So, old Yama-Ji told you about Rei-Chan's new obstacle, has he?" Kyoraku said.

"Yeah." Shizuka said as she sat up. "That condition is old… why would they still keep it up?" She asked as she looked at him.

He put his chin in his hand as he leaned lazily on the desk-top, "I don't know." He said in that slow way of his.

Shizuka frowned, "You're a captain, you should know." She muttered.

He smiled gently, "You know old Yama-ji and how he follows and upholds the law above everyone." He said.

"And I hate him for it." She said.

"Ah, but do you hate Byakuya for it?" He asked.

She glared at him, "I do at the moment."

He chuckled, "We know that won't last very long."

She sighed and looked at the ceiling, "It's just… not fair for Rei." She said quietly. "She's only 16."

"I remember Arashi-San." He said, "She was 15."

"So young." Shizuka said sadly.

"Had Rei-Chan still had her mother or father she would be married by now." He said.

"I still think it's unfair. What is the point of it anyways?" She asked.

He sighed, "What I'm about to say might upset you, Shizuka." He said, "Being the strong independent woman you are… but the reason why this was imposed upon the Akitsu blood-line was to insure more things than one." He used his other hand to count the things off. "So that the Akitsu could have support." He said holding a finger up. "To remind her that she has a purpose." He held up another.

"You mean leverage." Shizuka said dryly.

"Something like that." Kyoraku said with a lazy smile, he then held up a third finger. "The husband is usually a renowned swordsman to help her fight…" and then he held up a fourth finger, "And to insure that the Akitsu blood-line survives… if Rei-Chan doesn't get married. The line might end with her."

Shizuka frowned, "What lame reasons." She said.

He chuckled, "We shouldn't mess with the ways of the nobles."

She sighed, "How do I tell her?"

"As quickly as possible." He said. "Rei-Chan will probably become stubborn when she hears about this."

"Not probably, she most definitely will." Shizuka sighed. She threw herself back down and hid her face in a pillow.

Silence fell over the pair again.

Shizuka was set to return to the Human world the following morning, the decree was held tightly in her hand as she walked to the Senkaimon. With a sigh she stepped through.

* * *

Rei sat watching Renji and Chad battling. "What do you think, Rei-Chan?" Urahara asked.

"I think they're both strong." She commented, she was lying down flat on her stomach, her head was held up by her hands and her feet were swinging in the air. "But, maybe Chad is stronger since he doesn't have a Zanpakutou?" She looked up at Urahara, "And Renji is using Bankai?"

"That has nothing to do with it." Urahara said, "Say… where is Jinta?"

Rei looked back at the fighters, "Beats me." Unknown to Urahara and the others, to play a prank on the young boy Rei had taken him deep into the forest and tied him up to the biggest tree she could find, and then she gagged him. "He's probably bugging Ururu or something." She shrugged.

"Rei!" A voice yelled from the top of the ladder.

"Shizuka!" Rei said brightly as she got up, Renji and Chad had abandoned their training to see what was going on. Rei smile fell when she saw the look on Shizuka's face. "What's… wrong?"

Shizuka looked at a parchment in her hand before she handed it to Rei. "This is from Yama-Ji."

Rei frowned, "What does the old coot want with me?"

Shizuka shook her head, "Just… just read it."

Rei took the letter and began to read it as she walked past everyone.

"Reina." Renji said.

"It's fine." She said with a grin, "Just another guideline to serving Soul Society from that old fart." Her eyes then fell on a line in the paper and her smile ceased. "Oh."

"What is it, Rei?" Chad asked, concerned for her sudden mood-change.

"I –" She read the paper so quickly her eyes raced from one side to the next. She then looked up at Shizuka. "What is this?" Her tone was angry… no… Furious.

"They 'just came across it'," Shizuka said. "That's what old Yama-ji said."

"They can't be serious." She said, "This is like… and age old condition – it can't still hold."

"Your mother was 15." Shizuka said.

Rei looked down again at the paper than she began to laugh, "Is this an elaborate joke?" She said, "'Cause it's not very funny."

Shizuka shook her head, "Rei, I – it's…"

"I'm 16!" Rei yelled. The paper burned in her hand. "This is unfair!"

"Rei –" Shizuka said but Rei was already gone, probably somewhere deep into the forest that covered a good portion of the training grounds.

Shizuka made to go after her but Urahara stopped her, "Why don't you tell us what that was about, Shizuka-San?"

Shizuka frowned and then began to tell them what was happening.

Deep in the forest Rei sat in the same tree she had tied Jinta to. The boy yelled through his gag to be set loose but she wasn't paying attention to him. She glared at her knees, 'Maybe I should run away.' She thought. 'But they'll find me.' She frowned, 'They always do.'

"Rei?" Shizuka's voice said. "Oh, Hello Jinta-Brat." Shizuka said untying the boy who wasted no time in running away. She then looked up into the tree, "Rei –"

"Why are they doing this to me?" She asked.

"Tradition." Shizuka said sitting with her on the branch, "I tried to fight it but…" She sighed.

"Thanks for trying." Rei said. "What am I going to do, it's not like I know anyone – and don't you dare say 'Renji'." She finished off with a glare.

Shizuka shrugged, "Let's see, there are other candidates, Ishida…"

"Pass."

"Ichigo."

"Pass."

"Keigo."

"Pass, plus, his sister is a psycho, I went to see Ikkaku and Yumichika last night –" She shuddered.

"Mizuiro."

"Into older woman, pass."

"That new guy, Shinji."

"Don't trust him, pass."

"Chad?"

Rei paused then shook her head. "Pass."

"Urahara?"

"I'd rather kill myself, pass."

"Tessai?"

"Now you're just listing names." Rei said with a grin.

"Well, he can cook better than you, and you seem to get injured often – Tessai is a master chief and a master Kido user."

"I can't even believe you're suggesting him." Rei said.

Shizuka paused, "Wait, you're actually considering on going through with this?"

Rei looked down, "Without Soul Society I have nothing." She shrugged. "Plus, I don't think anyone has ever resigned from working for them."

"No." Shizuka said, "They get thrown into the Maggot's Nest."

Rei sighed and looked at Shizuka, "I have no other choice."

"But – who are we going to find for you?" Shizuka asked.

Rei sighed and leaned back against the tree, "Our options here are limited, and the Nobles in Soul Society are snots." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Shizuka gave her a look.

Rei shook her head, "I'm not pulling him into my mess." She said, "This has nothing to do with him."

"Yeah, but you know he'd be willing to –"

"I doubt it." Rei said. "It wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Shizuka asked.

Rei just shrugged and looked away, "It just wouldn't."

"If it's because of the whole –" Shizuka pointed upwards.

"Well…" Rei said, "It's the fact that technically he's dead." She shrugged. "And me? Obviously I'm still living."

"That can be fixed easily." Shizuka said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah and where is my heir exactly?" Rei asked.

Shizuka frowned and looked down, "Rei."

"Sorry." Rei muttered. "I'm so confused now –"

"REI-CHAN!" Urahara yelled out excitedly, "WE HAVE VISITORS FOR YOU!"

Shizuka shrugged.

"OI! SEND THEM AWAY!" Renji yelled at him.

Rei and Shizuka ran out of the forest and followed Renji's and Urahara's voices up the ladder only to gasp at what they found, a whole group of young men standing in the shop. Renji looked angry, and Urahara looked gleeful.

"What is this?" Rei asked.

"Urahara's Dating Service!" Urahara said pointing straight into her face, "It's our job to find you a husband!"

Rei's eye twitched. "I don't –"

A tall young man raced to her, he wore formal clothes and had a rose in his hand. He had black hair and icy blue eyes, "You are indeed as beautiful as they say, Akitsu-Sama." He said silkily. She suddenly felt self-conscious due to her scar. "I am the heir to the well known Akiyama family." He said.

"And I don't care." She said walking away from him.

He grabbed her hand and fluidly twirled her into his arms, "Now, now." He said.

Shizuka shook her head, 'Bad idea.' She thought.

"Let go of me." Rei said.

"Let go of her." Renji grumbled as he sulked in the corner.

"But, Akitsu-Sama." He said.

Outside a woman was walking past the shop, she let out a shriek as a group of young handsome men flew out in a bundle. A girl ran out and began to yell at them.

"AND IF YOU COME BACK I SWEAR YOU'LL GET WORSE!" She then walked back in and slammed the door behind her. Rei was fuming, and her eyes were right on Urahara. "I don't want this." She spat, "I don't want fancy-pants noble boys coming here and thinking that they can touch me like that." She then went to the training grounds again.

She sat against a boulder and pulled her knees up, 'This is unfair.' She thought, 'Why would they do this to me?' She hunched over so that her forehead was resting on her knees. 'Stupid Yama-ji.' She closed her eyes, 'Stupid Soul Society, stupid laws, stupid traditions…' She let out a small sigh. 'Urahara's Dating Service.' She thought with a small scoff, 'Noble boys boasting about their stupid families and how much money they have – and how big their families are… don't they know it's wrong to boast things like that to someone who is deprived of those things?' She felt someone sit beside her. "I hate Urahara." She muttered.

"Tell me something that's new." Renji's voice came from her left.

She sat up, "I can't imagine it." She said. "Being married to some stuffy noble kid."

He didn't say anything.

"Plus, I have time." She said. "My 17th birthday isn't for a while." She sounded slightly optimistic.

"You know things don't work like that in Soul Society." He said.

She sighed again as she looked at the rocky ground. "I really don't want to do this." She whispered. "I don't want to be married to some rich kid." She shook her head, "I don't want to be stuck with someone who won't let me be me." She looked away. "I have to go to Soul Society." She said getting up.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have to see the agreement myself." She said, "So I don't get thrown any more curve-balls like this, and I'll figure out what to do there." She shrugged.

"I'll go with you." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, Shizuka just got back so I'll take you instead."

"Ok." She said.

* * *

Captain-General Yamamoto was sitting at his desk when the doors flew open and Rei appeared in an elegant Kimono, behind her was Renji.

"What is the meaning of this, Akitsu Reina?" He asked.

"Forgive me Genryusai." Rei said with a bow, "I am here to personally study the agreement made between Soul Society and Amarante-Sama."

The old man nodded, "It is your right, after all."

She was surprised that he didn't even argue with her. "O-ok." She said, "Is it ok if Abarai-Fukutaichou oversaw it with me?"

"I shall allow it." He said.

They sat in a formal library at a large square table. Before them a large scroll of parchment the lettering on it was written by some of the most skilled calligraphers in Soul Society, and the language was a bit archaic but easy to understand.

"There it is." Rei said pointing to the 24th clause. "The Reigning Akitsu must be wed before she is of 17 summers old, and must produce an heir to the family before her death." She frowned, "Well, there goes that idea."

"What idea?" Renji asked.

"Ah… nothing…" Her eyes went back to the clause, "It says here that the husband doesn't have to be noble." She said, "Or from the human world at that."

"Meaning?" He asked.

"Don't forget." She said, "When this was penned things like Elementals and Fairies and Sprites existed… Amarante wasn't human, she was an Elemental." She waved her hand over the paper, "I guess this clause was specially put for that reason."

Renji crossed his arms over his chest, "Does that mean… you could marry a Shinigami."

She shrugged, "I guess it's possible –" She then smirked, "I guess I could bully Baldy into marrying me!" She said gleefully, "Or maybe Shuhei, he's quite easy on the eyes." She put her hands over her heart, "Or –"

"You're so annoying." He said.

She looked back at the paper, her eyes quickly scanning the clauses, "Well, nothing else that I should freak out about here." She said. "Let's go."

He got up and pulled her up as well.

They bowed to Yamamoto before leaving his office. "So." She said. "Let's go hunt me a good husband."

"I don't get you." He said, "One minute this is the worst thing that could happen to you, the next you're joking about it like it's some elaborate game."

She looked at him, "Are you jealous?" She asked.

"Cheh… no." He said.

She slid her hand into his and smiled, "I think you are."

He looked away but she saw pink creeping up his neck.

"HOSHI-CHAN!" A voice called from behind them.

They turned and saw a flash of pink; Rei braced herself and caught the missile. "Hello, Yachiru!"

The small lieutenant smiled up at her then gasped, "Hoshi, how did you get that scar?" She asked.

"Looks like a battle wound." A familiar voice said.

"Zaraki-Taichou!" Renji said.

"Ken-Chan!" Yachiru beamed, "Hoshi has a battle wound!"

"I pointed that out." He said dryly. "So, Akitsu, how'd you get it?"

"I think it's pretty obvious how I got it." She said with a shrug, "No?"

He put his hand on her head and forced her to look up, "You're stronger." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Good." He said, "'Cause if you fall in battle we're the ones who have to rush in and save you."

"I can handle myself." She said proudly.

"Come on, Yachiru." He said.

He waved and left with his lieutenant.

"That was interesting." Rei said. They continued their walk, this time it was Renji who reached for her hand. "Should we go back to the shop?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. "So, I was thinking…" He said oddly.

"Yeaah." She said as she looked up at him, his face was red. "Renji?"

"Uhh." He said scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "You know, with the whole…" He waved. "Thing – cause, you know… we don't want you to end up in jail for being told to leave Soul Society –" He started to ramble, "– So we talked about this, um – Shizuka and me –" He tugged on his earlobe, "And since I know you pretty well –" He was cut off when she started laughing. "What are you laughing at?" He growled.

"The great Abarai Renji is flustered." She said.

"Well, it's not like this is normal." He said.

"No." She said, "It's not normal." She let go of his hand. "You don't have to do this." She said.

He sighed and looked away, "I really don't want to."

"Understandable." She said with a small smile. "Let's go home." She said.

He nodded and opened a Senkaimon for them.

They stepped through and made it back to Urahara's shop.

Shizuka got up from where she was sitting, "So?"

"I looked over the whole deal." She said as she removed her shoes.

"And?"

"Well, it seems like I have to get married soon." She said as she joined them at the table, Renji made his way to the training grounds with Chad.

Shizuka gave her a look.

"Don't." Rei said as she thanked Tessai for the tea he offered her.

"So, who're you going to –" Shizuka started.

"That isn't important right now – right now what's important is the impeding war –" They all stiffened up. "Arrancar." She said.

"This soon?" Shizuka asked.

"Pointless, we have to get going." Rei said.

Renji appeared again, "These feel stronger than just Arrancar." He said.

"Espada." Urahara said. "But it feels like Ichigo and the others have got this."

"I'm going." Renji said.

"No." Urahara and Rei said at them same time.

"You look all tuckered out." Urahara said to Renji, "And Rei-Chan is trying to cope with a traumatizing familial experience, Shizuka-San and I will go."

They looked at him. "But –" Rei started.

Urahara has already left with Shizuka. "Ok…" She said oddly.

* * *

No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get the relationship going! Anyways... The Akitsu Family is an old one, obviously the traitions in it still hold, and Yamamoto is known to hold onto tradition. The contract is final, and has been the law from Akitsu to Akitsu. I put a lot of thought into the family, and there's like... history in my head and stuff.

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	21. Privaron

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Rei was sitting out on the shop's porch, her eyes trained on the sky. The shop was quiet, and there was tension in the air. She got up and walked back inside as she paced nervously, it was obviout that she was worried for her friends; when she looked up she saw Renji and Chad sitting at the table looking just as worried as she felt. "I should have gone." She muttered.

"Sit down, Rei-Dono." Tessai said.

She obeyed and then looked up at her companions once more, there traces of weariness still etched on their faces from their long hours of training. "You guys should get some sleep." She told them.

"You first." Renji said dryly.

After what seemed like forever Urahara finally walked in, "Where's Shizuka?" Rei asked, noting the absence of her best friend.

"At Inoue-San's house." He said, "You and Abarai-San should go there now, the others are waiting there to tell you about the situation."

They nodded and got up, something felt off to Rei. She looked up at Renji who didn't look back. 'Something went wrong.' She thought; she then began to run. 'He said situation.'

"Oi! Reina!" Renji yelled.

"We have to hurry." She said. "Something is off. I can feel it."

He nodded and then picked up his pace as well as they raced onward to Orihime's house.

The minute they burst in Rei was met by a large screen that took over a whole wall. It was obvious that Ikkaku, Rangiku, Toshiro, Yumichika, Shizuka, and Rukia were waiting for them because thet all looked attentive as they entered the room. Rei took a moment to catch her breath, "You're right Nee-San." Rei said, "It is harder to run without using Shunpo." She said. Shizuka didn't smile at the attempted joke. Reifrowned, "What happened… where is Orihime?"

"We're trying to figure out what happened." Shizuka said. "But as of now Orihime is missing."

"Missing?"

Rukia nodded, "I left her in Soul Society when we got the alert that there were Espada here… However, I just found out that she has gone missing."

Ichigo ran into the room as well. "…Rukia?" He said, "Rei?"

"Ichigo." Rukia said with a deep frown, she looked perplexed.

"How's the spiritual interference removal going?" Toshiro asked Rangiku, breaking the awkward silence that fell over the group.

"It's seems to be done." She replied.

"Connect us through." He commanded.

Ukitake appeared.

"Taichou!" Shizuka exclaimed with a gasp.

"Ukitake." Toshiro said, "Where is the Captain-Commander?"

"I am taking his place." Ukitake replied.

"Why?" Toshiro asked, he sounded suspicious.

"Because, I am the last person to see Inoue Orihime before she entered the Senkaimon." He said solemnly.

"Wait." Rei said, "She entered the Senkaimon, that would mean she has to be –"

Ukitake looked at those around her, "I take it she never made it to your world."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo yelled out.

"This is what we thing." Ukitake started. "The two guards accompanying her came back alive… However, according to them they think that she was abducted, or killed by the Arrancar."

"Killed?" Rei muttered.

She looked at Shizuka who looked upset; Rei barely listened to Ichigo as he yelled just behind her.

"That is unfortunate." Yamamoto's voice snapped her back to reality.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"If what you say is true, then it is evident that Inoue Orihime is still alive, and it may indicate that she has betrayed us."

"What?" Rei said.

"The fact that she was able to heal your wounds…" He said, obviously still talking to Ichigo. "…Means that she went there by her own free will, and that also means they let her go. Inoue Orihime had willingly joined the Arrancar."

"That's Crazy -!" Ichigo started, but was stopped by Renji.

"If you keep talking it's just going to make things worse." He then looked at Yamamoto. "I understand completely." Renji said. "And from here on out, I – Abarai Renji, Squad 6 lieutenant and a member of Hitsugaya-Taichou's Advance squad – will personally go to Hueco Mundo to open the eyes of the traitor Inoue Orihime."

"I forbid it." Yamamoto said. "Now that we are aware that the Arrancar are ready for war, I would like it if all of the members of Hitsugaya's Advance Squad return to Soul Society in order to protect it. You as well, Akitsu Reina."

Rei took a step back as Rukia spoke up. "Does that mean you are abandoning Inoue?"

"Indeed, there is no point in valuing the life of one person over the fate of the whole world." He replied.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said. "But I can't obey that order."

"You're crazy, old man." Shizuka said. "Telling us to abandon our friend like that."

"I expected as much." He said. "Which is why I'm glad I planned ahead."

Behind them a Senkaimon appeared, and out stepped Kenpachi and Byakuya. "You have got to be kidding me." Rei muttered.

"Get going you guys." Kenpachi said, obviously not wanting to be there.

"We have orders to take you by force if you resist." Byakuya said.

"I get it." Ichigo said. "I won't ask for help from Soul Society, but at least tell me how to get to Inoue… I won't abandon my friend."

"Ichigo…" Rukia said quietly.

"I forbid it." Yamamoto said. "Your power will be needed in the upcoming battle."

The others began to file through the door-way.

Ichigo looked at Rei as she walked over to him and gave him a hug, "We'll think of something." She muttered in his ear, he saw Renji grab her hand, and with the other he ushered Rukia to the gate.

"I'm so sorry." Rukia said before going through the Senkaimon with Renji.

* * *

Shizuka, Rei, and Rukia sat together lounging about in Rei's room - or at least, they were trying to lounge but their minds were full of uneasy thoughts. "We have to go." Rei said. She sounded impatient, "The more time we waist here, the more Orihime's life is in danger."

"Knowing Ichigo, he's bound to do something stupid." Shizuka said with a sigh.

"Which gives us more of a reason to want to hurry up." Rukia commented.

"Notice… every time someone messes up, I always end up in Soul Society?" Rei asked as she gestured wildly about the room.

"Be lucky you aren't a prisoner this time." Rukia said dryly.

Rei nodded, "Yeah…"

Renji walked into the room so suddenly they all gasped in surprise. "Let's go." He said.

The three got up and followed him out of the room. "Are we going to help Ichigo?" Rei asked.

"Yeah." He said.

Rei nodded, her bare feet lightly slapped on the wood flooring as they walked on. "We have to get to Urahara's." Rukia said.

They all froze as they saw Byakuya standing in the hall, an eyebrow raised. "I see you plan to go." He said.

"Don't try to stop us!" Rei said as she pointed at him. "Because I swear I will fight you! I will!"

He looked amused, "My orders were to bring you back. What you choose to do after that is up to you."

Shizuka clasped her hands over her heart, "I knew my faith in you would be restored!" She said with a dreamy sigh.

To their luck Byakuya agreed to open a Senkaimon for them. As they prepared to leave he held out cloaks. "Take these."

"…why?" Rei asked as she grabbed one.

"It is dusty in Hueco Mundo." He said.

"I knew you cared Byakuya~!" Shizuka said excitedly as she grabbed the cloak.

Renji rolled his eyes and nodded to his Captain before the stepped through the gate where Urahara was waiting for them. "Welcome Home~!" He said.

They looked at him, he then clapped his hands, "Right, now… to business – Rei-Chan, I think you will find suitable clothing for you to wear as you venture into the scary unknown that is Hueco Mundo back there –" He pointed to were Ururu was standing.

"Sure." She said as she walked over to the little girl.

Rei took the clothes she held and saw a loose black tunic, and black tights that would make it easier for her to move around in, and boots made of soft leather. She shrugged and pulled those on deep in the forest where no one would peek at her, once she put the cloak back on, and belted her katana to her waist she walked back out to join them, it is then she found a giant gaping portal in front of her. "Whoa."

"You see, the world is full of spiritual particles, you have to utilize it to make a path you can cross." He was explaining to Rukia, Shizuka, and Renji.

"I can't utilize Spiritual Particles." Rei said dryly.

"But you can fly." Urahara said, "As long as there is breathable air you can utilize it to move without the use pf Spiritual Particles."

"Ah… true." She said.

"Ready?" Shizuka asked.

The others nodded and jumped up into the opening as Urahara wished them luck.

A bridge appeared beneath the three Shinigami as Rei ran on air beside them. They finally reached the exit and jumped down into the sand. Their entrance would have probably looked dramatic if Rei hadn't tripped and brought down the others with her. Rei tried to sit up but they were all piled atop her, and then her gaze fell on a little child with a broken Hollow mask, her eyes widened, "Cute little Arrancar Kid!" She said pushing them off as she rushed past Ishida, Ichigo, and Chad and right on over to the child.

"Evil Shinigami!" The child cried out.

"I'm not a Shinigami!"

"No need to sound so insulted." Renji muttered in the background.

"Well, being a Shinigami isn't the first thing on my to-do list, you know." She said then crouched down to study the child Arrancar. "What's your name?"

She flew back as the child, and the two Hollows with her began to yell all at once.

Ichigo helped her up, "What is up with these guys?" She asked as they huddled up in a group, "One looks like a purple ant in a loin cloth… and the other looks like a ball with a head." They then heard loud crying, Rei noticed the fourth member of the odd group; she saw that it was a strange looking worm.

Ichigo sighed, "I think the purple guy's name is Pesche." He said, "And the yellow guy is Dondochakka…"

"The kid?"

"Nel."

"That worm?"

"Bawabawa." He said dryly.

The pair jumped as Pesche suddenly appeared beside them, "It's rude to talk about people behind their backs." He said.

"But you're right here." Rei said. "How is that talking about you behind your back?"

"…well…" He said and then gave up as he walked away.

"So, how are we going to get to that?" Shizuka asked as she pointed at the giant castle in the distance.

"Bawabawa!" Pesche said pointing at the large worm.

"All aboard." Rei said with a shrug.

Rei sat beside Pesche, and she was openly staring. "What are you staring at – Scarface?" He asked.

"Nothing much, buggie." She replied.

"B-Buggie?" He said.

She looked away.

"Hey, Buggie-San!" Shizuka cried out from the very front.

"It's not Buggie-San!" Pesche cried out before moving from beside Rei.

Rei turned her gaze to watch Hueco Mundo as they traveled quickly across the land. For as far as she could see there was nothing but sand and dead trees, and the sky was eternally dark, the only light was from the moon high above, the world felt forsaken. It felt dead. She could hear Shizuka yelling at Pesche about something, to which Ishida quipped, and the yelling became directed at him. Rei felt something drop in her stomach, like an unnamed fear that gripped her from the inside. 'I have the strangest feeling.' She thought. 'Like… I won't be leaving here alive.' She clenched her fists on her legs.

Rukia turned to her, "Rei? You look… scared."

Rei forced a smile, "I'm fine. Really." She felt the others looking at her. "I'm fine! See!" She then laughed.

They were unconvinced, but still they looked away.

'I'm walking to my death.' She thought. 'Aren't I… what am I doing here?' She closed her eyes and looked down. The first image to pop into her head was Orihime. 'I'm here for Orihime…' She thought, and then she saw Aizen in her mind's eye. 'And to seek revenge for my family.' She looked up again. 'If I die… I die without fear.' A hand closed around one of her own; she looked up at Renji who was staring her in the eye. "Hi." She said.  
"Go on without fear." He said.

"…Renji." She said quietly.

He grinned and pulled his hand away. She saw Shizuka smirking her way as she waggled her eyebrows. This made her glare at her best friend. 'Maybe I'll be fine after all.'

* * *

Ichigo and Renji had managed to break through the wall. "Good job." Shizuka said as she clapped.

"Brute force." Rei agreed. "Beautiful."

The pair glared at them before they all filed through the hole. Rukia blinked. "It's dark."

"Don't go!" Nel cried out.

"We have to!" Ichigo yelled back.

After a yelling match they all ran in. "I can't see." Rei said as the girls ran behind the guys.

"Don't you have a trick up your sleeve?" Ichigo asked.

"Let _me _take care of this!" Renji yelled out dramatically. "Kido comes useful in situations like this."

With a mighty burst of energy a tiny ball of light appeared in his hand. "I never took you for the conservative type." Ishida said.

"Aw, Renji, that's so cute!" Rei said as she moved up to run beside him.

"Fool." Rukia said. "You know you sucked at Kido in school, yet you still try to use it without a chant!"

"Barbeque Renji." Shizuka said, recalling that one specific day she had business in the Academy.

"Stop bugging Renji!" Rei cooed as she latched on to his arm. "It's obvious he has an inferiority complex – why else would the light turn out so small?"

"It's ok Renji." Ichigo said coming up on his other side. "We can follow the brightness of your hair – you know… like in that story… Rudolph and his bright nose –"

"Shut up!" Renji yelled at him.

Rei let go of Renji's arm to join Shizuka again. "You know, you could make this easier for us and light up your fist." Shizuka said.

"And have Renji feel like I'm trying to outdo him? We don't need him to try and improve his Kido now." She squeaked as Renji appeared in front of her.

"What did you say?" He asked.

She flung her arms around his neck with a dramatic sigh; "I said I don't want you to over do it, and your Kido is fine now."

"You're lying through your teeth." He said.

"I never said I wasn't." She grinned.

"Cheh." He said as she pulled away.

"Anyways." Ishida said. "It seems that we've made it through."

"And it's dark here too." Chad said.

"I miss Pesche." Rei grinned.

Shizuka rolled her eyes but grinned anyways. As they stood there torches lit up so that they could see what sort of place they had ended up in. "Crossroads." Rei said.

Shizuka looked around; there were 7 paths in total.

"Looks like this is where we say goodbye." Ichigo said.

"There are 7 paths." Chad said.

"Does that mean we're going to try them one by one?" Ishida asked.

"No." Rukia said. "It means we're each going down one."

"No way." Ichigo said. "There are Espada down there, but if we all go together –"

Renji stopped him. "Worrying about a warrior on the battlefield is an insult to that warrior." He said.

"Sounds like you're worrying about me, Ichigo." Rukia said. "That doesn't sound like you. I didn't come here to be protected by you."

"Fine." Ichigo said. "We each take a path."

They each looked at the paths with heavy hearts. "Alright!" Renji said, making them all look back at him. "Now let's do a little chant before we go."  
Shizuka looked at Rei. "Your boyfriend is weird."

Rei rolled her eyes but that didn't stop the pink that appeared on her face.

"A Chant?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." He said. "You do it before a decisive battle, it's almost like a tradition in the Gotei 13."

"I've never heard of it." Shizuka said.

"That's because you're too lazy to bother yourself." Renji replied. "Now… It's gone out of style lately –"

"Oh yeah, I remember now… I might have a hand in that." She said.

"But I think it's fitting in a time like this." He finished. He stuck his hand out. "Don't give me that look!" He yelled at them.

Rei shook her head and placed her hand over his with a small smile. Shizuka rolled her eyes; "Mush." She said as she put her hand over Rei's. Soon everyone's hands were in the pile.

"We, at this moment head into a decisive battle!" He yelled out, trying to build suspense. "Have faith that our blades will not shatter! Have faith that our hearts will not waver! And even if our paths shall diverge we all share a heart of iron!" He looked at them. "Swear that even if the ground beneath us should be rent asunder, we will live and return to this place again!"

At that they broke a part and each took a path. Rei ended up taking the path between the one Renji took, and the one Shizuka took.

She slowed her running to a walk as she looked about her. The hall was long as well as tall, and it seemed like there was a bend somewhere in the front. She put her hands on her belt as she walked forward. 'I wonder where you are, Orihime.' She thought with a sigh. She put her hands behind her back and kept walking.

The more she walked, the more she felt a powerful presence looming ever closer, until she stopped completely. "Why don't you come out?" She said.

She heard a giggle, "You could sense me!" A high-pitched voice said.

Rei turned around and saw an Arrancar. Her hair was the brightest shade of pink she had ever seen, her white outfit was puffed out at the skirt, and Rei could see that her mask looked like a choker that covered just about all of her neck. "You're not an Espada." Rei said.

The girl giggled again, "No. I'm not." She said brightly. "My name is Cristina Sanderwicci! What's you're name Scarface?"

Rei sighed. "Nothing but an airhead." She muttered. "I have to go." She said as she began to walk past her. The girl held out her arm, which was bare to her elbows, as she stopped Rei. Rei glared down at the almost white arm, and then she saw it – the numbers. "106?" She said.

"Yeah!" Cristina said excitedly. "I'm not an Espada anymore – but I'm still a Privaron Espada!"

"P-Privaron."

"You seem to be stupid, Scar-face!" Cristina said. "But that's ok – it's been a while since I've had someone to play with!"

"Play?" Rei's eyes widened as the Privaron began to grow. "What?" It was then she noticed that it wasn't Cristina who was growing. But it was her that was shrinking. "What are you doing to me?"

"You're so much cuter now!" Cristina squealed as she picked Rei up easily.

Rei began to bang her fists on Cristina's hand. "MY HANDS!" She cried out noticing she didn't have fingers anymore. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" She yelled pointing at her captor.

They entered a room that looked like a bedroom, and in it there was a doll-house. Rei glimpsed herself in a mirror.

"Oh my God." She wailed. "I'm CHIBI!"

* * *

So yeah, Cristina Sanderwicci is an OC Privaron Espada... (And yes, I am making her Cirucci Sanderwicci's sister... you'll find similarites in the next chapter.) So, here we go - a new chapter!

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	22. Fallen

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Rei was tossed roughly into a big puffy dress that was not unlike the one her captor was wearing. 'Unbelievable.' She thought. 'Five minutes into this thing and I'm already a captive?'

"I don't think that braid is pretty." Cristina said. "Your hair is too short –" Rei felt a searing pain in her skull as Cristina pulled at her hair. To her shock her hair grew longer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

"As my doll." Cristina said. "I have complete and total control over you." Her tone was sickeningly cheerful. "That includes the way your body functions!" After an excruciating moment Rei's hair was now long enough to reach the middle of her back. "There, that is so much better!" She tied bows through Rei's hair. "Now. Let's play!"

Rei glared at the porcelain doll that sat across from her, it's painted blue eyes stared unblinkingly at her as it moved and poured 'tea' into her little pink cup. "Would you like some more tea?" The doll 'Asked.'

"What's the point, you already poured me some." Rei said dryly.

"Now, now… that won't work Dolly-Chan." Cristina said.

Rei blanked out for a moment, when she was aware of what was happening she had the taste of the most horrid tea she had ever tasted in her mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Rei yelled up at Cristina.

"My Zanpakutou has the ability to control bodies." She said. "What happened was I had complete control over your body! I can do anything with it… I can even make you kill your friends."

Rei looked horrified.

"Even make you kill yourself –" Rei felt her heart race. "Feel that, Dolly-Chan?" She said. "I can control your heart… I have control over whatever I see." Rei gasped in horror as her stub of a hand lit up, and in the other vines appeared. "That's right… I have total control over you… so if you don't let me play, I will end your life far sooner than planned!"

Rei had been expecting an excruciating experience, but all she did was play. True she forced her using that puppeteer ability she seemed to use on all of her dolls. At one point Rei tried to summon her abilities, but nothing seemed to work within that room. Once Cristina was done she got up and picked Rei up as well. "I have better things to do now." She said. Rei blinked as she began to grow to her normal size. "Play time is over dolly-Chan. It's time we fought."

"But –"

"Oh don't worry." She said. "I only kept you from accessing your powers so that you couldn't attack me while I was playing!"

Rei grabbed a fistful of her hair, "Why is this still long?"

"I can't fight something that's ugly." Cristina shrugged as she unsheathed her Zanpakutou.

"You –" Rei growled. She grabbed her Katana which had not been taken from her, and then she rushed at Cristina.

"Not so fast." Cristina said as she held her hands out.

* * *

Shizuka was walking down the hall. She saw that her hall met with the one Rei had taken so she waited in hopes of meeting up with her friend.

She gripped her Zanpakutou when she saw two people walking down the hall. One had vivid pink hair, and the other long curly brown hair. "Shinigami!" The pink hairs girl said.

"Who are you?" Shizuka spat.

"Cristina Sanderwicci." She said. "Why don't you ask my friend's name?"

Shizuka's eyes widened as she saw that the companion was Rei. But instead of the usual warm brown gaze that Shizuka was used to, she was looking into cold black eyes. "What did you do to her?" She asked.

"Oh, my puppet?" She asked. "Nothing out of the ordinary." She gestured to Rei who attacked Shizuka who quickly blocked the attack. "You did not just do that."

"I think I did." She said as the wind picked up. "I have complete control over her."

"Hollow." Shizuka said. "You have just committed an ultimate sin."

"I'm SO scared!" She said sarcastically.

"You should be." Shizuka spat. "Split, Jouhinou." The spear was swinging in her hand. She flicked it but Rei got in the way and it struck her in the shoulder. "REI!"

Cristina laughed. "You can't attack me!"

Shizuka saw something flicker in Rei's eyes. The black wavered into brown and then black again. 'Her hold…' She thought. 'It's not…'

Shizuka blocked an attack and then grabbed Rei's wrist. "Stop this." She said.

Her eyes flickered back to brown. "Sh-Shizuka?"

"No!" Cristina shrieked.

Rei's eyes turned back again as she attacked Shizuka. 'Her connection to us –' Shizuka thought. 'It's what's breaking the hold.' She then tried again as she gripped Rei by her wrists. "Think about me." Shizuka said. "And Orihime, and Ichigo, and everyone – think about Renji!"

This seemed to work because suddenly her eyes changed from black to brown. "Shizuka." She whispered. "Why is my shoulder numb?"

"Sorry Nee-Chan, you got in the way. "Rei turned around and suddenly her whole body was aflame and just as suddenly as it came it was gone, and Rei fell to the ground with a thud.

Cristina smirked, "Do you think I would just let my puppet leave me?"

"What did you do?" Shizuka asked.

"Simple… I stopped her heart." Cristina said it so casually that Shizuka realized that it was ok to go all out.

"That's it." Shizuka growled. "That is it…" She gripped her weapon tightly. "Ban…kai."

The whole hall began to shake with the sudden increase of power. The chain grew longer, and became attached to a plate that covered her shoulder, and the spear was now a long staff in her right hand, upon her head was a helm of the same metal as her shoulder armor.

"Oh. Scary." Cristina changed as well; she now had what looked like puppet strings on a wooden cross.

"Do you think this will last long, Arrancar?" Shizuka spat. "You have crossed a line!"

Cristina's eyes widened as the spear impaled her. The cross fell from her hands and disappeared. Shizuka walked over to her. "I told you it wouldn't last long." She said. "Right now, your whole body is numb." She said. "And you won't be able to fight."

She ran over to Rei. "Rei?" She shook her. "Rei?" She got no response. "…Nee-Chan?"

She touched Rei's neck and could not feel a pulse. "R-Rei?" Her Zanpakutou return to it's normal state.

"Shizuka?" Renji's voice came from ahead. The path had obviously met up with the one he took, and Dondochakka was with him.

"Renji." She choked out. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened – why is Reina –" He paused. "Shizuka… is she injured?"

Tears welled in Shizuka's eyes as she shook her head. "Not really."

He ran over to her and studied Rei. He stared at her as Shizuka placed her in his arms. "R-Reina." He said cupping her face with his free hand. He saw her hair was long. "This can't be her – it isn't –"

"That Arrancar had complete control over her at the beginning." She explained. "She just –"

"It isn't –" He then saw the dragonfly necklace hanging off her neck. Rei's body began to glow. "What's going on?" He asked.

"… The – Akitsu…" She started. "It isn't just their soul that go to Soul Society."

Renji looked at Shizuka as he clutched Rei to his chest. "This is it?"

"I'm sorry." Shizuka said.

Slowly her body began to disappear leaving the two with nothing but emptiness like they had never felt before. Renji got up and looked at the Arrancar. "Is she the one responsible for this?"

Shizuka put a hand on his arm. "We both know there is no honor in defeating someone who can't fight."

Renji looked at her, she wiped her tears away. "It won't be long before that trash is dead anyways – Rei came here to save Orihime… so let's go."  
He nodded and followed her down the hall.

* * *

_'I am the nameless warrior. I roam this land without knowledge of who I am, or what I am… I run here amongst beasts, they say that this is what I deserve… I broke a pact – an eternally binding pact – at least that is what they tell me… who they are? I have no idea…I know nothing of what I am but for words etched in black upon my arms, they tell me it means 'Traitor' they tell me it means 'Liar' all I did was die. But here I am… stuck in a world I cannot escape from or run from. I am lost. I am lost in a world I do not understand, a world I do not know, a world where I am condemned to fight eternally, unable to reach my full potential… I am stuck. I am cursed.'_

'Child.'

_'That voice, it is so familiar… who is it?'_

'Child, you must wake up, your comrades are in need of you.'

_'Who IS that?'_

'If you do not waken, you will be forever lost… wake up.'

* * *

Ok, so I wanted to get this out today - DON'T hate me... I guess you guys can guess what might be happening, and I promise next chapter will answer questions... I'm sorry for this short excuse of a chapter... but yeah... I know that Cristina dies a bit too quickly, but don't forget Shizuka's Zanpakutou's special ability, and how it is greatly enhanced in her Bankai... plus, I don't know if it is obvious or not but Shizuka is so much stronger than what her character lets off (She was asked to be a Captain after all.) SO, hang in there, next chapter will have a whole lot going on... I promise =]

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	23. Reborn

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Voices. She could hear voices all around her. 'What do they want?' She thought almost angrily.

"You cannot deprive her from achieving her goal!" A voice yelled. The owner of the voice held her hand.

"Please – I beg of you, do not condemn her!" Another voice cried out. The owner of this voice was cradling her head.

"Isn't it enough that you have branded her a traitor?" The owner of this voice was male. "Do not pull a warrior from their fight!"

"She has broken a pact." An aged voice said. This one was familiar, and it annoyed her to no end – but she couldn't place who it belonged to. "She broke a law."

"By dying?" The male asked angrily. "Her sin was that she died?"

"The law states –" The name of the aged voice suddenly came to her, as did many of the things that happened.

'I'm dead.' She thought. 'I –' She quickly sat up with a gasp, making the people around her jump in surprise. "Shizuka." She said looking around wildly.

"Reina…" A soothing, and familiar voice said.

Rei studied her arms, 'Traitor.' She thought as she read the markings upon her arm. 'Traitor to the court – rebel.' She grabbed a fistful of her hair. 'It's gotten even longer.' She thought. 'How long was I in that horrible world?'

"Months." Another familiar voice said. "Five, to be exact."

"F-Five months… my friends –" She started.

"Do not worry." She looked up and saw the speaker who was holding her hand was Amarante. "To them you have hardly been gone."

"I see…" Rei said. "…What is to become of me?" She looked up at the one who spoke against her. "Yeah, Yama-ji?" She asked.

Yamamoto leaned heavily on his staff. "Akitsu Reina –"

"Do not throw her into the Maggot's Nest." A voice pleaded.

Rei turned around and gasped, "M-mom… D-Dad."

They smiled gently at her.

"Akitsu Reina." Yamamoto said. "This has been decided." She looked at him again and nodded. "You are forbidden to find rest here in the Akitsu Compound." He said. "Instead, you shall serve the Gotei 13 as a Shinigami…"

"No… Shino –"

"You will find that you are the same form as when you died." Yamamoto said. "Your abilities will be in tact, it is just how to reach your Shikai – but that will not be a problem." He said.

'Sh-Shikai?' She looked to her right and saw a Zanpakutou. "Is… that mine?"

"Yes." Amarante said. "Indeed it is."

Rei gripped the hilt and looked at Yamamoto. "If I serve the Gotei… what happens?" She asked.

"You will have to leave the name Akitsu." Amarante said. "And we will no longer recognize you as one of us."

Rei's hand went to the pendant that still hung about her neck. "…forsaken?"

Rei could feel her mother hugging her tightly. Rei felt shocked. The last time her mother had hugged her was before she died she looked up at her mom who had tears in her eyes. "Mom…" She put her hand on her mother's arms.

"I'm afraid so." Amarante said.

Rei looked at Yamamoto. "So, I have two choices." She said. "One. I keep the Akitsu name, but face internal punishment in the Maggot's nest." She sighed. "Or Two. I cast aside Akitsu and serve under the Gotei as a Shinigami."

"Yes." Yamamoto said with a nod.

Rei sighed and stared at the Zanpakutou. "I have a condition." She said. "If I agree to fight with the Gotei."

"You are in no position to bargain." Yamamoto said.

"Actually, I am." She said looking up at him. "I deserve this."

He opened an eye to look at her. "What is this condition?"

She smirked.

* * *

Shizuka glared at their opponent. Renji and Ishida were somewhere behind her, both useless and badly wounded. The Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, held a doll that looked just like her. "Let's see." He said as he opened the doll in half, "Which organ to crush first?" He pulled out a long blue item and then crushed it. Shizuka cried out in pain as she felt her leg break.

"I did not watch myself blow up only to go through this!" Shizuka yelled as he crushed her fighting arm. They all looked surprised at the doll flew out of Szayel's hands, and the others as well, the zoomed to somewhere behind him.

"… And who are you?"

Shizuka's eyes widened. "Kurotsuchi-Taichou." She saw two figures behind him.

"R-Reina!" Renji cried out.

"What are you talking about?" Ishida yelled. "Rei is dead!"

Shizuka looked up and gasped. There stood a Shinigami stood beside Nemu; in her hands were the three dolls. She had long curly brown hair, and her Shihakusho was sleeveless, revealing her arms which were marked with black. The only way Shizuka knew it was Rei for sure was the star upon her cheek, and the long scar opposite of it. "…Rei."

She began to wave, "These are so cute!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm keeping them!" She then stuck them into her sash.

"What are you doing here?" Ishida asked to the Captain.

"Are you friends with this Quincy?" Szayel asked.

Shizuka looked up as Rei appeared beside her. "Hey, Nee-San." She said.

"Rei – what… what – what happened?" She asked.

"It's sort of a long story." She said. "Good thing is – I don't have to get married anymore!"

Mayuri was talking to Szayel, leaving Rei to check on them. "Rei –" Shizuka said.

"What's broken?" Rei asked.

"My leg and arm." Shizuka said.

"Ok… sit tight –" She then went to Renji.

"Reina –" He said.

"Hey." She grinned.

"You're…"

"Alive? Not exactly." She grinned.

"REI!" They all yelled as one of Szayel's wings closed around Rei to consume her.

The process seemed to be almost complete until they saw smoke coming out of the pod. The Espada looked shocked as the pod around Rei completely burned away, her whole body aflame. "You know? It's not nice to interrupt a reunion –" She made to attack him but Mayuri grabbed her ankle and flung her back. "You are so annoying." She said as she pointed at the Captain.

"As much as I have interest in seeing your mediocre method in fighting." He said. "I was here first."

She rolled her eyes and returned to her friends. "Come on; let's get you out of here." She said as she crouched down to Shizuka.

"Why are you here?" Shizuka asked.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Rei asked.

"I am – but… why?"

"I still have a Vendetta to fulfill." Rei said. "Old Yama-Ji and Amarante decided I'd be much more useful in the Gotei." She shrugged. "That or spend an eternity in the Maggot's Nest."

"But – the whole…"

"Oh, I'm not an Akitsu anymore… I was sort of – disowned." She shrugged. "Or, I cast off my name – you pick…"

"I…I'm sorry –"

"Oh don't be." Rei said. "I'm in 11th Division." She grinned.

"Really?"

"Would you stop chatting like we're having Tea?" Ishida yelled; he then began to cough.

"Kurotsuchi-Taichou!" Renji yelled out as Mayuri was sucked into the pod and then spat out. A voodoo doll appeared in Szayel's hands.

"Oh no." Shizuka said.

Rei watched on as Szayel wasted no time in opening it and began to crush organs. "No!" Rei and Nemu cried out, Nemu was lying in the rubble; it was obvious that there had been a fight as Rei chatted with Shizuka.

Szayel laughed. "I knew it!" He roared. "I knew your strange appearance was just for show! And you call yourself a Captain!"

"Monster!" Rei sobbed.

"Just Kidding!" Mayuri called out.

"What? How are you still standing?" He began to crush at random, Mayuri only spat out blood.

"Please stop that, I bore of this." He then turned to Rei. "You aren't convincing enough."

"I would be more convincing if I actually cared about what happened to you." She shrugged.

"Nemu, enough." Mayuri said.

"Fine, ignore me." Rei said.

He had already turned away.

Shizuka looked to her side then looked up at Rei, "Go to Renji." She said.

Rei nodded and went right to him. "Hang in there." She said.

"You died." He said.

"I think the fact that I'm sitting here, wearing this establishes that fact – yes… I am dead." She grinned.

The poisonous gas filled the area as Mayuri summoned his Bankai. The giant caterpillar beast slammed down on Szayel. "I can still hear it." He said to Rei. "The battles of the Barbarians."

"Lovely." She said sarcastically.

"The poison!" Ishida yelled. "It's affecting you!" He yelled to Renji.

"Why isn't it affecting you and Reina?" Renji asked.

"I've been affected by it before – my body must be immune to it." Ishida said.

"Stupid." Rei snorted as her companions began to become affected by the poison.

"What is this?" Shizuka cried out as she coughed.

"What idiocy are you speaking, Quincy?" Mayuri said. "It is quiet common for me to change the poison with each use."

Rei pulled out a bottle from her Shihakusho.

"Why aren't you affected?" Shizuka asked.

"Uh, duh – I took the antidote before I came here… one thing you learn just by hanging out a day with him and you realize that you need to take at least thirty antidotes before you do anything to help him." She shrugged. She moved to Shizuka first and pulled out a Syringe from the same place she pulled out the antidote.

"Are you authorized to use that?" Shizuka asked.

Rei rolled her eyes and injected her in the arm. They looked up when they heard Nemu cry out in pain. She was held captive and was writhing about in pain. "What is going on?" Shizuka asked.

"Did you think it would be that easy to get rid of me?" A voice asked.

"That's Szayel Aporro!" Ishida yelled out.

Rei got up as Nemu's body looked like it was about to tear up. Then the Espada emerged from Nemu's mouth.

"Ew." Shizuka said.

"Indeed." Rei nodded.

"Do you understand?" He said. "I have the ability to be reborn!" He sounded like a maniac. "Immortality. That is what it means to be perfect… Not the transcendence of death, but rather capturing one's life and death within the cycle of rebirth. That whish is called 'Death' is not removed from my existence. I live as a being who lives without any interruption in the cycle of life and death! That which is called a 'Perfect Existence'!" He pointed at Mayuri. "To me, the Phenomenon known as death is unknown to me. You cannot kill me, so you will never achieve victory against me."

"The arrogant ones are always the ones to go first." Rei said as she shook her head.

Mayuri walked right past him and to his lieutenant who was on the ground.

"What is it? Are you so hurt to see your subordinate in such a state? How delicate of you and unexpected." Szayel Aporro said. "Forget her, she's nothing more than a pile of used up flesh."

Mayuri began to laugh. "How amusing." He said. "What a truly amusing ability you have."

"Ooh." Rei said. "It has piqued his interest."

"You know what piqued means?" Shizuka said.

"Don't you?"

"So, is that all you can do?" The captain asked.

"What?"

"That can't be all, can it? After all that talk about a 'Perfect Existence.' There must be some ability you're hiding."

"Why do you look confused?" Szayel Aporro asked.

"You don't have anything to loose, what's the difference? Go on, show me all you got."

"Here." Szayel Aporro said.

The previously destroyed Bankai arose again; the moment it made to attack it began to self-destruct. "Do you really think I'd let my tool attack me?" Mayuri asked. "Now is the perfect time to test on my latest specimen."

"Cool, what did you do?" Rei asked.

He held out a blue vial. "This is one of the many drugs in Nemu's body." He explained to Szayel Aporro.

"Just what kind of drug is that?"

"Oh, don't worry – it isn't poison." He studied the vial. "We shall call it the 'Superhuman Drug.'"

"Please Explain." Rei said.

"In a fight between experts people often mention being able to 'See the sword stop' correct? In other words it is a sense of prolonged time phenomenons can occur when one's senses are sharpened far beyond others." Mayuri explained. "This drug allows that to manifest, in other words it allows people to acquire superhuman abilities."

"We can relax now." Rei said as she sat down beside Shizuka.

"What's going on?" Shizuka said. "What is that drug?"

"Pinky over there." Rei said. "Well, his time is slowing down – that's what the drug does." She crossed her legs. "He will see the sword coming at him, and it will pierce him long before the time catches up and he dies." She shrugged. They watched the captain slowly stab the Espada right through the heart. He then turned to Rei and held up large syringes full of green liquid. She got up and took them from him just before he broke his Zanpakutou from just above the hilt. Leaving the blade stuck in the frozen Espada.

She then walked to her friends. "Oh no." Shizuka said. "I didn't mind with the antidote – that looks –"

Rei didn't hesitate before stabbing it into Shizuka's leg. She then moved to Ishida as she heard drilling behind her. "Stay away!" Ishida said.

"Oh shut up." She said as she stabbed him in the leg as well.

She then finally moved to Renji who didn't say anything.

"You're quiet – that's unlike you." She said as she injected the green substance into his leg.

"Shut up." He said, but his tone didn't indicate that he meant it. Once she had finished she saw him sit up and look at her. She hesitated a bit before flinging herself at him. He wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

She smiled and sat back. "Now, we both know you don't mean that." She put her hands on his shoulders.

"You guys are so lame." Shizuka said as she got up and dusted herself off. "The medicine works, though."

Rei rolled her eyes.

"Can you hear me?" A voice asked.

"Aizen." Rei said.

"My dear invaders." He spoke, "As for your success against my Espada, allow me to express my deepest respect. As of now, we are commencing an invasion of the Human world. As for Inoue Orihime, I have left her in the fifth tower – I no longer have any use for her."

"No… use?" Rei and Renji muttered.

"Her ability is truly a wonderful one." He continued. "'Phenomenon Rejection' an ability far exceeding the capacities of normal humans. The upper echelons of Soul Society understood the significance of her ability and that is why I kidnapped her in order to unsettle Soul Society and cause them to strengthen forces around Soul Society and not in the Human world."

"Karakura." Rei muttered.

"What?" Renji asked.

"Every eon or so, there is a land that is dense with people who have Spiritual abilities." She said. "That was the duty of my family – to protect that… Karakura has a high concentration of Spiritual Pressure…" She looked at Shizuka who was listening to Aizen speak. "He planned this from the very beginning – that is why he tried to end my family once and for all… it was the Akitsu clan – protectors to the places of High Spiritual Pressure… it was us who stopped him." Her face paled. "And now I am dead."

"We're prisoners." Shizuka said. "He shut off the Garaganta that we used to get here."

"And – we can't open them from here." Rei said. "No one knows how."

_

* * *

_

WAH! Anyways... here's a new chapter... (Oh, and I have some new pics up on my deviant art in the Bleach Related section. If you want to see what Cristina looks like, and Rei's new look) Anyways... how was this chapter? Rushed? Not Rushed?

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	24. Big Guy AKA Espada 0

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

"So let me see if I understand this." Rei said looking at Mayuri. "You moved all of Karakura – and it's inhabitants – who are all sleep – into Rukongai." She said.

"Is it so difficult for your simple brain to comprehend that?" Mayuri asked.

Shizuka smirked as Rei glared at him. "My brain is NOT simple." She scowled.

"Says the meat-head from 11th Division." Shizuka muttered.

"Hey, _I_ was in 11th Division." Renji said.

"Which is why you two work for each other." Shizuka said.

Rei began to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shizuka asked.

"To save Orihime… duh." She then ran off. Her hand on the hilt of her Zanpakutou.

"Rei!" Rukia exclaimed as she appeared beside her.

"Rukia!"

"You – you –'

"Died? Yeah, I know." Rei grinned as Shizuka, Chad, and Renji joined them. "Look up ahead – Ichigo needs help." She said, her whole body was aflame as she rushed right into the fray.

"Rei!" Ichigo said, sounding shocked as she attacked some of the numerous Hollows that were attacking him.

"Kajitsu-Tan." She beamed.

Shizuka, Chad, Renji, and Rukia all attacked the Hollows, and Ichigo acknowledged every one.

"Now isn't the time for niceties!" Rukia told him.

"Go!" Shizuka yelled.

He nodded and left them.

Rei's Zanpakutou was ablaze as she cut through the hollows, burning them as they disappeared. She held her hand out and three of them flew far away from them.

"I'm impressed." Shizuka said as they fought back to back. "Not a single scratch on you yet."

Rei grinned. "Don't jinx me, I'm on a roll."

Shizuka laughed.

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Renji yelled at them.

"Shut up!" The girls called back. "Can't you see we're trying to lighten the situation?" Rei asked. Five vines popped out of nowhere and crushed five hollows to their deaths.

"Yeah, shut up Rei's Boyfriend!" Shizuka yelled.

Renji glared at Shizuka before going back to his fight. Chad sighed as he thought about how his friends were acting.

Shizuka noticed that all of the elements that Rei can use were in play. Crushing, burning, sweeping, tossing, and binding. It was obvious that Rei was much more confident about her abilities as she was using all of them in a fight. The main Hollow stood watching the fight. Rei burned the last Hollow as Rukia looked up at him. "Your Subordinates are all defeated." She said.

"Do not think that their defeat is your victory." He spoke as he pulled out his Zanpakutou.

They all took their stance, not knowing what to expect. "Rei!" Ishida's voice came from behind them.

"What?" She asked.

"I need your help!" He said pointing up at the tower.

"What? Why?" She yelled back at him. He had something strapped to my back.

"Shut up and do it!" Ishida yelled back at her.

"Pain in the –" She grumbled as she ran with him into the tower.

Once inside she looked at the Quincy, "What do you want, Princess?" She asked.

"Help me plant this." He said pointing to his back. "And weaken this tower."

"What? How?"

"You still ask too many questions." He said dryly as he summoned his bow and shot at a pillar, they both watched it crumble.

"Oh." She said gripping her Zanpakutou as she began to attack the pillars. "What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Kurotsuchi gave me a landmine." He said. "That will affect the Arrancar." He looked at her as they ran up the stairs to destroy more pillars. "From what I understand there is a very strong Espada – we will need this."

She nodded and followed him as they continued to work on weakening the tower. Rei followed Ishida's lead. Once they had reached a level Ishida held up the mine. "Rei, attach this to the ceiling using vines."

"Aye, aye princess." She said as she gently attached it to the ceiling.

"Let's go." He said once she was done, it was then they both launched themselves into the air and out of the tower.

"There!" He yelled pointing at a hole in the roof of the tower.

She nodded before following him in as Ishida shot the large Arrancar that stood within the room.

"Rei! Ishida!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Miss me?" Rei asked.

"Where'd you come from?" The large Arrancar yelled at the pair.

"From the deepest depths of hell." Rei said dramatically.

"…Don't talk." Ishida groaned.

Rei shrugged. "It seemed fitting."

He ignored her then looked at the Arrancar. "You'd better watch your step." He said.

Where the Arrancar stood was a loud explosion. Rei flung herself at Ishida as she hugged his arm tightly. "You're so cool Uryuu~ how did you know that was going to happen."

His hand was planted firmly on her forehead as he tried to pry her off his arm. "That mad scientist gave me a special landmine just for Arrancars." He then glared at her. "You know about this."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

Rei noticed the Arrancar Ichigo was fighting, she saw that this one had a number on his chest – it was a four, making him the cuatro Espada. Rei let go of Ishida's arm as she Orihime cowering in a corner, she launched herself to the girl. "Rei-Chan!" She cried out shakily as Rei crouched down beside her. "W-Why is your hair long? Why are you dressed like that? What –"

Rei smiled gently. "It's a long story, Orihime." She said putting an arm around the girl. "Sit tight."

Ishida joined them as Ichigo's fight with the Espada resumed. This time he had what looked like a Hollow mask on his face.

"I guess you miss a lot when you hide away in a training room." She muttered to herself.

Orihime got up and ran to where the gap in the ceiling was, and Ishida was at her heels. "There's a hole in the sky!" He exclaimed.

"A fake?" Rei asked as she joined them.

They stood in silence until Ishida broke it. "Inoue…" He said. Orihime looked at him curiously but he was silent for a bit before he offered her a gentle smile. "Don't worry." He said. "Kurosaki will win."

The ground began to shake.

"Orihime!" Rei yelled as her friend let out a surprised shriek at how violent the shaking was.

She looked at them. "Can you take me… over the dome?" She asked.

Rei and Ishida looked at each other. It was obvious they were both thinking the same thing. Should they take her? They knew they would regret it if they did – and yet they couldn't say no to her. He then nodded. "I'll take her." He said. "You go help the others."

She nodded and jumped out of the opening in the wall. Rei saw that Chad, Renji, Shizuka, and Rukia were fighting the large Arrancar. "Hey!" She said. "You're still alive?" She drew her Zanpakutou.

"You!" He yelled. "You were with that –" He held up his fist.

Renji and Shizuka attacked him in his moment of distraction as Rei landed an attack on his meaty shoulder. He swatted at her, making her fly to her friends. "Hello!"

"How nice of you to join us." Shizuka said.

"Oh you know how it is… destroy a building – annoy a couple of Arrancars – help rescue an angsty princess – all in a days work." Rei shrugged.

The four rushed to attack the large Arrancar.

"Tell us your name, bug guy?" Rei asked as she dodged his fist.

"Yammy." He said. "Yammy Llargo!"

"How befitting." Shizuka said as she summoned her Shikai.

"He's gotten a lot bigger." Chad said.

"What do you mean 'He's gotten bigger' what is he, some sort of teenager?" Renji asked.

"You're stupid, Rei's Boyfriend." Shizuka said.

Renji glared at her.

"I'll KILL THEM!" Yammy yelled before slamming his fist down on Rei.

"REI!" They all yelled.

The Arrancar laughed loudly. "Ha! Take that!"

"Take what?" A voice said from behind Yammy.

"You!" He yelled at her.

Rei stood in mid air just behind him. "It's gunna take a bit more than that to squish me, big guy." She smirked. "I died."

"Don't go around boasting about that." Renji said dryly.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous my death was epic, and my coming back was even more epic."

"SHUT UP!" Yammy yelled as he swiped at her again. This time he hit her, and she flew back into the tower behind him.

"That hurt!" She yelled.

"Only Rei would complain that being thrown into a building would hurt." Shizuka said.

"I'm pretty sure you would to." Chad said.

"True." She shrugged.

Renji and Rukia looked up. "The strong spiritual pressure from above is gone." Renji said.

"Ichigo must have defeated it." Rukia said.

Yammy punched the wall above Rei as it crumbled over her. "Man!" He said. "And I was planning on helping him when I was done with you guys –" A giant rock bounced off his head. And another. They saw an angry Rei standing on the pile as her hands glowed green as she flung boulder after boulder.

"I'M NOT DEAD FATBOY!" She yelled.

His size began to grow, and his shirt began to tear.

"Ew… half naked Arrancar is not what I need to look at." She said.

"Ok." Shizuka said. "Renji, take off your shirt and go stand next to Rei." She ordered him.

"Are you crazy?" Renji yelled at Shizuka.

"Look! You made her sad~!" Shizuka said pointing to Rei who was staring up at Yammy with an odd look on her face. The Espada only grew.

"The number!" Shizuka cried out as she pointed at the ten on the Espada's chest. "It's changing!"

The one crumbled and fell away.

"Do you think the 10 Espada run from 1 to 10?" The massive Espada asked. "No! I am 0 Espada, the strongest of the group!"

"Oh boy." Rei said.

"Are you sure you don't want to take your shirt off?" Shizuka asked Renji.

Another glare from him silenced her.

Yammy slammed his fists on the ground causing it to break beneath their feet. They all quickly jumped into action, all trying to take him down.

However, it seemed like everything they did would not work on the Espada. Rei tried everything save going as hot as she could, knowing if she did she would probably burn her companions with the enemy. Renji and Shizuka had already summoned their Bankai, and yet – even that would not as much as scratch the beast before them. Chad aimed an attack as Yammy's feet, but that only earned a smack to his much smaller form.

"Chad!" Rei yelled.

"Get him out of here!" Shizuka yelled.

Rei nodded and zoomed to Chad; she quickly made levitated him into the air and sped him away from the battle. She gingerly placed him behind a rock and then sped back into the fray. It didn't take long before Renji and Shizuka joined Chad, leaving Rei and Rukia to fend for themselves. The only reason Rei was still conscious was because she kept flying out of his reach, and most of his attention was now focused on Rukia who was in his hand. He had been speaking to Rukia who was struggling to get out of his hand. "I'm so sorry Rukia." She muttered, "We can't do this on our own." She then sped away from them.

She quickly sped over the land, trying to spot the captains that she had accompanied to Hueco Mundo until she finally spotted a gathering.

Unohana looked up as a bruised and battered Rei joined them. "We need help!" She said. "Three men are down, and one is captured – my team requires assistance."

"I knew you would be a pain." Kenpachi said.

Rei looked at her Captain as he got up from where he was seated. "I guess I have no choice."

"Who is the captive?" Unohana asked.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Byakuya faced her. "I will accompany you as well."

She nodded.

"Are you badly wounded?" Unohana asked.

Rei shook her head. "Most of my attacks were aerial." She replied. "I got tossed about for a short while, but I'm fine."

Isane tried to get her to stop.

"Oi, kid." Kenpachi said. "Let's go."

She nodded and waved to Yachiru as the three ran off. As they ran Byakuya addressed Rei. "What of the girl, Inoue?"

"I assume she is save with Ishida, Kuchiki-Taichou." She replied. "The last I saw her was with the Quincy."

"And Ichigo." Kenpachi asked.

"I also assume that he took out the cuatro Espada." She said. "While we were fighting a Reitsu disappeared, and it did not belong to any of the allies."

"Stay out of this fight, Kid." Kenpachi said.

"No way!" She yelled at him. "He was my catch first! The only reason I called for you was because we were outnumbered!" She glared at her Captain.

He laughed at her. This only made her glare intensify tenfold.

"Reina." Byakuya said. "Go to your fallen comrades."

She looked at him, his eyes flicked to her. "Huh?"

"Take them to Unohana."

She sighed and nodded before leaving them.

She reached her friends and looked at them, she went to Chad first as he had been injured the longest, once she was sure she had a good grip on the air she used about him she sped along, leading him before her. She repeated this process with Shizuka and Renji.

Unohana smiled at her. "Thank you." She said. "Why don't you sit down, Rei-Chan, You have been working very hard."

Rei looked at where she knew the fight was and let out a long sigh.

* * *

I'm kind of happy with how this chapter turned out. =]

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	25. A Reason to Fight

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Rei looked at where she knew the fight was and let out a long sigh. Yachiru was sitting next to Rei as they watched Unohana and Isane heal Chad, Shizuka, and Renji. "I know!" Yachiru said. "We can call you Hoshiko!" She exclaimed.

"Hoshiko?"

"You'll be Hoshiko Hoshi-Chan!" Yachiru jumped into Rei's lap.

"O-ok." She shrugged.

Unohana looked at Rei, "We will permit you to go if you stay out of the fight."

Rei blinked at the Captain. "Really?"

"Yes, do not fight – we will know if you do."

She ran off. The first person she saw was Ichigo, "ICHI-GOOOO!" She yelled.

"Wah!" He yelled as she crashed into him and then crushed him into a hug.

"I thought you died ICHIGO!" She yelled in his ear.

"GET OFF!" He yelled at her.

"Didn't you miss me ICHIGO?"

"Reina." Byakuya's voice said.

She looked at him.

"This is no place for you, go to the Human world and take him out of my sight." He said talking about Ichigo.

"I'm going to beat this guy first!" Ichigo yelled. "Besides, if Urahara doesn't open a gate for us…"

"My, my." A voice said. "Must you be so constantly fixated on Urahara?"

"Jealous, Kurotsuchi-Taichou?" Rei asked. Her hold never lessening on Ichigo.

"Silence, you simpleton." He said.

"You weren't saying that when I was helping you in the lab you ungrateful madman." She said letting go of Ichigo. "What is all of that?" She pointed at a giant cart behind him.

"Spoils of war." He said. "And I have successfully analyzed a Garaganta's Structure."

"…Wow." She said. "I want to be on your squad."

She felt someone smack the back of her head; Kenpachi had broken away from the fight to do just that.

"SORRY!" She said, "Gosh, I'll stay."

"Stupid Kid." He said before going back to his fight.

"Experiment?" Ichigo cried out. Obviously Rei had missed something.

"Don't worry." Unohana's voice said as she and Isane appeared. "Reina and I shall accompany you."

"Volunteer test subjects." Mayuri said excitedly.

"Why me?" Rei wailed. "I don't want to loose my life again!"

"I have faith that the experiment will be successful." Unohana said.

"I don't!" Rei said pointing up at her.

"Isane, you are to remain here with Captain Kuchiki and the others." Unohana said, and then she looked at Rei and Ichigo, "Well? Come along."

"Wait a minute Unohana-San!" Ichigo said. "That Yammy guy is really strong –"

As Byakuya began a long monologue that basically put Ichigo down in every way Rei got off the ground and dusted herself off. "I was getting bored with Hueco Mundo anyways." She looked at them. "Where are we going?"

Unohana smiled gently and walked to where Mayuri and Nemu had set up a Garaganta. Rei looked up at 12th Squad Captain. "In case of loss of limb or other organs, whom do I place a complaint to?"

"Be silent you nuisance." Mayuri said.

"Geez, fine." She grumbled.

"I won't guide you once you are in there." Mayuri said. "So just go the way you came."

Rei didn't hesitate before she jumped into the Garaganta, Unohana and Ichigo followed not too long after.

"You fought Aizen by Sokyoku, didn't you, Kurosaki-San?" Unohana asked as the trio flew through the darkness of the separating world.

"Yes." Ichigo said.

"What was it like?" She asked.

"He was so strong I couldn't do anything." Ichigo said. "And he wasn't even using Shikai."

"I see." Unohana said. "You might be the only man who can defeat him, Kurosaki-San." Unohana said. "There is something you need to know about his Zanpakutou, and it's condition to every time he invokes it."

"Unohana-Taichou?" Rei asked.

"Yes, Hoshiko-San?" Unohana said.

Rei grinned slightly, but then it slipped away. "Why am I accompanying you to Karakura?"

"You were once it's protector." She said. "And, I understand you wish to seek out vengeance against Aizen."

"…Yeah."

"That is why I thought it wise to bring you with us to Karakura."

Rei nodded. "Thank you."

Rei was lost in her thoughts as they sped through the Garaganta.

"Rei!" Ichigo yelled as they came to the end.

She snapped out of her daze and unsheathed her Zanpakutou as she nodded. They both jumped out and saw Aizen. 'We're right behind him!' Rei thought as she and Ichigo tried to attack him from behind.

They flew back as he blocked his attack. "Hello there, Ryoka-Boy… former Akitsu-Sama." He turned to them. "That was a good attack, but ill-placed." He smirked. "The back of the neck is a blind-spot to all creatures… did you think I would have come into battle without protecting it?"

Ichigo pulled his hand over his face as his Hollow mask appeared. "Rei." His voice was gurgly, "Step back."

She obeyed and stood at a distance as he prepared for an attack, "Getsuga –" He started. "Tenshou!"

The attack seemed to just fly right by Aizen. "Why would you attack at such a distance?" He asked, "In one wants to make sure their attacks hit they should attack from closer."

"I'll give you closer." Rei growled as she ran forward and swung her blade at Aizen. Flames flew from the blade and went right at Aizen.

She gasped as Aizen gripped her neck tightly. "Let me ask you one thing, Ryoka boy." Aizen said as Rei tried to pry his grip off her as she choked. "Why are you fighting me? Do you have some grudge against me like this traitor?" He asked as he nodded to Rei. "There shouldn't be a thing. Your reason was to bring Inoue Orihime safely home, judging by your face none of your friends have died. So can you say that you truly hate me, from the bottom of your heart?"

Ichigo saw that Rei had stopped struggling, her hands hung limply at her side and her face was pale.

"Let her go." Ichigo said. He gripped his sword but a hand stopped him. It was Captain Komamura.

"Don't get worked up." He warned. "That is his tactic."

Suddenly Rei was out of Aizen's grasp. He heard coughing behind him and saw that Kyoraku had Rei in one of his arms and she was coughing. "K-Kyoraku-Taichou!" She coughed.

"Are you ok Rei-Chan?" He asked in his lazy way, he was beat up, and his pink Kimono was missing, as was his hat – but that didn't stop his smile.

"Y-yeah." She said touching her bruised neck. "I'm fine."

She stood beside him and glared at Aizen. Hitsugaya was the first to attack, he rushed at Aizen head-on.

"You be careful, Rei-Chan. Shizuka-Chan will be very upset if you get very hurt." He said before rushing off as well. Once the Vizards rushed off to attack as well Rei gripped her Zanpakutou and followed them into the fray.

Once Hitsugaya summoned his Bankai a giant bunch of vines shot out from the ground far below them and wrapped about Aizen. "Crush him." Rei said as she held her hand out to the vines.

The vines crumbled and fell away. "That will not work." Aizen said.

Toshiro appeared between Rei and Aizen; he had summoned his Bankai as he looked at Aizen. "If I could kill you, I would gladly give up my seat as captain with this battle." He spat. "I will crush you with all my might, giving you no chance to use Kyouka Suigetsu – draw your weapon Aizen, even if you don't I'll show no mercy!" He yelled at Aizen angrily. Toshiro then looked at Rei. "With me." He said.

She nodded and sped up to stand beside him as they both attacked Aizen, Rei managed to use an Ice-Based attack to match Toshiro's.

"Forgive me!" Komamura yelled. "I want to assist you!" He then summoned his Bankai which was in the shape of a giant warrior.

"Be our guest!" Rei called back. She saw Toshiro was glaring at her. "What? You would have said it too."

"Do you think you can crush me using force alone?" Aizen asked. "How naïve, or maybe your natural understanding of strength is just different than mine." He appeared before Komamura, "Allow me to teach you what true 'Power' is." He attacked Komamura, "This is what you call Power." The Bankai's sword broke, as did Komamura.

"Captain!" Rei cried out.

"The Minute one of us is unable to fight; you will take them to Unohana." Toshiro instructed her. "Understood?"

She wanted to protest but she realized that is someone like Komamura had been injured, Rei didn't stand a chance. She wasn't as strong as the people who fought about her. Two of the Vizards attacked Aizen, Rei rushed in and took Komamura out of the fight, and it was not long before she had to rush to assist the two Vizards who had fallen as well.

Rei kept going back and forth. Once Suì-Feng was speaking to Aizen Rei decided to attempt and attack Aizen from behind as well. In her mind she thought she might have a chance, even if the rationality in the farthest corner of her mind told her she didn't. Rei made to move when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned and looked up at Unohana who shook her head. "I understand that you wish to have a hand in the demise of Aizen for your Pride." She said. "But, going there will result in nothing but injury for you – as a Shinigami you are not strong enough to fight him, and as someone with the powers of the Akitsu – you are strong, but it is apparent that your attacks had no affect upon him." She looked concerned for Rei. "So, please stay."

Rei sighed and looked back up at Suì-Feng and Aizen before she nodded with a resigned frown. Rei then saw Toshiro pierce Aizen with his Zanpakutou. "Forget staying, I see a chance and I'm taking it!" Rei yelled and launched herself in the air. Aizen was distracted with Toshiro so she took this opportunity and stabbed Aizen as well, her Zanpakutou going through his side.

Aizen looked at her, "Weak." He said.

"You shouldn't say that." She spat.

"It took a captain to pierce me so you can get a hit in."

"You GUYS!" Ichigo yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Toshiro and Rei looked confused as they looked at Aizen – who wasn't Aizen.

"H-Hinamori?" Rei choked out.

They looked at each other in horror as Shinji yelled at the real Aizen. "How long?"

"Kyouka Suigetsu's ability is to create complete hypnosis of situations." Aizen said.

"I'm asking you when did you draw Kyouka Suigetsu?" Shinji yelled at Aizen angrily.

"When did you start thinking I wasn't using Kyouka Suigetsu?"

Rei and Toshiro looked down at Momo who was in Toshiro's arms. "Sh-Shiro-Chan… why?" She choked out.

Toshiro gave Momo to Rei as he left her, fury etched all over his face – Rei was staring down at Momo with wide eyes 'I hurt a friend –' She frowned.

"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA! WAIT!" Kyoraku yelled as Toshiro headed straight for him, and Suì-Feng as well as Shinji.

Rei quickly rushed Momo to Unohana. She couldn't meet the gaze of the captain as she set her friend down. "I should have stayed." Rei said. Unohana was silent as she watched Rei stare at Momo with eyes full of remorse and regret. "I'm sorry for disobeying you, Captain Unohana." She muttered.

"How about you look for your injured friends." Unohana said. "And bring them here."

Rei nodded and left.

One by one she carried them to Unohana, first she came across Kira, and the Shuhei. Once she had placed them in the growing group of injured she rushed off and found Ikkaku. "Come on baldy." She said.

"Brat?" The barely aware Ikkaku groaned.

"Yeah?" She supported him. He went limp. 'Even you, Ikkaku?' She thought as she took her superior to Unohana who nodded and watched Rei leave again.

She then came across Yumichika; she sighed and supported him as well. It didn't take her long to locate most of her friends and comrades that had fallen. "Thank you." Unohana said.

Rei nodded. "What can I help with?"

"Just stay here." Unohana said.

Rei sighed and stared at the fight between Yamamoto and Aizen. "I think I understand now." Rei said. "The difference between fulfilling a grudge – and letting it blind you so that it seems like you are obsessed about it." She looked at Momo. "I don't know if I was obsessed." She said. "But it made me blind to the truth… I attacked without keeping in mind that Aizen's ability is what started this mess."

"Even the best of us have been fooled by Aizen." Unohana said.

Rei nodded and looked down at Momo again. "What is going on over there?" Rei asked.

* * *

Rei watched as Ichigo and Aizen stood at the distance, it seemed like they were talking. "Did we miss much?" A voice said.

Rei turned around and her face lit up. "Kurosaki-San!"

"Rei-Chan." He said.

"Did you miss me, Rei-Chan?" Urahara asked as he appeared beside Isshin.

"No." She stated bluntly. "What took you so long?"

"Taking care of all those sleeping people sure takes time." Urahara said.

"Well, I'm off to assist my son." Isshin said. He ruffled Rei's hair before running off.

Urahara reached to do the same but a glare from Rei stopped him. "Don't even think about it."

"Why can he do it but I can't?"

"I like him more." Rei shrugged.

"Like who more?" A voice said.

They turned and saw Shizuka and Renji.

"Shizuka!" Rei exclaimed.

"Hey." She smirked. "So who is it you like more?"

Rei looked over to Isshin and Ichigo. "They really are alike… those two." She said. A hand settled on her shoulder, making her look up to see that it was Renji. "Why are you guys here?" She asked reaching up and putting her hand over his.

"Well." Shizuka said. "We got bored with Mayuri & Co." She waved her hand about. "And thought we would be of use here – but it seems like the battle is over and it's Ichigo's job to kill Aizen." She nodded to the Kurosaki Sr. and Jr. fighting Aizen and Gin.

"I just want it all to be over." Rei muttered.

"Ichigo's fighting Fox-Face." Shizuka said.

"We have to go." Rei said as she got up.

"No." Unohana said to Rei. "Remember what happened the last time you decided to fight."

Rei glanced at Momo who was still unconscious.

"What happened to her?" Shizuka asked.

"I stabbed her." Rei said looking back to the fight.

Unohana sighed and explained what had happened. Shizuka looked at Renji who put a firm arm around Rei's shoulders in case she decided to run into the fight.

Shizuka looked on to the fight again. "Hey, where's Yama-ji?"

"He fell." Rei said as she leaned back against Renji. "But he's somewhere where Aizen and Kurosaki-San are fighting."

"Shizuka-Chan." A lazy voice said.

"Kyoraku." Shizuka said heading over to the captain who was propped up against a large rock. "Where's that pink Kimono of yours?" She asked.

"Sorry, I lost it." He said with a slight smile.

"We'll just get you another one." She said. She had never felt much worry before, but here – littered about her were a good number of her friends and comrades – all injured beyond consciousness, and one of her friends weighed down by the guilt of harming another. 'All for what?' Shizuka thought. 'Power?' She looked up at Aizen, her eyes widened. "That's the Hogyoku." She said getting up and heading over to Rei and Renji. "Aizen has the Hogyoku embedded in his body!"

They saw that indeed that was true.

"We should transport the injured from here." Unohana said. "To keep them from further harm."

"I'll open a Senkaimon." Shizuka said. "Renji, Rei – help us."

The pair nodded and went to their friends. On the other side of the gate 4th Division was waiting with stretchers for the injured. The first to go through were the injured Captains. Isane was waiting for them.

Shizuka looked at Rei who looked restless. "Go." She said. "This is what you've been waiting for."

Rei looked at Renji who nodded and grinned.

She nodded and ran off.

* * *

"The number of ways in which you have thought up of to defeat me is proof of your strength and effort." Aizen said as he walked to Isshin, Ichigo, Urahara, and Yoruichi. "And Also the amount of hope you have –"

The group gasped slightly as a large column of fire enveloped Aizen.

"Reina!" Urahara yelled.

"Step back!" She commanded. They obeyed as the flames intensified. "Care to explain why he looks like a large cocoon?" She asked loudly.

"Get back!" Isshin yelled.

She jumped back to stand beside him as the flames died away. Aizen stepped out of them unscathed. "I see you have decided to join in on the fight again. Former Akitsu-Sama." He said looking at her.

"I still have a debt to settle." She said as she put her hands on her hips. "You killed my parents." She said. "You made me kill a family member – and thanks to you I almost killed Momo. You're a real scumbag aren't ya?"

"I can end your misery." He said.

Rei glared at him, he quickly jumped away as thorny vines came out of the ground where he had just been standing, a strange venom dripping from the thorns.

"I see the captain of the 12th Division has been helping you." Aizen said.

"Just a little." She said.

Urahara attacked with Kido so that Yoruichi could attack him with the equipment she had.

"This is crazy." Rei said as she moved to stand behind Isshin.

"I can't read his Spiritual Pressure." He said.

"Is it fluctuating?" Rei asked.

Isshin didn't reply.

"I understood that attack." Aizen said. "Now I shall have you all understand my power." His attack sent the four of them flying amidst the rubble.

Rei groaned as Isshin shook her. "Get up." He said.

She touched her sore head, "Where's Aizen?" She asked as she weakly got up.

"He's gone to Karakura."

"We have to go protect our city." Rei said as she stood a bit taller.

"Open a Senkaimon, Ichigo." Isshin commanded his son; he then head-butted Ichigo. "Did you hear me? We're going to protect Karakura!"

"It's impossible!" Ichigo yelled back.

"How do you know if it's impossible or not?" Isshin yelled back.

"I know!" Ichigo yelled. "There is no way we can beat a monster with Reitsu like that?"

Ichigo winced as Rei smashed her fist into his head. "Shut up!" She yelled at Ichigo.

"R-Rei." He said quietly.

"You're so stupid, Ichigo – Karakura is our home… it was my home." She tied back her hair. "Even if it's impossible I'm still going to try and save it because I owe it that much…" She looked around her at the fake Karakura. "Because, if it wasn't for Karakura – I wouldn't be here right now… I wouldn't have met you guys, and I would have never understood what it means to have friends that mean the world to me." She glared at him. "If you're just going to give up and sit here like some stupid baby – you do that… but can you live with the fact knowing that you are the only one who can save them all… and you did nothing?" She asked him. "Think about Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro – even the creep Chizuro." She shook her head.

"Let's go." Isshin said to Rei. "Are you going to do that, Ichigo?" He asked his son. "Cry?" He then began to yell. "And whine about how you couldn't save something again?" He then turned to Rei. "Open a Senkaimon." He said. "We'll let him think about what you said."

She gripped her Zanpakutou and prepared to open a Senkaimon.

"Wait." Ichigo said putting a hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Don't stop me." She said. "Don't stop me if you're going to say something useless and stupid. Unless you plan on bucking up and rushing into the fight."

He sighed. "Open the Senkaimon." He said.

She nodded and proceeded to open the gate.

The three ran through the Severing World. "Wait." Isshin said.

Rei stopped and looked down the dark hall. "Koutotsu." Rei said. "Can you sense it?" She asked Isshin.

"No." He said.

"So… I'm not wrong…"

"What are you guys babbling about?" Ichigo yelled at them.

"Koutotsu." Rei said.

"You mean that train thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Rei said.

"Normally a Shinigami can't do anything about it." He said. "But… judging by these Reitsu traces – it seems like Aizen did."

"Is it bad that it's gone?" Ichigo asked.

"It will be if we don't do something about it." Isshin said. "But it is convenient for now."

Rei could imagine a tiny train-like monster circling her feet. She let out a small giggle at the image and grinned. She then realized that Ichigo and Isshin were looking at her oddly. "Sorry." She said. "My mind sort of… ran away for a bit… baby Koutotsu and all…" She coughed awkwardly. "Sorry – you were saying?"

Isshin grinned ever so slightly at Rei before looking back o his son. "As I was saying… the final Getsuga Tenshou."

"I guess that means it's time to communicate with the Zanpakutous?" She asked and then plopped down.

"Do you even have Shikai?" Ichigo asked, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Of course I do." She said. "I just never had a reason to use it." She shrugged. "Plus, my Zanpakutou is king of a jerk."

"J-Jerk –" Ichigo said.

But Rei was yelling at her Zanpakutou. "Hear that, Huojin, you lazy bum?" She began to wave it about and crash it down on the ground. She then set it across her lap and glared at it. "Stupid Zanpakutou." She then closed her eyes and not a sound was heard from her.

Once she had settled down in her mind she saw her inner world. It was a strange place that was all flat with hardly any features for as far as she could see but for an elaborate house in the middle of it all. "Huojin!" She yelled out.

"What do you want?" A lazy voice said.

The spirit of her Zanpakutou appeared beside her. It was a tall, lithe man with jet black hair and clothes of an emperor. "What do you think I want?" She asked.

His youthful face was unmoving as he looked at her. "Stupid girl."

"Don't call me stupid!" She yelled at him.

He sighed and began to walk away from her. "You do well with just your Shikai." He said. "You will never achieve Bankai – so don't ask."

"You are so lazy!" She yelled at him.

"Don't you have something better to do?" He asked as he began to walk away.

She glared at him and the pulled back out, her glare now fixed on her sword. "I hate you!" She yelled at it as she got up and began to swing it about. She then saw Isshin smirking from where he stood. "Don't look at me like that." She said. "It's not my fault I have an annoying, prissy, lazy, weak, useless Zanpakutou." She said. "Fire god my foot." She spat as she began to wave it about again. "I should call it god of Lazy!" She whacked it once of twice against the wall and then she finally gave up and sheathed it again. She looked up at Isshin. "Which Division were you captain of?" She asked.

"How do you figure I was a Captain?" He asked.

"You have a Haori." She replied as she sat cross-legged. "Plus, you're pretty strong."

He nodded. "11th." He said.

"I knew it." She said. "You just wreak 11th Division."

"How would you know?" He asked.

"I'm in 11th." She said.

"Really." He said.

"Yeah." She nodded.

They watched Ichigo in silence. Isshin finally looked at Rei. "Go ahead before us." He said. "This might take a while."

She nodded and got up. "See you on the flip-side old-man." She said before running under his arm and down the path. Rei jumped out of the exit right outside of Urahara's shop.

"It is I! Don Kanonji! Look at me SHINIGAMI!" A voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw the fool himself.

"HEY!" She said running over to him. "Follow me!"

"You follow me!" He said running ahead of her.

"Old fool." She muttered. "Down that way!" She yelled.

He went down another and she lost him.

"WATCH OUT!" A voice yelled just before a body collided with hers.

She looked up. "Asano!" She gasped.

"R-Rei-Chan?" The teen got off her. "But you can't be Rei-Chan! You have long silky hair now, and a voluptuous –" A punch to his face shut him up. "You _are_ Rei-Chan." He coughed.

"Where were you running from?" She asked.

He pointed down the way Don Kanonji had run down. "From there – Arisawa is there, she told me to run when this weird guy –"

"Aizen." She muttered. "Asano, take Chizuro somewhere safe." She got up.

"What about you, Rei-Chan?" He asked.

She smirked. "I don't know if you noticed – but I'm not exactly the weaker one out of the two of us." She said. "Get to safety." She then ran off. As she ran she saw a familiar face. "Rangiku."

"Rei." She said almost sluggishly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Gin." Rangiku said.

"I was just heading to them." Rei said. "Stay with me."

Rangiku nodded as both women walked down the path. They finally found them, Don Kanonji was before them.

"What are you girls doing here?" Don Kanonji asked. "Normal people shouldn't be here –"

"Shut up you annoying old coot." Rei said as she glared at Don Kanonji. "Get you're weak abilities out of here."

"Whaa?" He asked.

"Please run." Rangiku said.

"But –"

"SHUT UP AND GO!" She yelled. "TAKE THE GIRL AND RUN –" She continued to yell at Kanonji as Rei faced Aizen.

"I won't let you pass." She said.

Aizen smirked at her. "Let's face it, Reina." He said. "You were never strong enough – you have always been nothing more than second best."

"Shut your face." She said. "That cheep tactic never worked with me."

"Captain Aizen." Gin said. "The other was a friend of mine once; I could talk to her to leave you to deal with the Akitsu." He paused and his fox-like smile grew. "Uh, _former_ Akitsu."

"Frankly, reminding me of my status doesn't matter either." She said dryly. "I never really cared for all of the duties I had as an Akitsu – it was cramping my style."

Gin rushed of and took Rangiku elsewhere.

Rei continued to glare up at Aizen. "I won't let you kill all these innocent people."

"Even if it means dying… again?" He smirked.

"I could care less." She spat.

"You know your power does not match mine." He said.

She nodded. "Yes. I know."

"Do you not realized how easily I can cut you down for being in my way?" He asked.

She gripped her Zanpakutou. "I don't care."

He moved to attack her and she quickly flew back, away from his attack.

Vines came out of the ground and he quickly dodged it as well. She gasped as his hand came in contact with her stomach. "You are weak." He said. "This how long it took you to become strong." He smirked. "Do you honestly think that you could even cut me once?"

She let out a shuddering breath. "I think the weak one is you." She whispered. "Why else would you want all that power if it wasn't for some inane weakness deep within your pathetic excuse of a soul?" She could feel his hand in her stomach. "Only a weak man would use people who respect his 'strength' so – Aizen – it is you who is weak."

"I have no time for your death-bed ramblings." He said as he pulled his hand out of her stomach. She cried out as her blood spilled out of the wound. He threw her aside and walked off. "Once again you fall because of my superior ability." He said. He paused as a ball of fire hit his shoulder, he smirked and continued to walk off.

Rei let her head fall to the pavement as she let out a shuddering sigh.

* * *

LONG chapter - with much going on... how was this chapter? Hope you guys like it - it was kind of difficult to write... (I love battles and everything, but I don't want too many battles) anyways...

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	26. Akitsu Once More

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Rei woke up in a slight daze, her stomach was killing her but she saw that it was bandaged. "Who…"

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Rei-San." A familiar voice said.

She looked up. "Mizuiro?" She asked. "Tatsuki – Asano – wait who –" She started.

"Don't worry." Tatsuki said. "Kojima and I bandaged you up… we couldn't trust you with Chizuro or Asano."

"Thanks." She groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Take it easy, Rei." Tatsuki said.

"I would." Rei said. "If some power-hungry psycho wasn't trying to kill everything I died protecting." She muttered.

"D-Died?" Mizuiro asked.

"Long story." She sighed. "How are we safe?" She asked.

"Ichigo brought you here." Tatsuki said. "And was able to get that man away from us."

Rei nodded. "You guys don't happen to have any pain killers do you?" She asked as she grunted and managed to prop herself up against the wall.  
"Sorry – no." Mizuiro muttered.

"Ah… I'll live." She sighed. She looked at Tatsuki. "Why are you looking at me like that… Tatsuki?"

"That Kimono." She said. "Those markings – and you look older… what happened to you?"

Rei sighed. "It is a very long story… Tatsuki." She looked up at the sky.

"Well, we aren't going anywhere for a while." Tatsuki shrugged.

Rei noticed Don Kanonji was sitting in not too far from them. She let out a sigh and looked at her friends. "It's a very long story – probably longer than time itself."

Mizuiro chuckled. "Why don't you start from where you come in, Rei-Chan."

She shifted and nodded. "I come in from when I was about 8." She said. "The day my parents died." Her friends were silent, even Keigo and Chizuro were listening. "A Hollow killed them – and my whole town. You see, that day is what sealed my fate and brought me here." She sighed as a spasm of pain shot through her stomach. "I recently found out that Aizen – that guy we're hiding from – is the one who had them killed."

"And – why are you dressed like this?" Tatsuki asked. "What are you?"

Rei grinned gently. "I had to die to become this." She said. "I am a Shinigami."

"Sh-Shinigami –" They all said.

Rei nodded. "You see – I was an Akitsu – My clan protected people like you – people who have high spiritual pressure. We had the ability to control the elements… to make it bend to our will – and then I died." She put a hand to her heart. "I was killed so easily – it's not funny… all it took was a crafty Arrancar to stop my heart…"

"Why do you have those tattoos?" Tatsuki asked.

"…Because – I broke a law." She said. "I died without marrying and producing an heir to the clan –"

"But that's a stupid law!" Tatsuki yelled.

"I know." Rei said. "But Soul Society works in stupid ways sometimes." She sighed. "For five months I wandered in a world where there is nothing but monsters… monsters and death… in those five months I had no idea who I was – or what I was… until I woke up in the Compound where my family lives in Soul Society…" She sighed. "And I was given to options… to keep my name, and be thrown in a pit of darkness with the filth and villains of Soul Society… or cast of my name and become a Shinigami." Rei rolled her eyes. "Opportunists if you ask me – I went with option 2… and I had a condition… that they let me visit my family whenever I pleased – and they accepted. Then after that I returned to the fight after I was appointed into a division – 11th, because the Captain is a blood-thirsty monster who just wants more members in his squad to bully –" They noticed as she described the captain she spoke fondly. "And here we are."

"Wow." Tatsuki said.

"Yup." Rei nodded.

"Can't you just – um – use Shinigami Magic to heal yourself?" Tatsuki asked.

Rei smirked. "We aren't fairies." She said. "But no, I can't use Kido – I don't know how to."

"That's kind of lame." Tatsuki said.

"Yeah – I know." She grinned. She then noticed an unconscious Isshin. "Hey, is that Ichigo's dad?"

"What-? Yeah." Tatsuki said.

Rei noticed his beard was long. 'Just how long were they in the Precipice?' She wondered. A large amount of energy made the wind pick up.

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki said as they looked up at the sky.

"He can do it." Rei said. "This nightmare can end."

"Now Rei-Chan… don't you want a hand in Aizen's defeat?" A familiar voice said.

"So you're still alive?" She asked, "You look like you went to hell and back." She smirked.

"I could tell you the same exact thing." Urahara said as he held out his hand to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well…" She said. "I think I've had enough of trying to take Aizen down to last me a lifetime." She said patting her injured stomach. "I think I'm just going to stay here with my friends."

"You really are a lazy Shinigami." Urahara said.

"I might have been placed in the wrong Division." She waved her hand absently. "Don't tell Kenpachi I backed out from a fight, and he'll let me live. What my Captain doesn't know will not hurt me." She then grinned. "But if by any chance Aizen lives – and is locked away – let me know… I want to laugh in his face at his down-fall."

Urahara waved and nodded before leaving.

She sighed. "I should have told him to use a little Kido on me." She muttered. She got up and sighed. "What a pain."

"Where are you going?" Keigo asked.

"To go see Ichigo after all." She said. "Take care guys… in case I don't get to see you." She waved over her shoulder and walked off to where Urahara had just left. Her Zanpakutou was slung lazily over her shoulder. She found both Urahara and Ichigo. "Where's Aizen?" She asked.

"He's been transported to Seireitei." Urahara said.

"Rei?" Ichigo said.

"Hey… Ichigo." She said. "Just how long did it take me to walk here?" She asked as she sheathed her Zanpakutou.

"Too long, you've gotten lazy – Rei-Chan." Urahara said.

"You're not the one with a gaping hole in your stomach." She said.

"K-Kurosaki-Kun…" A voice said from behind them. Rei turned around and saw Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Shizuka, and Renji.

Rei grinned. "Finally!" She said and tossed herself at Renji. "Ow! It hurts~!" She cried out.

"Reina!" Renji yelled at her.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried out.

"Ichigo!" Shizuka, Chad, and Rukia yelled.

They ran to Ichigo as he fell to the ground, pain etched on his face.

* * *

Rei sat against a tree as she watched Renji and Hisagi practicing. Shizuka was sitting beside her. "So what's the plan… Nee-Chan?" Shizuka asked. "No more Aizen…"

Rei sighed and pulled her knees up. "Well – I was thinking about spending some time in Karakura." She said. "Ichigo is loosing his powers…" She sighed. "And I'm not ready to let go of Karakura just yet." She looked at Shizuka.

"Which is why I applied for us to take over watch in Karakura." Shizuka grinned.

"Really?" Rei asked brightly.

"Yeah – just for a short while, until you get used to the idea of not belonging in Karakura anymore."

"You are the best Nee-San." Rei grinned.

"Ah, don't say that just yet." Shizuka said. "Things are such a mess now we probably won't be considered for a long time."

"Considered for what?" Renji asked as he plopped down next to Rei and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Going to Karakura." She said as she leaned into him.

He huffed.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"You huffed – that's something." She said poking his side.

"I don't get why you'd want to go back." He said.

Shizuka got up and walked to Shuhei as they drew their Zanpakutous. "Because it's my home." She said. "That's why I want to go back… I'm not ready to say good-bye." She sighed. She then glared up at him. "Won't you apologize?"

"Why should I, you should apologize to me." He retorted.

"My foot I have to." She said as she sat up and tried to pull away from him.

He held her tightly to her side. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him down to stare him in the eye. "Apologize."

He smirked. "Make me."

"I have a fistful of your hair." She said with a tug.

They glared at each other until their heads were bashed together by Shizuka.

"OW!" They groaned out.

"You guys are the worst couple I have ever had the misfortune of coming across." She said as she planted her fists on her hips.

"It's not my fault he's so emotionally detached." She grumbled.

"I am not." He said.

"You are too!" She said.

Their heads were smashed together again. "Stop that!" They cried out.

"You guys are so lame." She said. Shuhei walked over to them and sat down. "Don't you think so, Shuhei?"

"Keep me out of this." He said.

"Coward." Shizuka growled.

"How do you know we aren't an affectionate couple when you aren't watching?" Rei asked.

"Because – you two are incapable of being affectionate to each other." Shizuka said.

"That is not true and you know it." Rei said. "Go away and we can be a perfectly fine couple."

Shizuka snorted. She then remembered something. "Oh! I have to run off." She said getting up and dusting herself off.

"Where too?" Rei asked.

"I promised Kyoraku I'd buy him a new pink Kimono to replace the one he lost in the battle." Shizuka said. "I'll see you guys later."

Shuhei rolled his eyes. "That girl…" He said. "I have to go to."

They waved and watched him leave. Rei sat against his side again and let out a sigh. "It hasn't been long." She said. "But I miss them all so much."

He put his arm around her again and put his chin on the top of her head.

"I KNEW IT!" Shizuka yelled as she popped out from behind the tree.

"Didn't you have somewhere to go?" Renji drawled.

She blinked. "A- yeah."

"Bye." Rei said with a wave.

Shizuka glared at them before stomping off.

"Do you think we might have been a bit harsh?" Rei asked.

"I could care less." He said.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Rei and Yachiru crept slowly into the compound. "Go distract Byakkun." Yachiru muttered as she pointed to Byakuya who was staring down into the Koi pond. Rei nodded and walked straight to him.

"Kuchiki-Taichou." Rei said.

"Hello Reina-San." He said.

"That's kind of awkward." She said. "How you use my name like that." She scratched her arm as they walked away from the pond.

"Well, you do not have a last name to go by." He said. "So what else would I call you?"

"Hoshiko." She said.

He looked at her.

She grinned uneasily. "I admit I miss the whole 'Akitsu Reina'." She had taken on a deep voice when she said her name. "It was almost like our thing – you know?"

"Hoshiko." He said.

She chuckled awkwardly and tugged on her earlobe. "Yeah… Yachiru chose it for me." She said.

"But you haven't heard?" He asked, as if he suddenly remembered something.

"H-heard… what?" She asked.

"After much debate within the Noble Clans, the Gotei, and your family a decision has been made – a special honor had been presented to you."

"Special honor…" She said. "Special honor – do you mean –" She paused and looked at him. He merely nodded. "When?" She asked.

"In a private ceremony in five days." He said.

"And you – have a hand in this?"

"I couldn't bear the thought of knowing that there is a disgraced warrior amongst the Gotei." He said. "It is unseemly for the type of people we hire."

She squealed and threw her arms around Byakuya, Rei quickly pulled away. "S-Sorry… no touch." She muttered.

"You may run along." He said. "And tell Yachiru-Fukutaichou that I no longer have any Koi within my pond for her to give Ukitake-Taichou and I am very disgruntled… that is all." He said before walking away.

oOo

Shizuka was walking with Kyoraku; "See? It's just like the one you lost." She said fingering the pink fabric. "I can't do anything about your Haori."

"I'll probably be getting an earful from old Yama-Ji." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you hear that?" She asked. "What is that?"

"…I have no –"

"SHIZUKAAAAA~!" A high pitched yell came from the distance. "SHIZUKASHIZUKASHIZUKA!"

"That sound like – Oomph!" Shizuka gasped as she was tackled to the ground. Rei was the culprit.

"Well, hello there." Kyoraku smirked.

"Shizuka! Guess what?" She said excitedly.

"Aside from the fact I can't breath?" Shizuka choked out.

"YEAH! I'm – Oomph." She said as Shizuka kicked her off her. "Oww… that hurts Nee-San." Rei said as she rubbed her face.

Shizuka glared at Kyoraku. "Wipe that look off your face." She snapped.

"But you're such best friends." Kyoraku said with an easy smile.

She rolled her eyes then looked at Rei who was still rubbing her face. "What are you so excited about?"

Rei let her hands fall into her lap as she smiled brightly. "Guess what?"

"Do we have to go through this again?"

Rei paused as if she was replaying the scene in her head. "Oh." She said. "Anyways – I was _just_ with Byakkun." She grinned. "And he told me something really cool… apparently due to what I have been through since I died – the name Akitsu will be restored to me!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Rei grinned happily.

"That's great Nee-Chan!" Shizuka beamed. "Wait – you were with Byakuya?" She said.

"How easily she forgets me." Kyoraku said as he put a hand on his heart.

Rei grinned.

"But wait." Shizuka said. "What does that mean about your position in the Gotei?"

Kyoraku moved to Rei's side and put his arm around her shoulders. "I don't think they would get rid of Rei-Chan." He said.

Rei grinned. "There is a private ceremony in five days." She said. "A formal way for me to get the name I guess."

"YOU!" A voice yelled.

Rei gulped. "Renji."

The red-head stomped all the way over to them. "K-Kyoraku-Taichou!" Renji exclaimed.

"Oh don't mind me." He said. "I don't like to interfere in lovers' quarrels." He removed his arm. "Shizuka-Chan… I think I should go before Nanao-Chan worries to much."

"Yeah – not happening." Shizuka said as she walked over and grabbed Kyoraku's hand before dragging him off.

"That is…?" Rei asked.

"Long story." Renji said dryly. "No one even bothers to ask anymore." He then turned to look at her. "You."

"Me?"

"All that nonsense about honing your Shikai – and –"

She flung her arms around his neck and pouted. "I'm sorry?"

"Tch, you are so annoying." He huffed. "What do you look so happy about?" He asked.

She grinned. "Guess."

"I don't want to guess." He said.

She pulled away from her. "Geez, Renji – you are so boring sometimes." She put her hands at her sides. "I'm going to be an Akitsu again."

"What's the catch?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I have no idea – there probably isn't one." They walked in silence. "Renji?" She asked.

"What?" He grunted.

"Will they just leave Ichigo?" She asked. "After all that he's done for Soul Society…?"

"It's not like they can give him Shinigami powers – and don't you dare go and do something stupid." He said.

"Darn." She said. "You're three steps ahead of me."

"Ha-ha." He said. He looked at her, "I was serious, Reina." He muttered.

She sighed and slid an arm around his arm. "I wouldn't do something that – well – according to Rukia it could kill us both." She shrugged. "Plus, you went berserk on Ichigo when Rukia did it – you probably wouldn't be as mad for me but –" She trailed off as she looked up at him. He looked like he was thinking intently. "Renji?"

"What?"

"You spaced out a bit." She said.

"I did not." He said.

She shook her head. She then looked at the ground. "Do you not want me to go to Karakura?" She asked.

"I could care less if you did or not." He said.

She pulled her arm away from him and crossed them over her chest.

"What?" He said.

"You frustrate me sometimes." She said.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. "What?"

"You're pigheaded." She said. "I ask you questions like that because I want to know what you think." She glared up at him. "Because you actually mean something to me." She huffed. "Now give me an honest answer – do you or do you not want me to go to Karakura – whatever your answer is will not stop me."

"Reina –"

"Don't you 'Reina' me." She said. "I want an honest answer."

"Honestly?" He said. "I don't want you to go."

"See?" She said. "It wasn't so hard."

"Now you want to know _why_ I don't want you to go." He said.

"That would be nice." She said and then sighed. "Renji – I know… I know you aren't the kind of person to just –" She waved her hand.

"I'm not." He said.

"But sometimes –" She shrugged.

"I know." He sighed.

"Why don't you want me to go to Karakura – and don't give me the 'I think you need to train more' because you know I do a lot of that on my own." She said.

"I just don't understand why you would want to go back." He grumbled. "You belong here now."

She sighed. "I know." She said. "But – I never got the chance to get sick of Karakura." She frowned. "I never got to say good-bye." She stopped to look up at him.

"Fine." He said.

She grinned. "I won't be leaving for a while though – probably." She said.

He looked away. She slid her hand in his as they continued to walk.

* * *

Five days later Rei was forced to wear an elaborate Kimono Amarante had presented her on her visit to the compound, and Rangiku had pulled Rei's hair up into an elegant bun. By the time she had been dressed she couldn't recognize herself. She walked out of her room as she glared at the floor. "R-Rei?" A voice said.

"Say a word – Ikkaku – and I will beat you up." She glared at her Superior.

"Y-You –" He snorted and then shoved his fist into his mouth.

"Be quiet, Ikkaku." Yumichika said. "It obviously took a lot of effort for Rei-Chan to look this beautiful."

This made Ikkaku laugh out loud. "You…" She growled and made to pounce on them but a hand grabbed her from the bow on her back, making her hang uselessly from her middle. "Captain." She groaned. "Let me beat them up… please~"

"Cheh." Kenpachi said. "I could care less if you beat them into a pulp with your fan. But the old Fart ordered you be sent to that Compound place those dead-beats live in."

"I sure do hope you aren't talking about my family." She said.

He rolled his eye, "You ain't going to make this easy." He said and then threw her over his shoulder as he walked off.

"You're so mean." Rei sighed.

Yachiru giggled. "Hoshi-Chan looks like a hostage."

"I feel like one." She said as she let her hands hand uselessly. "Did old Yama-Ji yell at you for loosing the Haori?" She asked.

"Cheh, I don't get what the point of the annoying bit of fabric is." He said.

Once they were at Akitsu Manor Kenpachi dumped her onto the ground, she saw that Chairs had been set outside of the gate. "I see you have made it." Byakuya said.

"Of course I'm here." She said getting up.

"Rei!" Shizuka said as she walked over to them. "Come on, they're starting."

The Ceremony was more like a trial. Rei sat before the heads of every clan, even Amarante had joined them. Yamamoto sat on one side of her, and Byakuya on the other. "Do you contend for her position, Kuchiki Byakuya? And Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai? and let it be known that for the name Akitsu to be restored you must do so."

Byakuya crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "I have taken a stance on this a while ago." Byakuya said. They heard an audible sigh from the audience. "And my position shall not change – it is best for the reputation of the Gotei to have someone who is not some disgraced Noble."

"Genryusai?" The man asked.

"I have decided that since her death, she has done many things that make me consider having her name restored." He said.

"It is now in the hands of Akitsu Amarante." He said.

Amarante smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Rei grinned.

"Arise, Akitsu Reina." The man said as he held out the Dragonfly necklace.

"Thank you – erm…" She said. "Can I keep the markings on my arm? They are kind of cool."

The council did not look amused but Kenpachi snorted somewhere in the crowd.

Rei put the necklace on and smiled. She was an Akitsu again.

* * *

YAY another chapter...So... how was this chapter?

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	27. Home Again

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Rei patted Ikkaku's head and let out a content sigh. "UNTIE ME!" He yelled.

"No." She said. "Because you called me a spoiled princess – I am not a spoiled princess." Ikkaku yelled at her as Yumichika laughed madly from the corner of the training room. "Apologize!" She said.

"Never – stop that!" He said as she began to draw on his head.

"Stop what?" She said.

"Oi!" Shizuka yelled as Rei looked up from her artwork.

"What?" She asked.

"Our applications have been processed." She said. "We have clearance to go to Karakura."

"So soon?" Rei asked. "It's only been two weeks since I took back 'Akitsu.'"

"Yeah – it pays to be noble." Shizuka shrugged. "So we're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow huh?" Rei said. "I have to go tell Renji."

"Oi!" Ikkaku yelled. "Untie me!"

"Yeah right, you'll only attack me!" She kissed his bald head before running off.

Shizuka chuckled as she watched Rei leave the building.

Rei ran all the way to 6th Division, when she ran in the people that were in the vicinity dropped to their knees. "Akitsu-Sama." They said.

She waved and then ran right to Renji's office, where he was doing paper-work. "Renji!" She said bursting in.

"Reina –" He got up.

"Oh don't look so serious." She grinned. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We have clearance to head out to Karakura… we're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I see."

"Don't look like that." She said as she grasped his hands in hers. "You look like a kid whose puppy got taken away." She teased.

"Cheh." He said looking away. He froze when she kissed his cheek; she then pulled away and looked down shyly.

"Well – I have to go." She said as she began to pull away, his grip tightened on her hands she looked up at him curiously.

"Idiot." He said with a grin.

She grinned and pulled her hands away. "I have to go pack." She said. She waved and then left the office.

The following morning Rei and Shizuka were ready to leave. Ukitake, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Renji were there. "If you back out from a fight I'll kill you." Kenpachi said to Rei.

"Geez." She said. "You wouldn't – you like me too much."

Yachiru appeared at his shoulder. "Ken-Chan likes Icchi too!" She cheered.

"Point taken." Rei said.

"Aren't you going to say bye to Renji?" Shizuka asked.

"Already did." Rei said. She then glanced at Shizuka. "Don't look at me like that."

"What?" Shizuka asked innocently.

Rei rolled her eyes and then waved to Renji who nodded. She then looked at Shizuka again. "Ready?"

"Yup." She said gripping her back as they stepped through the Senkaimon.

As they walked through the Severing World Rei looked at Shizuka. "Now that Koutotsu is gone – do you think they have a baby one?"

Shizuka looked at her. "Time flows differently in here." She said. "So – even if it was a baby – it's probably full grow –" She broke off as they heard a loud noise and saw a bright light. "RUN!"

* * *

Ichigo let out a sigh as he sat at his desk. It had been three months since he has last seen any of the Shinigami – three months since the last reminder of the life he used to have – and how exceptionally dull and normal his life was at the moment. He stared out the window and let out yet another sigh. He heard the class doors open up and Orihime cry out happily, his curiosity took over as he allowed himself to look. There at the doors stood two familiar faces, wearing the Karakura High-school uniform and grinning widely as Orihime hugged them.

"Rei!" Tatsuki said happily as she ran over to them as well.

"What about me?" Shizuka demanded.

Tatsuki grinned. "Welcome home Shizuka, Rei."

Ichigo got up, Rei's face lit up. "Kajitsu-Chan!" She said excitedly.

"W-W-WAIT!" He cried out as she tackled him in a big hug.

"As impulsive as always… I see." Ishida said with a sigh.

Rei got up, leaving Ichigo on the ground as she hugged Ishida's arm tightly. "Didn't you miss me, Uryuu?" She said.

His palm was planted on her forehead as he tried to push her away. "Not really – let – go!"

She pouted and let go.

"When did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"This morning." Shizuka said with a grin.

"REI-CHAN!" A voice cried out.

Shizuka grinned as Rei held out her fist as it met Keigo's nose without her looking. 'It's like we never left – like nothing changed –' she then looked at Ichigo. 'Well…'

"All right." The teacher – a balding man with a face that said he was an ill-tempered sort of person. "Names?" He said looking at Shizuka and Rei.

Shizuka pointed to herself. "We're the Kurohane sisters!" She said. "Shizuka – the older, funner, prettier, and smarter Kurohane." She then gestured to Rei. "And Rei – the younger Kurohane –" Rei rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Sit down." The teacher snapped.

They ran and sat down in their seats. "Who kicked his puppy?" Shizuka asked.

Rei nodded in agreement.

Towards the end of the day Rei realized one thing she did not miss about Karakura was school. Shizuka and Rei walked with Ichigo back to the Kurosaki household. Once they got to the house Isshin opened the door, "Ichi –" He started but then stopped. "Rei-Chan… Shizuka-Chan."

"Hi!" They waved brightly.

"Rei-Chan and Shizuka-Chan are back?" Came Yuzu's voice from the kitchen.

Shizuka grinned as they walked into the house. "Hey!"

Yuzu squealed happily as she hugged them. "You're back!"

"Welcome back." Karin said.

Shizuka looked at Rei who nodded. "Hey, Karin – I want to talk to you for a bit."

"Uh… sure." She said as they went upstairs to the girls' room.

Rei settled down on Yuzu's bed and took one of the many stuffed animals that littered the bed. Karin sat down on her bed and faced Rei. "What do you want?"

Rei looked up at her. "Karin." She said. "Have you been seeing Spirits lately?" She asked.

The younger girl's eyes widened a bit before she looked away. "Maybe." She muttered.

"Karin." Rei said. "If you are seeing them – you know you can come to us – Shizuka and me. You do know that, right?" She paused. "And there's the old coot – meaning Urahara. Heck – you can go to your father!"

Karin looked at Rei. "I won't need help –"

"You can trust us." Rei said. She then pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket and scribbled two numbers on it. "Keep this with you, the one on top is mine, and the one on the bottom is Shizuka's – if you ever need help, don't hesitate to call." She then grinned. "And you have your old man."

"Yeah right, like I'd go to him for help."

Rei got up and sat next to Karin. "In the beginning Ichigo was alone – before he got his Shinigami powers." She said. "But then there was Rukia – and us – and I think we made things easier for him – don't distance yourself from people if they can help you." She then nudged Karin with her shoulder. "And don't worry Yuzu – I think she worries enough as it is."

Karin looked down at her hands and frowned.

"We'll always be there for you." Rei said, she then got up and patted her stomach. "I smell food – let's go!" She grabbed the younger girl's hand and dragged her out of the room.

Shizuka looked up as Rei plopped down into the chair beside her and nodded while she helped herself to the food Yuzu set for her. "This is as good as always Yuzu!" Rei said through a mouthful of rice.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Ichigo yelled at her, rice flying out of his mouth.

"Look who's talking!" Shizuka said as she threw a piece of chicken right at Ichigo.

"Y-You –" He said.

Isshin put his hands up. "FOOD FIGHT!" He cheered happily.

This earned him a punch in the back of the head from Karin. Shizuka had a fistful of rice in her hand, but sat down again when they settled down.

"Ichigo started it." Rei said in a small voice.

They started to glare at each other as they ate in silence, Rei and Shizuka both glaring at Ichigo while Isshin was glaring at Karin who was glaring back at him. Yuzu giggled awkwardly.

Isshin sat up, as if her had already forgotten the situation they had just been in and looked around. "So? How was school?"

"Boring." Rei said.

"Our teacher looks like a turtle – and angry turtle – and a Hol…. Erm… Monster." Shizuka added. "With a bad temper – and NO sense of humor what so ever."

They all looked at Ichigo who shrugged. "Fine – I guess."

Isshin looked at Shizuka and Rei; they just shrugged and then went back to their dinners.

After the meal Rei helped Yuzu in the kitchen, "Rei-Chan?" The younger girl asked.

"Yeah?" Rei replied as she dried a plate.

The girl was silent for a short while, making Rei turn to her. She was hiding behind a plate her eyes locked on Rei's arms which were bare because she had rolled up her sleeves.

Rei looked down and saw that the markings were very much visible. "Don't worry about these, Yuzu." Rei said.

"B-but –" She stuttered.

"They didn't hurt – when I got them." Rei said with a grin before turning away. They could hear a crash outside, mad laughter from Shizuka and Isshin – and Karin and Ichigo yelling at them. The pair ran out of the kitchen to see what was going on, there was debris where the coffee table had once been, and Isshin had his son in a headlock while Shizuka laughed madly on one of the couches. While Karin yelled at her father, calling him a stupid old coot. "All the fun happens when I'm not around." Rei pouted.

About an hour later Rei and Shizuka walked home, and they had asked Ichigo to accompany them. The trio walked in silence for a while until he let out a sigh. "Are their any Hollows?" He asked.

"Nope." Rei said honestly. "It's a quiet night."

"Plus – I think old Afro-San is out there somewhere." Shizuka shrugged.

Rei snorted. "Yeah – that is real comforting."

They glanced at Ichigo and fell silent. "Hey Ichigo?" Rei said.

"What?"

"We'll figure out how to get your powers back… somehow." She promised. "But it will take time – and I promised Renji I wouldn't do anything stupid."

"And I refuse to do something stupid by my own choice. I like you and all Ichigo – but the slightest things set off the Yama-ji." Shizuka said with a sigh.

Rei looked at him. "We're trying…"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Don't – worry about me." He said. "I'm fine." He then looked at them. "Why are you guys here?" He asked.

"Rei wanted to come back to Karakura – and say good-bye." Shizuka explained.

Rei nodded. "I need to get sick of Karakura – although I don't think I ever will." She grinned.

Shizuka rolled her eyes but grinned anyways.

"Do – I'll probably stay until we graduate from Karakura High." She grinned.

"It's not like it matters." Ichigo said dryly.

Rei looked at him, her smile slipping away.

"Rei – I didn't mean –" He started.

"A funny thing it is." Shizuka said. "Being a Shinigami." She put her hands in her pockets. "It's like you get a second chance at life." She then smacked Ichigo on the back of his head. "So don't be a jerk."

"It's ok." Rei said. "I understand what he –" They paused.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

Rei and Shizuka both swallowed green pills and suddenly their demeanors changed.

"ITSYGO." Rei cried out as she clung to him.

"Shut up you useless lump." Shizuka spat at Rei.

"ITSYGO she's being mean –"

"W-Whaaaat?" Ichigo yelled as he tried to pry Rei off him.

Shizuka and Rei tsk'd. "Why does Urahara always do that?" Rei asked Shizuka. "I mean... make the Mod-Souls so messed up..."

"Cause he's a sick old coot, that's why." Shizuka muttered as Rei's Gigai continued to cling to Ichigo as she whined, and Shizuka's was cold and heartless. "Oi!" Shizuka yelled at them. "Go home! And tell Ichigo bye!" At that the two Shinigami ran off to where they sensed the Hollow was.

By the time they got there it was too late – the Hollow was gone, and Ishida stood there, waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." He said dryly.

"Shut up." Shizuka said. "Why didn't you wait for us?"

"I easily defeated it." He said.

Rei's eyes looked to the distance. "Well – there are more over there." She said.

Shizuka pulled out her phone. "Stupid phone." She grumbled. "We have to perform a Soul Burial as well."

"Let's go." Rei said as the three ran off to where the Hollows were.

* * *

In an alley the spirit of a woman was sobbing loudly as the Hollows advanced on her. She gasped in surprise as blue arrows shot a Hollow, while a girl attacked the others with a sword. A third person walked straight to her, strange markings adorned her arms. "Don't worry." This girl spoke. A dragonfly pendant hung over her black sleeveless kimono. "Where you're going you don't have to worry about monsters." She drew her sword and held the hilt so that the flat end of it was pressed to the woman's forehead. "Rest in peace."

The woman disappeared.

She got up and looked at her companions as the last Hollow disappeared. "You guys are getting rather slow." She grinned.

"Shut up." Shizuka said. "'Rest in Peace'." She mocked.

"Oh you're just jealous I sounded dramatic."

Ishida pushed his glasses up. "I think she finds your quip to be unnecessary." He said.

"No one asked you, four-eyes." Shizuka said.

"F-Four-Eyes – why you –"

"Now, now." Shizuka said waving her hand in his face. "Little Children must go to bed early. Run along little Ishida-Kun."

He glared at her.

Rei grinned. "Let's go home."

* * *

lol. Modsouls. lol. Anywhoo... I am more with the Manga than the anime - so I'm probably going to be dawdling before I get to the most recent Arc (But I have a feeling that I'm just going to ignore and and wing it from here on out =])

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	28. Reconnaissance

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

The house was the same, just dusty, and the minute they walked in they saw Rei's Gigai sobbing in a corner and Shizuka's Gigai was yelling at her.

"I'm going to kill him." Rei muttered as she stomped over to her Gigai and stepped into it. The green pill and then stomped over to a teddy bear as she shoved it into it's mouth. The bear resumed sobbing. "Useless…" She grumbled as she tossed the bear over her shoulder.

Shizuka shoved her mod soul into a snake plush. Before she set it aside. "I swear he does it on purpose." She blew dust of the mantle. "Sheesh – they could have cleaned up here – useless Mod-Souls –"

Rei's began to sob. "I'm sorry!" The teddy bear began to bow repeatedly.

"Shut up you useless lump." The snake spat.

"We'll separate them." Rei said grabbing the bear and setting her in her room. She came back out. "Now – we have work to do."

Shizuka sighed and tossed the snake into her room and then went to help Rei.

As they dusted Rei stopped at the mantle and stared at the mini shrine she used to pray to every night.

"Rei?"

"They aren't dead." Rei muttered. "They're alive."

Shizuka smiled gently and put the things in a box. "Should I put these away?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes please."

Shizuka nodded and walked inside. She then walked back out and saw a strange device in place of the T.V. "Is that from 12th Division?" Shizuka asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah – Ukitake-Taichou told me to take this in case they need to contact us." She held up a small box. "It came in this – and sort of set-up itself –" A loud beeping came out from the odd device. "Oh! We have a call!" She touched the screen and grinned; her grin fell when she saw who was on the other side. "Ehh?" She said. "What do you want Mayuri?" She snapped.

"Silence insolent child." He said. "I wanted to make sure that your stupidity did not ruin this fine device as you installed it – but I see you have installed it correctly… so you are not as stupid as a monkey – or so I thought."

"You –" She ground out.

Shizuka pulled Rei away. "Hello!" She said waving.

"Oh, it's you Kurohane." He said then waved his hand. "You may go – I have more important things to go – and tell Akitsu to stop yelling – it makes me think less of her." And at that the connection was gone.

"Let me at him!" Rei yelled out.

Shizuka rolled her eyes. "You're turning into an 11th Division meathead."

"And proud." Rei said as she got free from Shizuka's grip. "So let's finish up here."

* * *

Rei whined loudly as she shoved her face into the text-book and cursed at it – her words muffled by the pages of the book.

"You brought this upon yourself." Shizuka said dryly. "You wanted to go back to school –" The device began to wail Rei cried out happily, thankful for a distraction. "You're going to have to finish that later, you know." Shizuka said as she got up and walked over to it as Yamamoto appeared. Rei got up and stood beside Shizuka. "What is it Yamamoto-Soutaichou?"

"Allow me." Ukitake said.

The Genryusai nodded and moved out of the way. "Shizuka, Rei." He said.

"To what do we owe this call?" Shizuka asked.

"It is apparent that there seems to be a situation." He explained.

"What sort of situation?" Rei asked.

Ukitake sighed. "Lately – the pattern in Hollow appearances – have they been irregular?" He asked.

Shizuka shrugged. "There hasn't been a lot of attacks – now that we think about it… right, Rei?"

"Yeah." Rei said. "We haven't been getting any alerts – there was just this one attack about three days ago – and one four days before that – right, Shizuka? It's been about a week since I preformed that Soul Burial."

"Yeah." Shizuka agreed. "What is the problem?" She asked looking at Ukitake.

"Well, according to our reading, now Hollows have been out of Hueco Mundo – and those who do indeed leave have been defeated by you and Rei."

"Maybe they face disorder because of Aizen's defeat?" Rei asked.

"That could be it." Ukitake said. "But we are not sure. Urahara has been notified of the situation." He said.

"You want us to go to Hueco Mundo." Rei said, understanding his glance.

"You will not go alone – we have a team to go with you. It's a simple reconnaissance mission." He explained.

"Who does the team consist of?" Shizuka asked.

"They have already arrived at Urahara's and they await you." Ukitake said.

The girls sighed. "Fine." They said. "We'll go."

And at that the connection was gone. Rei sighed; "I'm starting to think that living in Karakura is more trouble than it's worth."

Shizuka grinned. "It's just recon – what could possibly happen –"

"SHH!" Rei said slapping her hands over Shizuka's mouth. "Don't foreshadow!"

Shizuka rolled her eyes and pushed Rei off. "Fine – but it's not like we're going for battle."

"I guess – I don't trust those Mod-Souls so let's take them back to Urahara and the Gigais as well. We'll tell Uryuu to cover for us."

"I'll call him while you get the monsters." Shizuka said as she walked to the phone.

Rei grabbed the two green pills and walked out again. Shizuka put the phone down and nodded. "We're all set."

"Let's go."

The walk to the shop wasn't a long one. They had reached it in less than 5 minutes – "Took you long enough!" Jinta yelled as he made to head-butt Rei who caught him and pulled him into a head-lock before grinding her knuckles into his head.

"You should learn to respect your elders you brat." She said.

"Get off me you smelly old Grandma!"

Rei paused. "Is that –" She paused. She grinned and dropped Jinta before running into the shop. Shizuka hot on her heels as they burst into the shop, there stood Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji. Rei cheered happily and pounced in Ikkaku.

"Get her off me!" He yelled as she tried to reach for his head.

"Hi Rei's boyfriend." Shizuka said as she stood beside Renji and watched as Rangiku and Yumichika tried to pry Rei off Ikkaku.

"They look kind of pathetic." He commented.

"Do something about it!" She said slapping him on the back.

He rolled his eyes and pushed Yumichika and Rangiku aside as he easily pulled Rei off Ikkaku. "My, my." Urahara said. "It seems that everyone is here."

"Where's Rukia?" Rei asked Renji.

"Kuchiki-Taichou wouldn't let her come along." He replied.

"So typical Byakkun." Shizuka said. "Oh! Urahara – your Mod-Souls are faulty." She held out the green pills. "Rei's is a cry baby and mine is a mean b-" She paused. "Rei? Which one is mine and which one is yours?"

Rei shrugged. "Beats me – I just grabbed them."

Urahara chuckled. "No refunds!" He said.

"You are a crook." Shizuka grunted as she swallowed one of the pills and stepped out of her Gigai.

"–I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" The Gigai began to sob.

"I found it." Shizuka said brightly as she pointed at the cowering and sobbing body that had her face.

Rei had swallowed the other one and she appeared beside Renji. "Let go of me you creep!" The 'Rei' yelled and then slapped Renji across the face.

"Renji!" Rei gasped as he fell back. She crouched down beside him and touched his pink cheek.

"Remind me to never annoy you." He grunted as he put his hand over hers.

She grinned and helped him up. "Shall we get going?" She asked.

"You look scary when you're angry." Shizuka said.

Rei blinked as her body was having a yelling match with Yumichika while Rangiku giggled madly. She then gasped and ran over to Yumichika – pushing the Gigai out of the way so that she crashed to the ground. "You did not just call me ugly!" She said.

He backed away; "I- I-"

"I think it's time we left!" Renji said putting his arm around Rei and pulling her away.

Ikkaku rubbed the back of his head. "That could have been messy." He said.

Shizuka rolled her eyes as she opened the hatch so that they jumped below into the underground training-ground. The Garaganta was already open.

"INTO THE UNKNOWN!" Shizuka cried out as she and Rangiku jumped into it.

"Technically it isn't the unknown." Rei said as she followed. Renji rolled his eyes as he followed her. Ikkaku and Yumichika followed them.

The minute Rei dusted herself off and looked around Hueco Mundo. "HOSHIIII~!" A voice yelled from the distance.

"What is that?" Rangiku asked as they looked around.

"That voice…" Renji said.

"It sounds like –" Shizuka muttered.

Rei let out a shriek as something tackled her to the ground.

"Rei!" Ikkaku yelled.

"I'm fine!" She said.

"Oh Hoshi! I MISSED YOU!" The child that had tackled Rei down sobbed.

"Where are –" Shizuka started. Both she and Renji let out surprised cries as Pesche and Dondochakka appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Look who's back!" Pesche said excitedly. He ran to Shizuka excitedly.

Her glare stopped him. "Don't even think about it." She said.

The hollow looked rejected.

"We missed ya, Don'tcha know." Dondochakka said.

"Where is Uryuu?" Pesche asked.

"He couldn't come." Rei said as she sat up. Nel continued to cuddle into Rei.

The former Espada suddenly looked up. "Where's Itsygo?" She asked.

"Ah…" Rei said as she shared a glance with her friends. "It's… kind of a long story." She got up and tried to set Nel down but the tiny Arrancar decided to perch on her shoulder instead.

Pesche then noticed Rangiku, Shizuka punched him before he got the chance to run off. "O-Ow." He said as he rubbed his face.

"What're ya guys doin' back here, Hoshi?" Nel asked.

"Y-yeah." Pesche said. "What are you guys doing back here?"

Renji pushed Dondochakka away from him as he sped up to walk with Rei. "We're on a mission." He said.

Rei and Shizuka sighed when they heard Dondochakka whine; "It's not nice to call people ugly, Don'tcha Know?"

"Have there been any disturbances?" Rangiku asked.

"Disturbances?" Pesche asked.

"Yeah." Rei said. "Unusual Hollow gatherings – people in Las Noches." She grimaced as Nel moved to sit on her shoulders, her feet right under Rei's chin.

"Now that you mention it." Pesche said. "We haven't seen anyone."

"Really?" Shizuka asked. "Not even lesser Hollows?"

"Nope!" Nel said as she tugged on Rei's hair.

"So… Las Noches is empty?"

"Yep, I think everyone was scared away by that freaky Shinigami, Don'tcha Know." Dondochakka said.

The Shinigamis didn't have to think to know who said freaky Shinigami was.

"So… if we go into Las Noches –"

"DON'T GO HOSHI!" Nel yelled out.

"Ow." Rei winced as Nel tugged on her hair and yelled in her ear. "Why not?"

"'S Bad luck!" She yelled again. "DON'T GO HOSHI!"

"I bet there are enemies we can defeat." Ikkaku said as he walked past them.

Nel jumped off Rei and right onto Ikkaku's head. Sending him face-first into the sand. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO!" She yelled and jumped up and down, driving Ikkaku's face further into the sand.

Rei and Shizuka were holding back laughs as this happened. Rangiku took pity on Ikkaku and pulled the child off him. Rei helped him up as Renji faced Nel. "Why is it bad luck?"

"Because, dat's where Aizen-Sama lived." Nel said. "And Hoshi died dere – if you go den you will all die!"

Rei sighed and looked at Nel. "If we don't go in a lot of people might die." She took Nel from Rangiku and set her down. "Don't follow us this time." She said then looked up at her companions. "Let's go."

They ran to Hueco Mundo, relying on Shunpo to get there. Once they were at the hole that Renji and Ichigo caused what now seemed like years ago to Shizuka, Rei, and Renji they stopped. Rangiku held out devices that looked like earrings. "These are from 12th Division." She said. "It's supposed to help us communicate with each other."

"This will make me beautiful." Yumichika said happily as he clipped it to his ear. It was a cuff that settled on the curve of the ear.

"Shut up." Ikkaku grumbled as he put his on.

Rei, Shizuka, and Renji clipped theirs on as well. Rangiku put hers on as well. "And we're splitting up in pairs – the last time you were here you were kind of stupid about things." She grinned.

They rolled their eyes.

"And I get to choose the pairs!" She exclaimed happily.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Well – Shizuka and I would have too much fun. So would you and Shizuka." She sighed, "Renji will distract you – and so will Ikkaku – so Rei and Yumichika will go together!"

"WHAT?" They exclaimed.

"Shizuka will go with Ikkaku." Rangiku declared. "And I will go with Rei's Boyfriend."

"High five." Shizuka said holding her hand up, Rangiku chuckled and slapped her palm against Shizuka's.

Renji glared at Rei, she was too busy glaring at Yumichika to care.

"Ok!" Rangiku said. "Let's go!"

They ran into Las Noches and went separate ways. Rei could hear Renji as if he were whispering in her ear. "Remember – this is just a recon – at first indication of a battle you are ordered to retreat."

"That must be killing you and Ikkaku, huh?" Rei asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Their voices said.

"Taunting your comrades isn't beautiful." Yumichika said from behind her.

She suddenly stopped running and braced herself as her partner crashed right into her. He fell onto the ground while she remained standing. She turned to look at him with a glare. "What else isn't beautiful Yumichika?" She asked darkly.

He got up and dusted himself off as they continued on their way. Yumichika noticed Rei's steps becoming heavier – almost reluctant. "Hesitation isn't beautiful." He said.

"Shut up… please." She said gently.

He actually looked concerned. "What is it?"

She shook her head and continued her way down the path which wound and met with another, and that path met with the one Rangiku and Renji were on. "Rei?" Renji asked.

She managed a grin as she walked on.

"What's wrong with Hoshi?" Rangiku asked.

Renji looked down the hall. "This is where she died." He said with a frown.

The other two glanced down the hall with a frown.

"So you're at that place?" Shizuka asked. Her voice coming up in their ears.

"Yeah." Renji said. They turned to look at Rei who had squared her shoulders.

Rei walked down the hall; on the inside she was furious at herself. 'What a pitiful way to die.' She thought. 'I didn't even fight for my life – all it took was for that freak to stop my heart I –' He train of thought was interrupted when a hand clutched her own. She looked up at Renji who didn't spare her a glance. She inwardly smiled as they continued their way down the hall.

About two hours later Rei and Rangiku were playing hopscotch in the crossroads while Renji and Yumichika watched with blank expressions. Shizuka finally emerged looking annoyed ad Ikkaku dragged Pesche out by his loin-cloth while Nel was hitting away on his bald head and Dondochakka was skipping behind them. Rei dropped the rock she was holding. "What happened?"

"Some people." Shizuka started as she glared at Nel. "Don't understand the meaning of 'Stay'." She ground out.

"Shaggy needed out help!" Nel exclaimed.

"Sh-Shaggy?" Yumichika asked as he doubled over with fits of laughter.

"Shaggy?" Rei asked.

"Do not ask." Shizuka said.

"Why couldn't we hear you guys?" Rangiku asked.

"Those idiots broke out transmitters when they found us." Ikkaku said as he kicked Pesche in the head.

"I guess recon is over." Rei said. "Let's head back home." She said. "Bye Nel!" She said.

"Bye – annoying –" Shizuka started but was pulled out by Rei before she could continue that sentence.

* * *

Urahara waved wildly as they climbed out of the hatch. "Welcome back~!" He said and pulled Shizuka, Rei, and Rangiku into a hug. All three women punched him in various places, he doubled over and fell to the ground.

"Such a liar." Shizuka said as she rolled her eyes.

"So – Abarai-San~!" Urahara said. "Are you staying with me again?"

"Staying?" Rei asked.

"Until we figure out what's wrong we have to stay." Renji said.

"That mean's more shopping for me!" Rangiku cheered happily.

"So… Renji?" Shizuka asked. "Are you staying here?"

Rei blinked. "Um… we have room in the apartment." She said.

"I want to stay with Orihime again!" Rangiku exclaimed. "We always have fun!" She then ran off.

Shizuka grinned. "And you guys can bunk with us!" She said.

"You took my errand boy." Urahara pouted.

They ignored him as they left.

Ikkaku walked beside Rei as they made their way to the apartment, each one in their respective Gigai. "Are you going to do anything?" He asked. "About Ichigo's powers?"

She looked up at him. "… We're trying." She said. "But right now we have this problem to worry about – or rather… lack of a problem."

Yumichika sighed. "How much further?"

"Stop whining." Shizuka said. "It isn't beautiful."

Renji chuckled as they all walked into the building and right up to the apartment. "We aren't inconveniencing ourselves." Rei said. "So you can crash in the room Rukia usually occupies when she's here." She said pointing to the spare room. "Or if you don't want to – out here on one of the couches." She took the jacket she was wearing off and looked at them. "You guys know where the spare bedding things are so help yourself – our home is your home." She sighed and then went into her room.

"Is she always like that?" Ikkaku asked.

"Lately – I think it's because of the school work – speaking of which – you guys are going back to school right?" She asked.

"We have no other choice." Ikkaku said.

"Ichigo will be so happy!" Shizuka squealed.

Once they had settled in Renji hesitantly made his way to Rei's door. He knocked and waited.

"It's open." She called through the door.

He walked in and found her sitting on her bed, she wore baggy blue clothes that had a bear on the shirt, her hair was in a sloppy bun, and glasses were perched on her nose as books lie around her.

"You wear glasses?" He asked.

"No." She grinned. "I think they make me look cool."

"What are you doing?" He asked as he moved to sit beside her.

"Studying." She said. "The teacher is a real jerk." She pouted. "And so mean."

He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey Renji?" She asked.

"What?"

"I'm happy that you're here." She said gently.

He got up and ruffled her hair. "So am I." He said just before he left her to her studying.

* * *

Bum bum BUM! just kidding. Anyways - here's a new chapter - I'm starting to feel like I put too much into a chapter. (Meaning event wise - what do you think?)

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	29. New Threat?

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

The first thing Rei woke up to was Yumichika yelling angrily through her door. She smirked and stuck her hands under her pillows and let out a content sigh. "This is so much better than being stuck in the barracks." She said.

"Open up you witch!" Yumichika yelled through the door.

"That's not very nice." She said lazily. The door flew open. "Huh~ I thought I locked it." She said as a livid Yumichika marked right up to her bed. "What is it?" She said grinning up at him. Two very prominent feathers were missing from his face.

"You did this!" He said pointing to his face. "You made me ugly!"

"Made you?" She smirked.

He pounced to attack her but Ikkaku and Renji restrained him. "Give it back!" Yumichika yelled.

She got up and stood on the bed, her fists planted firmly on her hips. "That's what you get for calling me ugly!" She yelled at him.

Shizuka walked in bleary-eyed. "What is going on?" She asked. "Whoa Yumi-Chan – where are your thingies?"

"They are not thingies!" He yelled at Shizuka. "They made me beautiful!"

Shizuka scoffed and sat down in the arm-chair set in the corner.

"And that ugly witch –" They all gasped as Rei jumped off the bed and right onto Yumichika.

Ikkaku and Renji quickly pulled away as the pair began to have a small fistfight. "Should we stop this?" Ikkaku asked.

"Are you kidding? No way!" Shizuka said, she had a camera in her hand. "This will make so much money for the Shinigami's Woman Association if Rei beats Yumi-Chan up."

"Ain't happenin'" Ikkaku said.

"GIVE UP!" Rei yelled as she tugged on Yumichika's hair.

"ONLY WEAK UGLY GIRLS PULL HAIR!"

"SHUT UP!"

After half an hour of this Shizuka sighed. "This is getting boring – Rei's boyfriend – pull Rei off Yumi-Chan." She said. "We're going to be late for school if they keep this up." Renji pulled Rei off Yumichika who was thrashing about. Both looked mussed and beaten up. "Well." Shizuka grinned. "That was fun – time for breakfast."

As they all sat at the kitchen table eating cereal, Rei and Yumichika were glaring at each other – the latter's feathers now back where they belonged, they were all in the school's uniform; Ikkaku had the trust wooden sword stuck through his belt-loop. "Off we go!" Shizuka said. She then turned to Renji. "Keep her in your sights at all times." She muttered.

* * *

The group walked to school, as they made their way there they came across Orihime and Rangiku. Rei waved as they neared them. "Just a reminder." Rei said. "You too, Orihime. It's probably best if we don't tell Ichigo what's going on… or he might do something stupid – what we tell him is that you guys felt like staying here in Karakura for a while. Got it?" She looked at her fellow Shinigami who nodded.

Yumichika was about to say something but Shizuka and Ikkaku shoved their elbows into his sides.

"So." Rei said. "To school!" She seized Renji's hand in hers as she led them to the school.

The teacher, whom Rei called Minogame* – as she never bothered to remember his actual name – looked at the group. "And who are you?"

"Transfer students." Rei said.

The teacher glared at Rei.

"What?" She said innocently. "They're in this class – see?" She handed him a note before she went to her desk.

Ichigo leaned over to Rei who sat in front of him. "What are they doing here?" He whispered.

"Staying in Karakura." She replied. "I think Renji realized he couldn't bear to stay away from me so long –"

"Yeah right." Renji muttered as he sat in the empty desk next to Rei.

"You're so mean." She said with a sigh.

A slap on the desk made the three sit up as Minogame smacked a ruler on Rei's desk. "S-Sorry!" Rei said.

"As I was saying." He said before walking off.

Rei opened her notebook and began to doodle away every so often she would look up to glare at the teacher.

At lunch the group sat on the roof, Keigo hid behind Rei as Ikkaku glared at him. "He won't be staying with us again, will he?" He asked.

"No." Rei said.

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone fell silent.

"So? You guys are here, why isn't Rukia?"

"Kuchiki-Taichou wouldn't let her." Renji said as Rei sat next to him.

Ichigo nodded as Rangiku and Orihime enjoyed their lunch.

"So you guys are here…" Mizuiro said.

"For fun!" Rangiku said happily. "A Vacation!"

'Vacation indeed.' Shizuka thought.

After a long and agonizing day at school they group walked home. "See you guys tomorrow!" Rangiku and Orihime beamed as they left.

They all made their way to the apartment. Once they had changed they sat in the living room. "What do we do?" Rei asked from beside Renji.

"About Ichigo?" Shizuka asked.

"No – about weepy over there –" She pointed to the sobbing teddy-bear that had a snake wrapped about it. "Yes, Ichigo."

"You aren't very nice whey you're sarcastic." Shizuka pouted.

Rei shrugged.

"There isn't anything we can do." Renji said. "Nothing that we know of."

Rei sighed. "It's just – he looks kind of pathetic without his powers – and I can't stand it when he looks pathetic – it makes me feel bad." She leaned against Renji's arm.

Ikkaku rubbed the back of his head. "I can't beat him up if he doesn't have his powers." He said.

Yumichika was silent.

Shizuka got up. "We'll figure something out –" She then pointed to the kitchen. "Go cook dinner." She said to Rei.

"Excuse me?" Rei said.

"You heard me, woman." She pointed at the kitchen.

"I am so bullied." Rei said as she got up and made her way into the kitchen.

As Rei cooked her mind was full of thought and memories. She thought back on everything that had led up to this moment. Everything up until Aizen's defeat had been tied to Ichigo… Ichigo had done a lot for Soul Society. She remembered back when she was in Middle School – and she was invisible – she would feel bad for Ichigo – and they way they picked on him for his hair – and before that when people made fun of him because he said he could see ghosts. Rei knew that she would have faced the same exact thing had she not been alone all the time. She always watched things from a distance – she was always observant – and now it felt like it was her job to fix what was taken. She slammed the frying pan down on the counter and glared at the sink. "Stupid –"

"Who is?"

"WAHH!" She cried out in surprise as Renji stood behind her. "Don't do that!" She yelled as she smacked his chest. "Jerk." She turned away and clutched the counter. "Giving me a heart attack –" She grumbled. He chuckled at this. "This isn't funny." She said as she glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed and continued with what she was doing.

About an hour later dinner was done and the table was set, Ikkaku and Shizuka were already eating as the others sat down. "Hey Rei." Shizuka said. "Do we have to do that homework Minogame gave us?" She asked.

"If we want to stay in school." Rei said dryly.

"But it looks like it's above Ikkaku's intelligence level." Shizuka said.

"What did you say?" Ikkaku growled.

"Threaten me all you want." Shizuka said. "But spoons do nothing."

He dropped the aforementioned bit of cutlery and continued to glare at Shizuka.

As they ate their phones let out collective beeps. They dropped whatever they were holding and went to see what was going on. "Hollow." Shizuka said.

"Why is the dot so big?" Rei asked.

"No time to question – let's go." Renji said as they all let their Gigais drop to the ground.

They ran between houses and cars until they were met up by Ishida and Rangiku. "You too?" Shizuka asked the Quincy.

"For some reason the reading is huge." He said.

They didn't have to run far to see why – in the park they found the biggest Hollow they have yet to see.

"That thing's probably as big as Espada Fatboy." Rei said.

"…but it isn't advanced." Ishida said.

"It's probably not even an Adjuchas level Hollow." Shizuka said. "But it feels too strong to be a Gillian level Hollow."

"Either way I'm going to defeat it!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Wait!" Rei yelled as he ran off to attack it as he summoned his Shikai. The moment he got a hit in the Hollow swiped its fist at Ikkaku and sent him flying. "Baldy!" She cried out as he was gone from their sights.

"What is that?" Rei said.

"Whatever it is, it isn't beautiful." Yumichika said.

For once, Rei agreed with her superior.

Renji ran forward. "Howl, Zabimaru!" He yelled as he summoned his Shikai.

Rei and Shizuka followed closely as well. Yumichika brought up the rear of the group. Rei gripped her Zanpakutou. "Burn, Huojin!" Rei yelled. Her Zanpakutou turned into a Bo Staff which she expertly twirled in her hands; flames appeared from one tip to the other.

"Is that your Shikai?" Shizuka asked as she swung the spear end of her Shikai.

"Yeah – got a problem with it?" Rei asked.

"… Doesn't look like much." Shizuka said.

"Neither does yours – don't underestimate." Rei grinned as she attacked the Hollow's fist, burning it badly. It let out a loud howl and swiped at Rei but she dodged it. Yumichika and Rangiku both attacked the Hollow.

"Think you can take me down that easily?" Ikkaku yelled as he appeared next to Rei.

Renji managed to get a slash across the Hollow's chest as Ishida shot a number of arrows at its mask.

Ikkaku got a hit in and the Hollow disappeared. "It's big." Ikkaku said. "But not all that strong, I'm almost insulted."

"We'll have to report to Urahara." Shizuka said as everyone appeared beside her.

"And then Soul Society." Rei said as she sheathed her Zanpakutou. "So let's head off to Urahara's."

They nodded as they walked off.

Urahara waved wildly as they neared the shop. "Rei-Chan~! Shizuka-Chan~!" He called out.

They rolled their eyes as they reached him.

Once they were inside they were seated around a table, and Tessai was handing them tea. "A big Hollow, you say?" Urahara asked.

"Huge." Shizuka said.

"And Ugly." Yumichika added, earning him a glare from Rei.

"Stronger than a Gillian, but weaker than an Adjuchas." Renji said.

"And it was easy to defeat." Ikkaku said.

"Don't forget there was seven of us – and one of him." Ishida said dryly, earning him a glare from Ikkaku.

"Let him have this." Rei whispered to Ishida.

"Big Hollow." Urahara said. "You might want to keep an eye out, I have a feeling that they will only get stronger."

"Should we go back to Hueco Mundo?" Renji asked.

"No." Urahara said. "We'll keep a watch from here, in case a new evil arises – we can stop it from here before they get to Soul Society."

They nodded and got up again. "Speaking of Soul Society." Shizuka said. "We have to go tell old Yama-Ji what's going on."

"See you later old coot." Rei said.

"I'm going to Orihime's~" Rangiku said before leaving them.

"Her presence here is kind of pointless." Shizuka commented.

"She's just here for the clothes." Ikkaku said dryly.

Rei glanced at Shizuka. "Nee-San – did you always have that awkward bulge at your hip?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh – I think I might have gotten hit…" She said putting her arm over the strange bulge. "I'm fine."

Rei nodded suspiciously. "Ok." She said.

Once they got home Rei stepped into her Gigai and then walked over to the device and connected to Soul Society. She grimaced as Mayuri appeared. "What do you want, insolent child?" He asked in annoyance.

"I want to speak to Yamamoto-Soutaichou." She replied as the others struggled to get back into their Gigais.

"How pert." He snapped.

"Well? It's a matter of great importance." She said. She gestured to the monitor as if she was telling a puppy to 'Shoo'. "Go fetch Soutaichou."

"Che." Mayuri said. "As if a brainless monkey can speak to me in such a manner." He said.

Rei sighed and looked at Shizuka. "Help?"

"Kurotsuchi-Taichou." Shizuka said. "We have important information pertaining the situation of the lack of Hollows."

"You should have said that before, can your insolent friend not form proper sentences?" He asked.

Ikkaku and Renji had to restrain Rei as she tried to attack the monitor. She stopped struggling once Yamamoto's face appeared. "What is it Kurohane-Fukutaichou?" He said.

Shizuka informed him of what they encountered, and everything they told Urahara, and all about Urahara's suspicion.

"Very well." The old man said. "That is all, be prepared for anything." And at that the connection was gone.

Rei pushed Ikkaku and Renji off as she scratched her head. "I'm off to take a bath." She said. "You guys do your homework – ok?" She then disappeared inside.

"Lazy punk." Ikkaku said.

They sat to do their homework in the living room; Ikkaku had torn his book in frustration and tossed it over his shoulder. "This is pointless!" He growled. "I'm not going to use this in the future!"

"That's what all the kids say here!" Shizuka said brightly. "The teachers never listen!"

They suddenly heard a loud shriek from the bathroom.

"Reina!" Renji said as he got up.

Rei ran out, red in the face, wrapped in a robe, her hair dripping wet as she clutched something. "Shizuka." She said. "I think this belongs to you." She held out the lion plush. "I found him…" She said angrily, her eye was twitching madly. "…Watching me." She threw it down on the ground.

"Kon!" Shizuka said.

"S-S-Save me Onee-San." The lion cried out.

Rei stepped on Kon's face and ground her heel into it. Renji didn't know if he was amused or appalled at this, he turned to Shizuka. "You brought him here?"

She nodded cautiously. "Save him." She whispered, obviously afraid to go near her soaked friend.

Rei continued to abuse the plush, this time she had seized his legs and was banging him against the wall. A hand grabbed her wrist, making her stop. She looked at an amused Renji. "You find this funny." She said with a scowl.

"It will be safer for me to say that I don't." He said.

"She beat the stuffing out of me." Kon whined as Renji rescued him.

Shizuka clutched him to her chest. "I'm going to Uryuu's!" She said before running out of the house.

Rei sighed. "I feel so violated." She grumbled. "Stupid…" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to change." She stomped back into her room, grumbling all the way. Renji watched as her door slammed shut. She emerged fifteen minutes later in jeans and a sweater, her hair in a tight braid. She sat down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. Renji chuckled and sat beside her, she scowled and looked away but blushed as he cupped his hand under her chin and kissed her nose.

"I never thought you had it in you, Renji." Shizuka said as she walked in.

"I thought you went to Uryuu's." Said a disgruntled Rei.

"I did – and he's so used to fixing Kon – Kon is all better!" She held out the plush who was cowering in Shizuka's hand. Shizuka shook the toy. "Apologize for peeping." She said.

Rei rolled her eyes. She then gasped as the plush flew at her. "I'm sorry ONEE-SAN!" Kon yelled out.

Renji held out his hand and stopped him.

"Yeah!" Shizuka said. "Protect your woman!"

"Shut up." They grumbled.

"You guys are annoying." Ikkaku grumbled.

"You're welcome to stay with the Asano pair if you don't like it here." Rei said.

"Shut up." He said.

"So." Shizuka said. "Let's finish our homework."

* * *

*Minogame: Old Sea turtle with seaweed growing on its back...

GASP! And so it unfolds - the super special awesome original arc! (Just kidding... this original arc has no name - but I want to thank my Nee-San for encouraging me to go through with it ^_^) Anyways - here we go- a new chapter - Kon included... I just love Kon.

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	30. Date?

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Rei crept cautiously into her bathroom, she look around, and then in the bathtub, and then behind the cabinet, and then she looked behind the toilet. "Found you!" She yelled as she dragged Kon out from behind it.

"Please don't beat me up Onee-San." He pleaded.

The pitiful look on his face made her sigh. "You stupid thing – you're lucky this form is so cute." She then kicked him out of the bathroom.

This was a typical occurrence in Kon's life with Shizuka and Rei. He would wake up in the morning, creep into Rei's room, and watch her wake up before Shizuka would snatch him out of the room before Rei would fully wake up and realize he was there. He would then enjoy several hugs from Shizuka… The truly caring and loving Onee-San out of the three, and then they would go out to school. He would stay home, while trying to keep away from the angry Mod-Soul that slithered about like she owned the flat and the weepy Mod-Soul that sobbed away in some corner by hiding out in the room where the guys were sleeping in. He had to admit that it was not his first choice, but it was his safest choice until his queen –a.k.a Shizuka– would save him from the smelly room.

Shizuka sat down next to Rei as Kon began to flip through a magazine on the coffee table. "Where's Renji?" She asked.

"He had to run an errand with Ikkaku and Yumichika." Rei said as she turned a page in the book she was reading.

"It's the weekend." Shizuka said.

"Yeah… so?" Rei asked.

"Don't you have anything planned?" Shizuka asked. "You know… with Renji?"

"Umm… no… why?"

"Just curious." Shizuka said. "Hey, has Rangiku been around?"

Kon looked up and Shizuka saw he began to drool.

"She's joining us after dinner." Re replied. She then glanced at Kon. "What is he doing?"

Shizuka kicked him off the table. "Nothing – anyways… you know what you and Renji haven't done?"

"Train – it's been weeks –" Rei said but stopped as Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic." She grumbled.

"W-what is?" Rei asked.

"You two need to go on a –" She smiled evilly, Rei backed away from her. "–Date."

"D-Date?" Rei asked. "What's that?"

Shizuka's jaw dropped. "You don't know what a date is?"

Rei shook her head. "It's kind of hard to understand a lot of things when you live alone for a long time…" She then grinned. "Just kidding. I know what a date is." Her smile fell. "And I refuse to go on one."

"But why?" Shizuka whined as she clutched Rei's arm tightly. "You guys have a romance that won't properly bloo~m!"

Rei sighed. "Because – I just don't want to bother –"

"Yourself?" Shizuka asked. "That's pretty selfish –"

"No… him." Rei said. "If you had a hard time noticing, Renji isn't the most openly affectionate person."

"And it doesn't help that you're the same." Shizuka said.

Rei scowled and looked back at her book.

"But when alone you guys are like –"

"My arm is going numb." Rei informed her.

"Sorry." Shizuka said letting go. "Anyways…"

"No." Rei said firmly, her gaze never leaving the book. "I don't want to trouble him – he has other things he's worrying about."

"Forget the fact that a monster Hollow attacked – and that another might be appearing soon –" Shizuka started.

"It's not that." Rei said.

"The Family said something… didn't they?" Shizuka asked.

Rei shrugged. "Maybe they mentioned something in passing…"

"Amarante?"

"No." She said. "Other Elders in the family."

"I see, they want you with a noble." Shizuka said. "Have you told…?"

"No." Rei said. "Because I refuse to be with someone just because of his status." She closed the book and looked at the Device. "It hasn't been bothering me much… but still…"

"What's the punishment this time?" Shizuka asked.

"Nothing." Rei said. "Just that a good number of the high-ups in the family will probably give Renji a hard time if he ever decided to accompany me to the Compound."

"Yeesh." Shizuka said. "What does Byakkun think?"

She shrugged. "You know Byakuya, 'I could care less if you choose Abarai over some noble, just as long as he isn't distracted from his duties.'"

"Wow." Shizuka said.

"Yeah I know…"

"You imitated Byakkun's voice so well!" Shizuka exclaimed.

Rei's palm met her forehead.

"Oh wait –" Shizuka paused. "So that mean's he supports –"

"We're back." Ikkaku said as he walked in, followed by Renji and Yumichika.

"Where were you guys?" Shizuka asked.

"We went to Urahara's to see if there was any activity in Hueco Mundo." Renji said as he settled down on Rei's other side.

"Nothing but that weird guy in a loin cloth and his friends." Ikkaku said.

"Odd." Shizuka said. "Anyways – back to our topic, Nee-Chan." Shizuka turned back to Rei whose eyes widened. "Do that impression of Byakkun again!"

Rei sighed and let her head fall back against the couch.

Rei sat staring at herself in the mirror. From the scar marring her face, to the black star adorning her cheek – it wasn't the same face she stared into when she was 15. The face she was looking at was mature – and it was obvious that she had seen much – gone through much. She let out a surprised shriek as Shizuka and Rangiku appeared beside her. "Get up." Shizuka said.

She let out another shriek as Rangiku began to tug on her shirt. "LET GO OF ME!"

Outside Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji stared at the door in horror. "What are they doing to her?" Ikkaku asked.

"Let me in!" Kon cried out as he banged his plushie arms on the door to no avail.

Suddenly the shrieks were muffled only to be replaced by yells that proved that Rei had a very colorful vocabulary. "She's ok." Yumichika said.

The cautiously turned away and pulled Kon with them.

About 45 minutes later, Shizuka walked out looking disheveled; she was sporting a black eye and a couple of scratches on her arm. "Finally – after a long fight – let me present to you Akitsu Reina-Hime." She said.

Rangiku appeared dragging someone behind her. "Stand straight!" Rangiku yelled.

Shizuka stomped over and pulled the person by her ear. They gasped as they saw Rei who was now garbed in a knee-length brown skirt that had delicate gold stitching on the side and a beige peasant blouse. Her hair was curled, and her lips were shiny.

Yumichika gasped. "You were actually able to make her beautiful!"

Rei blushed and made to punch him but Shizuka stopped her. "No… what did I tell you to say?"

Her blush deepened. "I will kill you later." She ground out.

"I don't believe that is what we told you to say." Rangiku said as she pinched Rei's side.

"Th-Thank you." She said.

"Renji." Shizuka said with a smirk. "Remember what I told you?"

He got up and walked over to Rei. "Let's get out of here before they say anything stupid."

"They already have." She muttered as she shrugged a coat on and put boots on as they left the apartment. "What did Shizuka tell you?" She asked as they stepped out onto the street.

He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Something about a date." He said.

She huffed. And stuffed her arms into her pockets. "I feel ridiculous." She muttered.

"Ah… you look nice." He said.

She looked away to hide her blush. "Thank you."

"So… ah." He sighed. "Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"You don't have anything planned?" She asked.

He was silent.

She looked at him and sighed. "What did she say she'd do if we walked home to soon?"

"…I'd rather not say…" He grumbled.

She grinned. "So typical Shizuka." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

Her stomach grumbled. She clutched her stomach and glared at Renji as he laughed. "This isn't funny." She said.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "Lets go find someplace to eat." He said.

Back at the house Shizuka and Rangiku were staring out of the window. "Can you see them?" Shizuka asked.

"No." Rangiku said.

"N-NEE-S-San!" Kon choked out as the snake plush choked him. "N-N-NEE-SANN!"

"Huh?" Shizuka glanced over her shoulder. "Oi! Yahi! Let him go!"

"Yahi?" Rangiku asked.

"Cause she's a mean bugger." Shizuka said as she pried the snake of Kon.

"And Rei's Mod-Soul?" She pointed to the sobbing teddy-bear.

"Mesomeso… uncontrolled weeping – we call her Meso for short." Shizuka shrugged as she tossed Yahi into her room and shut the door.

* * *

Rei rolled her eyes as they walked along the river. Renji looked down at her. "Shizuka said you had something on your mind." He said.

She sighed and looked down at the grass. "She did, huh?"

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

She shrugged and stepped away from him. "I guess?" She sat down on the bank and stared at the lazy flow of water, the stars above were reflected on the surface.

He sat down next to her and leaned back on his hands. "So, you feel like telling me?" He said.

She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "My family…"

He rolled his eyes. "They give you more trouble than they are worth." He said dryly.

"I know." She said with a sigh.

"What is it this time?" He asked.

"To be frank?" She said with a frown. "You."

"Me?" He said curiously as he sat up and looked at her. "Oh I get it – they don't want you hanging around some Rukongai trash –" He said almost angrily.

"Renji – I know – it's annoying –" She sighed. "Before I left Soul Society the last time they figured out that… well –" She looked at him. "They want me to be with some stuffy noble – now that I've been taken back into the family. But I don't want a noble… I've had enough of nobility – and the demands of a noble life."

"Yet you happily accepted the family that shunned you the first time off." He said.

"That's unfair." She said looking at him.

"You keep complaining about how unhappy you are – why did you go back to them?" He asked.

"You – wouldn't understand." She said quietly.

"Because I'm nothing but Inuzuri Trash?" He asked. "I've heard that before –"

"No." She said. "It's not that!" She looked at him. "Renji – I gladly went back to my family – because… I felt like – I felt like that is where I belong-"  
"And what's the punishment this time?" He asked. "Disownment? Death?" He got up and began to walk away.

She got up. "You are so frustrating!" She yelled at him. "Don't walk away from me you old Geezer!"

He stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"Only old men refuse to listen." She said. She them marched right up to him and poked him in the chest. "Or do you have fluff in your ears?"

He looked away.

"Renji." She sighed. "Isn't it obvious that I already choose you?"

He looked down at her. "What?"

She smiled. "Nobility isn't defined by blood – or by name – or by status." She shrugged. "I believe it's all about – becoming someone when people said you would never amount to anything – to have a goal and try to meet it…" She put her hand over his heart. "I guess – by what's in here." She sighed and then smacked him. "Haven't you heard the way I stood up for you in front of the whole Kuchiki clan?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Reina…" He sighed.

She huffed and sat down. "They are so annoying." She said.

He sat down next to her. "So what is the worst that could happen?"

"They will probably annoy you ceaselessly if you ever go with me to the compound." She said.

He sat next to her and huffed.

"If being with me is such a hassle." She grumbled.

"Sometimes you're like a little kid." He said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Reina…" He said and sighed.

* * *

Shizuka had her face pressed to the window. "They're back!" She cried out.

Rangiku did the same. "They look happy."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes. "This is so annoying."

Yumichika had gone to get some 'Beauty Sleep.'

"Quick! Look normal!" Shizuka said.

Rangiku and Shizuka quickly sat properly on the couch as Rei and Renji walked in.

"Welcome back!" Shizuka said.

They looked at Rangiku and Shizuka suspiciously. "We're you waiting for us?" Rei asked.

"No." Shizuka said.

"Yes, they were." Ikkaku said.

"So – we want to know what happened – WHAT HAPPENED?" Shizuka and Rangiku said at once.

"Like we'd tell you now." Renji said dryly.

"Yeah, you have creepy looks on your faces." Rei said as she took her shoes off. "I'm off to bed."

She walked to her room and walked in, a short moment later Kon came flying out of the room as she shut the door and locked it.

"I take it she had fun." Shizuka said.

"…yeah." He said looking at the door with a small smile.

"AW!" Shizuka said. "You have that blissful look on your face!"

"Shut up." He said before sitting down.

* * *

Rei was walking through the market, her basket was full. "Do we need all of this?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yes." She said. "You guys eat a lot." She put a couple of cans in one of the baskets he was carrying. "You are so lucky I don't give you a hard time like Urahara gave Renji."

He rolled his eyes but followed her anyways. She put a bag of noodles into one of the baskets before pausing and putting three more. "We don't eat that much." He said dryly.

"Uh, yeah you do." She said. "And don't comment."

He huffed.

"And don't look like that, you're scaring people who are trying to shop –"

"If I'm so scary why did you bring me here?" He asked in annoyance.

She shrugged. "Shizuka always tried to get me to buy only sweets… and Renji's busy training, and I don't think I like Yumichika much… and you were the only one lounging about." She grinned.

"I wasn't –" He ground out. "Why aren't you training?" He asked. "Taichou will beat you up if you don't train."

"I train." She said. "When you guys are asleep."

"W-What?" He asked.

She smirked. "You heard me – I train best at night because you guys don't distract me. I train for three hours, and I sleep three. It balances out." She then grinned brightly. "You don't think I waste my nights sleeping do you?"

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Ask Urahara." She said. "I always sneak in at exactly one, and I always get caught by Tessai."

"Why don't you tell us?" He said as he followed her.

"You guys distract me." She said. "I want to get stronger without you people distracting me."

"You are getting stronger." Her said.

"Of course." She said. "I'm not just worrying about my Shinigami abilities – I worry mostly for my Elemental abilities – they seem weaken them more I grasp my Shinigami side –" She looked worried. "I don't want to loose my Elemental powers – I trained so hard to perfect them."

She gasped as he put his hand on her head and forced her to look at him. "We won't let that happen." He said. "We don't want weaklings on our squad."

She nodded and pushed his hand off her head. "Ok, I get it – geez." She said as she tossed more things into the basket, making it heavier than it already was.

Once they were done they had to lug four bags full of groceries. "This bag is ripping." Ikkaku complained. "We could have used more –"

"No." She said. "We can make it! Don't look at it!" She said, her bags were tearing up as well.

"What will not looking at it do?"

"When you look at it, it knows you're watching – and it rips even more!" She said through gritted teeth.

"That makes no sense!" He yelled.

"You make no sense!" She yelled back.

"Can't you do something about this?" He said.

She paused. "I can…" Suddenly the bags were hardly heavy, she grinned and walked on. Once they got home the bags went back to their original weights and everything burst out from them. "Thank you baldy!" She said patting his bald head.

"What's the point? Everything is on the ground!"

"But… we're home." She said.

"Nee-SAN!" Kon cried out as he ran to Rei. Ikkaku caught him before he could reach Rei.

"So many people protecting you – but one day… we will be together!" He said and them chomped down on Ikkaku's hand, forcing him to let go.

"One of these days…" Rei muttered. She then began to collect the groceries of the ground and went to put them away in the kitchen.

* * *

OK, so I have to thank **AnimexXxGoddess** because she asked ever so nicely for this chapter *cough* Anyways, it took a Review and a reply for me to know what to put in this Chapter.

Oh, Yahi means Vulgar, Base, or Mean. And Mesomeso means Uncontrolled sobbing.

Also the first bit of the chapter with Kon is for Nee-San because she loves Kon - I will write more Kon because he is so fun to write ^_^

lol. Mod-Souls.

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	31. Training

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

She smirked down at Ikkaku, feeling really clever at how high she sat on a slab of rock. "Too high up for you, Baldy?" She called out then gasped when she couldn't see him.

"It's just fine." His voice said from right behind her, she cried out as she held out her staff to block his attack, sending her tumbling off the platform, he attacked even as they were free-falling. Somewhere further in the training grounds Renji and Shizuka were training as well.

Rei flinched as his staff separated and the blade part swung about and nicked her cheek. She swung her staff down and used it as she kicked him in the head, he moved out of the way of her black-clad foot. The end piece of his weapon hitting the back of her left knee. She winced and swung her staff to hit him squarely in the chest but he quickly dodged and pushed her down, she fell with a crash onto the ground. It didn't take long before she shot out of the crater and attacked Ikkaku head-on. After a few violent attacks on their parts, Ikkaku was the victor and Rei had to yield. "Brutal jerk." She muttered.

His hand went to her head as he gripped it and stared her in the eye, a scary gleam in his eye. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing." She said. Rei liked Ikkaku far more than she liked Yumichika – but she had to admit that sometimes her beloved Baldy could scare her out of her wits.

He let go and walked off. Shizuka walked over to them, dusting her hands off. "Your boyfriend talks big – but can't really deliver." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

She pointed over her shoulder to Renji.

Rei got up and blinked. "Why… is he gagged and bound like that?" She asked.

"I got bored." Shizuka shrugged. "So I tied him up when he was unconscious – boy will he be surprised when he wakes up."

"But –" Rei said.

"Don't even think about it – he's been through worse."

"… have you – put him through 'worse'?" Rei asked.

"Of course I have." Shizuka said proudly. "Don't forget I've known these losers since long before you were born."

"Who're you callin' a loser?" Ikkaku yelled.

"You heard me Baldy." Shizuka said.

Rei walked over to Renji and began to untie him. Shizuka looked at her suspiciously, "Why are you so suddenly so gentle and caring towards him?" She pointed at Renji. "You guys are always so –" She waved her hand in the air.

"It's a long story." Rei said as she removed the gag.

"And that story is…?" Shizuka asked.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Yesterday – when you guys forced us to go on that date – we talked."

"…And?" Shizuka asked.

Rei shrugged. "You see – we talked about my family… and how annoying they tend to be…"

"Yes… and? AND?" Shizuka shook her by the front of her Shihakusho.

Rei winced as her head snapped back and forth. "That hurts Nee-San." Rei said.

"TELL ME WOMAN!" Shizuka yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Renji yelled as he finally came to.

"Your girlfriend is withholding information." Shizuka said as she continued to shake Rei. She saw Renji smirk when she said 'Girlfriend.' "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS KEEPING FROM ME?" Shizuka yelled.

"Stop squawkin'!" Ikkaku yelled at her.

Rei fell back as Shizuka let go and began to harass Renji. "What are you keeping from me?" She threatened.

"AH!" Urahara said joining them. "There is the happy couple!"

Shizuka never felt more confused in her life, and it was making her want to be very violent to her Nee-Chan and her idiot of a boyfriend.

"Yoruichi-San just returned from Soul Society!" He said happily.

Said woman appeared beside him. "Rei." She said with a wolfish grin. "Your family is furious."

"Why, WHY IS NEE-CHAN'S FAMILY FURIOUS!" Shizuka yelled.

"You might want to let go of Abarai-San… Shizuka-Chan." Urahara said.

"Really?" Rei asked Yoruichi.

"The only people happy for you are your parent's and Amarante-Sama." Yoruichi smirked as she sat down next to Rei.

"Wait." Shizuka said as she let go of Renji who fixed his Shihakusho. "Your family is furious – happy couple… happy for you –" She paused, her eyes widening. "Nee-Chan!" She squealed and launched herself at Rei who coughed as the wind was knocked out of her. "You and him?" She pointed at Renji.

Rei grinned hesitantly and nodded.

Shizuka squealed again and hugged Rei so tightly her face turned blue.

"What are you talking about?" Ikkaku asked, annoyance evident in his tone.

"You're so stupid, Baldy!" Shizuka beamed. "Tattoos and Nee-Chan are getting married!"

Ikkaku looked at Rei. "They won't if you keep doing that." He stated.

Urahara chuckled. "Such a lovely shade of blue~!"

Shizuka let go of Rei who was gasping for air. "Why didn't you tell us last night?" Shizuka asked.

Rei sat there awkwardly.

"Because we're doing this to spite her family." Renji said.

"It was this, or let me family choose someone for me." Rei shrugged.

"They're still on that?" Shizuka asked.

"At least now it has nothing to do with the survival of the line." Rei shrugged. "But it has everything to do with the fact they I am a princess from a noble family – Shinigami… yes… but they still consider me a princess – and as such I am duty-bound to certain things – like finding a proper husband… and if I fail to find someone they will force me to choose the person that they have chosen."

"So… that's why you – and him…" Shizuka pointed at Renji.

"We like each other enough." Rei said with another shrug. "And it'll get them off my back."

Shizuka grinned again. "When's the wedding?"

They groaned.

"Not for a very long time." Rei said as she pushed Shizuka off her legs.

"You guys are no fun." Shizuka said. "Deny me a reason to party." She huffed.

"Yes." Renji said. "Cause the wedding is all about you."

"Of course it is." Shizuka teased. "And if not about me – then it's all about Sake."

Rei rolled her eyes.

"We're supposed to be training!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Fine!" Shizuka said drawing her Zanpakutou and facing him. "Let's train."

* * *

Rei watched as Shizuka and Ikkaku battled it out. Behind her Urahara was cheering on as the ground shook. She looked at Renji who was watching the whole thing like he was studying every move. "They're so strong." She said.

"Yeah." Renji said.

"You know, Rei-Chan...Shizuka-Chan, and Ikkaku-San are both Captain level Shinigami." He said.

"They are?"

"Both have achieved Bankai, and have just about mastered it." He said with a grin.

"Why aren't they Captains?" Rei asked.

Renji frowned, like he was remembering something. "Once I asked Ikkaku-San to take one of the positions." He said. "But he said – that he would rather serve and die while serving under Zaraki-Taichou."

"That's the typical Squad 11 attitude." She said with a grin. "Shizuka?"

"Ah." Renji said. "She's just lazy when it comes to Paper work –"

"Typical Shizuka." She grinned.

"And." He said. "She admires Ukitake-Taichou greatly."

Rei watched Shizuka jeer at Ikkaku while he yelled back. Rei gasped as Shizuka knocked Ikkaku down into the ground. They waited and waited and he never got up.

"I WIN!" Shizuka yelled loudly. "I WIN!"

"Baldy!" Rei cried out dramatically.

"He'll be fine." Shizuka smirked as she sat down with them.

She got up and ran to the crater. "You killed Ikkaku!" She cried out.

Renji and Shizuka sighed as they got up and walked over to the crater were Rei was shaking Ikkaku by the shoulders. "Wake up!"

"You're going to break his neck." Renji said nonchalantly.

"WAKE UP BALDY!"

"STOP YELLIN!" Ikkaku yelled and punched her in the back of her head.

"Ow." She whined as she clutched her head.

"Sorry you gotta put up with that for the rest of your life." Ikkaku said to Renji as he pointed at Rei.

"You're so mean~!" She said.

"Yeah, yeah." He said.

She joined them as they sat down around the table Tessai brought down for them to have tea, and the lunch he'd prepared.

"Hey, where's Rangiku and Yumi-Chan?" Rei asked through a mouthful of rice.

"With Orihime, and Ishida – they're investigating something." Shizuka replied with the same amount of table-manners.

"What's that?" Ikkaku asked.

"A way to get Ichigo's powers back." She replied.

"That's impossible." Renji said.

Shizuka shrugged. "Apparently there's this old retired Shinigami living in Karakura." She explained. "He's actually one of the people to come out of Kurohashi. Anyways, they think he might be able to help restore Ichigo's abilities."

"Why don't you do it, old man?" Rei asked Urahara. "Weren't you the head of research?"

He looked serious. "We've never thought of the possibility of a Shinigami losing their abilities." He said. "So research was never conducted."

"Aren't you guys supposed to think of everything?" Rei asked.

Urahara reached forward and patted her head. "What do you think this is? A television show? We research realistically – not every tiny thing!"

She glared and him and slapped his hand away. "Anyways." She said. "I think we should try everything… Karin's abilities are kicking in… and she – she seems like… well she's Ichigo's sister – I think that's enough said."

"Rei-Chan has a point." Urahara said. "She has been coming to the shop a lot more frequently." He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"She has?" Shizuka asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"She told me not to tell anyone, especially Rei-Chan." He said.

Rei huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You were supposed to tell me."

He chuckled and hid behind his fan.

She rolled her eyes.

Later in the evening Rangiku and Yumichika finally joined them. Both looking annoyed, "That old ugly geezer is so annoying!" Yumichika said.

Rangiku plopped down beside Shizuka and put her elbows on the table.

"So?" Renji asked.

"The old guy was so tightlipped." She rolled her eyes. "But he knows something."

Ikkaku slammed his hand on the table. "We're going." He said getting up.

"Yeah." Shizuka said as she got up as well.

The others got up and nodded.

"Not us." Yumichika said. "I've had enough."

Rangiku nodded in agreement.

Rei stepped into her Gigai and then dusted off her jeans. "Let's go."

A short while later Shizuka, Ikkaku, Rei, and Renji were walking to a worn out building. "He lives here?" Rei asked.

Shizuka held a paper in her gloved hand. "This is the address, apartment 4C." She shrugged.

"I guess there's nothing for it… lets go." Rei said pushing open the huge rusted door as she and Shizuka walked in, followed closely by Ikkaku and Renji.

"Creepy." Shizuka said. "It's like a haunted house."

Rei nodded. The interior was old, some of the walls had crumbled away to reveal abandoned houses. Slowly they made their way up the uneven stairs, some of the steps crumbled as they stepped off them. "I guess this was built before Elevators existed?" Rei offered.

"It's haunted." Shizuka said.

Rei saw several earth-bound spirits moaning and wailing. Their chains were gone. "Why aren't they Hollows?" Rei asked, her hand found the sleeve of Renji's coat.

"No Hollows in the area… remember?" Shizuka said quietly. "It won't be long now…"

"… is it too late to save them?" Rei asked.

"Yes." Renji said.

She looked away as they continued their ascent until finally they got to a floor that was not as decayed, the area was full of old talismans, and spells to keep the Spirits away. "I guess this is it." Ikkaku said.

Shizuka saw the tarnished 4C hanging on the door by a nail. "Yeah…"

Rei's grip tightened on Renji's sleeve as he stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" A voice yelled.

They looked at each other curiously. The door suddenly flew open, Rei squeaked and his behind Renji, Shizuka had opted to cower behind Ikkaku. "DON'T HURT US!" She wailed.

One thing they did not expect to hear was laughter. Shizuka peeked out and then pushed Ikkaku aside. "Hey look, it's Santa."

Rei peeked out and saw a tall man with white hair and a white beard, and he wore a red Kimono. His smile fell. "You're Shinigami aren't you?" He asked.

"Is it because we're all ridiculously good looking?" Shizuka asked. "Is that why you think we're Shinigami?"

The man shook his head and let him in.

The room was oddly decorated with mismatched furniture, odd sculptures and things of the like. He then looked at Rei and cried out in surprise as he fell to his knee. "Akitsu-Sama!" He cried out.

She removed her scarf. "Um… how do you…"

"You look just like her!" He pointed to one of the sculptures. "Just like Amarante-Sama!"

"O-Oh… umm… arise?"

He got up and dusted himself off. "Have a seat, please!" He said brightly. "I'll make us tea! Sit! Sit!" He then ran off into what they assumed was the kitchen.

"Is this the right guy?" Rei asked.

Shizuka shrugged. "If he is he's masking his Reitsu pretty well." She said pulling her hat off.

Ikkaku was looking around. "This guy's a kook." He said.

He walked out with a strange looking tea-set. "One of the finest tea sets, used in the Royal Court in England, don't you know? The finest bone-china in the world." He set the tray down. "Please have a seat." He said gesturing to the couches.

They sat down awkwardly as he offered them the tea. Shizuka glared at Rei as she dealt with it expertly. Sipping the tea elegantly while the others struggled with the tiny curve on the side.

"So, uh…" Rei said as she suppressed an amused smirk as she watched her friends struggle with their tea-cups. "What's your name?"

"Kajiwara Yuudai." He said.

She nodded and sipped from the tea. "I see, Kajiwara-San." She set the cup on the table. "Is it true that you claim to be able to return one's Shinigami abilities if they are lost?"

His smile fell. "So that is what you are here for?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "Surely you did not think that we would just come here to socialize."

"So cruel." Shizuka whispered to Renji who smirked.

Yuudai got up and ran a hand through his hair. "Akitsu-Sama… I –"

"Answer me this." She said. Her tone suddenly businesslike and void of emotion. "Why do refuse to help our friend?"

He sighed and looked at her. "To do so… would mean I have to reveal my Spiritual Pressure." He said.

"I imagine it is great that you fear Hollows attacking?" She said.

"Y-Yes." He said.

"Do you not know Urahara Kisuke?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Urahara?"

"Oh, so you know him." She said. "I imagine you served the Gotei when he did?"

"No." He said. "My time was way before his."

She got up. "Then are you aware that Hollows haven't been attacking? In fact we have not recorded any Hollow movement in Hueco Mundo." She put her hands in the pockets of her coats.

"H-Hueco Mundo?"

She nodded and let out a sigh, "Did you know the person you refuse to help is the person who saved all of Soul Society." She said. "The whole world – actually… when you think about it." She shrugged. "But is you insist… maybe we should leave…"

"Wait." Yuudai said. "… Where would I be training him?"

Rei grinned and put a hand on his shoulder. "Got to this address tomorrow." She said handing him a slip of paper. "And tell no one. Have a good night."

They walked down the stairs. "How did you do that?" Shizuka asked.

"You learn things when you spend it amongst nobles." She shrugged.

Shizuka looked at Renji. "I pity you."

He glared at her and zipped up his coat as they stepped out into the cold night air. "So." Rei said. "Lets get back to the shop and tell Urahara what happened."

They nodded and followed her.

* * *

The following morning Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked to school alone. He heard a loud cry from up above. He looked up and saw Shizuka coming at him. "ICHIGOOOO!" She yelled.

"WHAT?" He yelled as she landed right on him.

"Good morning!" She said loudly.

"GET OFF ME!"

"No time!" She cried out gleefully as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him the opposite way of the street right to Urahara's shop.

In the school Rei say down at her desk, Ishida walked over to her. "Where are Abarai and Kurosaki?" He asked.

"Operation Bring Back Strawberry is a go." She said.

"Who named that?" He asked.

"I did… got a problem with that?" She asked.

"So annoying." He huffed. Then grimaced as she kicked his leg.

"I found it to be quite clever." She said.

"Of course you would." He grumbled.

"Shut up."

* * *

OK, so I have to thank **moon opheliac** because she inspires me (And makes every day feel like an episode of Bleach ^_^)... Than you Nee-San! Anyways, here's the new chapter - I must say I liked describing the building because it felt like I was right with them, walking through the creepy place. I just realized that I am past the 30th Chapter... and its all thanks to you reviewers who make me want to update as soon as possible with your smile inducing reviews. So I thank you all very much for getting me this far.

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	32. SuperNova

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

It had been a while since Ichigo last step foot in the Underground Training Area. To him it seemed like it had been forever.

"KAJITSU-CHAN~!" A voice cried out happily.

He turned around and let out a grunt as a body slammed into his in a tight hug. "I'VE MISSED YOU!"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo yelled. "I saw you yesterday!"

"Yesterday is too long!" She sobbed. "TOO LONG!"

Shizuka smirked. "Rei get off him."

Rei got up and dusted herself off. "Where's Santa?" She asked.

Shizuka looked around and nodded. "Talking to Urahara."

"Here I am!" Yuudai said. This time he was clad in a traditional Hakama that was not unlike a Shihakusho. In fact he looked greatly like the Shinigami he had to have been in the past. He had even trimmed his beard from its shaggy state, and the bald-spot on his head looked like he polished it.

"This old guy's going to train me?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey… don't judge… remember Yama-Ji." Rei said.

Ichigo gulped. "Y…yeah."

"Don't worry." Shizuka said. "He won't attack you just yet."

"Indeed." Yuudai said. "You see, Kurosaki-San, what happened is that you lost your Shinigami abilities… and it is my job to bring it back."

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"The same way you got them lest time." Urahara said as he held out his cane.

"No way!" Ichigo yelled as he hid behind Rei. "The last time you did that you –"

Rei laughed evilly and revealed a glove that had a skull picture on the back. "I borrowed this from Rukia!"

"WAIT!" Ichigo yelled.

"HOLD HIM!" Rei yelled as Ichigo ran away from her.

Ikkaku and Renji appeared and grabbed his arms, he squirmed but wasn't able to get free as she ran right at him, her hand going through his head pulling out his soul as his body fell limply between Ikkaku and Renji, His chain of Fate was long. Rei smirked as she quickly stepped out of her Gigai and drew her Zanpakutou.

"W-What are you – REI!" He yelled as she brought the sword down on the chain.

Shizuka grinned. "You looked so evil, Nee-San."

Rei shrugged. "He forced me."

"How did I force –" Ichigo began to choke as he fell to his knees.

"I wouldn't move much." Shizuka said. "You hardly have any Reitsu."

"You k-killed me." Ichigo said.

"Don't over dramatize it." Renji said as Ikkaku dumped Ichigo's body by Rei's Gigai, which was soon accompanied by everyone else's.

"We're gunna help." Ikkaku said. "Even if it means beating your powers out of you."

"Hanging you by your toes from the ceiling." Shizuka offered.

"Forcing you to sleep on a bed of nails…" Rei said.

They looked at Renji who just shrugged.

Shizuka sighed and patted Rei on the shoulder. "Good luck with this one… he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed… if you get what I mean."

Rei stifled a laugh as Renji glared at Shizuka.

Yuudai took Ichigo away from his friends. "Now, Kurosaki-San." He said. "Your chain is quite long… that means you have a while before it completely eats away… but first thing's first…" He said and got out of his Gigai.

Rei and Shizuka gasped as a very strong Reitsu shook them all to the core. "W-W-What is that?" Renji asked.

It suddenly went down. Yuudai waved. "Sorry – It's been a while since I haven't had to hide it."

"Geez, old man." Rei said. "I'd hate to get in a fight with you."

Yuudai chuckled. "Now." He said. "Do not distract us."

He then took Ichigo away from them.

"How do you think he'll restore Ichigo's power?" Rei asked.

"I –" Shizuka started but their phones rang. "Hollow…"

"Downtown." Rei said, her brow furrowed. "This reading can't be right…"

"Let's go!" Ikkaku yelled.

They could barely hear Ichigo yell for them to not leave him as they did just that.

On their way to their target they met up with Ishida, Rangiku, and Yumichika. "The reading is larger than the last time." Ishida said.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out." Renji said.

Shizuka's eyes widened. "I can see it from here…" She said.

"It's bigger than the last one!" Rei exclaimed.

"Uglier." Yumichika added.

"… Stronger!" Ikkaku yelled gleefully as he grabbed Rei by her wrist and rushed off.

"Baldy~!" She shrieked as he forced her into battle.

"There they go." Shizuka said as she ran off after them.

The Hollow was stronger than the one they had fought before. Indeed, it seemed like it was almost impossible to defeat it.

Rei clutched at her side as she pushed herself out of the side of the building. People ran from the unseen terror that caused buildings to crumble under its strength. Her eyes widened as the Hollow made to attack her, but a familiar serpentine figure blocked the attack, saving her from another trip through a couple of buildings. Renji then attacked the Hollow.

"Nee-Chan!" Shizuka yelled tossing her the Bo Staff that had been knocked out of her hand. "Ken-Chan's going to beat you up if he finds out!"

"Then don't let him find out!" She cried out and shot up into the air, her whole body aflame.

Shizuka grinned and summoned her Bankai.

Shizuka stood on a crumbling building and surveyed the battle; a flaming Rei was circling the Hollow, hitting it at random moments, making it swipe massive fists at her. Rangiku and Yumichika were fighting the best they could, and Renji had summoned his Bankai. To her surprise she saw that even Ikkaku had summoned his Bankai.

It was a long fight, but they proved victorious. The group stared at each other, they were beat up and they looked tired.

* * *

Rei sat before the device, her hair was tied back; a couple of stray wet curls framed her face as she stared at the image of Yamamoto. "It was stronger." She said then shook her head in thought. "Maybe it was ten times stronger than the last one… we were all using our fullest abilities… and even so defeating it proved most difficult."

"Very well." He said.

She looked slightly confused. "Soutaichou?"

"If what you say is true and the Hollow has indeed increased in strength by the amount you claim, it is not sufficient to leave you alone."

She looked confused. "Sir, we have three Lieutenants, a Third Seat, and a Fifth Seat –"

"And yet, from your words you could not defeat the Hollow, if it is indeed stronger, than the next one might be even stronger so I am sending another team to aid yours."

"T-Team… but who –"

"That is all." He said. "They will arrive soon." And at that he was gone.

"Old fart." She grumbled.

"What did the Captain General say?" Renji asked.

"He's sending a back-up team." She replied as he settled down on the couch, she moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. "A captain… but I have a feeling they'll probably send someone from the research department."

Shizuka walked out from the hall as she toweled her hair dry. "Wow." She said. "That was quite the work-out." She said as she dumped herself into an arm-chair.

Rei nodded and looked at her. "Old Yama-Ji is sending back-up." She said.

"Really." Shizuka said. "I wonder who…"

"We'll find out soon I guess." Rei said.

Shizuka smirked as she looked at them. "You guys are so cute."

Rei glared at her despite the light blush on her cheeks.

Ikkaku and Yumichika joined them. Once the pair sat down the front door came flying into the living-room with a loud crash. "What the –" Ikkaku said.

"My DOOR!" Rei yelled as she got up.

"Stop whining." An all too familiar voice said.

"T-Taichou?" Rei said as she got up.

Kenpachi stepped through the door-way, he had to slightly bend over to walk in. "What?" He said.

"Don't 'What' me." She said pointing at him. "You just – barge in here – and bust my door – and – and –"

She gasped as he grabbed her head, which seemed to be something both her Captain and Ikkaku liked to do. "Shut up." He said.

"Yes sir." She squeaked.

Shizuka grinned, Kenpachi was the only person Rei was truly terrified of, but she also greatly respected him.

"How typical of a mindless monkey." A voice said.

Kenpachi frowned as he looked up at the person.

"K-Kurotsuchi-Taichou!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Tch." The odd Captain said. "I'm stuck with a bunch of babbling buffoons."

Rei gasped as a small pink missile flew at her, knocking her to the ground. "HOSHI~!"

"Yachiru." Rei gasped.

"Mayuri-Sama." Nemu's voice said. "Where should I put this?"

Rei got up as Yachiru climbed onto her shoulder and sat there. "Who else is here?" She asked.

She gasped as Mayuri's face got a little too close to hers. "Are you insufficiently satisfied?" He said. "How interesting, one would think that a simple specimen such as yourself would find something like this deeply satisfying." He ran his finger across his chin as his eyes began to roll about in their sockets. "It is not right that such a mediocre thing such as yourself would be so intriguing."

"…Flattery will get you nowhere." She said.

"Uh… Rei –" Shizuka said.

Rei's eyes widened as Nemu pulled a large bag into the room – smashing through the door-way. "My home!" Rei said.

"Set up, Nemu." Mayuri said.

"W-What?"

"And you will find us sleeping quarters." Mayuri said.

"Hey." Kenpachi said. "Stop calling the shots."

"I miss Byakuya." Rei said weakly.

Yachiru had found Kon and she was busy jumping on him.

That night Shizuka couldn't sleep. She glared at the wall and let out a sigh, and then she turned to her back and glared at the ceiling.

"Stop that." A voice grumbled from beside her.

Shizuka then glanced at her discomfort, Rei was on her back, staring at the ceiling – and she was right beside Shizuka. "Are you even aware of how awkward this is?" Shizuka said.

"It's not my fault my captain kicked me out of my room." She muttered.

"Why don't you go annoy Renji?"

"You aren't very nice when you're sleepy." Rei said looking at her.

Shizuka propped herself up on her elbows. "Where's Kon?" She asked.

"Yachiru won't let him go." Rei snickered.

Shizuka sighed and fell back again. "This is going to be a long –" Their phones began to beep. Rei reached over and grabbed hers. "That's strange –" Her eyes widened. "This – this is at Urahara's." She said.

Ikkaku and Renji burst in. "Are you getting the same reading?" Renji asked as Rei got up.

"So it's not a glitch…" Rei said; she then looked at them. "Ichigo." Her Gigai fell to the ground as she quickly left. They groaned and rushed after her.

Rei quickly made it to the shop as she burst in. She saw a familiar face. "Sh-Shinji?" She asked.

"Rei-Chan." He said.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Yuudai walked out to her as Renji, Shizuka, and Ikkaku joined them. "Santa?" Shizuka said. "Why do you look so beat up?"

They gasped as the ground shook.

"It's a mess down there." Shinji said.

"What?" Rei asked. "What happened?"

Muguruma Kensei walked out. Shizuka grinned widely. "Oh brother." Renji muttered, earning him a glare.

"Let me see him." Rei said.

"What?" Renji said.

"I am responsible." She said simply. "I brought him here; therefore I am responsible for him."

"Good luck." Kensei said as he clapped his hand on her shoulder.

"Who's down there?" She asked as she tied her hair back and looked down the hatch. Another tremor shook the ground.

"Hachi." Shinji said. "And Hiyori."

"Tessai is down there too." Kensei added.

She nodded and jumped down the hatch.

The moment she got to the ground her eyes widened at the sight they met. Hiyori was yelling like a madwoman at a giant Hollow-like beast that was contained by Hachi.

Hiyori noticed Rei. "Hey! Scarface! Get out of here!" She yelled.

"Shut it half-pint." She said as she made her way to the barrier.

"Don't call me –"

"Ichigo?" Rei said.

"He can't hear you." Hiyori said.

"Please back away Rei-Dono." Tessai said.

"You should back away." Hachi said.

"Ichigo." She tried again. Everyone stood at a safe distance. The giant Hollow stared at her. "Ushoda-San." She said. "Please take down the barrier."

"but –"

"Do it." She said. "But – be at a safe distance first… all of you." She said looking at Hiyori and Tessai.

Shizuka and Renji watched from beside Urahara. "What is she doing?" Renji asked.

Shizuka frowned. "…Communicating with him."

"Why is this happening?" Lisa asked. She sounded curious as to what they were witnessing.

"It is simple." Yuudai said. "This is what happened when Ichigo 'lost' his power."

Shizuka looked at him. "What are you talking about, Santa?"

Yuudai scratched his chin. "In his final battle – Ichigo emitted a great amount of energy." He explained.

"Yeah." Shizuka said.

"Think of him as a star – what happens when it dies?" Yuudai asked.

"Super-Nova." Lisa said.

"And then… Black-Hole." Shizuka added.

Urahara leaned over. "Exactly. Kurosaki-San didn't loose his abilities – they were merely sucked into him."

Shizuka pointed at the large Hollow. "Then why is he scary-looking?"

Urahara shrugged.

Yuudai looked ahead. "It is because of the fact his abilities have been repressed for so long – in the time you've known him his life has been from one battle to another…"

"He hasn't fought since the war was over." Shizuka said.

Yuudai nodded. "Exactly."

They looked at Rei again who was walking to the still Hollow.

Rei looked up at the masked face of Ichigo, his hulking figure was bent – like one resigned. "Ichigo – can you hear me?" She asked.

The gargled breathing gave her no answer as she reached up to touch the mask. The moment his fingers brushed it Ichigo's hand slammed Rei into a rocky wall. She coughed as the wind was knocked out of her lungs.

"Reina!" Renji yelled.

"Don't." She said. "I'm fine." She looked up at Ichigo. "This is my fault – I will solve this." Ichigo's hand was only pushing her further into the stone, she could feel her ribs cracking under the pressure. She then gasped as Ichigo was pushed away and Kenpachi stood between the two. "C-Captain!" She exclaimed.

"Oi. Idiot." He said. "Next time you don't run off."

"S-Sorry." She said.

She winced as he grabbed her head and forced her to the side. "Stay out of my way." He then forced her to sit down before he went back to Ichigo who was restrained by Mayuri. They watched as Nemu injected something into the Hollow who soon began to transform back into a human figure.

* * *

Ichigo scratched his head. "So… do I have my Shinigami abilities yet?" He asked.

"No." Yuudai said. "But – we now know it is there."

Ichigo looked at Rei who was leaning against Renji's side. "I'm really sorry, Rei." He said.

She smiled gently. "It wasn't you."

Shizuka and Hiyori were arguing over something in the distance, and punches flew but no one was paying attention. Mayuri and Nemu had returned to the apartment and Kenpachi had been tied to avoid any fighting.

"You guys should get going." Ichigo said.

They looked at him oddly.

"If using my abilities summons the Hollow so explosively – its safer if you guys aren't –" He was cut off as Ikkaku punched him in the face. "You-!" Ichigo started.

"Don't be stupid." Ikkaku said. "We're helpin'."

* * *

Sorry it took a short while to update - it's back to school and my time on the computer is much more limited now... and I apologize if this chapter isn't very good... anywhoo...

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	33. Vasto Lorde

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Rei walked into the kitchen, she was half awake and had a throbbing head-ache. Not only had she been forced to share a bed with Shizuka – who moved a lot in her sleep, and was violent – Rei was sure she had cracked a rib or two, but Mayuri had been conducting experiments all night and the noise was annoying. She went to pull out a coffee mug until she heard a loud crunch; she looked down and saw what looked like her microwave. "Good Morning." Shizuka said cheerfully.

"Is that our Microwave?" Rei asked.

"… yeah." Shizuka crouched down.

Rei put the mug on the counter and rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Cause of death: A sword." Shizuka pointed out. "Sliced like bread."

Her hands fell to her sides. "Who…"

What had happened earlier in the morning was that Kenpachi had walked into the kitchen to see what was in there, as he walked past the microwave his elbow had hit the number pad causing a loud beep to emit from the once sleek machine, the Captain had thought it was challenging him and thus he reduced it to nothing but a pile of scrap.

Shizuka looked up at Rei. "Really, I imagine that is what happened."

"Indeed it is." Mayuri said as he began to collect the scraps.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked.

"I need the bits." He said simply. "Do not bother me." He then left.

"I am seriously considering on giving them the apartment and living in the park." She grumbled as she opened the fridge which was empty. "Oh for the love of –" She started.

"Wow." Shizuka said.

"I have to go shopping." Rei said dryly. "Shizuka –"

"Sorry but no." She said. "I told Santa I'd help him and Ichigo – same goes for Ikkaku."

"And I can't stand Yumichika." She sighed. She then stomped off. It didn't take to long before Shizuka heard Renji yell out in surprise.

A short while later Rei and Renji were walking to the market, Yachiru happily skipping about between them. "I don't get what Yachiru-Fukutaichou is doing with us." He said in an undertone.

"She was messing with the equipment." Rei replied.

He scratched the back of his head.

Rei's face paled. "Yachiru! NO!"

Renji quickly ran and caught the tiny lieutenant before she ran off into the street.

After a fiasco involving an old lady, her poodle, and Yachiru, the three made it to the market. Yachiru kept jumping around as she grabbed anything that remotely resembled sweets as she threw it into the basket that Renji held.

"They're making us hungry and poor." Rei complained.

"Makes you regret calling us free-loaders, doesn't it?" He asked.

"Not really." She said.

"Oh! What a precious child!" An old woman said as she approached them. Yachiru was clinging to Rei's leg cheering for a ride every time she took a step.

"You want her?" Rei asked.

"I-I beg your pardon?" The old woman said.

"You can take her for free." She added.

"What sort of mother are you? And you!" She pointed at Renji. "You as this child's father – you should prevent your wife from –"

"Listen lady." Renji said. "I'm not this kid's father."

Rei gasped. "Renji! How could you!" She cried out, tears springing to her eyes. "I thought you said you loved me! And this child!" She pointed to Yachiru who was currently rummaging through the basket of the old lady.

"So typical of men these days." The old woman snorted.

Rei nodded. "Would you believe it? He wasn't even expecting to pay for child-support!"

The woman gasped and slapped Renji.

"Oi!" He yelled at the old woman.

"How dare you!" The old woman hugged Rei and wished her good luck. She then waved to Yachiru who waved back.

"Bye-bye Saggy!" She cried out as the woman left.

Renji glared at Rei. "Happy now?" He said.

"I'll admit it was kind of funny." She said.

"Pineapple got slapped!" Yachiru giggled as she clung to Rei's leg again.

Rei smirked as she walked past him. As she did she let out a surprised squeal as she jumped and looked at Renji wide-eyes as he walked past her with a smirk on his face. "You just… pinched me." She said.

"Moving on." He said.

"You're –" She started but he grabbed her hand.

"You had an old lady slap me." He said.

"I'm hungry – and sleepy." She pouted. "Be nice to me."

He chuckled as they continued with their shopping.

Ikkaku looked up as they walked in with many bags full of food. Yachiru was sitting on Renji's shoulder as she ate out of a bag full of gummy-bears. "Where's Captain?" Rei asked absently as she removed her shoes.

"At that idiot Urahara's." Mayuri said.

"I hear jealousy~" Rei sang under her voice.

"Silence you imbecile." Mayuri said as he glared at her. "What is this?" He eyed the bags distastefully.

"Food." Rei replied.

"Do you mean that tasteless garbage that has far too much energy and fat?" He questioned.

"If it's so gross, why did you eat from it?" She asked.

"I did not." He said. "It fascinated me, therefore I tested it."

"Did you have to empty my fridge?" She said dryly.

"Do you mean that freezing unit?" He asked. "I have utilized that into my research."

She looked at him blankly. "Ha?"

"I have utilized it for my research." He repeated himself. "Does a monkey such as yourself not understand what I am saying so blatantly?"

"Excuse me for not reading a Dictionary in my spare time." She said dryly. "How have you 'utilized' my fridge?" She asked.

"It was a simple matter of wiring, now that device can freeze even alcohols." He said smugly.

Rei dropped the bags and walked into the kitchen. Yachiru giggled. "Hoshi looks like she wants to kill herself!"

Renji quickly dropped the bags and put Yachiru down before running into the kitchen where Rei pulled out a cleaver. He quickly grabbed her wrist.

"I don't want someone else to have the satisfaction of killing him." She said.

"He's driving all of us crazy." He said, trying to reason with her.

"I'm going to end it." She said.

"Reina." He said.

She looked up at him. "I'm tired, and angry." She said.

He eyed the cleaver nervously. "I can see that."

Her chin quivered as she put the knife down. He chuckled and then pulled her to his chest. "He destroyed my fridge." She whined.

He smiled into her hair.

They heard an explosion and her hand clenched painfully in his side. "I will kill him."

"Maybe we should go out." He suggested. "And take –" They heard a loud squeal and Kon cry out in fear.

"There's a park near by." She said as she pulled away from him. "This place is a mad-house."

* * *

Yachiru cried out happily as she zoomed down the slide, the park was empty as most children were still in school. Rei sat on a swing and let out a sigh. "I used to come here as a kid." She explained to Renji who was occupying the swing beside hers. "I would sneak out here when I felt like it."  
He looked at her as she kept her eyes on the Lieutenant. "Did you come here a lot?" He asked.

"Yup." She said. "I even got into my very first fight here."

He looked at the sand.

"It was because of Ichigo's sisters." She said. "People knew that he could see Spirits – and they gave him a hard time about it… that and his orange hair. But one time I was here, and I saw a bunch of girls picking on Karin and Yuzu." She shrugged. "They were young – and Isshin wasn't paying attention I guess – all I know is that they were not older than six. The girls kept pushing them around… that's when I came in. The old lady I lived with got so mad that I got into a fight…" She shrugged. "I was ten." She smiled absently. "You never realize how much you miss your life until it isn't yours anymore."

Yachiru was squealing happily as she kept zooming down the slide.

"Do you?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Honestly? Yes." She said then looked at Yachiru. "Right about now I would be sitting in class while I barely registered what the teacher said." She frowned. "I wouldn't be worrying about a psycho Shinigami sitting in my house utilizing everything to his pleasures… his lieutenant who obeys because she was created to… and a creepy Mod-Soul I have to keep my drawers locked from. I would be a normal kid – doing homework… not having a care in the world." She put her hand to her pendant. "But…" She let out a small sigh. "If my life was like that… it would be so dreadfully dull."

"Glad to know we've enriched your life." A voice said.

"Shizuka!" Renji exclaimed in surprise as he fell off the swing. She chuckled and took his place.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"Taking a break…" Shizuka said. "Santa's training Ichigo, and your Captain's just about to go berserk."

"Ken-Chan wants to fight Icchi." Yachiru said as she finally ran over to them, jumping off Renji and going straight for Shizuka who expertly caught her.

"That and Karin discovered what were up to." Shizuka added. "So I ran before she could yell at me as well."

Renji sat up and looked at them. "What happened?" He asked.

"Ichigo's coming along great." Shizuka replied as Yachiru ran off again. "Apparently he was able to communicate with Zangetsu."

"That's great." Rei said.

"Yeah…" Shizuka grinned. "And… he's not just a plus anymore."

"Do you mean –" Rei started.

"He's a Shinigami again." Shizuka said.

"Really?" Rei asked.

She nodded. "Though – his spiritual pressure is mostly of the Hollow within him… his Shinigami pressure is starting to grow."

Renji got up and dusted himself off. "We should go to Urahara's." He said.

"Its best not." Shizuka said. "I just came to tell you – but I'll be going back – plus they told me to tell you to keep Yachiru distracted all day." She clapped her hands. "Think of it as a date day! Except don't get married – the last time we let you go on a date you got engaged!" She got up and put her hands in her pockets before leaving them.

Yachiru returned to them and then clambered onto Rei's back. Rei let out a long sigh. "Time to find something else to do."

They didn't enter the house until later that night. Yachiru was jumping about excitedly. Rei would have dumped herself onto a couch but the couches were gone. "Where's captain?" She asked Mayuri.

"Must you bother me with such irate questions?" Mayuri said.

"He's at Urahara's." Rei nodded. "Right."

They all froze as Ichigo ran out from inside and right at Rei, he hugged her tightly, his face nuzzling the crook of her neck. "I – I…" Rei spluttered, her face red.

"Nee-San!" Ichigo cried out.

Renji grabbed him by the back of his shirt and punched him in the back of his head.

"WAIT!" Rei cried out.

Renji held his fist up, ready to hit again. "What?" He yelled back.

"That's not Ichigo." She said. "Kon?"

"TELL HIM TO STOP PUNCHING ME!" 'Ichigo' sobbed.

Renji let go and watched him fall to the ground. Rei crouched down. "Why are you in Ichigo's body?" She asked.

"Th-That evil man forced me." He pointed to Mayuri.

Rei sighed and got up. "I feel so violated." She said as she hugged herself.

Renji crouched down and forced Kon to look up, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Rei turned away and found Yachiru curled up in the corner now fast asleep. She sighed and picked her up as she walked into one of the rooms and set Yachiru on a bed.

As she did her phone began to beep. Renji appeared at the door. "Hollow –"

The equipment Mayuri had began to ring loudly. They ran out to the living-room-turned-lab, "What is it?" Rei asked.

"I do believe this reading is the largest… and strangest of all reading." Mayuri said as he typed away. Nemu stood beside him.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"It would appear that the Originator has come forth this time."

They looked at each other and nodded before leaving.

They were met by Ishida, Shizuka, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Kenpachi. It had begun to rain, "Where is the reading from?" Ishida asked.

Shizuka checked her phone. Her face paled. "City limits." She said. "Where Kurohashi used to be."

They all looked at Rei. "This has to be related to Aizen." She muttered. "Let's go." She said as she ran off.

Kenpachi smirked and rushed off after her. The others blinked before coming back to their senses and following them.

Rei kept her eyes trained on what was before her, barely registering the rain that pelted her face. Her Captain appeared at her side. "You think this guy's really that strong?" He asked.

"I don't care if he is." She replied. "Just him being there is besmirching my town's memory…" She narrowed her eyes. "My Pride."

"I like that look in your eyes." He said.

She glanced at him and then looked ahead as they raced forward.

Shizuka glanced at Renji. "Is it me – or did Kenpachi just look at Rei fondly?"

"So it wasn't just me." Renji said.

They soon ended up at the outskirts of Karakura, and right at the beach of a lake. "Is this it?" Shizuka asked.

Rei nodded. "This is it."

"I don't understand." Renji said. "… I thought…"

"Kurohashi was called that because of the black bridge that went over the River that passed before it." Rei explained. "When the town became a crater the River began to flow into it – until it became this lake… that is why no one remembers Kurohashi." She walked to the water's edge. Her black flats left prints in the mud. "He is here… somewhere." She said.

"What's the plan?" Shizuka asked.

"Who needs a plan?" Rei said.

Shizuka began to speak but Rei quickly sped over the lake's surface as she ran over the water, her feet barely skimming the water. Kenpachi let out a laugh and followed.

They stopped on the other bank and stared at a man, he was tall with a handsome face, he wore black robes – and on his face, covering his right eye was a broken Hollow mask. He gave off so much Reitsu Rei stumbled a bit.

He began to clap. "You have found me." He said almost gleefully.

"Who are you?" Rei asked.

"I don't care who he is." Kenpachi said as he drew his sword. "I'm killing him."

"I think even you would know what a Vasto Lorde looks like." He said and easily dodged Kenpachi's attack.

"Vasto Lorde…" Rei said.

He waved his hand and a Hollow appeared, stronger and larger then the one they had fought before. "Remember me, Akitsu Reina." The Vasto Lorde said. "I am Yaroslav Chernyshev." He said in her ear as he swooped closer to her. "The lord of Hueco Mundo." Once he said that he was gone, leaving them with a giant Hollow to fight.

* * *

WELL! Finally the Antagonist of this Original Arc appears... Anyways... I love Mayuri - I think he thinks its his job to annoy everyone who crosses his path! ANYWAYS... I have a new series out called 'When We Were Young.' Its basically a collection of one-shots covering everyone's pasts, I've published the very first chapter/story yesterday - so you can check that out if you want, also, I have some Fan Art newly posted on my Deviant Art if you're interested.

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	34. Abducted

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

They stared at the giant Hollow warily. Kenpachi let out a laugh. "Finally!" He said before rushing into the fight, Rei, Ikkaku, Shizuka, and Renji were right behind him.

The Hollow swiped a hand at them, sending them flying to the side. Kenpachi was first to recover, and was first to land a fruitless hit on their opponent.

A while later they all stood there, wheezing and beat up. Rei was on the ground clutching her dislocated arm as Shizuka, Kenpachi, and Renji fought. Ikkaku came up from behind her and grabbed her arm. She let out a cry as he set her arm again and tossed her Zanpakutou back at her. "Get up!" He said.

"Why are you pushing me so hard?" She asked.

Ikkaku slammed his hand down on her head and forced her to look at him. "Stop complainin' and fight!" He yelled at her.

She blinked up at him and nodded as they rushed back into the fight.

The Hollow wasn't stupid – and nothing like an Adjuchas – if anything he reminded them of the Arrancar Yammy. Rei aimed for the Hollow's neck, it let out a loud yell as her staff was able to make an injury – even if it was not fatal. She took it's distraction as a chance and placed a good attack on its shoulder. Her companions froze as the arm fell of.

"D-Did I do that?" Rei asked.

"Uh – guys?" Shizuka said. "GUYS!" Her voice was loud.

Their eyes widened when they saw more super sized Hollows… at least four of them, each one as strong as the first.

"Oh come on!" Rei yelled.

The Hollow she had just amputated grabbed her by her feet and slammed her to the ground.

'Is this irony?' She wondered as she got slammed about not unlike the way she slammed Kon about. 'When I get back I'll apologize.' She twisted herself and moved to attack the Hollow. A jet of fire streaming from her hands as she properly gripped her Bo-staff. The jet hit the Hollow squarely in the chest it fell back as she flew up into the air and sent a barrage of attacks, using the elements around her.

Shizuka had summoned Bankai, deciding that she was bored of fighting the Hollow. Once she had it didn't take her very long to destroy it with the Rangiku and her Shikai.

"Will Hoshi be ok?" Rangiku asked as she gestured over to Rei.

"She'll be fine – we weakened the Hollow greatly before the others appeared –" The Hollow disappeared. "See?"

They all tensed up.

"Arrancar." Rei spat.

"What?" Shizuka said.

Kenpachi defeated the last Hollow. "More?"

"It was gone as soon as it came." Rei said.

Yumichika and Ikkaku followed Renji as they joined Shizuka, Rei, Rangiku and Kenpachi. "Cowards." Ikkaku said.

"We're beat." Shizuka said. "We couldn't stand a fight against Arrancar – well – save for Ken-Chan."

"Heh." Was all Kenpachi said.

"Let's get back." Shizuka said. "We'll have to report to Soul Society."

* * *

Rei sat in a corner in Shizuka's room; her knees were pulled to her chest as she stared unseeingly at the ceiling. Her mind dwelling on the battle Yaroslav had left them with. She let out a sigh. 'What does this guy want from us?' She frowned.

Shizuka burst in; she then sat down on the bed and looked at Rei. "What does that Yaro-guy want I wonder." She said.

"I was just thinking that." Rei replied.

Shizuka let out a long sigh. "Yama-Ji feels like he should send more captains." She said.

"If he does – I'm burning the house down." She said dryly. "Let them fend for themselves."

"Obviously whatever is going on is pretty serious." Shizuka said. "Otherwise the old man wouldn't send so many higher-ups." She put her elbows on her knees and then clasped her hands under her chin. "So… out of character for him."

Rei let had hands fall to the ground. "I just don't get what that Vasto Lorde wants." She said.

"Revenge?" Shizuka said. "We swooped in and killed most of his buddies." She shrugged. "I would go berserk if I were in his place."

"That is plausible." Rei said. They heard a small explosion from the living room. Rei closed her eyes and began to mutter under her breath. She then looked up again with an odd smile. "If Mayuri doesn't leave – I might be put on trial for murder." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

Shizuka grinned. "If I take you in I'll be eternally honored in the eyes of Byakkun!"

Rei didn't look impressed.

"Just a thought." Shizuka shrugged.

"It isn't very amusing." Rei replied.

Shizuka studied her friend. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Rei shrugged. "I guess… it bothered me that he chose that place – like he meant it to spite me."

Shizuka settled onto the bed, her hands behind her head. "He's another antagonist – of course he's going to want to spite you."

Rei sighed. "Don't call him an antagonist – this isn't a story, you know."

Shizuka stared up at the ceiling.

Rei let out a sigh as she got up. "I'm going to go attempt to make dinner – if our oven is still in-tact that is, I have a feeling that explosion wasn't from the living-room." She said before shuffling out of the room.

A frustrated shriek told Shizuka that the oven was not in-tact as Rei had hoped it would be, and that the explosion had been where she had predicted it. She then heard her yell at Renji, making him responsible.

Renji's mistake was arguing back.

Shizuka rolled her eyes as she heard them fight and that was ended with the slamming of the front door.

She walked out and saw Renji sitting in the kitchen, right beside the wreck that used to be their oven. "First the Microwave, then the Fridge… now this?" She said. "Where's Rei?"

"Out." Renji grunted.

"Yeesh, you're mad at her, don't take it out on me." She said as she sifted through the bits of metal confirming the fact that the explosion from earlier was indeed from their damaged appliance, and some of the parts had a suspicious and mysterious purple gooey substance covering them. The culprit had to be Mayuri. She sat down and stared at it. "This is serious."

"Yeah, she told me." Renji said.

Shizuka smirked. "How cute, your first fight."

He huffed and looked away.

Shizuka stared at the oven. "And I'm so hungry." She said. "I'll call Nee-Chan, maybe she'll bring us something to eat since she's already out." She went to the phone.

"Uh, you – maybe you shouldn't." Renji said as he got up and walked over to Shizuka who reached to the demolished kitchen phone.

"Huh, that too." She said and then pulled out her Cell-Phone.

"Don't." Renji said.

She patted his cheek. "I forget how inexperienced with women you are." She said, making his face flush as she turned away.

There was a long moment of silence before Shizuka let out an annoyed huff. "She isn't answering."

"See –"

Something was beeping in the 'lab' they walked out and saw Mayuri typing away furiously.

"What is that?" Shizuka asked.

"Someone has opened a Garaganta not too far from here." He replied.

"Your face – doesn't put us at ease." Shizuka said.

"That imbecile Akitsu Reina was fighting in that same area." He said. "Her Reitsu cannot be found anywhere in Karakura –"

"What do you mean?" Ikkaku asked as he joined them.

Mayuri rolled his eyes. "To put it simply, she has been abducted."

Renji's Gigai fell to the ground as he ran out of the house, Shizuka and Ikkaku hot on his heels.

* * *

Rei woke up clutching her side, she was sprawled on a cold stone floor; she gritted her teeth as she remembered what had happened. Yaroslav had appeared in the street when she stormed out of the building in a huff, she was unprepared for the attack but was able to leave her Gigai just before he hit her. She had managed to fend herself but he proved to be too strong, all it took was a stab to her gut to aid him in her capture. She sat up and saw her wound wasn't bleeding, once she made sure she was as fine as she could be she let herself to study where she was. The room was small, but not bare. There was a couch, and a table and chair. 'I must be in Las Noches.' She thought when she saw the moon suspended in a starless black sky right from her window. She got up and put her hand to her hip. 'He took my Zanpakutou!' She thought and began to look around.

"Looking for this?" Yaroslav said as walked in. She saw he held her weapon; chains were wrapped about it as if to keep her from unsheathing it.

"Give it back." She said.

"Why?" He said. "Why do you need it?" He smirked. "To return to your friends?"

She clenched her fists. "Just give it back."

"Do you think your friends want you back?" He said. "Do you think they care that I have abducted you –"

"At least you admit your crime." She spat.

He smiled. "Yes, my crime." He said. "What if I show you what I have taken you away from?"

"Shut up." She said coldly.

"Oh! Do you fear when you might discover? Do you have suspicions that you are unsure of?" He gave the Zanpakutou to a girl that stood behind him as he made his way to Rei. "What do you have to loose."

"I told you to shut up." She said.

He pressed a finger to her forehead; her eyes went blank as her lids became heavy. "I will show you what is happening." He said in a low voice.

Rei could see them as if she were sitting before a T.V, just watching them like a movie. She could see Shizuka, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika go through a Senkaimon to Soul Society. She could see Shizuka speaking to Kyoraku – but she couldn't hear what was being said. She saw Ichigo yelling at Yuudai, which she knew was a normal occurrence. And she saw Rangiku whining to Toshiro. All in all, everything seemed normal to her. 'Don't they care?' She thought in despair.

Her vision returned to normal as she looked up at Yaroslav. "You're right." She said quietly.

He nodded with satisfaction. "I am here for you, Rei-Chan." He said in a honeyed voice.

"I-I would like to be a-alone now." She said as tears glistened in her eyes.

"I understand." He said before leaving.

She heard the lock turn once they were gone. "Sleaze." She said dryly. "I know my friends a bit too well." She sat on the couch and stared down at her wound. 'Looks like I'm going to have to rely on being an Akitsu from here on out.' She pressed the tip of her finger to the wound and the smell of burning flesh hit her as she ironed shut the wound. 'I really need to learn a thing or two from Unohana-Taichou.' Once there was nothing but an ugly puckering scar she got up and dusted her hands off. 'Now – I need to get out of here, get my Zanpakutou back, and kill Yaro.' She looked at the door. 'Ishida would say 'Do you have a plan?' Forget plans – I kill anyone who gets in my way!' She held her hands out and with a loud bang the door blew up when a ball of fire hit it.

She easily strolled out. 'Now, if I were a freak – where would I be hiding…' She paused as she heard something that sounded oddly like Nel crying out. 'Hoshi!' She turned around and saw the former Espada running her way, her 'Brothers' right at her heals.

"HOSHI!" They cried out and piled right on top of her.

They all gasped as they flew off her, she sat up. "I couldn't breathe!"

"Did you miss us?" Pesche asked.

Nel launched herself at Rei. "When we saws that bad man carrying Hoshi we gots really scared!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Rei asked. "This is dangerous." She looked down at Nel who clung to her.

"We wanted to save Hoshi." Nel said.

She smiled gently. "Thanks."

"Of course we had to save the damsel in distress." Pesche said.

Rei felt her eye twitch as he said this.

"Being the helpless woman that you –" He crashed to the ground as her fist met his face.

"Shut up!"

* * *

In Seireitei Shizuka looked up at Kyoraku. "What do you say?" She asked.

He sat back on his elbows and looked up at the sky as they sat in their favorite place in all of Soul Society, Ukitake's garden. "We can't leave Rei-Chan to the mercy of that Arrancar." He said.

"He's really strong." Shizuka confirmed. "I did ask Captain – and he's agreed to go, but you know..."

Kyoraku let out a long sigh and pulled the hat over his eyes. Shizuka had her feet in the water, all the Koi fish that Yachiru had stolen swam about her ankles.

"Who else have you asked?" He asked after a long moment of silence.

"Rangiku went to Hitsugaya-Taichou." Shizuka said. "And Renji's gone to Byakkun – and Kenpachi's already all for going. He claims he doesn't care much for Rei, and that he just wants to fight – but I think he's quite attached to Rei."

"And Ichigo-Kun?" Kyoraku asked.

Shizuka shrugged.

He sat up and nudged the hat back as he looked at the water. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, Rei-Chan is pretty valuable to Soul Society." He said. "And is a very good friend of yours."

Shizuka cheered happily and tossed herself at him as she hugged him tightly right before she ran off.

He let himself fall back onto the grass as he contemplated what was to come.

Rei ran down the path to the place where she said she would meet up with everyone else. She only found Renji there. "So?" She asked.

"Taichou said he wouldn't help." He said with a huff.

Shizuka clenched her fists. "Well, I've got Taichou and Kyoraku." She said.

"What is going on?" Toshiro asked as he joined them Rangiku trailed behind him.

"You'll help us?" Shizuka asked.

All he did was cross his arms over his chest and nod once. "What is the situation?"

"Well." Shizuka said. "Rei got kidnapped by the new Vasto Lorde."

"The same one you convinced us you could take care of without our help." He said as he cocked an eyebrow.

They laughed uneasily. Shizuka than pointed at Renji. "It's his fault!"

"W-What?" Renji said as he backed away.

"Had you let Rei verbally abuse you without arguing she would be fine!" Shizuka said.

"What?" Toshiro said.

Renji scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Reina and I – we had an argument – and she left the house alone…"

"Aww~! Your first fight –" Rangiku paused. "Too bad it ended with Hoshi being Kidnapped."

Renji narrowed his eyes as he glanced at Rangiku.

* * *

Rei crept down the hall. She let out a frustrated sigh as someone began to hum. She stopped and so did the humming. She continued to walk and the humming resumed.

"Whoever that is – stop it!" She said as she turned to look at her companions.

Nel and Dondochakka pointed at Pesche. He stood straight and put a finger in the air. "This situation calls for amazing theme music." He stated.

She smacked her forehead with her palm, "Keep your music to yourself." She said. She then continued to walk.

She then stopped again, making them crash into her.

"What? I'm not singing!" Pesche exclaimed.

"That's a strong Arrancar, Don'tcha know." Dondochakka said.

"Yes, I do." Rei said.

"It's getting closer." Pesche said.

Nel clutched the back of Rei's leg.

A tall man walked past them but stopped right next to Rei, he had long red hair that went past his waist, and harsh blue eyes set on a pale face, what was left of his mask resided on his shoulder and neck like Armor. "What is this?" He said stoically, his voice was deep and it resonated through the hall. "Worms who have crept from their hiding place?"

Pesche was about to say something but Rei shoved her elbow into his gut, making him double over and keep silent. She then grinned. "You're right, we'll just be on our way… see you later –" She made to walk off but was stopped when his blade almost cut her across the chest. "Can't you see that I am unarmed?" She said.

"Yes, Shinigami." He said. "I can see that quite clearly, but you see – I can also tell that your ability is not all tied to that foil you call a Zanpakutou."

"Perceptive." She said. She then let out a long sigh. "You're in my way – it looks like I have to kill you now."

The Arrancar smirked. "If you can try."

A gust of wind tossed her friends back down the hall.

"HOSHI!" Nel cried out.

"Sorry, Nel." Rei said. "I need you guys out of the way – I can't afford seeing you all hurt."

"Scar-face loves us!" Pesche wailed happily.

"Not you – just Nel." She corrected.

"So cruel!" Pesche cried out.

Rei looked at the Arrancar. "So, do I get to know the name of my opponent?" She said.

"I do not see how it will matter, for I will kill you anyways."

She rolled her eyes. "Red it is."

* * *

Shizuka stood behind Kyoraku as they walked through a Senkaimon into Urahara's shop where said former captain was waiting eagerly for them.

Kyoraku crossed his hands over his chest and nodded to Urahara.

"What are we waiting for?" Kenpachi said.

"LET GO!" Came Ichigo's voice.

"I can't let you go!" Came Yuudai's voice. "You aren't at your full strength!"

"I don't care!" Ichigo was crawling, his legs were tied together and the rope was pulled by Yuudai.

Everyone was silent. Unsure of what to make of this.

"You're crazy, old man! Untie me!"

"I can't let you be reckless!"

"I'll be fine! I have to go save Rei!"

"If you –"

"Let him go." Kyoraku said.

They all fell silent and looked at him.

"What?" Toshiro asked.

"He may not be at full power, but it might be useful to have Ichigo-Kun with us."

Shizuka nodded in agreement.

* * *

Rei looked up at Red; their staring contest seemed to last ages and neither one of them was willing to move.

She suddenly flew back as he made to attack her. He then had to step aside to escape a barrage of fire balls. A gale of wind sent Red crashing right through the wall.

She was about to gloat but Red shot out of the hole and right at her, sending them both through several walls before they ended up in a spacious room. The room's ceiling was so high that it was lost in darkness. Rei didn't have time to admire this as Red's blade came right to her side, she deflected it with a shield of ice that shattered upon impact, she was able to direct the shards to Red and was able to injure him.

Clearly angry Red gripped his Zanpakutou and smirked. "You aren't the only one with special abilities." He said as he began to summon his Shikai.

Rei inwardly groaned as she expected the worst.

* * *

WOO, new chapter - how was this chapter? Are the line-breaks too annoying?

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	35. Los Noches No More

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

They looked about Hueco Mundo. Shizuka was staring directly at Los Noches. "I hate being here again –"

They all gasped as they saw an explosion, and smoke arising to the sky.

"Could that be from Rei-Chan?" Kyoraku asked.

"…I think it is." Shizuka said.

"Reina-Chan must be in a situation that she does not have her Zanpakutou." Ukitake said as they saw a massive tree emerge from where the smoke had just been.

"Impressive that she hasn't died yet." Toshiro said.

Shizuka grinned and looked at the fort again.

* * *

Rei crouched somewhere high in the tree as she looked down at the hulking beast below. Red's Shikai had been in the form of armor, but he was now twice his size. "HEY~!" She called down and made a face. "You're so tall now, you're slow!" She mocked the Hollow who appeared beside her. She squeaked and quickly ran to a higher place.

"GO HOSHI!" Someone yelled from far below.

"WIN SCAR-FACE! WIN!" Someone else yelled.

She felt her temple throb. 'Too bad I can't kill Pesche.' She thought. 'Nel would probably eat me alive – but, man, is he annoying –' She let out a surprised shriek as the branch she stood on was incinerated.

"YOU CAN DO IT SCAR-FACE!"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU?" She yelled below at her supporters as they stood in a distant corner, cheering her on. If she wasn't fighting the Arrancar she probably would have been very touched by the gesture.

"Don't look away!" Red yelled.

She cursed herself for getting distracted as Red attacked her again.

She crossed her arms in front of her as his blade came down on them. She cried out in pain as a burst of fire hit him squarely in the chest, but both of her arms were useless now. Wanting to end this she saw that Red had crashed to the ground. She took this as her chance to dive down feet first, gaining momentum from how high up she was as she crashed right into him.

"MOVE!" Someone said.

She turned around and gasped when she saw her friends sliding down the tree. Her eyes widened when she saw Ichigo was amongst them. Shizuka looked ready to strike but Rei stopped them. "This is my kill!" She said.

"You're hands are useless." Ukitake tried to reason.

"I'll manage." She said as she managed to hold them out as she looked down at her opponent. "Good fight." She said as she fired a ball of fire right at his face, defeating him.

Once he was gone she cried out in pain and crossed her arms and held them tightly to her chest.

"HOSHI!" Nel cried out as she ran to Rei.

Yachiru watched curiously then cheered. "Hoshi!"

Rei gasped as both girls tackled her to the ground.

Kyoraku chuckled. "Rei-Chan is popular with the children."

Rangiku nudged Renji in the side. "Hear that~?" She asked.

He glared at her.

"Hoshi! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Nel sobbed.

Yachiru just laughed. "Hoshi did it!" She said and brought her hands down on Rei's head.

A short while later they sat down to tend to Rei's wounds.

Kyoraku and Ukitake looked impressed. "That's a very big tree, Rei-Chan." Kyoraku said.

"That's what happens when I get over-exited." She shrugged as Shizuka wrapped her arms. Rei then surveyed her rescue team, which consisted of Shizuka, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Ichigo, and Yachiru. "You guys put together an awful big group just to save me." She said.

Rangiku nodded dramatically. "Because Renji felt so bad that he got you mad – he was willing to force ALL of Seireitei to come and rescue you!" She said.

Shizuka grinned but rolled her eyes. "That and Yama-Ji told us to destroy any Hollow within Los Noches."

"A-All Hollows?" Nel asked from Rei's lap.

"I'm sure you'll be allowed to go free." Shizuka said gently.

Rei winced as Yachiru sat on her shoulders. "I don't care what you all do." She said as she watched Shizuka use Kido to heal her arms. "But I'm killing Yaro."

"Sounds good to us." Kenpachi said.

"My, my, Rei-Chan really does fit in with Squad 11." Kyoraku said.

"Akitsu." Toshiro said. "What can you tell us of this Yaroslav?" He asked.

She let out a sigh. "Well, he is strong – not as strong as Aizen – but… he can show you things – I think he prides himself on mind manipulation." She explained.

"And he didn't trick you?" He asked skeptically.

"He tried." She said. "But I trust you all too well to fall for a cheap trick like that." She scoffed.

Shizuka grinned.

Ichigo and Renji were arguing off to the side.

"What's Kajitsu-Tan doing here?" She asked.

"What does Ichigo do?" Shizuka said in a singsong voice.

"Rescue things?" Rei replied. She then winced as Yachiru jumped off and ran around her to Nel. The two girls studied each other before they began to play a game of tag.

Once Shizuka was done Rei got up and walked over to Ichigo and Renji.

Ichigo grinned at her as he went to join the others. She looked up at Renji and put her hands on her hips.

"Reina look I –"

"I'm sorry." She said.

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you, but I was at my wits end. So I'm sorry."

She let out a small gasp as he pulled her into a hug.

"Awww~ How cute!" Rangiku cried out.

They both blushed and stepped away from each other.

"So shy." Shizuka said.

"We need a plan of action." Ichigo said. "We've got to take that guy down –"

"I've got to take that guy down." Rei corrected. "He ended up at my old town – kidnapped me – took my Zanpakutou, and above all he destroyed whatever peace we had. I'm going to be the one to kill him." She said as she tore the bandages off her healed arms.

"We should pair up." Ukitake said.

Shizuka nodded. "That would be smart."

"But we have to be smart on how we pair everyone." Matsumoto said.

Rei and Renji groaned as they remembered that Matsumoto had given that same exact speech once, pairing Rei with Yumichika.

The paring wasn't as bad this time off. Rei and Hitsugaya had been paired up together and were already walking down the hall in silence.

He suddenly looked up at Rei as she spoke wordlessly to herself, one of her hands gesturing as if she was explaining something. "What are you doing, Akitsu?" He said.

"Well… do you really want to hear what I have to say?" She asked.

"Do I have a choice?" He said dryly.

"I was thinking after this is done we all need a day off, even you Hitsugaya-Taichou." She said putting her hand in his hair as she patted his head.  
He angrily pushed her hand away. "What are you talking about?"

"Well." She said. "Ever since I met Rukia I've been running from something, or running to something – point is I've been running – figuratively." She explained. "Life has been hectic and it seems like we don't get rid of one evil guy until another guy takes his place! We deserve a vacation."

"Stop talking." He said as he rubbed his temples.

"But, you know I'm right." She said and then fell into silence.

"How did you get kidnapped?" He said looking up at her again. "You are a potential 4th seat in 11th Division –"

"I am?" She asked.

"How did you let yourself get kidnapped?" He asked ignoring her.

"Well, Yaro was fighting me from the front. But he had someone sneak-attack me from behind…" She said with a sigh. "And that is how I ended up here – but you were saying I am a potential 4th seat?" She asked, her eyes glittered excitedly.

"If you prove your strength in this mission." He said.

"Ok!" She said loudly.

He rolled his eyes as they went on their way.

They continued to walk in silence, after what seemed to be a very long time they stopped and looked at each other. "This is strange." She said. "Not a single villain yet."

"Yes." He said. "It might be that the worst has yet to come –" They felt the ground shake.

"Captain is having a good time." She grinned.

"Let's go." Toshiro said.

They continued to walk, they were both aware of the battles being won all through-out Los Noches.

Rei paused as they got to a demolished hall. "This is where Renji and Ishida fought Szayel Aporro." She said.

"How close are we to a main room?" He asked.

"I don't know –" She paused and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing, Akitsu?"

"Trying to find my Zanpakutou." She replied. "So… Shhh… please." He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her, she scowled. "You good for nothing…" she grumbled, he assumed she meant her Zanpakutou. She let out a frustrated growl but began to stomp off. "This way."

"Oi!" Toshiro yelled at her.

"Stupid Zanpakutou… thinks he can make me do what –" She grumbled.

"Akitsu!" Toshiro practically yelled. "Which way?"

"That way." She pointed down the hall. They went down the path until they got to a pair of grand doors. "You think he's trying to make a statement?" She asked.

"Shut up." He said.

"Alright, alright – shall we make a grand entrance?"

Before he could answer she punched the doors open. They blinked when they looked around at the empty room. "There." Toshiro said.

Rei saw her Zanpakutou sitting on a cushion, she quickly raced to it.

"Akitsu, STOP!" Toshiro yelled but it was too late; a hatch opened right beneath Rei's feet as she slid down a chute.

She gasped as she tried to stop her sliding, her nails clawing uselessly on the glossy surface. She then mentally smacked herself as she slowed her fall until she came to a full stop. She looked up and saw that the hatch had shut and she was stuck in the chute, but a burst of Reitsu told her that Toshiro was now fighting. The opponent wasn't as strong as Yaroslav. She let out a sigh and looked down where she could see a light, with a shrug she dove down the chute and ended up in a massive chamber. She gasped as she fell to the ground with a crash, landing on her shoulder which let out a sickening crack.

"How nice of you to drop in." A voice said.

"How positively typical of a villain to say." She said as she clutched her shoulder and turned to look at Yaroslav. "Is there a handbook on how to be a villain -?" She let out a grunt as he kicked her in the shoulder.

"Looks like you are incapacitated." He said.

She sat up and glared at him. "I'll kill you." She said.

"How?" He laughed. "You're without your Zanpakutou, and this room nullifies those abilities of yours!" He threw his hands up and laughed. "And let's be very honest – you don't really rely on your Reitsu to fight… I knew you fought Alistair. He was using his full ability – but you? You didn't honor the fight." He spoke as if he was scolding a child. "You didn't even use a tenth of your full power – do you know it isn't honorable to fight without using your full power?" He walked over to her. "Is it that you are shamed of being a Shinigami?" He said.

"Shut up." She said.

"Or maybe I should go upstairs and kill every single one of your companions and you can't do anything because ou refuse to fight fairly."

"Shut up!" She slid down the wall.

"Didn't you say how life was so hectic – how you wish you were normal?" He said as he crouched down and tilted her chin up. He had black soulless eyes, staring into them felt like drowning.

"How do you know that?" She asked. "I only told that to…"

"Are you sure it was real?" He asked as he held out his other hand, reaching to touch her temples, she quickly slapped him away with her good hand and then kicked him in the face as she got up.

"What do you want from us?" She yelled at him.

"What do I want from you?" He asked. "What do I… want from… you." He sat up and wiped the blood that was rolling from his nose.

"Stop that." She said.

He laughed again. "You would like to know what I want from you?" He asked. She gasped as he got up, a hand wrapped tightly around her neck. "Revenge, of course." He said simply.

She tried to pry his hand off as it choked her. "W-Why?"

"Why?" He asked. "Why?" His tone was angry, and for the first time in a long time she feared for her life. "Revenge." He spat. "I was on my way to replace that useless lump Starrk as Primera Espada."

She went limp in his grasp.

"Too easy." He said and threw her aside. "Now I'll go kill your friends, starting with that annoying former Espada." He began to walk away before he stopped and looked at her form. "So, you've decided to fight?" He said to her unconscious form.

She suddenly sat up and opened her eyes, her eyebrows dipped into a frown as she got up. She then rolled her injured arm. "Thanks for that." She said icily, "You relocated my shoulder."

"My mistake." He said.

"You said 'Fight Honorably.'" She said. "How can I fight if I don't have my Zanpakutou?"

He smirked. "I see." He held out his arm and pulled it out of his sleeve. "Come and get it."

"You give it to me." She spat.

He laughed. "You amuse me." He said and tossed her the weapon. He then pulled out his own.

She wasted no time in summoning her Shikai and stared at him. "I'm not here to make you smile." She said and took her stance. "I am here to kill you."

* * *

Shizuka stared at where the Hollow once stood, Ikkaku – who was her partner – smirked. "That was easy."

Shizuka froze. "Do you feel that?" She asked.

"That's the brat." Ikkaku said.

Shizuka nodded. "She must be in trouble. She never uses her…" She ran off, Ikkaku hot on her heels.

The pair rain into another team, this one comprised of Renji and Yumichika. "Did you feel that?" Renji asked.

"Rei's probably in trouble."

Ukitake joined them, Rangiku at his side, as did Kyoraku with Ichigo. "You guys all felt it?" Shizuka asked.

"Rei?" Ichigo asked.

Renji made to go to where they all felt her Spiritual Pressure from.

"Oi." Kenpachi said, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Nel appearing with him and Yachiru. It was then Shizuka realized how wrong the pairings were.

"I think Rei's in danger." Shizuka said.

"Where is Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Down there." Shizuka said.

"Lets go." Ichigo said.

They all ran to the grand doors where a huge wall of Ice blocked it. Shizuka made to cut it down but an attack flew past her, and it looked just like Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou attack. She turned to look at him. "You really are back."

He didn't say anything.

They walked into the frigid room where Toshiro was walking about.

"Taichou!" Rangiku said.

"Be quiet." He said looking behind a pillar.

"What are you looking for, Hitsugaya-Kun?" Kyoraku asked.

"There was a trap door that took Akitsu into a lower level."

"Trap door?" Shizuka questioned.

He nodded and walked over to them. "What are you all doing here?"

"We felt Rei." Shizuka said simply.

Once he was close enough the floor wasn't there anymore. Shizuka clutched to Kyoraku as she let out a surprised shriek, she heard Kyoraku chuckle; "So dramatic." He said as they slid down the tunnel.

They all fell with a crash in the room, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Yachiru, and Nel on top of the pile, their eyes widened when they saw Rei fighting Yaroslav.

"Why does he look like a giant tooth-brush?" Shizuka asked.

"He does not." Renji said as he pushed her off him.

"More like an oversized paintbrush." Rangiku said.

In fact, Yaroslav looked like neither, his release form was indeed tall and lanky, with a mass of black hair streaming out of the bone helm upon his head, what he did look like was a robot.

"We should help." Ichigo said but Kenpachi grabbed him by the back of his Shihakusho.

"Don't interfere." He said.

"This is Rei's fight." Shizuka said. "He dis-honored her by taking her weapon from her when she was weak; it's her job to defeat him."

Ukitake nodded.

"We should move out." Toshiro said. "To make sure no Hollows are left in Hueco Mundo."

"And plant these." Shizuka said holding up a sack they had brought with them.

"What is that?" Kyoraku asked.

"High grade explosives developed by the pain in the – I mean… Captain Kurotsuchi." She said. "So lets go!"

"We'll stay and cheer scar-face on!" Pesche exclaimed.

"She won last time because she was with us, Don'tcha know." Dondochakka said.

"Besides – Hoshi likes it when we cheers her on!" Nel exclaimed.

"I want to stay too!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"You're coming with me." Kenpachi said as he grabbed his Lieutenant by her belt and then put her on her favorite place, his shoulder.

"Lets go… you too." Shizuka said as she grabbed Renji by his wrist as they all ran out of the room leaving Rei with her opponent.

"SEE!" Yaroslav yelled. "They ran away!"

"Shut up! I heard them, I'm not stupid!" She shrieked.

He made to attack her but she got out of the way. She then stepped quickly and managed to stab him in the shoulder. "But it seems like what they have planned makes it game over for you." She said.

He slapped her away.

"You know that, don't you? That's why you're attacks are weak now." She said as she get up.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

She coughed up blood as his massive fist met her gut.

He blinked and let out a pained cry as his arm fell off. "Don't touch me!" She said.

"GO SCAR-FACE!" Pesche yelled.

"GO HOSHI GO!" Nel chorused.

"You've got him, Don'tcha know!" Dondochakka called after them.

She let out a sigh and then looked up at Yaroslav who was distracted by them, she took this chance and slammed her staff down on his face, the flames that licked the staff engulfed him. "Burn him to a crisp." She muttered.

Yaroslav let out an unearthly shriek as the flames of her Zanpakutou burned him until he was no more. She sheathed her sword and limped over to the group, battered and tired she smile anyways. "I have never been so happy to see you three." She said as Nel clutched her leg and sobbed about how worried she was. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

They all stood outside of Los Noches, "Rei hasn't come out yet." Shizuka said. "And the bombs are about to detonate."

"You mean –"

"There they are!" Renji cried out.

They all followed his gaze to see Bawabawa with Rei, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Nel. They all looked at Los Noches as a giant mushroom cloud came out of it, reducing the building to nothing but rubble.

"That was resolved easily." Kyoraku said.

Ukitake agreed.

"This mission kind of felt pointless." Rangiku said.

"Well, it isn't." Rei said as she slid down Bawabawa and landed gracelessly on her backside. "From now on the biggest threat we'll ever have are regular Hollows, and not the mutants Yaro made." She said as she let Renji pull her up.

"It was a fight." Kenpachi said. "That's all I care about."

She grinned at her captain. "I guess this mission is over… how do we get home?" She asked.

"This way." Toshiro said as he pulled out a device and his a button, a Garaganta appeared.

Rei turned to look at the Trio and Bawabawa. "Thanks guys." She said. "For cheering me on, it really helped."

"Don't leave!" Nel cried out and tackled Rei to the ground.

"Sorry." She said.

Ichigo walked over and tried to pry Nel off, before they knew it the pair was under the three. "GET OFF!" They cried out.

"We don't want Ichigo and Scarface to leave!" They cried out.

Ukitake chuckled. "It seems that they are popular down here." He said.

Shizuka nodded to her captain.

"Time to go home!" Yachiru cried out.

They finally let Ichigo and the battered Rei to go and follow their companions through the Garaganta, ending up in Underground Training facilities in Urahara's shop. "Glad to see you're back, Rei-Chan!" Urahara, who had been waiting for them, exclaimed happily.

* * *

And we come to the end of this Original arc, but never fear! There are more chapters yet to come!

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	36. Beach

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

Rei scowled deeply as she wrote something down. She wanted to throw the brush across the room and burn every bit of paper that sat on her desk; she then wanted to slice her desk to pieces and then toss the pieces into a flame where she would cook dinner.

"Don't think about it." Came Renji's voice from the couch in the office.

She looked up and glared at him, he too had a pile of paperwork on the table. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe it was you who suggested we should do our paper-work together…" He looked at her. "I don't understand how a Fourth seat gets a Lieutenant's office."

"Oh! It's simple!" She exclaimed. "You see, Yachirudidn't use it since she's always with Ken-Chan…" She sat back in the chair. "So I got lucky and got this office – of course I had to fight Ikkaku and Yumi-Chan because they wanted the office too, but never thought to ask for it – of course being a favorite – and being so cool, I won and now… here I am!" She smirked. Her smirk fell when she looked down at her paperwork again with a sigh. "This is the downside of it all… the only good thought is that even Captain has to do paperwork." She shrugged and went back to writing.

Silence settled between them, and nothing was heard but the brush strokes and the shuffling of papers. It was sundown when they finally got up and stretched and then walked out together. Renji put his hands behind his head as they walked. "Should we go get some dinner?" He asked.

"Ah, I promised Rangiku I'd…" She looked around and then looked at him, she blinked and then shrugged. "Ok!"

He rolled his eyes as they walked to the place where Renjialways sat with Hisagi, Kira, and Iba.

Once they walked in the three waved to them and they walked over. "Rei-San." The men said.

"Oh don't mind me." She grinned.

"Actually." Renji said as they all looked at him curiously. His face turned red at the sudden attention that was now focused on him. "Reina and I won't be joining you… tonight –" He said awkwardly.

Rei's face lit up. "Another date!"

"Y-yeah." He led Rei away to a table far from the guys.

A short while later they were eating in silence, Rei finally spoke up. "You know, things are kind of boring now." She stated.

"Yeah, don't jinx it." He said simply.

She grinned and nodded.

Once they had finished eating they left and walked to the 11th Division barracks. "Hey, Reina?" He said. "I've been thinking…"

She looked at him, eyebrow raised. "You aren't dumping me, are you?" She asked.

"No." He chuckled.

"Ok, just making sure." She said as they continued to walk.

"Reina – I never…" He started.

They stopped again and she looked up at him. "What is it?"

He stood there awkwardly. "Reina – I've never… said…" He coughed awkwardly.

"Did Shizuka guilt you?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"She said you complained about how I never said I –"

"I … didn't complain about anything." She said shaking her head slowly. "Well… I just mentioned in passing…" She trailed off.

"… Oh."

"But – I didn't mean…" She said. "I mean I wasn't expecting you to say – I mean… I know because we're … engaged – I know you –"

"Well, I do." He said, cutting off her rant.

She blushed. "You do?"

His face was red too. "Yeah."

"… I do too." She said.

"Really?" He said.

She nodded.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO BROING!" Shizuka yelled as she popped out from behind the wall.

The both jumped at her sudden appearance. "What are you doing?" Rei asked.

"Why do you think I was an instigator?" She yelled at them. "You guys can't even say it – SAY IT!"

"Say… it?" Renji said.

"Oh my God!" She said. "How did I end up with two of the most clueless people in the world?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "What do you want Shizuka?"

"I'm bored." She said. "With no major villain to fight – I'm bored… and you guys entertain me… most of the time…" She shrugged.

"Glad to know we're entertaining." Rei said dryly.

"You should be glad." She said. "Oh! And Unohana-San told me to tell you that tomorrow we have a meeting."

"Oh. Ok." She said.

Shizuka waved and left.

Renji rolled his eyes as Rei chuckled. "She has her moments."

"Yeah, I know – I've known her longer than you have." He said.

"Oh." Her expression changed.

"What?" He asked.

"So she knows?" She asked.

"…knows?" He questioned.

"Just where your tattoos end." She said innocently.

His face became unreadable, her eyes lit up. "She does!" She ran off. "Shizuka!"

"Reina! Wait!" He yelled as he ran after her.

"Shizuka! Shizuka!"

He stopped as she sped off.

* * *

The following morning there was a meeting for the Shinigami Women's Association, as it was a day off for everyone. Even Yoruichi had decided to attend.

"This is a major problem!" Shizukasaid as she put her hand on the table. "With us having nothing to do – its making me pry in everyone's lives!"

Rei nodded. "Tell me about it." She said recalling the events of the previous night. "But I did find out things, so in a way I find Shizuka to be entertaining when she's bored."

Rangiku sat up. "We all need a vacation! I suggest a day at the beach!"

Nemu looked at Rei as she chuckled. "Uh, Nanao, why don't you mention… the 'Situation' please?"

"Yes." Nanao said. "We have tried to build a pool." She said.

"Where?" Unohana asked.

"Kuchiki manor, where else?" Shizuka asked.

"But once we had progressed with construction…" Nanao started.

"Byakuya discovered it… and…" Rei coughed awkwardly.

"Destroyed it with Senbonzakura." Shizuka finished off.

"Of course he discovered it! You built it in the middle of his garden!" Nanao yelled at Rei.

"Hey! You just said – 'Build a pool'!" Rei yelled back.

"I do not sound like that!"

"When you think you sound smart you do!" Rei countered.

Yachiru was going at the bowl of candy, barely paying attention to the conversation.

"What do we do now?" Isane asked.

"Build a new one?" Kiyone said looking up at her sister.

"No way." Rei grumbled.

"I believe the Akitsu complex has a pool, does it not, Akitsu Reina?" Nemu said.

Shizuka lowered her voice. "Nemu looks creepy."

Rei chuckled awkwardly. "I found out it wasn't for swimming… the hard way." This made Yoruichi laugh out loud. "I'd rather not talk about it." This sent everyone to think what could have possibly transpired that made Rei look so uncomfortable.

"Since that will not work." Unohanasaid. "I guess there is nothing wrong with going to the real world for a day at the beach."

Rangiku cheered happily as the meeting was dismissed. "Reina." Unohanasaid. "I would like to speak with you, you as well, Shizuka."

Both girls froze. "What did we do?" Rei asked.

"I'm not sure; I haven't been near 4th division since the Yaro incident weeks ago." She said as they turned around to look at the smiling captain. They suddenly fell to her feet bowing repeatedly. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" They said.

She chuckled. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Rei looked up. "We don't?" She scratched her head. "Oh yeah, we don't." She got up and pulled Shizuka up with her.

"I just wanted to ask you to take care of things for our beach day." She explained.

"Oh." Shizuka said. "Ask away, Unohana-San."

"You see, a group of Shinigami at the beach will seem very strange so…" She looked at Rei who nodded.

"Understood." She said. "We'll head to the Human World right away."

"We want to go to!" Rangiku said.

"…Why?" Rei asked.

"Why not? We have to get bathing suits don't we?" She said.

Shizuka nodded. "True."

"Fine, I guess half of us can go now, and later the others will follow." Rei said.

"That sounds very diplomatic." Unohana said with a smile.

Rei nodded and began to leave. "Let's go."

* * *

It was a hot day in Karakura, and the students in Karakura High had just gotten off of their very last day of school. Ichigosat at home, watching T.V while Karin was out playing with her friends, and Yuzusat right beside him. They both looked up when they heard the doorbell. They sat there for a bit until Ichigo got up and went to get it.

Once he opened the door his mouth fell open, at the door-step stood Shizuka, Rei, Suì-Feng, Yoruichi, Rangiku, and Nanao. Once he had gotten over his shock he scowled. "What are you all doing – WAH!" His tirade was cut short when Rei tackled him in a big hug.

"DID YOU MISS ME ITSYGO?"

Yuzu had gone to the door to see what the racket was all about. "Rei-Chan!" Yuzu cried out. "You're suffocating Ichi-Nii!"

Rei sat up. "Oh, sorry." She got off him and watched him regain his composure as he got off and dusted himself off.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We just came to say hi." She said. "And ask if Yuzu-Chan and Karin-Chan would like to join us on a shopping trip."

"No way!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh!" Yuzusaid. "Can I?" She looked up at her brother with big eyes.

"I would say yes if I trusted them." He said shooting a glare at Shizuka, Rei, Yoruichi, and Rangiku. "But I don't."

"You suck." Shizuka said. "I guess another time, Yuzu-Chan."

They didn't linger too long at the Kurosaki door-step.

"Ichigo is such a stick in the mud." Rei commented.

The others agreed as they made their way to the mall.

"Rei, did you book the –" Shizuka started.

"I'll do that later." Reisaid with a nod.

"Oh."

"Rei-Chan!" A voice greeted them.

They turned around and saw Orihime walking right to them.

"So glad you could come." Shizuka said.

"Did you tell Kurosaki-Kun?" She asked.

"I knew there was a reason as to why we went there." Rei muttered absently. She paused and then looked up at everyone. "Oh well, lets go shopping!"

Everyone agreed and followed her into a shop.

A while later Rei had to separate from the group to head to the beach, she walked all the way to it and then found the administrative offices which were situated in a cabin far down the beach. She knocked on the door and walked into the blissfully air-conditioned place. There a bunch of people sat, Reihalf expected the portly man withthe bristly mustache to stand up, instead a tall built man with blond hair, a tan face, and blue eyes did. "Can I help you?" His accent gave him away as foreign.

"Uh, yes." She said. "You see, we have a large party planned on the beach, and we would like to rent it off."

He scoffed. "Rent it?"

"Yes." She said. "All of it. So it can be ours for a whole day."

He crossed his toned arms over his chest and eyed her oddly. "Why?"

"Well, you see –" She started. 'Curses, this is turning out to be hard!' She opened her purse and grudgingly pulled out a device that Mayuri had given her. She his a couple of buttons and everyone in the room began to smile.

"Of course!" He said. "But it'll cost…"

"Don't worry, I'm good for it." She smiled, silently thanking her arch nemesis.

Once the transaction was done he smiled at her. "Great, the beach is completely booked all day for you, miss." He said.

"Thank you." She said right before leaving. She looked at the gadget smirking as she slipped it into her purse, thinking of how useful it could be in the near future.

She walked back to the apartment that was now full of Shinigami women, talking about their purchases, and Shizuka and Rangiku making fun of Rei's choice.

She walked into the house and removed her sandals and tossed it into the pile of shoes by the door. "Yoruichi-San, get out of the pantry." She said.

Yoruichi'shead popped out of the kitchen, a bit of toast dangling from her mouth.

She then went to the device and contacted Soul Society, Unohana's face appeared. "Begin operation 'Beach'." Rei said.

"That was lame." Shizuka said.

"Shut up, what would have you called it?" She shot.

"Operation 'Shinigami Beach Day, Plus Substitute Shinigami, Plus Humans with Powers.'" Shizuka said.

"That's worse than mine."

Unohana chuckled. "We will begin our arrival, Reina, is there space in your apartment?"

"Not really, but we'll manage."

Rei regretted saying that later in the night when everyone was in her apartment and she was forced to sleep in the kitchen on the counter.

"Stupid…" She grumbled as she used the toaster as a pillow. "They are so lucky I'm not cold." She grumbled.

"Stop complaining." Shizuka's voice came from the floor.

"Yeah." Renji's voice came from beside the fridge.

"Rukia was brave enough to go to Ichigo's house." Rei grumbled. "And his majesty Byakuya was given a bed."

"Shut up." Shizuka said.

"Would you all shut up!" Toshiro's voice came from one of the cabinets.

"I still don't get how we ended up in the kitchen." Rei muttered.

"It's that stupid draw Rangiku did."

"Oh, yeah."

"SHUT UP!" Toshiro yelled.

"Geez, someone is cranky." Rei grumbled.

Shizuka had to bit her fist to stop herself from laughing, but not a sound but angry grumbles were heard from the cabinet.

It was morning when everyone began the trek to the beach. Rei had Renji, Ikkaku, and Kyoraku carry iceboxes. While Byakuya glared at her when she approached him, making her decide against it.

Once they had gotten to the beach Toshiro went straight to the cabana and sat down while glaring at the bright world outside.

Rei walked in. "Awww, aren't you grumpy?"

"Be quiet." He snapped.

"Oi! Rei!"

Rei dipped out and waved. "HEY! URYUU! Get over here and cook!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled back.

"Be nice! OR I WILL TOSS YOU TO THE SHARKS!"

"There aren't any sharks here." He countered as he walked in.

"And yet, you are in here, now make me a sandwich." She said smugly, earning her a glare from the Quincy.

"Hey Rei." Chad said. "Where do I put this?" He asked.

"That corner over there." She pointed then she looked out Toshiro. "If you're going to be pouty, and sulk here, you can provide us with ice." She said.

He glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

She walked out again and saw Orihime was talking to Rangiku.

"Hey!" Shizuka said. "Did you tell Ichigo?"

Rei shrugged. "Rukia is staying there, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"True." Shizuka agreed.

She then glance Ikkaku. "GAHHH! MY EYES!" She cried out dramatically. "What is that thing? Ikkaku! I see too much of you!"

"Why you!" He ran at her and she ran away laughing.

Shizuka watched as Rei tripped and fell face-first into the sand, and Ikkaku caught up and ground his knuckled into her head, Yachiru giggled and jumped onto her subordinates and smashed their heads together.

"Those guys." Yumichika sighed. "The way they act is not beautiful."

Shizuka only smiled as Rei kicked Ikkaku in the stomach, sending him flying away from her as Yachiru jumped onto her back and they ran away from him before he could get up and chase after them.

Ichigo and Rukia finally made it as Rei had pushed Renji into the water while Shizuka laughed at them.

"Now that we are all here." Unohana said. "Our day at the beach can begin!"

Ichigo saw Ukitake followed by Ikkaku, Kyoraku, and Kotsubaki. He then looked at Rei and Renji who were dressed similarly and wondered if they did that on purpose, to him it looked rather silly. Judging the look on Shizuka's face, he could tell that she thought the same way too.

Renji pushed her off and jogged away from her.

"Stop!" She cried out as she pulled seaweed from her hair. "YOU WILL PAY!"

"OI!" Ikkaku yelled.

Rei stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Cut it out –" He froze as she flung the seaweed at him and then ran the other way.

* * *

They all sat around Ukitake who held the ice to his head while they fanned him. "Are you ok?" Shizuka asked her captain.

"I think I shouldn't over do it." He said with a chuckle.

Once he was better they stood in teams. "Why are we here, Ukitake?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh! Reina-Chan." Ukitake said.

She ran to a banner and held out her arms. "TA-DA!" She said.

"First Annual Beach Competition!" Shizuka said in a singsong voice.

"We drew the banner ourselves!" Rei said. "And I did the calligraphy!"

Byakuya scoffed. "Your handwriting is horrendous."

"Oh, forgive me for not being you." Rei said. "Jerk." She added in an undertone.

"The purpose it to build the most beautiful sand sculptures." Ukitake said as he chuckled and looked around.

"So, we're just wasting out day here playing in the sand." Ikkaku said dryly.

"The Winner gets a cash prize from Yamamoto-Soutaichou." Ukitake said.

This made everyone run off. Shizuka and Rei ran to Kyoraku and grabbed his arms. "We call Kyoraku!" They said before dragging him off.

They ran to a far spot on the beach and then Rei let go of Kyoraku's arm. "This is where I show my true artistic skills!" She said as she pulled out a large amount of buckets.

"Uh, Rei… where did you get those from?"

"We brought them, duh."

"I just thought the others might need some…" Shizuka said.

"They're creative enough to make due." She said.

"Is Rei-Chan saying that she isn't creative?" Kyorakuasked with a chuckle.

Rei ignored him and sat down on the sand as she began to dig. She then sat up. "Well? Come on!"

They chuckled and joined her.

Once they had something of defined shape Rei got up, "I'm going to scope out the competition." She said before leaving them.

She walked alone the beach until she came upon Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku. "Hello!" She called out. All she saw were their legs as they dug into their sand castle.

Yachiru giggled as she crept up to Ikkaku with a crab in her hand.

"Carry on~!" Rei said before she left and then chanced upon Byakuya and Rukia. "What the heck are those?" She asked.

"I think, even you, would know what art is, Akitsu Reina." Byakuya said.

"I do." She said. "It doesn't look like that." She pointed at his blob.

He closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"Ok, ok – I got it… Sheesh." She said before walking off. "Grumpy noble."

As Rei made her way back to Shizuka and Kyoraku, she saw what oddly looked like an open coffin and 13th Divisions 3rd seats standing by it. She put her hands on her hips as she walked over to them, she could see incense burning. "Oi – what… Ukitake-Taichou!" There, in the sand-coffin, settled amongst flowers with a content smile on his face lie the captain. She wanted to run to him but Kiyone stopped her.

"SHHH! The captain is sleeping!"

Unohana, Isane, and Nanao joined them. "My, my." Unohana said. "This is a work of art that calls out to our hearts."

"But… I don't think it looks very cool." Isane stated.

"Hey, everyone! Lunch is ready!" Orihimesaid as she approached them with Chad and Ishida.

Rei continued to stare as they set the food. "Uh… is you set it there…" She started.

"It looks like a funeral." Nanao said to the smiling Unohana.

"I think it's obvious that Ukitake-Taichou's team wins." Unohana said.

"But you didn't even judge!" Shizuka said as they joined them. Kyoraku pointed at the spot they came from.

"…Is that a giant bottle of Sake?" Ishida asked.

"What else?" They said in unison.

Rei, Isane, and Nanao let out shrieks as something wrapped around them and pulled them into the air. "WAH! I feel so violated!" Rei cried out as she felt the tentacle tighten around her. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!"

Shizuka chuckled as she looked at Renji. "I can't help but find this funny." She said.

They heard them shriek above.

"Whoa." Rangiku said. "I could make a fortune by selling pictures of this!"

"Now is not the time to think like Paparazzi!" Ichigo yelled at her.

Rei shrieked again. "I JUST HEARD SOMETHING SNAP!"

Ishida and Chad tried to attack it but it just absorbed their attacks. It was then Renji pulled out Zabimaru. "I thought something like this would happen –"

"Wait." Shizukasaid. "You knew a giant Hollow that looks suspiciously like a watermelon with tentacles would attack Rei, Isane, and Nanao?"

"That does seem strange, doesn't it?" Kyorakuasked with a chuckle.

"More like a strangely planned out movie…" Shizuka observed while scratching her chin.

Rei cried out as Renji got flung into the ocean. "Renji!" She then hit the tentacle that was wrapped around her. "LET ME GO!"

"INOUE! SHIZUKA!" Ichigo and Ishida yelled as they were taken hostages as well.

"REI!" Ichigo then yelled as the monster swallowed her.

She found herself plunged into pink watery depths. 'EWWW!' She thought and tried to get out until the beast burst, sending her to the ground with a loud splat right at Nanao's and Shizuka's feet.

"I…" Rei started. "I think I am… forever emotionally scarred." She stated.

"So you've already begun to play Whack-the-Watermelon?" Ukitake said from his 'grave'.

"W-Watermelon." Rei said.

Orihime licked her arm. "It tastes like watermelon!"

Rei shuddered. "I almost got digested by that thing – no thank you."

Yoruichi, her savor, rolled her eyes.

"So, you figured it out." Byakuya said.

"You mean – this was intentional?" Rei asked.

"Yes." Kyoraku said, an odd gleam twinkled in his eye. "Yes it was."

Before they could say anything more Rei ran and dumped herself into to ocean.

* * *

It was late at night, and they all sat around a fire, Yachiru had fallen asleep curled up against Shizuka. Rei was huddled against Renji's side as they stared at the fire. Everyone was content – and there were dozens of broken Watermelon-Monsters littering the beach from their battle. Kyoraku was drinking Sake as he stared up at the stars.

"So, you guys matching wasn't intentional." Ichigo said.

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked lazily.

Shizukasmirked. "You were both wearing the same looking shorts and the same white tank-top."

Rei shrugged. "Not my fault I'm the most modest out of all of you." She said.

"What's your excuse, tats?" Rei asked.

"Shut up." He said.

Ukitake chuckled.

"It's a quiet night." Unohana said.

"It's been a while since we've had one of those." Shizukaagreed with a small smile.

"Just don't jinx it." Reisaid with a huff, making them all laugh.

* * *

Here we go - a fluffy - random chapter that has zero drama in it save for Mutant Monster Watermelon's courtesy of 12th Division! This is for you Nee-San!

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	37. Picnic

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own the Akitsu clan and anything related to them... as well as the plot - that's mine... and any OC I introduce =]

* * *

It was yet another sunny day in Karakura town. Since the beach had been such a success, the Women's ShinigamiAssociation had managed to book a park for the whole day.

Rei and Shizuka were both dressed in sun dresses, Yumichika was still laughing, despite his black eye, at their attempt at looking lady-like.

Renji was setting a table down as Orihime set a table-cloth on it. "I think Rei-Chan looks very pretty." She said.

"It took a lot of effort to make her pretty!" Rangiku said.

Rei scowled. "I can hear you, you know!"

Orihime giggled as Rei walked past them.

"Rei!" Someone called.

They turned and saw Ichigo waving; his father, Yuzu, and Karin were right behind him.

"You guys made it!" Rei said happily. She ran over to them and watched as Ichigo and Isshin each grabbed a side of the giant ice-box they had with them.

"What's the occasion?" Isshin asked as Rei put her arms around Yuzu's and Karin's shoulders.

"Nothing in particular." Rei said with a smile. "Just a gathering of friends and family."

"Looks like a fancy get-together." Isshin said as he looked at the round tables that filled the park.

"Oh, well – it is… sort of." Rei admitted.

"Oh?" Isshin looked interested.

Shizuka joined them. "Yeah – it's almost like a party."

"Party?" Yuzu asked.

"You see – Rei felt like –"

"Lies."

"-That her engagement to Renji –"

"Slander."

"-Went forgotten. So this is like an engagement party!"

"Oh!" Yuzu cheered.

"No it's not!" Rei said.

"It is too, and you know it – why else did we go through hours of torture just to get dressed?" They paused and shuddered at the memory. "Anyways – let's get that to the tent over there."

"Here." Rei said as she took the end from Isshin. "Why don't you and the girls go over there –" She nodded to a scowling Ryuuken who sat at a table. "Try to make him get over the fact –" Rei trailed off.

Isshin led the girls off and Rei and Ichigo went to the tent. "I don't get why you invited him." Ichigo said. "He's a Quincy."

"So? He's Uryuu's dad – and Uryuu's our friend – therefore his grumpy father had to be here as well." She shrugged.

"Is this really…?" Ichigo started.

"No." Rei said. "We just said that so Shizuka would let us brush her hair and style it." She rolled her eyes.

"What?" Ichigo said, he turned his head and saw Shizuka talking to Chad who had just arrived. He saw that her hair seemed to have a healthy shine in the sun; he even saw that it had been pulled back into half a braid.

"Could you believe she doesn't brush her hair?"

He looked at her oddly.

"Never mind." She said. "Anyways – we have a plan if Kenpachi decides to go postal on you – so talk to Urahara in a short bit… ok?"

He nodded as they walked into the tent, which was full of varying foods. Ishida, and Tessai waved to them as they set the box down.

Rei then walked out again and ducked as something orange flew past her. That thing slammed right into the tree to her left. "Hello Kon." She said as she dusted her skirt off before walking off.

"N-Nee-San –"

"Kon!" Shizuka made to run to the abused plushie but Rei had grabbed her by the back of her dress.

"Don't even think about it –"

"They're here!" Rangiku cried out.

Rei turned around and saw the captains, their lieutenants, and almost everyone she knew from Soul Society.

Rei ran over to great them, she saw they were all in Gigais, and dressed in their finest – except Kenpachi who still wore his Shihakusho. Rei heard something that sounded vaguely like 'Byakuya in a suit!' from the tent. She smiled as they walked past her.

A tall elegant looking man in a white suit with a purple tie and blond hair stood right before Rei, right beside him stood a portly middle-aged man in a obscenely yellow polka dotted shirt and white slacks, and with them was a child.

"HOSHI!" The child yelled.

"Nel!" Rei gasped as she tackled her.

"We missed you so much!"

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Well." The tall elegant man said, one of his eyes his behind an eye-patch. "You see, we were let out of Hueco Mundo."

"And we were given Gigais, Don'tcha know."

The former Espada in her arms giggled and then jumped out of her arms to run right to Ichigo. Rei smiled as she let Pesche and Dondochakka pass her and join Nel.

"Who are they?" Renji asked.

"Can't you tell?" She asked with a grin.

"Those guys…" He said.

"Yep." She said with a grin as she put her arms around his mid-section.

"Geez, why are they here too?" He asked.

She chuckled. "They're here because they helped us many times." She said. "And I think they deserve time away from Hueco Mundo –"

"SO CUTE!" Someone yelled.

They turned around and were instantly blinded by a bright flash of light. They blinked and saw Shizuka and Rangiku both holding cameras, they just shrugged as they ran off, Shizuka saying something about how they had murderous intent to cameras.

Rei shook her head and looked at everyone.

"Looks like everything already started." A voice said.

"I told you we'd be late!" Another voice yelled.

"You even invited _them_?" Renji asked.

"I told you – I invited everyone." She said as Shinji, Hiyori, and everyone else strolled past them.

He sighed. "This will not end well."

"Rei-Chan!" Someone cried out.

They turned around and saw Urahara running their way.

"What is it?" She asked.

They heard an explosion from the tent.

"That's what." Urahara said.

Guests looked to the tent as Rei ran to it, Renji hot on her heels. Shizuka looked up from her conversation with Kyoraku and Isshin when she heard a very familiar high-pitched shriek.

Rei stood at the entrance, her eyes scanning what she saw in horror. Food was splattered everywhere, Ishida, and Ichigo stood looking guilty and covered with the food.

"You!" She said pointing at them.

Outside Renji strolled over to Shizuka as they heard yelling and things crashing in the tent. "I think we should leave her alone… for now."

Other than the terrible incident in which Ichigo and Ishida ended up mortally wounded, or so they claimed, the day went by very smoothly, and soon the day gave into night and everyone enjoyed the still, calm, and slightly cool summer night. Shizuka, Rangiku, and Kyoraku were sitting together, clutching to bottles of Sake they had smuggled despite Rei's violent threats.

"Nee-Chan sure put a lot of effort into this." Shizuka said, her cheeks slightly flushed as she leaned against Kyoraku, a bottle held loosely in her hands.

Rangiku was far worse than the pair as she whined to Toshiro who was currently yelling at her.

Kyoraku nodded, "I think this is Rei-Chan's way of making up for being without her family…" He drawled out thoughtfully.

Shizuka grimaced as she tied to understand what he meant. "Huh?"

He chuckled and then took the bottle away from Shizuka who pouted at first before letting it go. "Rei-Chan had lived this whole time without her family." He said. "She's probably never been to something like this…" The thought was indeed sobering for Shizuka as she found Rei sitting with Renji, leaning back into his embrace with a content smile on her face as she spoke to Ukitake, Isshin, and Unohana. "And it isn't like the Akitsu family is the most social family out there." He continued.

"So…" Shizuka said, it was like she hadn't had a thing to drink. "She… is compensating – with us?"

He chuckled and watched her pull up her knees to her chest. "You make it sound so strange, Shizuka." He said as he leaned back against the tree. "No, I don't think she's compensating with us, I think we are what we should be."

Shizuka looked up at Kyoraku, who was smiling and looking at Rei. She grinned slightly and looked away.

* * *

Yet another fluffy filler chapter - I'm seriously missing the action... soon - soon... anyways, I apologize for the shortness, next chapter will be longer... probably... I'm planning on going to one of the Anime only arcs, so which one - the Amagai arc, or the Beast of Lost Swords arc? (I refuse to do the Bount arc, for now at least - I might go back and watch that arc and then decided if I like it or not...) Oh yeah, check out my series of One-Shots based off this story, (And the histories of the characters) I just published a new one-shot on that (It's called 'When We Were Young' and obviously on my profile...) *sigh* Shameless advertising, forgive me...

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	38. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does... I just own my OC's

* * *

_**::Epilogue::**_  
**  
**

For the first time in many a year the Akitsu household was full of people that were not of the family. In the garden Yachiru stuck her hands into the pool which was forbidden to everyone, and Ichigo was trying to pull her away. Watching them with a bored look upon his face was Byakuya.

Kyoraku chuckled as he sipped Sake, Nanao pushed her glasses up. "Captain, that is for the ceremony." She said.

He chuckled again. "I was wondering why I found it on that fancy table over there."

Nanao let out a sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Where is Shizuka-Chan?" He questioned.

"She should be with Rei-San, shouldn't she?" She questioned.

"Speaking about Rei-Chan." Kyoraku said. "What do you think about today, Nanao-Chan?"

"Personally I think it is too soon… but we shouldn't interfere with the affairs of Nobles." She replied.

"Abarai-Kun is the farthest thing from a noble." Kyoraku said.

The lieutenant didn't say anything.

* * *

Rei let out a sneeze, her mother looked at her with an eyebrow cocked. "Where's Shizuka?" She asked as she unceremoniously wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I don't know." Arashi said.

Rangiku walked in proudly, she was dressed in an elaborate Kimono, her hair was pulled into and elegant twist. "There!" She said dusting her hands off.

"What?" Rei asked.

"I had to get Shizuka out of the way." Rangiku said. "She had evil intentions!"

"Where is she?"

"I tied her up and tossed her into a dark place. Rukia and Orihime helped."

The aforementioned girls walked in. Both were elegantly dressed.

"Shall we?" Arashi asked.

Rei let out a small sigh and nodded as they led her out of the room. She could see Kyoraku had already gotten to the Sake, and Yachiru has successfully managed to push Ichigo into the Sacred Pool. All in all it was everything Rei expected to see. She saw that Renji was a bit pale in the face as she joined him. All of a sudden everyone heard a loud yell. "Stop this madness!"

They all looked up and spotted Shizuka standing on the sloping roof of the main hall, her hair was in disarray and her Kimono was tied oddly revealing her legs as she stood with her fists on her hips. "Shizuka?" Arashi said curiously.

"No one ever listens to Shizuka!" She declared. "Which is why I am staging an intervention!"

The guests let out shrieks as Kenpachi pushed them aside and grabbed Rei from the bow tied behind her back.

"You too, Captain?"

"Che." He said right before throwing her over his shoulder and began to stalk off.

"I'm being kidnapped by my own captain!" Rei cried out.

"HIM TOO!" Shizuka yelled, Ichigo and Chad grabbed Renji and dragged him off.

The couple was dragged to a familiar place, it was the place they usually went to train; Kenpachi unceremoniously dumped Rei onto the ground. "What is the meaning of this?" Rei asked, she then balked just a bit when her Captain grabbed the top of her head and made her look at Shizuka. Ichigo and Chad restrained Renji to keep him from running off.

"No one EVER listens to me." She said, gesturing wildly. "I think this is WRONG."

"This is kind of wrong." Ichigo said. Chad secretly wondered how he ended up being friends with this crazy group, and he decided that maybe he needed to find new friends.

Rei blinked. "You do?" She asked completely disregarding Ichigo.

"When you guys got engaged – I let it slide… I wanted to sabotage any wedding plans but I could never bring myself to do it, I was on my way to tell you to not go through with it but Rangiku kidnapped me–" She them glared at them. "This has gone too far! I will not let you two get married!"  
"Why didn't you say anything before?" Rei asked.

"I DID! But you two are SO into each other you didn't hear me!" She then pointed to Renji. "AND YOU! You were supposed to dawdle, being the iffy commitment fearing male that most males are… I admit this is very out of character for you." She calmed down a bit.

"What does Captain have to do with this?" She asked.

Kenpachi just grunted.

"He won't admit that he doesn't want you to get married and that he likes you too much."

"Awww – oww…" She winced as his grip tightened on the top of her head.

"You just kidnapped us from our own wedding." Renji said.

Shizuka blinked at him. "Don't ever say that again."

"What?" Renji said.

Rei was struggling against Kenpachi's grip as it tightened every time she squirmed. "FINE! FINE!" She cried out. "We won't get married!"

"What?" Renji said.

"She makes a very valid point…" She said. "Plus, anything to prevent getting a concussion from my captain…"

"She didn't make any point, except that she doesn't want us to get married!" He argued.

Rei shrugged. "She my Nee-San."

Shizuka looked genuinely surprised. "Really? You won't get married?"

"Hey, she makes a valid argument." Rei said. "Plus… we're Shinigami…" She shrugged. "We practically have forever, don't we?"

Shizuka nodded. "I make a very valid argument." They all sat there, just staring at each other. "What now?" Shizuka asked.

"Well." Rei said. "There is plenty of Sake back at the compound… you know – it's a shame for it to waste…" She suggested.

They headed back to the compound.

Renji sat staring at the Sacred Pool, "I don't get how they walk around in these all day." Rei complained as she sat beside him. "These sleeves are so restricting." She then looked at him. "You are upset."

"Why should I be seeing as you're the one who nagged me for this." He said. "This mess is your fault."

She huffed slightly. "It's not like I planned this to happen." She said.

He huffed.

"Renji." She said as she wound her arms around his arm. "Shizuka had a point." She said. "Plus." She let out a small laugh. "Technically I'm about 16 or 17." She said with a smirk. "I lost count since I died."

"So?"

"That will make you seem like an awfully creepy old geezer, no?"

He glared down at her.

She smiled. "You do know I love you, right?" She asked.

"…yeah." He said.

They nearly jumped when Yachiru all of a sudden tackled them. "Hoshi-Chan!" She said, she then made to dive to the Sacred Pool but they quickly caught her before she could. The tiny lieutenant giggled and began to flail about. Rei let out a tiny shriek as Yachiru sent them both flying forward as she got away. They quickly got out and tried to pretend that nothing had happened but they were dripping wet.

* * *

Shizuka stared into her empty glass, "Do you think you did the right thing, Shizuka-Chan?" Kyoraku asked from beside her. Ukitake sat with them as well.

"Of course I did… they are too young…" She glanced up at them; they sat by the Sacred Pool with Yachiru attempting to dive into it. "I just don't understand it." She said.

"What?" Kyoraku asked.

"How two people are so willing to just settle for each other like that." She said, stifling a smile as Yachiru managed to get free as Rei and Renji went flying into the Pool, only to quickly get out.

He just scratched his cheek before downing another bottle.

"One day you will." Shizuka's captain said from her other side.

"Look at them." She said, they were stalking off, both dripping wet. Shizuka put the glass aside and pulled up her knees but remained silent.

A low chuckle from him made her look up at him again. "What?"

"Look at them." He said while nodding to everyone; his lazy voice was amused. "Nobody has ever entered the Akitsu Compound since Amarante first came to Soul Society, and now almost all of the Gotei is here…"

It was true, in one corner Hisagi, Kira, and Rangiku were so drunk they were piled atop one another. At a table Byakuya, Amarante, and Rei's parents conversed amicably while politely drinking tea, the image of nobility and grace. Various members of the family were intermingling with the Shinigami guests like they were all the same. After all, they all fought for the same thing once in the past.

"Do you know a Dragonfly is important, Shizuka-Chan?" Ukitake asked.

She let out a sigh. "A Dragonfly is said to be of two worlds." She replied. "It starts its life in the water realm, and when it is mature it will fly in the realm of air…"

"I don't think we have ever come across an Akitsu who was actually what the name suggested." Ukitake said with a small smile. "Rei-San may not have been the strongest Akitsu, and she is not the strongest Shinigami… yet she has honored her family name, and in turn… herself."

"I need to find friends who are less complex." Shizuka said dryly making the Captains smile.

They looked up as Rei walked over to them, still in her soaked Kimono. "Nee-San!" She said. "You know, we haven't even gotten to the full stash." She said gesturing to the empty bottles.

Shizuka grinned. "She knows me." She got up as they both ran off. Byakuya, Amarante, and Rei's parents only let out collective sighs.

* * *

Ok guys, this is it, the final chapter of 'Dragonfly', God, will I miss writing this story... for the past (however long I've been writing this story) I've felt like everyday was an episode of Bleach to me... (I got so obsessed I went and bought a Kon plushie =D) Anyways, as usual I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who supported this story - and me- with their reviews, all of you - constant or sporadic... I really am thankful... and there is my Nee-San, a.k.a my real life Shizuka, and the person I am most thankful to, because not only was she a good reviewer but made me want to publish stories because every time I left her I would have a thousand ideas I just HAD to type... a.k.a my Muse *bows* Thank you Nee-San! I also want to thank all you lovely people who put this story in their faves, or alerted it...

Now, this is the final chapter... yes, it is - but I still have the oneshot stories (When We Were Young) Which I will update, not very constantly but whenever I feel like it I will update... also keep an eye out for me, you never know in which Fandom I shall be lurking next... I have several ideas floating about... it's just the motivation is what I need.

ALSO! Because this is in place of an old chapter, some of you might find a hard time reviewing... and since I really want to hear your feedback I suggest you 1) Review on a chapter you have not yet reviewed or 2) Send your review in a private message.

SO! This is where I stop babbling and tell you all farewell until the next story!

-Tari


End file.
